


Valorous Knight And She Named After a Revered Huntress

by lindam2254



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 97,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindam2254/pseuds/lindam2254
Summary: Arthur's knights stumble upon a couple who've ended up in middle of the ambush of the Woads, a runaway soldier and a young woman several months pregnant who accompanies him. What has brought them in middle of such dangers and why does the girl catch the eye of Galahad although she's definitely taken with another by the look of the child she carries?
Relationships: Galahad/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**_AN:_ **

**_Alrighty, here’s my first fic about this film that I've been posting for a few years now…I don’t really love or hate this movie, and the real reason I did start to write this story was simply because all I could find where fics about the rest of Arthur’s knights aside for one and the main couple of the film which I never was great fan of…So as there didn’t seem to be all that many OC fics about Galahad in general, (to my knowledge) this came to be, and I'm now posting it here._ **

**_This story isn’t meant to be serious nor have I tried to make it the most historically accurate and otherwise perfect creation to have ever been written…It started as a simple try for a slight romance for the single knight that I’ve always favored out of the bunch, and it is indeed slow burn as can be concluded by the first chapter. So this is just a try to have some fun, but naturally I will continue to keep the facts in order as well as am able and won’t take too many liberties even if this fic isn’t supposed to be the next King Arthur epic of fanfiction world. Just a little fluff amongst the movie’s plot, which shall be updated on and off. Whenever I have time to move on with it. Also these chapter aren't edited to perfection, so keep an eye out for occasional typos._ **

**_So if you’re interested to try it out, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!_ **

****

* * *

Artemisia woke with a start, gasping awake as the tiny carriage she sat within made a sudden tilt on the bumpy road, causing her head to strike painfully against the wooden wall. The litte creature within her not either liking the unpleasant ride as at the same moment as she straightened from her slightly hunched position she’d fallen asleep in she could feel the child to shift in her belly anxiously, as if to beg their mother to settle down and not to disturb their own slumber until the time would come for the baby to leave the safety of her womb. The girl placing her hand over the large bulge with an amused smile, rubbing it to soothe her unsettled offspring.

_I know my little one…I wish this journey to be over soon as well…_

”Everything alright?”

Artemisia looked up to her traveling companion, the elderly man eyeing at her with a polite mien until he glanced down at her swollen middle with a smile. Her sweeping some of the escaped curls out of her face before returned Bishop Germanus’ smile, nodding.

”Oh yes. The journey is just proving strenuous to both of us.”

Artemisia’s eyes remained locked with the Bishop’s for awhile until the man moved aside the curtain that covered the only window of the carriage, aside for the small slit that cast a ray of light directly to Artemisia’s face from the tip of the carriage’s ceiling, gazing outside as their little conversation once more ceased after the usual exchange but a few words. It had been like that ever since Artemisia and her lover had been granted the permission to join the Bishop’s caravan and she had been allowed to continue to travel along with the revered man within the coach, where her dearest Accius still remained close by. Artemisia now taking turn in peeking outside from the window as the Bishop settled himself against the cushions and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, the girl smiling at the sublime sight of the handsome Legionnaire walking amongst his riding brothers in arms, his own uniform covered by a heavy cloak to conceal the fact that he in fact was a runaway from the army. His weapons that naturally were visible to the rest of the Roman soldiers surrounding him however not tipping the rest of the guards off as almost every single man from Rome bore similar blades in their person at the every corner of the vast Empire, which was why Artemisia felt more relaxed upon complying to her loved one’s decision to accompany the Bishop’s convoy until they would get to the Hadrian wall. The direction the Bishop was apparently heading for a reason naturally unknown to the young lovers still fortuitously the same as their own, giving them a chance for Artemisia to rest as well as them to be more safe from any surprise attacks of the natives or other manners of rogues who wouldn’t like nothing more than to pray on a lone traveling couple.

Artemisia thanked the Gods that she was not alone on this journey. Although she wouldn’t even be here so far from the lands she’d been raised in if it weren’t for Accius, but she didn’t mind it as there hadn’t been other option at the time than to flee Rome and come to Britain in search of his remaining family, from whom he’d assured them to find protection once they were at his uncle’s residence. Such attempt in the end appearing more preferable even at the risk of them venturing to the lands that the rumors circling in Rome and pretty much throughout the whole Empire said to have grown highly restless due to the risen numbers of Woads and other enemies of Roman rule that had started to invade the area within the last few years. The most popular and heard rumor concerning Rome’s alleged withdrawal from the area to avoid more casualties and resources wasted in warding off the reclaim attempts of the native Britains, to leave it the hands of the Pikts for once and for all who had also shed a lot of blood to obtain it back from the conquerers after hundreds of years of oppression…Or so Artemisia had heard. Nevertheless as said she wasn’t all that worried as long as she had Accius to watch over her…and she was in fact more afraid of rather plain facts instead of the debatable safety of the country they’d arrived a few weeks ago after spending months in hiding.

What she was more afraid of than the numbers of ruthless Woads inhabiting the untamed wilderness of Britain, more than the long distance they yet had to cross until they would reach Accius’ family’s estate, was her own predicament that had driven them from their home in the first place. The child that currently dwelled within her and wasn’t all that long time away from coming to this world, now both of Artemisia’s arms clasping around her stomach as she thought of the inevitable, eventual birth with horror. Confused beyond anything. She had left her own family in such a young age to give her pledges that she hadn’t had the chance nor much of a need to discuss about the matters of womanhood and everything that came along with it, thus following her although forbidden yet agreed relations with a man executed unaware of the consequences, the most unexpected and baffling development of her ending up with an child frightening her with its obscurity. She didn’t know what to do, how to go on, and now the baby so long in the way and on the brink of being born Artemisia most definitely didn’t know how to feel about all of it. She loved the child yes, as she did the man who naturally had taken the responsibility by helping her escape from the hate and danger her unadvised actions had bred for both of them, but whenever she stared at the bulge of her torso that had grown day by day to such an enormous size she couldn’t believe her body to endure without breaking...that was so foreign to her, the feel of the movements of the unborn creature filling her with unexplained happiness that felt like stemming from her instincts of a female blessed with a gift of creating life, but also with shock...She became helpless at the face of such upcoming feat, even though their plans concerning it were clear; go to Accius’ family to consummate their relationship with proper vows where she would give birth to the child once they were married and free to start a life together…Only that in her young mind she couldn’t believe things to have taken such course, her to have had the joy or quite the misfortune to have been conceived after but just one intimate encounter she had not by any means planned, it being the very fact how this child she carried had come to be that dreaded her the most …The secret it hold, the distressing secret she’d kept all to herself for the past eight months...

Artemisia let out a sad sigh as she allowed the curtain to fall after she’d returned her lover’s smile who’d noticed her eyeing at her through the window. As she set against the carriage’s wall her hands once more rising to smooth her stomach unsurely, her eyebrows knitting together in a pained awareness of the truth as she thought back to the time at the temple all those months past when it had all began…Her in the end only closing her eyes due to the inability to recall the events that had haunted her ever since discovering her pregnancy and connecting it with her continuous malaise and changes in her body, instead remembering what had come after…how after three months of succeeding in hiding her state from her sisters she’d come forth to Accius who of course had appeared but happy about her news, it happening that same night that Artemisia had ran away from the temple and met with her lover as agreed on. Them leaving at the death of night together and disappearing before anyone knew to miss them.

Artemisia was stirred from her deep thoughts as the carriage abruptly stopped after the sound of a startled neigh of one of the soldier’s horses, her turning towards the window in bafflement as it was followed by a warning cry that in a spilt of a second was replaced by an uproar of numerous battle cries that dispersed all silence. Artemisia stiffening in dread as Bishop Germanus jolted awake in turn, both of them inching closer to the carriage door to listen to the clear clamor of the out of the blue commenced skirmish when the Bishop’s guards clashed with the apparent attackers, one peek at the bloodbath ensued outside proving them to have fallen into an ambush of the Woads. There to be no doubt about the identity of the assaulting force by the look of their painted bodies and wild exterior, them wearing no armor and many were hardly even clothed, some wielding nothing but bows in their hands. Their numbers however proving daunting against the handful of Roman soldiers standing against them, more and more of the natives running towards the small convoy from the surrounding forest, Artemisia startling away from the window as she felt someone to bump against the carriage violently. Soon after a Roman spear piercing it, Artemisia letting out a frightened yelp at the sight of blood that dripped down from its tip onto her white robes as she jumped backwards on her seat for the weapon not to pierce her as well. Loud voice rallying up the waylaid Legionnaires and ordered them to protect the carriage.

For awhile there was nothing to be heard but the agonized screams of the surprised Roman soldiers and the angered hollers of the Pikts, clash of metal and agitated utterances of the frightened horses unnerving the two occupants of the coach who remained frozen to their spots, just listening and trying to determine which side was winning. Several arrows soon bursting through the sides of the wagon, Artemisia bending down in fear of having one next pierce her head as she clutched to her stomach again. However very aware it to do little to shield the child should the Woads get past the guards and drag them out of the carriage to be slaughtered, terror in her heart her soon witnessing one of the arrows indeed whiz inside through the window and for her dismay impaling the Bishop. Killing him, the young woman staring at the man with wide eyes, unable to move for the fear grew too much for her to handle. Her nevertheless gaining enough sense to press against the wall as she then separated the approaching sound of hooves scrabbling the earth in a fervent gallop. The once more risen bellows of the natives quieting down momentarily as it seemed like the attack against the wagon ceased, them instead getting charged at by the arriving horsemen. Artemisia now closing her eyes and sending her prayers to the Gods to keep her safe as could but wait petrified to the carriage floor the sounds of death both delivered and earned to slip into utter silence as a sign of either defeat or victory, her in the end darting to the opposite side of the carriage again once she saw one of the Pikts to have climbed to the window. Her fortunately having not even time to scream when she watched the Woad warrior to fall with a pained yelp in middle of an attempt to lunge within the wagon to kill her. Pent up breath leaving Artemisia’s lips as she ended up ogling at the carriage door in fright, waiting for another pagan to storm within and claim her life as well as her child’s. As she peered past the thin curtain her seeing the fighting forms of the Woads defending themselves against but a few men who by the looks of their armor and weapons seemed not to be Roman, her still not bothering her head with thoughts of their origin as was driven down to the wagon floor again as one of the appeared fighters rammed a native against the carriage. Artemisia hiding from the man’s eyes that in turn had peeked within the carriage, until his attention was drawn back to the ongoing battle, prayers to her Goddess erupting the girl’s lips continuosly as even graver concern weighed down on her when she hadn’t seen a single glimpse of Accius anywhere.

And then it happened. Everything went quiet in a heartbeat, but a few roars of the still resisting men cutting the befallen silence. Artemisia listening to her own wavering breaths and throbbing of her heart as she eyed at the doorway, trying to pick up any closing in footprints to prepare to possibly run out of the wagon instead of staying trapped within to be killed. Still not knowing who had won and who had lost, the poor girl almost fainting when finally the door of the carriage was yanked open and the curtain shoved aside, revealing a bald, brawny looking man with equally frightenign bearing as the Woads. Several scars on his face, the man’s small eyes narrowing even more for confusion as his gaze was riveted to the shivering girl cowering at the bottom of the wagon, Artemisia not being able to deter a frightened cry as she immediately jumped at her feet and rushed as far away from the man as possible. Not either turning away her own eyes from the dangerous looking man who was then joined by his comrade, a much younger man with a dark blonde, messy hair. Both of them casting a wondering glance over her until all their attention went to the deceased Bishop. Artemisia following the men to exchange a glance until the other one left, to fetch the Bishop’s attendant who was hiding under the carriage after finishing off a survived Woad, her now gasping as was met with the burlier one’s eyes again. Him nodding at her.

”You afraid, girl? You should be.”

Artemisia frowned slightly as saw the man to lean against the carriage, the look in his eyes dark and significant and she knew him to be telling the truth, her gladly letting her eyes to fall down to examine the attendant who was on his knees on the ground. Just like her praying in still dominant panic filling him with dread, only to different god.

”Save your prayers, boy.Your god doesn’t live here.”

Artemisia straightened herself a little to gaze past the two unknown warriors, to see the rest of their comrades spread about the nearby plain the battle had taken place, one she assumed to be their commander holding a sword at the throat of one of the yet alive Pikts. However not killign him but simply questioning him as it seemed, bringing the man to his knees by the river that ran across the grassy field. Artemisia craning her neck forward to see the Woad to lift an axe he’d abandoned by his side at the moment of defeat, the Commander in the end spearing his life for the astonihsment of the native. But he had little time to indulge in his granted clemency when the girl then saw Accius, the curt relief of seeing him alive vanishing from the face of terror when she behold his sword to slash at the Woad’s chest before plunging trough it mercilessly, the native falling into the stream dead. Her further observation of the situation outside however coming to an end when the man by the carriage door spooked her back by lunging to her direction. Artemisia’s breath sticking to her lungs again, although she slowly was starting to understand these men not to be as dangerous as they looked, the remaining Roman soldiers appearing not to view them as a threat and some dismounted from their horses in complete ease to go check on their fallen brothers for survivors.

”Bors?”

Artemisia flinched at the sound of the man’s voice that spoke out of the blue just outside the wagon not but a moment later, her eyes darting up to the warrior who’d never left the carriage door and now pointed inside at the dead Bishop and then her. The girl covering herself better with her robes as she saw a third man to appear, the same one with rather strict and guarded bearing whom she’d witnessed showing mercy to one fo the Pikts before his death att he hands of her lover, therefore proving himself honorable in her eyes and caused her to relax a little more as she was in turn measured by the dark haired officer she now knew for certain to be a Roman unlike the men he commanded. His unifrom saying it all, him bearing weapons like she’d seen but with the other Roman soldiers she’d encountered.

”What a bloody mess”, Bors stated. ”And what is more, _this_. A bloody girl.”

”A frightened one”, his commander answered, Artemisia not finding words to speak as simply gazed back at the two, upon seeing her fear of them the Roman soon extending his hand for her. Although she wished not to be disrespectful towards the men who apparently had just saved their lives her however not yet finding the courage needed to accept it. The reason for their arrival getting revealed soon enough for the puzzlement of the young woman.

”With such a face no wonder she’s afraid, Bors. Your mug close to drove the Woads to make a run for it before the fighting even begun”, Gawain remarked with a trace of a smile as looked up to the burly knight, whom indeed didn’t possess the noblest of features and in truth looked truly frightening to Artemisia.

”And furthermore, this is not the Bishop”, their commander cut in abruptly, surpising his knights as well as the girl whose eyes flew to the deceased man in question. Artemisia shuddering at the sight of the arrow sticking the man to the wall until she cast her gaze down, the dark haired officer leaving the wagon with a grim expression along with his knights. Artemisia heartening heself to near the doorway and heard the apparent false Bishop’s attendant to start to speak with a shocked voice, questioning the identity of the men who’d attacked them.

”What are they?”

”Blue demons who eat Christians alive…You’re not a Christian, are you?” was the large knight’s answer, him turning around sharply to point a ominous finger at the trembling attendant who became even more unsettled by his reply. Artemisia popping her head out of the carriage curiously, to see the four other knights who’d remained at the distance. Artemisia nervously observing them each a short while, taking in their similar but yet strange looking armors and weaponry as the two other knights she’d already been acquainted with, all of them looking somewhat fierce and threatening, men no one would’ve wished to be forced to face in battle without dying. But as her eyes roamed about their blood covered, armed exteriors she discovered one of them to appear not so aversively intimidating. Youngest of them all, the young knight peering back at her equally curious as she examined him from his pleasant features to his dark brown, curly hair and bearded cheeks to the blue eyes that hold hers for a brief moment after his amused smirk faded when his attention was drawn from Bors to the girl. The time it took for her gaze to then move forward and see the running form of a man she’d been anxious to see the entirety of the confrontation, the commander of these mysterious knights getting now approached by one of the Roman soldiers as Accius’ voice called out to her.

Artemisia released a delighted breath, extending her arms forward in relief as the knights gave Accius way to get to her, the young man sheathing his sword in a rush to dash over to the still jittery young woman who was closed into his arms shortly when he stopped by the carriage and hoisted her down. Artemisia’s eyes closing briefly as regardless of the gore that covered him partly she embraced him as much as her large midriff allowed her, after wiping away the splatters of red from her cheek Accius’ attention however next shifting to the conversing Commander and the Roman soldier who had been revealed to be the real Bishop Germanus in disguise. Artemisia’s eyes falling to the ground as she covered hersef again out of reflex after all the eyes of the knights had been instantly cast down to her swollen stomach once she’d exited the coach, it making her even further uneasy.

”Arthur. Arthur Castus…Your father’s image. I haven’t seen you since childhood”, the Bishop remarked, still mounted, smile visiting his unshaved face as he measured the middle aged man standing in front of him. Arthur returning his stare for a moemnt until broke into a courteous smile himself, Artemisia eyeing at them in interest from the safety of Accius’ arms.

”Bishop Germanus”, Arthur greeted, making a slight shake of his head which he however managed to guise as another nod before leveled an amused look at the elderly man. ”Welcome to Britan. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your devise worked…”

Artemisia gasped as the body of the man used as a decoy was carried out of the wagon, Accius taking hold of her head and turnign it away, her gladly not thinking back to the terrifying moment of watching him die while trapped in that carriage she wished not to return in any time soon if she was truthful. Mer eyes starting to wander as she listened to the ongoing conversation, them eventually happening to return to the youngest of the knights whom she noticed to be watching her as well. But for her confusion Galahad’s countenance seemed rather concerned, him measuring her and her lover pensively until they both looked away from one another. Artemisia coyly, as she after all was surrounded by strangers and wasn’t accustomed to be the object of any other man’s attention aside Accius…Well almost anyone else’s. Which was why she would’ve felt but vulnerable if it weren’t for the lad standing beside her, like always keeping her safe.

”Ancient tricks for an ancient dog”, Bishop Germanus responded with a slight laughter, his attention now moving on to the six knights who’d all once more mounted their steeds. ”And these are the great Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome…”

Artemisia glanced at the men by their side subtly, her examination this time centering mainly around the quite tall man with a short shaved hair, Dagonet, and the other knight whose tangled hair had braids in them, one she later learned to be called Tristan. Her gaze lastly falling onto the handsomest of them all, a proud looking man with a continuous sarcastic grin on his lips with similar type of hair to their Commander’s but much darker and curlier. Lancelot surprising Artemisia by lifting his eyebrows at her with a smile upon noticing her stare, but as she looked away and before she could sneak another peek at the rest of them, she was again caught off guard by Galahad whose eyes looked back to her direction. Like before him locking gazes with her for awhile until he saw her to escape his attention by shifting hers back to Arthur, leaving the young knight to now examine her companion. Galahad not mistaking the uniform of a Legionnaire he saw the young man to wear under his cloak, the lad not appearing much older than the girl herself, his irises eventually stopping to measure the blonde soldier and dropping to stare at the girl’s stomach. The very sight of them baffling him.

”I thought the Woads control the North of Hadrian’s Wall”, Bishop Germanus wondered in honest puzzlement, after climbing down from the saddle him and Arthur starting to walk across the small battle ground.

”They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome’s anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring”, Arthur explained, taking Artemisia aback. So it was true then…Rome was leaving this land for good.

”Woads?” the Bishop’s attendant questioned, not recognizing the term.

”British rebels who hate Rome”, Gawain specified, exchanging a significant look with the Bishop. Artemisia following Galahad to gain somewhat grim look on his face as he then leant closer to the man, his voice sounding a bit intense. Concealed bitterness in it perhaps.

”Men who want their country back.”

”Who leads them?” Bishop Germanus inquired, astounded.

”He’s called Merlin, a dark magician some say”, Lancelot answered indifferently, his horse stomping on his place restlessly and the knight soothed the steed before looking down at the Bishop briefly. Clearly not any of the six men holding all that much respect towards this important man of Rome than the Pikts would’ve, but did simply as they were told. Appearing reverent enough not to bring shame to their Commander who now stepped forward, his attention fixating to the knight sitting on his own horse between Galahad and Lancelot.

”Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear.”

As urged the braid headed knight departed, later thinking over the words exchanged Artemisia now understanding these men to have been sent here to escort the Bishop to safety. Her watching Arthur to walk back to the carriage after facing Bishop Germanus, beckoning the man to climb inside.

”Please don’t worry, Bishop. We will protect you.”

Thankful for the Commander’s words the Bishop made a nod, taking hold of the grip of the carriage as in turn faced Arthur, after a short exchange of stares smiling slightly.

”Oh, I’ve no doubt, Commander. No doubt.”

After the Bishop had entered the coach Accius left Artemisia’s side to address Arthur, the Commander turning around questionably upon hearing his steps and was confronted with the serious mien of the young soldier until saw the lad to bow his head at him. Accius making a brief greeting common amongst the Roman soldiers that spoke of respect before spoke.

”Commander Castus”, he greeted, brief smile visiting his lips. ”I’ve heard a lot about your heroics here in the wild north…Your deeds have inspired many young men to aspire to similar feats as you have.”

”I thank you, for your praise, although most of my reputation comes from the bravery of my men alone”, Arthur replied, his eyes visiting his knights until they returned to look into the lad’s. ”You had something to discuss with me?”

”I simply wished to ask your permission for us to accompany you and your men”, Accius elaborated, Arthur now glancing over at Artemisia who took a step closer to the young man. Accius’ arm bringing her closer as he nodded towards the wagon. ”I lost my horse not long after we arrived to this country, and ever since have been traveling on foot, alone, but were fortunate enough to meet with the Bishop’s escort and given the privilege to join it for the remaining of our journey. So taken how these lands have proven rather perilous to lone travelers I would like to ask to rely on your protection, Commander. I am but one man and can not fend for myself against legions of natives with but one sword.”

”We are you headed?” Arthur questioned.

”To a nearby Roman outpost. We are on our way to my family estate that’s located north of the Hadrian Wall that should not be far from here.”

Arthur frowned in brief surprise, but didn’t address the questions the young man’s reply had aroused, simply nodding. ”Then you are in luck. Me and my men have been bestowed with a task of guarding over the outpost that separates the Woad territory from Rome’s, and therefore have set our accommodations there. You are very welcome to accompany us.”

Accius bowed his head in gratitude, Artemisia encouraging herself to finally express her own with a slight smile. Her as well bending her head at the Commander as separated from her lover.

”Thank you, my lord. We are indebted to you for your graciousness.”

”Think nothing of it... You may stay the night at my house should you wish it before continuing with your journey.”

With one final nod Arthur then left to return to his horse, Artemisia sending the man off with another, wider smile but as she was about to turn to Accius she found him to have also vanished. Her spending a moment to seek him out with her gaze until sighed at the feel of the baby squirming against her hand she’d set on her stomach to quell the child’s fidgeting, therefore encouraged Artemisia facing the carriage and walked by it. Preparing to hoist herself back up, although a moment ago she had hated the very thought of having to remain confined within it ever again after the previous violent encounter with the natives. Her however not feeling like walking to be the best for her now, taken how slow and rigid she felt herself to be, but she wasn’t given the chance to join the Bishop within the wagon this time as his attendant abruptly stood in front of her. The narrowed gaze he leveled at her signaling her clearly not to be welcome inside any further now that the real Bishop was riding the carriage, the bemused girl taking a surprised step back as watched the attendant to try his luck in entering the wagon while muttering about the Woads under his breath. Only to have the curtain shut right in front of his face, as well denied a chance to spend the rest of the journey sitting comfortably within, Artemisia looking down with a strained breath. Begging the child to settle down as could feel a couple of more bumps against her midriff, the girl stroking her torso a bit until managed to soothe the baby to continue snoozing within her quietly. The caravan starting to move forward once more, Artemisia grasping her long skirts in an attempt to follow, but she was surprised by the horse that suddenly cantered by her side. The girl gazing up to see Galahad, who smiled at her before extending an arm to her.

”Hop on. It’s still a long way to walk”, he said, Artemisia hesitating and glancing at their vicinity in search of Accius, until the kindness in the young knight’s mien encouraged her to return the gesture and she did place her hand on his. Allowing the young man to pull her up on the horse in front of him, due to her gratitude her not even feeling uncomfortable upon being so close to another man, not to mention one who had traces of the befallen battle all over him as much as the rest of his comrades. But Artemisia cared not for now as he’d so readily expressed such thoughtfulness towards her although not having any obligation to do so, her glancing up at the young knight as he encouraged the steed into a calm paced canter. Her hand pressing onto his arm shortly as she smiled to herself, the inner agitation she’d felt upon seeing him and his brothers in arms for the first time lessening.

”Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_ **

**_A reminder, this following entry contains historical references to religion and other matters that may not be accurate. But as I also need a break sometimes from relentless nitpicking with the background work of my content, let’s just agree from this point forward everyhting is pure fanfiction aside for the events in the movie, yes? Hope you enjoy the story so far!_ **

* * *

The Bishop’s convoy had finally reached the outskirts of the Roman outpost and Artemisia coud see the fortification to loom at the distance, letting her eyes roam about the high walls and the guards she saw positioned on top of them before she closed her eyes and faced the sky. To have the sunlight fondle her features and chase away the sense of fatigue at least for a moment, although she hadn’t had to walk a single step ever since the continuation of their journey. The group eventually taking the road that went along the Hadrian Wall that spread far to the horizon, the girl not even being able to imagine its full size, as it had once been built to split the whole country in two. Only these kind of Roman settlements offering access between the northern and the southern Britain to those wishing to travel past the wall, or so it had been till the recent times. As in the near future this wall was to be left completely unguarded and anyone was free to pass the border without notice, allowing the Woads to venture even further south now that the Romans were planning a retreat.

Artemisia winced and released a half frustrated sigh as the baby shifted again, after hours of peace it once more disturbing their mother’s train of thought. The child at times kicking her so hard especially during the nights that it made it impossible for her to catch a wink of sleep, taking notice of her anxiety Galahad looking down at her curiously as watched her to make calm circles around her stomach rather habitually.

”Are either of you unwell?”

Artemisia met the knight’s gaze in surprise, not to have expected him to talk as during the whole journey they had hardly said anything to one another, her eventually just shaking her head at the young man upon seeing him to be eyeing at her hands resting on top of her baby belly in concern, him moving away his supporting arm. Her own focus as well returning back to the unborn child as a slight smile rose on her lips before she frowned upon feeling another kick, the latest actually causing her to flinch due to the power of it.

”Thank you for your consideration...I am well, the child has just been unusually restless these past days…” she replied, hearing the young knight to let out a low laugh as she then observed Galahad to make a small smirk, tilting his head in understanding.

”Aching to get out I assume, taken how far you are. I would be too if I had to stay enclosed to such a small and dark place for months”, Galahad remarked, casting a brief amused look down at Artemisia but simply gazed forward again when he saw the girl to glance away uncomfortably. Him moving on by trying to lighten up the mood, not missing that the talk of her state made the young woman somewhat downcast even it would’ve been expected her to be practically glowing for the thought of carrying actual life inside her. ”Although I’m not one to talk…I wasn’t all that different, spending equal amount of time as a grievance to my own mother, before finally arriving to this world…And in fact she told me I wasn’t in all that great of a hurry to be born, my birth delaying for a whole month until I decided to show myself.”

”And the delivery went well?” Artemisia asked, quite overwhelmed and naturally fearful when the talk turned to the inescapable trial she had to go through in the near future, Galahad picking up the worry in her voice and paying heed to it by just shrugging at her inquiry.

”I might’ve waited several weeks more than normal newborns, but once the time came I hear me to have not wasted much time in dawdling further. Apparently it could’ve hardly been called childbirth, as so quickly it ended…”

Artemisia looked down, not helping but sigh yet again at her distressing ponders. Wondering how would it be like for her…whether it would be quick or should the labor last for hours, or would she be strong enough to go through with the whole ordeal. To be able to push out an actual person from within her, the thought of it feeling so ridiculous when she could feel the size of the baby. As so ignorant she wasn’t that she didn’t know how the child would be delivered, and she had heard that it wouldn’t be painless, but could hurt tremendously. And perhaps that’s what she was afraid of the most about it, the pain, which she had to withstand all on her own without anyone being able to relieve it. There of course were some herbs that helped to ease the process, but she had never used them nor could be sure her to be in a place where help or such niceties were at hand once her own delivery would start. She after all, like Galahad also had pointed out, was on the brink of giving birth. Artemisia therefore praying that the family estate of Accius wouldn’t be far from this outpost they’d arrived to, because as she did have some kind of perception of the duration of the pregnancy, as far as she knew the birth could’ve commenced tomorrow. Her dearly hoping that not to happen, because as the days grew fewer and the final end of the long wait neared, the dread and the realization of her to soon to become a mother increased as quickly. Leaving her with that all too familiar conflict to how to cope up with the child once she would find herself holding it in her arms after such a long time of watching it take shape within her womb. Still not prepared for it.

”Thank you, once more, for offering me a chance to ride with you. I’m afraid I would’ve slowed you all down should have I been allowed to walk the rest of the way here”, Artemisia said then after a curt silence, locking brief gazes with Galahad who nodded at her.

”We might be utter war-ridden brutes, but even we know when to show compassion”, Galahad stated, his smile dying a tad as his expression turned slightly more serious. ”I couldn’t have acted otherwise. You should not exert yourself in your state in such a critical time.”

Artemisia nodded at his words halfly, her taking in the greenest scenery she’d ever behold with her eyes before until she peeked at the knight again, feeling truly indebted to him as well. He had not only let her ride his horse, but during the voyage had taken extra precautions by not siccing the animal into too fast gallop, causing them to be left notably behind by the others until they’d finally caught up with them by the time they’d arrived to the fields that separated them from the main road following the Hadrian’s Wall. While contemplating upon the young knight’s indeed caring and considerate nature, his arm once more lightly circling her frame for protection, Artemisia soon noticing him to break into another joyful smile. Galahad glancing to their left in mirth.

”Your husband doesn’t seem to like it all that much, though”, he mused, confusing Artemisia who then instantly shifted herself on the saddle to turn to see Accius who was in fact close to leering at the sight of them mounted together on Galahad’s steed. His hard eyes especially fixated onto the knight’s arm that was keeping her from accidentally sliding down from the horse, while followed the group about a couple of feet away from them. Artemisia tipping her head at her lover before sent him a soothing smile, shaking her head again in denial.

”He’s not my husband.”

Galahad was surprised by Artemisia’s response, frowning slightly as his eyes moved back to the Legionnaire and the presumed father of her child. Him filling with wonder again as like before he came to question why would the lad bring the girl to such a dangerous place, especially after putting her in such a state without even marrying her at any time they had been so far expecting. It however not being his place to judge other people and their deeds, as one look at Artemisia told him her to be fond of the young soldier regardless, him making a fleeting smile as he then lifted his eyebrows. Escaping the Roman boy’s glares by gazing forward, the main gate of the outpost closing in on them all the while. Him falling into his thoughts until he finally made a small face of distaste, with a shake of his own head glancing over his shoulder at the Bishop’s carriage.

”I don’t like him”, he confessed, Artemisia taking a peek at him before overheard him to finish his sentence, like before learning more about him and his fellow knights by simply listening. ”That Roman. If he’s here to discharge us, then why doesn’t he just give us our papers?”

”Is this your happy face?” Gawain queried as looked over to Galahad incredulously, indeed also Artemisia finding the young man’s mien somewhat sour at the moment as he peered back at his comrade, until he broke into a laugh with Bors. ”Galahad, do you not still know the Romans? They won’t scratch their asses without holding a ceremony.”

”Why don’t you just kill him?” Bors suggested, tantalising grin also playing on his lips as Artemisia directed a baffled look to his direction, witnessing the man to eye at Galahad remarkably. ”And then discharge yourself after?”

”I don’t kill for pleasure. Unlike some”, Galahad replied, turning away from the burly man as his face fell for distaste, Artemisia thinking a moment until stole another peek at the knight sitting behind her, believing in those words by the adamant delivery of them and the look she saw in his eyes until they were cast down to her. Her swiftly turning her attention elsewhere as the conversation continued.

”Well you should try it someday, you may get a taste for it”, Tristan cut in after leveling a brief measuring stare at his young comrade, Gawain reacting by letting out a doubtful chuckle. Galahad simply eyeing at Tristan grimly as it was Bors’ turn to speak.

”It’s part of you. It’s in your blood”, he insisted, for the delight of Artemisia Galahad shaking his head at his claim, proving her formed impression of the man not to be incorrect so far. Him expressing his denial with a series of chuckles of his own.

”As of tomorrow this was all just a bad memory”, he remarked, his smile widening for anticipation that the long awaited time of their freedom brought him. His comrades naturally sharing his delight, but kept their satisfaction to the end of their fifteen years of service to themselves mostly, nevertheless not being able to hold their joy in completely once Galahad’s ardor for the following day had reminded them of their own expectations now that the Bishop had safety arrived to proclaim them as free men. Bors now letting out a understanding utterance as Galahad encouraged his horse to side with Tristan’s, Gawain soon taking the turn in the shortly paused exchange.

”I’ve often thought about what going home would mean after all this…What will I do?” he wondered, looking at Bors before beckoning to their youngest member of their cavalry. ”It’s different for Galahad…I’ve been in this life longer than the other. So much for home, it’s not so clear in my memory.”

Artemisia eyed at Galahad in interest until she turned her head to examine the rest of the knights, her spending a moment thinking about where did these men actually come from. The name Bishop Germanus had referred them with saying nothing to her, as even if the news of these famous warriors had reached the ears of Rome, they certainly wouldn’t have found their way as the common knowledge of commoners like her who lived secluded life within temple walls. Had lived…She almost forgot that she could never go back to the life she’d left behind.

”Well, you speak for yourself”, Bors replied, facing contemplative Gawain. ”It’s cold back there, and everyone I know is dead and buried…Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children…”

”Eleven”, Gawain corrected, Artemisia’s eyes widening a bit and she couldn’t help but turn to gaze at the man she’d found so terrifying before in shock. Truth to be told astounded by the number of offspring he’d professed to have, saying it like it was nothing, but also by the fact that he’d in fact found a woman who had been willing to give birth to all of them. Out of wedlock no less, as she’d learned some time earlier Bors to be in a relationship with a woman called Vanora when his companions had teased the man about her reaction to his long absence, it also slipping that they weren’t in fact married. Artemisia’s mind not being able to wrap around the fact how the man spoke of these children so proudly, even previously calling them what they truly were, bastards…very much like her own child.

Artemisia’s head hung for the truth of it, knowing her current situation to be no different, so she had no right to feel offended by the knight’s apparent lack of concern over the fact that his children had all been born out of a relationship that hadn’t consciously required marriage. However as she was so ashamed of the fact herself when it came to her, her simply not being able to believe the way the man brushed such verity off as if it was nothing to be concerned of.

”You listen, when the Romans leave here, we’ll have to run this place”, Bors continued, jabbing a finger towards Gawain before he beckoned towards the nearby fortification, his words coming out confidently, telling his comrades that he truly put faith in the devicement that he now revealed to his fellow knights. ”I’ll be the governor in my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and a royal ass-kisser, won’t you Dag?”

Dagonet said not a word in response, the other knights simply shaking their heads at Bors’ plans in amusement, Gawain then looking to the sky in designs of his own. Smile soon creeping on his lips.

”First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed”, he countered, Bors lifting his eyebrows at him in disbelief.

”A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left there in the first place?”

Gawain let out a laugh at Bors’ answer as the man proceeded by producing a grunting sound that reminded Artemisia of an utterance of a bull, although she couldn’t quite understand the meaning behind his remark, her feeling somewhat abashed upon hearing it. Looking down shortly as listened to the men’s laughter, Bors soon addressing Lancelot who’d ridden by his and Gawain’s side.

”What about you Lancelot, what are your plans for home?”

”Well if this woman of Gawain’s is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time in Gawain’s house”, the dark haired knight replied curtly, jeering smirk lifting the corners of his lips upward as Artemisia peeked at him in turn. Watching him and Gawain to lock brief gazes as felt her cheeks to flush for embarrassment at the sound of the man’s following words. ”His wife will welcome the company.”

”I see. And what will I be doing?” Gawain questioned, inclining his head at the smiling Lancelot who lifted an eyebrow, looking somewhat smug.

”Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me.”

Bors let out a guffaw, bringing the conversation to another curt halt as Lancelot rode on. Artemisia blinking awkwardly at the men’s not at all subtle way of bringing up such sensitive topics that usually weren’t deemed proper to be discussed so publicly, yet alone to be jested about so thoughtlessly. Her feeling a fleeting sting of remorse as what Lancelot had just said after all stroke a cord in her, a fearful one and she squeezed the fabric of her robe distressed as she heard Gawain to finally answer.

”Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?”

Artemisia’s attention was now drawn by the sharp whistle that had left Tristan’s lips, her gaze rising and eventually picking up movement on her left and she looked to the sky. For her surprise seeing a falcon that was soaring towards them until eventually flew down to Tristan who was waiting for the bird his arm held up high, as summoned the majestic animal setting itself on his forearm obediently, Artemisia blinking at the sight. This was her first time seeing a predator such as that falcon to be in so friendly terms with a human, yet alone being commanded by one. Her eventually sending the pair a small wondering smile as heard the man to start to talk to the bird as if it were indeed another human, petting its feathers.

”Artemisia!”

Artemisia whipped her head around at the sound of Accius’ voice, her now watching the lad to walk over to Galahad’s horse, and with a fleeting hard glance leveled up to the knight, he next raised his hand to grasp the girl’s own. Smile slowly forming on his lips as well as Artemisia’s, her letting out a sigh before for the surprise of Galahad she offered him a small smile too before dismounting. Galahad trying to stop the horse for nothing as she was already back on her feet with the help of the Legionnaire, her nevertheless facing him again to give him her final thanks. Her intended express of gratitude however remaining as a sole nod when Galahad saw the lad’s expression to harden the moment he returned the girl’s smile, Galahad blinking after the young man in doubt upon earning another scowl from him and watched him yank Artemisia to him. With a low cluck of his tongue Galahad encouraging his horse to join the rest of its kind in the convoy as Artemisia looked to Accius in wonder as well, confused.

”He was just being considerate of me, if that’s what upsets you so”, she spoke, Accius snorting at her response, the least agreeing.

”So do all men who want to get close to attractive women. Trust me Artemisia, I know his type, and you should stay away from him. _From them_. They’re born killers. They’ve done nothing in their lives but slain at the command of their leader. That is why they are so feared in Rome.”

”Did you not admire Commander Castus?” Artemisia asked, gazing over at Arthur who was riding at the lead of the group. ”Besides I don’t think they seem all that dangerous when one sees past their exterior of a famed warrior…”

”You’re not to go near them again, do you hear me?”

Artemisia returned her befuddled eyes to Accius, his tense bearing confusing her as she didn’t know the cause for it, her however only forgetting it when his hand then clasped hers. With a sweet smile given to him Artemisia leaning her head on his shoulder as they continued along the road on foot, keeping up with the slowly advancing convoy easily.

”And what will you do, Arthur, when you return to your beloved Rome?” Lancelot inquired from their Commander out of the blue, meeting his gaze as Arthur confronted his interested stare.

”Give thanks to God that I survived to see it.”

”You and your god! You disturb me.”

”I want peace, Lancelot. I’ve had enough…You should visit me.”

Artemisia gazed towards the Commander and his what it appeared most trusted knight who released a disinclined snort by the sound of Arthur’s proposal, shaking his head where his leader smiled a little while recalling the city of greatness that had been etched to his memory. Although she also came to hold more respect towards this notorious Commander respected throughout the Empire upon hearing his expressed wish for peace, Artemisia however not concurring with everything the man said then, knowing the truth that separated the reality from Arthur’s clear utopian perceptions about the center city of the Roman rule. Much had changed in Rome, and clearly Arthur hadn’t been there in a very long time to witness them to still regard the city so fondly. And what she gathered from the knights’ previous conversation neither he appeared to have indeed set foot in Rome for over a decade.

”It’s a magnificent place, Rome”, Arthur started, longing in his voice but more importantly pride over the grandeur of the city. ”Ordered, civilized, advanced…”

”A breeding ground of arrogant fools?” Lancelot offered, ghost of a smile visiting his lips as he glanced over at Arthur who ignored his comment, where Artemisia found his words easier to advocate than Arthur’s.

”The greatest minds in all the lands have come together in one sacred place…to help to make the man kind free.”

Artemisia shook her head, truly not agreeing with the Commander about his false ideas about Rome he saw as a place that was but to be admired and honored. Sure, Romans preferred to speak of an organized, just nation that valued education and culture above everything. Luring indeed many savants and other equally civilized considered people to enjoy the wonders the city offered to its people, where for example the religious dominance lied with Christianity these days, and the once important, so called pagan religions that had always been part of Rome’s identity were snookered and outright forbidden even on the pain of death. Only the largest and most supported temples honoring the ancient Roman Gods enduring under the tyrannical edict made by the current Emperor and the Pope that declared Catholism as the one and only approved religion. Artemisia’s old temple being one of them, but she as well as her other sisters at the time had known not even their Goddess to be able to protect her supporters against the ever rising religious persecution…proof of such discrimination in beliefs visible even here in Britain. Christians still inhabiting the area regarding the gods of the natives with malign, hence making their worshippers mere blasphemers of the one God that existed to them. Was such pursued inequality freedom? Artemisia didn’t think so, and she would never turn away from her Goddess in favor of Christianity that was as foreign to her as the child she was expecting…And so didn’t the six knights of Arthur’s who all had been listening to their Commander’s depiction of Rome with similar disbelief as Lancelot had.

”And the women?” Lancelot asked after a brief moment of thought, his smile widening as Arthur returned it upon hearing the low laughter that rose from the incredulous knight’s chest. The men now driving their horses into a canter and soon Artemisia and Accius were after all left behind, the girl’s eyes rising to stare at the retreating back of Galahad as she thought about what Accius had said to her about him and his comrades before. Were they really such bad men as he viewed them as? The little she’d come to know about Galahad seemed to contradict such allegation, and she couldn’t help but to argue against it. That short moment she’d ridden along with him he hadn’t appeared but a kind man at heart, regardless of all he’d done in his years of service. Just like Accius. He wasn’t a sinister man although for the past few years he’d served in the army, possibly killing equal amount of men he accused Arthur’s knights to have slain and sent to the Gods. And still she cared for him, wasn’t afraid of him. Because she saw the other side of him, the side that she loved.

The convoy finally entered the gates and the knights arrived to the large area left within the wall that consisted of all the barracks and Arthur’s as well as his men’s acommodations once another set of gates were opened for the returned Commander and his men. By the magnitude of it the fortification looking like including everything Artemisia could imagine to be found from a military outpost housing thousands of men at best. Her and her lover walking through the entrance right behind the Bishop’s carriage, and followed it all the way to the courtyard of Arthur’s presumed residence. Smaller houses and the rest of the premises given to the servants and the families of the soldiers to use naturally situated also within the Hadrian’s Wall, close by to the Lord’s residence, several children and other people emerging from the nearby tavern and shops scattered about the two clearings that covered almost the whole yard reaching to the other side of the outpost. Small cluster of stalls that reminded of a makings of a market siding the passageway that led to the main estate. Artemisia and Accius approaching the wagon and halting near the household, when the carriage came to a stop and Bishop Germanus appeared from within, eyeing at the surroundings where a Roman officer stepped forward to greet him his hand held up high in respect. Arthur’s knights dismounting their steeds as Arthur and Lancelot were in turn welcomed home by Arthur’s adjutant and personal servant Jols.

”Bishop, please, my personal quarters have been made available to you”, Arthur announced after following his men’s example by sliding down from the saddle, beckoning towards the front door, although the Bishop was already making his way inside without an actual invitation. Considering such indication of respect self-evident taken his esteemed station in Rome and not only there, the man making a half smile but hardly turned towards his host while passed him.

”Oh, yes. I must rest.”

Artemisia turned around to eye at the house towering above her, feeling somewhat nervous at the face of the evident splendor of it that could’ve only continued within, giving the air of how important man Arthur Castus in fact was himself. She had always been poor, stemming from as unprovided family which had been one of the main reasons she’d been committed and brought up in one of the temples of _Forum Romanum_ from the age of seven, so recalling Arthur’s promise of her and Accius to be a given a place to spend the night in the actual manor felt very unreal to the girl. She’d never known such luxury after all, and wasn’t still expecting much. Accius’ lineage might’ve entitled him to such treatment, but she was but an unpretentious girl who would’ve been happy with a simple haystack to sleep in.

”Where have you been?”

Artemisia’s attention was awoken and she turned around to see Bors to be standing in front of a woman with a long, flowing reddish hair. Behind her the girl seeing a flock of children all of different ages, every pair of eyes focused on the brawny knight where the woman was staring at the man with a vexed expression. Artemisia making the connection as she now watched Bors to be slapped by the woman, realizing the truth even further when after a brief heated spouting of frustrated words she was then grabbed by the knight and kissed. So passionately that it caused the observing young woman to blush, Artemisia finally gazing elsewhere with nevertheless sightly heavy heart upon seeing the woman wrap her arms around his neck. Her eyes dropping to stare at her stomach once more when she next spied the man to pick one of his assumed sons in his arms, before the other circled the woman after waving at the rest of the children to follow. Artemisia beholding the joy of the reunited family and not being able to deter a frown, thinking would her own regard towards the illegitimacy of her child ever turn to such indifference, even Accius’ and her situation was to differ from that knight and his ladylove’s in a way that they were to wed before the birth of the baby to change that. Thus taking away some of the shame the child was to carry in the future due to the fact that she had not been pure upon marrying, in that moment her actually envying that family’s ability to accept their profanity that such extramarital life was often viewed by others…but frankly so did she. Her not finding it in her regretful heart to redeem herself so easily to upon to have allowed something like this to have occurred…

The sound of Accius’ voice calling Artemisia’s name brought her back from her ponders again and she felt his fingers to wrap around her arm, guiding her forward and all the way to the entrance once Jols had been instructed by his master do show the young couple to their promised quarters for the night. Them indeed receiving a whole room for themselves, and it appeared that the quite clear fact of them being unmarried didn’t seem to raise any questions nor resentment in Arthur’s household as no one hadn’t even tried to offer them separate ones. Of course their quarters limiting to a single rather small room at the more secluded part of the house, furnished with mere necessities, but it was more than sufficient for them when they weren’t going to stay as Arthur’s house guest but one night. Artemisia once more thanking the Commander’s generosity in her heart as she sat upon the middle sized bed, releasing a tired sigh before next laid down onto the bedding. Feeling herself exhausted, however not gaining a chance to fall asleep as a knock sounded from the door and she and Accius watched a woman to enter. It appearing Jols to have arranged a small meal to have been brought for them as well as some milk for the young mother. Artemisia deciding to leave her nap for later after they had dined, the child naturally protesting as if reading their mother’s mind, kicking against her when the girl stood and joined Accius at the table the food had been served. Her patting her stomach patiently as smiled down at the bulge, realizing that the baby’s uneasiness could’ve also been caused by hunger they both must’ve been feeling at the moment. Therefore Artemisia taking upon herself to make herself eat a bit more, not to have after all bring damage to the child’s health with malnourishment, when for the past few days they’d eaten but scarce amount of berries and roots found from the forest. The couple of rabbits Accius had managed to hunt with traps not either to have carried the youth far before their stomachs had started to growl for ever rising hunger, therefore it not taking long when the entirety of the half of the roasted chicken and the bread had been devoured and weary by the journey the lovers settled onto the cot. Into each other’s arms, drifting to deep sleep soon after and not waking in many hours.

* * *

Accius rolled onto his back with a deep content sigh. Sweeping the golden strands that had stuck to his forehead out of his face as he closed his eyes briefly, smile spreading on his lips upon feeling his whole body to relax for the prevailing sensation of pleasure. Artemisia covering herself with the sheets as as well closed her eyes while followed his cue by turning over, in addition to the similar reaction to their previous moment of intimacy however feeling herself mostly mortified and strange, still not all that accustomed to share her body with anyone. Not even with a man she trusted. Still her then simply smiling and turning her head towards Accius who looked like to have fallen back in sleep, nevertheless him also stirring when the girl’s fingers moved over to smooth his cheek. The lad grasping her hand and bringing her arm behind his back as with a wide, alluring smile he rose. Bending down to kiss Artemisia, deeper than she either was used to which confused her curtly, in throes of his desire Accius jerking away the sheet that separated his skin from hers. Not yet satisfied enough, unable to control himself any further, as the yearning for her still had not been even close vanquished. His hand sliding over her stomach behind her upper back as he prepared to move on top of her, his lips separating from Artemisia’s to search the every bend of her body from her neck to her chest. The girl squirming under him a little while wearing an uneasy smile as his fervor seemed but to increase when he pressed against her, a bit too eagerly to her liking.

”Accius…We just finished”, she said, the lad however paying no mind to her subtle protest as his lips brushed over hers. His smile not fading as he pulled away an inch, his hands rising to smooth her shoulders coaxingly.

”Don’t be like that. You haven’t let me touch you properly in months…I miss you”, Accius whispered, as a proof of his words detectable hunger in his voice but Artemisia only shifted away from him once he attempted to continue with his intent, his caresses turning more zealous. The girl shaking her head at him as after one more kiss she gently pushed him off her, meeting his baffled eyes but sincerity and plead in hers, while her own palms set on top of her midriff remarkably.

”Please, Accius. You know I can’t comply to you. Not yet” she told him, clearly not pleasing him with her disinclination to be more bold with their endearments, and the lad eyed at her in dismay for a moment. Artemisia stroking his temple as smiled at him. ”You just have to be patient.”

”Are you concerned about the baby, or more of yourself?” Accius questioned with a sigh, out of the blue retreating from on top of Artemisia and she sat up in confusion, watching the young man to stand. Suddenly lost of all his previous craving for intimacy that to that day had become very rare for them…ever since Artemisia had told him to have become pregnant not long after their first night together.

”What?” Artemisia stated, baffled, not following Accius’ reaction as she was left to watch the Legionnaire start to dress himself. The girl glancing outside to see the darkness that had fallen during the hours spent in their room, however feeling but surprisingly happy herself Artemisia now setting herself back under the covers. All sense of tiredness gone and she was but relaxed, her eyeing at Accius from behind, who instead didn’t give her a single glance. As the silence continued uninterrupted her wonder then taking the best of Artemisia.

”Where are you going? It’s already dark.”

”I’m hungry. And I think I need somethign to drink as well”, the young man responded curtly, Artemisia smiling at him shortly as the lad then did turn around. On his way to the door halting once he noticed Artemisia’s expectant stare, when it lasted Accius’ letting out another sigh and kneeling onto the bed again upon seeing her rise. Placing a quick kiss on her forehead, Artemisia looking down briefly as he hadn’t claimed her lips as she’d expected. ”I won’t be long. Are you in need of anything?”

”The servant woman was kind enough to provide me with all that I need, so I…”

Artemisia blinked as the door shut behind Accius before she had managed to finish her sentence, with mixed feelings Artemisia thinking about the reason behind Accius’ unexpectedly so indignant behavior. His odd and abruptly more distinct reaction to her refusal to take their physical interaction farther than prudish coupling performed with utmost caution not making sense to her. And although she did understand why the lad had seemed so upset by it, as it was true she hadn’t allowed him to touch her much during the time of her pregnancy, he should’ve also seen such action unwise until the birth of the baby. After all he didn’t have to wait much longer until it would happen, and then…she had no more reason to refuse his needs only she could fulfill for him.

Artemisia didn’t deny that she didn’t find such relations with men anything but daunting, and perhaps it was but natural as so inexperienced she still was. But even during the few tries Accius had bed her before, mostly it had hurt, and although the pain had turned into satisfaction in time, the whole action still felt rather embarrassing to her. The truth being that from the times she’d been with him it had been Accius who’d enjoyed it more, the secrets of intimacy not any more cleared out to the girl, who was supposed to keep him content. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t ready, or didn’t wish to try to discover a way to do that. And soon she would be free to do so wholeheartedly without having to push her beloved away, her only wish being to please him in exchange of his love he’d given her. As a token of her own, it being the only thing she could do to repay the protection and joy he’d brougt for her by staying with her. Agreeing to take care of her child…

Artemisia refused to think about the baby’s involvement to their relationship and the upsetting notions it brought forth from her memory, after laying in the sheets utterly listless for some time her deciding to be in need of some fresh air herself, stretching down stiffly to recover the first article of her clothing before rising to fetch the rest Accius had tossed all over the room after waking her from their nap. Her smiling as she momentarily stopped by the chair onto the lad had left his armor after removing it, her fingertips tracing the patterns and decorations on it before she couldn’t resist resting that same hand on her stomach. Pensive.

Accius was all she had left of her past. And the thought of it made her anxious about what was to come and whether they were going to ever arrive to the Honorius estate safely, and most of all what she was going to do if something would happen in the days that followed. Her sitting back onto the bed momentarily, distraught. Praying for her beloved Vesta that not to be the case, pleading the great Goddess to keep them safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Accius marched along the corridors of Arthur’s residence, his head filled with caustic thoughts of his lover and the moment from before between them that had driven him to leave their given quarters…Simply to get away from her and her ever so aggravating prudity he’d already thought to have managed to do away with during the months they’d been together. Starting from the very first time he’d slept with her and taken care of her innocence long ago…Which should’ve been enough to turn her less reserved whenever she’d been with him after that, and her continuous demur to his needs started to irritate him. Even if she used the child as the excuse to abstain from the level of intimacy that he’d craved ever since first laying with her, he was starting to get enough of her always dismissing his desires over her own he’d more than well respected during her pregnancy by not touching her like he’d ached since being told about the existence of the child he by no means had expected...nor wanted. But of course when things had taken such unexpected as well as bothersome turn, there was nothing he could do now. He’d decided to leave behind a glorious military career to stay with this girl, and why wouldn’t he? She was with his child after all. So although he didn’t see himself quite prepared to take upon a family at his age, like both his training and upbringing had taught him, he had his responsibilities to live up to. Even if they came at a price of relinquishing so much more than he’d first thought while suggesting to run away with Artemisia…which quite honestly he’d started to have seconds thoughts about the longer they’d been traveling across the Roman Empire.

Accius’ peeved ponders were cut as he happened to stride by a pair of closed doors behind he then could hear voices, several ones conversing before another set of doors were opened somewhere and the voice of a man that then broke the ensued silence woke the young soldier’s attention, causing him to come to an interested halt. After recognizing the arrogant diction of the Bishop him thinking the better of exiting the residence upon hearing Arthur to respond to the Holy Man, and instead stepped over to the doors and opened them slightly ajar, just enough to be able to spy on the starting conversation between the British Commander and the Bishop, while Arthur’s knights along with Germanus’ assistant were mostly left to listen from the sidelines…Like him.

“Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome’s Empire on this last outpost of our glory…Rome is most indebted to you noble knights…” Bishop Germanus complimented, Accius’ lips curving up into an amused smile as there couldn’t have been more pretentious look on the clergyman’s face as he said that. To at least him it being obvious the man to not care less about Arthur or his men’s achieved feats during their fifteen years of so far service, his words merely coated with assumed gratitude and reverence, as in all honestly to the Bishop the few Sarmatians currently occupying the round table were but pagans…As bad as the Woads that had been close to claim his life today, and equally outside of his prayers. But to evidence otherwise the Holy man now allowed his eyes to roam about the men in his presence in a supposed venerating manner as his assistant was offering chalices to the rather impassive looking knights, flattering smile rising on his lips that however neither did’t seem to persuade the men to believe in his sincerity as he continued remarkably. “…To your final days as servants to the Empire.”

“Day. Not days”, one of the knights and most suspicious appearing one of them cut in briskly, whom Accius believed to be called Lancelot, as much as he cared to know the names of these heathens. Looking up from his received chalice at the briefly taken aback Bishop, who was then swift to flash the Sarmatian man a concurring smile which however died almost instantly as he continued to circle the unorthodoxly round table and the people sitting by it. Accius’ eyes visiting on the tense faces of the knights until the Bishop arrived by Arthur’s side and gestured the men to sit down after him, once more ending the silence.

“The Pope’s taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior, or…?”

“They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that”, Arthur replied diplomatically, visibly but only briefly so disappointing the Bishop upon interrupting him, and Accius had a similar reaction to the Roman Commander’s words as the clergyman by casting a disdainful look at the knights. The Bishop as always naturally not sharing his mind of the matter and simply continued to conduct himself but politely, his true stand in the matter however still filtering through his civilized delivery.

“Of course, of course…They are pagans, hm?...For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you, Arthur, your path to God is through…Pelagius? I saw his image in your room.”

Accius gasped, that particular name of course ringing a familiar bell as he’d been still back at Rome when it had been on everyone’s lips even long before when it had eventually gained a contemptuous and reprehensible reputation which upon endorsement by anyone after the Church had risen against the individual tied to it would lead to great suspicion and castigation…espacially amongst the Romans. And this great, respected and commended Roman Commander was following this traitor’s teachings? Suddenly Accius didn’t feel at all that comfortable by making the decision of joining this man and his knights in order to come to stay with them…But what he was to overhear later on changed his mind about that and proved it to have been perhaps indeed God’s plan to have sent him to this particular place.

“He took my father’s place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence”, Arthur elaborated, not indeed seeming to share the Bishop’s dismal outlook of the man, simply looking up to him and all the nonsense he’d just spout out to look up to. Which was highly unseemly for a Roman Commander. “I look forward to our reunion in Rome.”

“Ah…Well, Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero”, Bishop Germanus stated dismissively, something about his face telling others he had his reasons for not commenting on Arthur’s previous remark, but they were clear only to eavesdropping Accius. The Bishop’s voice now gaining without a doubt rehearsed bemoaning tone as it continued, Accius folding his arms as he watched his assistant to walk over to him to place a singular case on the table by his side, as nothing the clergyman then said came as a surprise to the young man since these news were but old to him by now. “In Rome you will live out your days in honor and wealth…Alas…Alas we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome’s door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves fom indefensible outposts, such as Britain.”

Upon following the Bishop to rise to open the case, Arthur’s knights as well abandoned their drinks and seats, all of their eyes latched onto the case that next opened to reveal six scrolls…Undoubtedly papers appointed to each of the present knights to ensure their promised freedom as the practice had been since first forcibly enlisting the sons of their tribe for fifteen years of military service to Rome before releasing them. No one saying anything as the Bishop kept on talking, although Arthur and his men had been somewhat taken aback by his previous words, which however would no longer be of their concern. Or so they thought, as something told Accius that this sly individual currently addressing them wasn’t the one to fully take his word for...Especially considering the following, more sinister turn the discussion took, which also surprised Accius, who hadn’t heard a word about this particular threat in his weeks of traveling across the Empire. It also posing quite a problem to his plans that had led him here in the first place.

“What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon.”

“Saxons?” Arthur asked, in equal confusion to Accius and the young soldier frowned at the sound of Bishop Germanus’ revelation. The man in question now casting his serious turned eyes over to the rest of the men also staring back at him more earnestly.

“Yes. In the North a massive Saxon incursion has begun.”

“The Saxons only claim what they kill”, Lancelot stated incredulously, one of his comrades finishing the sentence for him with a tense mien.

“And only kill everything.”

“So you would just leave the land to the Woads. And I risked my life for nothing”, the youngest of the knights remarked, one who sat beside the lastly spoken Sarmatian, and couldn’t hold back the distaste in his voice. Causing Accius to level a narrowed look at the young man, as his acrid comment didn’t increase his tolerance over him at all. Accius to have come to dislike him the minute the knight had been so avidly ready to make an immediate pass at _his_ woman who was with child no less…It to have not been but innocent the way he’d had his hands all over her the minute she’d sat with him mounted on his horse, as she was always too nice of a girl to refuse a hand that stretched out to help her…Literally. Making her vulnerable to the advances of any man who set their sights on her, like that presumptuous scamp now questioning the decisions of Rome that still hold undeniable hold over him too until he would receive that scroll in his hand.

The Bishop let out another dismissive humm as now raised the opened case, showing the scrolls to the six knights. “Gentlemen, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your Commander.”

The knights flashed a puzzled look at Athur before their wondering eyes returned back to the Bishop in bafflement, who quirked his thick eyebrows remarkably as his voice turned a tad sharper. The man sitting back down.

“In private.”

“We have no secrets”, Arthur contested as he gestured towards his brothers in arms, everyone exchanging glances within the room, until after a curt silence had been brought to an end by the loud slam of the case that had been shut by the clearly this time around aggravated Bishop Lancelot straightened his posture. Facing his fellow knights before emptying his chalice from the leftover wine.

“Come. Let’s leave Roman business to Romans.”

Accius couldn’t hold back a flicker of irritation at the jab that had been distinctly aimed at the Bishop as well as everyone born with Roman blood, aside for their Commander this knight as well as his comrades undoubtedly viewed as one of them pagans after so many years of serving the Empire side by side. Accius’ slight glower boring into the handsome faced man before he oversaw the rest of the six Sarmatians to start to move towards the exit, the tall knight landing a calming hand on the robust one’s shoulder as his notably angered eyes still stayed on the Bishop, till the knight called Bors who finally left his spot at the table and headed towards the doors with a disparaging half smirk. The minute the doors shut behind the last two of the exited knights Bishop Germanus facing stoic faced Arthur with a new, quite meaningful smile, raising Accius’ interest yet again and during the course of their following exchange, indeed making him grateful him and Artemisia to have ended in middle of that ambush earlier today.

“Rome has issued a final order for your and your men.”

“Final order?” Arthur repeated, surprised and a bit confused, but mostly astounded as his eyes stared deep into the Bishop’s. To have partly known to suspect something like this upon hearing the man request his men to leave the room, this explaining perfectly why…The Bishop wouldn’t want the pagans to argue about their usage in yet another excursion of Rome on the eve of their long awaited and many times over earned freedom.

“You are to travel North to rescue the family of Marius Honorius, and return, in particular, with Marius’ son, Alecto. Alecto is the Pope’s favorite godchild and pupil. It is his destiny to become a Bishop, perhaps even Pope one day.”

“On this day you would ask this of my men…On _this_ day”, Arthur said tensely, outraged, everything about him insinuating that he wasn’t as inclined to bend to the Bishop’s nor Rome’s orders as he should’ve been. Challenging them with his disagreeing tone.

“They have risked their lives for years for a cause of not their own. And now, on the day they are to be liberated, you send them on a mission which is far more dangerous than any other they have undertaken…You tell me, Bishop, how do I go to my men and tell them that instead of freedom I offer them death?”

“It is their duty to embrace death, as it has been for the past fifteen years they have followed the Roman rule that is the sole thing guaranteeing their freedom”, Accius pointed out out of the blue, now that the talk had gained a personal interest to him and turned to his own family him knowing to have to make his presence known to the men, especially when Arthur seemed not all that keen in paying heed to what Rome asked of him. What rectitude asked of him. Accius swinging the doors fully open and walking over to the taken aback pair as his grim eyes solely focused on Arthur. “As well as it is yours to follow the commands given you. You are a soldier of Rome and accountable to that rule alone, more than you are to your subordinates. And if they are men of honor and least of what they were before being molded into soldiers of utmost integrity by the years serving the Empire with such high regard and no reason for blame they now undoubtedly are thanks to your commendable leadership, neither them should have any doubts about agreeing to follow their Commander to such mission. Every soldier’s life is shadowed by death, and those recoiling from it are not fit to serve anyone but their own cowardice, yet alone the Empire or the Holy Church.”

“What insolence…How dare you barge in unsummoned!” The Bishop snapped, notably more surprised than Arthur, who was simply eyeing at Accius half curiously half tensely due to his previous remarks concerning his knights and their supposed allegiance to Rome that should’ve come naturally to them after the mentioned years of service…Where the truth was that none of Arthur’s knights loved Rome as much as this young man and the Bishop did…and although Arthur had Roman blood in him, neither he shared such adoration to the Empire nor its leaders.

“Forgive me, Bishop Germanus, but I could not help interrupting, since these walls seems to be made of paper that cannot hold matters a secret that involve me as well personally”, Accius replied with a swift bow given to the Bishop, his attention returning back to wondering Arthur who now leveled a questionable look at him.

“Who are you, young man?”

“Accius Honorius, son of Aurelius Honorius, and nephew of Marius Honorius…The man you have been just tasked to save. Along with my dearest aunt and cousin, Alecto.”

“You are the son of the great Roman General Aurelius Honorious?” Bishop Germanus questioned, rising as his momentarily exasperated expression turned into a delighted smile upon recognizing the name which Accius returned, accepting the Bishop’s hand in greeting before bend down to kiss his ring briefly. Nodding.

“Yes. I’m but a humble Legionnaire myself, but hope to one day achieve similar greatness as my father has in the service of Rome and the Emperor…if not greater.”

“If you’re anything like I know your father to be, there’s no doubt about you not being able to live up to his legacy…He is after all the Emperor’s most trusted adviser and most of all…family to him?”

“Indeed. My family had not enjoyed such success and prosperity it now possesses had it not been Emperor Honorius’ generosity to commemorate his blood….Which is why I have to insist Commander Castus to rethink his stand in this matter”, Accius responded, lastly turning towards Arthur as leant against the table, looking deep into his eyes sternly. In a way like any Roman would, who thought too highly of himself and their position amongst their peers whom they viewed much lesser than themselves for a reason or another, whether it was about religious views or political standpoints….In this young man’s case it being the revealed blood tie to the acting Emperor, but regardless of his self-important attitude and overall air about him, Arthur knew he was nothing but a deserter from the army. Why else would the man have hid his armor under a cloak and behaved so reserved aroud him and his men earlier that day? But it had been his weapons, indeed distinct conduct of a Roman military upbringing and his way of handling himself in battle that had betrayed him almost instantly. Revealing to Arthur what kind of a man he really was the moment he’d agreed to allow the lad and his companion to join them on their way back to the outpost.

“It is very humbling to meet the youngest of General Aurelius Honorius’ sons…Your reputation precedes you, as it should, when you continue to impress us with your achievements for this Empire”, Bishop Germanus remarked with a slight laugh, his visage turning curious then. “And your brother, Argus? I hear he was rewarded with a position of a Primus Pilus for his deeds in the battle against the Visigoths of France.”

“At Rome, my Lord Bishop. He found himself a wife not but a few months ago and is currently busy settling to change his sword for married life.”

“Truly? How becoming of a young man set to move up in the world…How wonderful indeed…And you are to follow his example soon, no doubt?”

Slightly annoyed that the conversation had taken such a casual turn after the arrival of the young Legionnaire, Arthur now took notice of the gasp Accius wasn’t able to deter when the Bishop had brought up his intentions of settling down himself. Arthur’s thoughts immediately reeling back to the young woman who’d accompanied the lad upon first coming upon them, and whom Arthur was sure to have been left with a child by no other than this man in question. Although they’d been told to have traveled across the Empire together, Accius’ reaction caused Arthur to doubt the validity of both the young man’s following words and character.

“Undoubtedly. Once the right woman comes to my path, there shall be no question about it that I too may see myself tempted to exchange military feats to joys of marriage”, Accius replied, returning the Bishop’s smile who laughed at the young man’s comment, until also finally facing Arthur again. As if suddenly remembering him to be as well present in the room.

“I highly support of what accensus Accius just enlightened us of…If your men are truly the knights of legend, perhaps some will survive. If it is God’s will, since it is as said, inescapable part of a soldier’s life to readily perhaps give their lives for their Commander and their mission…No matter the cause that would’ve sent them down such path and finally to their gods, if necessary.”

“My men have spent fifteen years of their lives in the service of Rome”, Arthur answered, not any more inclined to give under the expectations laid on him and his knights, because of this and his highly opposing behavior Accius raising his chin at the man in indignation. “And now when they have fulfilled their duty and have been promised freedom, I couldn’t take it away from them as a compensation of their sacrifice.”

“And Rome is more than grateful of their efforts”, Bishop Germanus reminded, slightly frustrated now, but didn’t press on the matter, for it was Accius who took upon castigating Arthur’s reluctance to follow through with Rome’s command.

“Sacrifices are to be expected to be made, especially when innocent lives are concerned”, he stated, his voice gaining a darker edge as he now approached Arthur, coming to stand between him and the Bishop as the two men confronted one another. Regardless of his aimed constrain Arthur not appearing at all fazed by both his and the Bishop’s prompts that however were soon bordering blackmail. “You have been tasked, no…Ordered to take your knights to venture North and save a family that has a close connection to the Emperor himself…You are a Roman, Commander. And as a meritituos soldier of years of experience, you are expected to do everything in your power to ensure the safety of my uncle, as well as the survival of a possible future leader of the Holy Church, so upon earning such a reputation for yourselves throughout the years of maintaining that legend that hails you invincible, neither you or your knights have much room to consider what refusal to obey would mean to the remaining six of them. As well as you.”

“What our young friend means….Is that your men want to go home”, Bishop Germanus cut in, his smile however faltering and eventually fading as he continued to speak. Setting a remarkable hand on the case that withhold the discharge papers of Arthur’s men. “And to get home they need to cross the entire breadth of the Roman Empire. Deserters would be hunted down like dogs. Will you defy the Pope, Arthur? Rome? God itself?”

“Everything I’ve done has been for the Church and for Rome!” Arthur retorted aggravated, leveling a slight scowl to Accius’ direction due to the mention of his knights becoming deserters in the eyes of Rome should he refuse to agree to take them to this mission, when there was one right in this room. The Bishop to have not seen through the young man’s pretences, but Arthur knew better. The young man’s arrogance and downright hypocrisy getting under his skin even more as he next spoke, his expression but grim as he stared back at the Commander.

“Then see to that your loyalty shall not earn cause to be questioned either now…Especially due to a couple of heathens more than glad undoubtedly to get their hands on those papers and run off back to their ungodly living amongst their fellow pagans. Which means they have to prove themselves to earn that freedom by abiding by their Commander one last time, if they ever even hope of seeing their homeland again.”

“Who are you to dictate what my men are required to do to earn themselves the freedom they have fought for their whole adult lives to regain?” Arthur snapped at Accius, standing in front of him with all his dignity and poise of a soldier notably above this mere deserter of a Legionnaire’s station. The young man simply eyeing at him with a blank expression, more annoyed than meek, and even flashed Arthur an amused smile soon after at the face of his visible anger. “Do not mistake a loyal soldier for a fool. They have done more to this Empire in the last fifteen years than you have not even had time to aspire to pursue, so no not question their entitlement for a honorable discharge.”

“Any soldier choosing against that loyalty makes himself a fool, Commander. Do not be one of them and doom your men of the same shortsightedness, just because you were too kind of a man to challenge your knights’ allegiance. Who knows, perhaps they are far more willing to save my family from the invading Saxons than the man who is once more urged to think the better of their interest as well…”

“Indeed. Would you leave a defenseless Roman boy, destined to lead our Church, at the hands of those bloodthirsty barbarians?” Bishop concurred, his voice rising a couple of octaves as his temper started to flare up as well. Like Accius him starting to have enough of Arthur’s further disinclination to simply follow orders, since he indeed was not in a position to bargain over this matter and was expected to definitely not do so. Not any more than the Sarmatian knights long since deprived of their freedom to choose had. “Fulfill this mission and your men _will_ receive their discharge. Their papers will be waiting here the moment they return. You have my word.”

It was obvious by the look on Arthur’s face that he finally also came to fully acknowledge his inability to rebel against the will of Rome without a exceedingly high price. The man casting his eyes down in defeat and earning a gloating smile from considerably satisfied Accius as the Bishop closed the scrolls under a lid and took the case into his arms, intending to leave the room. But Athur stopped him, the severity written all over his features and tone that addressed the clergyman with a threat of his own, that indicated him not to hold an ounce of trust in his word. His anger resurfacing.

“You think very hard upon that vow, Bishop, for I will hold you to it. Break it, and no Roman legion, papal army, nor God himself will protect you. That is my word.”

“And none will save you should you in fact live up to that promise”, Accius remarked as turned around so that he was once more standing between the two other men, narrowing his eyes at the in turn grim looking Roman Commander, as he then glanced at the Bishop seeing the man to be eyeing at Arthur truthfully intimidated for a moment before turned on his heels and left the room. Accius taking a step back before smiled at Arthur politely, nodding his head at him. “I trust me and my companion are welcome to travel with you and your knights to my uncle’s residence tomorrow?”

“Of course”, Arthur replied, his nod barely detectable and neither was his smile, but it hardly mattered as the young man wasn’t coy on amusing himself with his irritation over the previous conversation. Giving Arthur one last haughty look-through, before followed the Bishop’s example by leaving the Roman Commander on his own, as his following intention to seek the entertainment he’d craved to distract him from his own nettlement since leaving his chambers.

* * *

Artemisia had ambled about the premises within the outpost for hours. Exploring the vicinity of Arthur’s residence, familiarizing herself with the residential areas of the people living within the safety of the Hadrian wall and the surrounding battlements. Meandering about the shops and taverns established for the large number of residents of this outpost, until her walk eventually took her to a particular one Arthur’s knights were using to pass their time and to celebrate their dawning freedom. As was expected indulging themselves in drink and company of their comrades as well as the local women like every time they’d been given leave by their Commander , but this time around their had more than reason to simply loiter about and care less about the struggle ridden world around them…since they’d just been rid of it once and for all.

However, as Artemisia arrived to the square that edged this tavern in question, the knights as well as the other people currently served there had silenced to listen to the beautiful singing of a woman. The same woman Artemisia had seen earlier that day and learned to be a lover of one of the knights, the most scarier looking Bors’, and who was currently clutching to their youngest child as she sang to the surrounding crowd with that heavenly voice of hers. Everyone’s eyes remaining riveted to her as she cradled her baby, gentle smile on her lips as she sang of home to where she and the others present where to return as Artemisia understood it. Like others as well finding herself unable to resist the temptation and found herself coming to a halt to some distance away from the tables of the establishment around everyone else had gathered to listen to Vanora. The song Artemisia could tell her to have sang many times for these men having a clear meaning to the knights in particular, as Artemisia’s curious eyes scanned the faces of those she knew by looks she watched some of them to close their eyes. Possibly blissful looks on their mien while overjoyed smiles rose on their lips that spoke of heartfelt adoration they felt for the land depicted in the song…Their home, which they were soon free to venture back to, as Artemisia had learned during the ride over to the outpost…and through those sung words she could feel the longing it as well as the Sarmatians it spoke to harbored in their core…For her great surprise and despite of the quintessential fear these men had stricken in her the moment of meeting them and seeing them fight without restraint or much sense of remorse over the lives they’d taken, her sympathizing with them…Since she if anyone knew what it felt like to be unable to go home.

Artemisia flinched for fright as totally unexpectedly she saw Arthur arrive, his attention as well fixating strictly to the singing woman and his positively over the moon knights currently enjoying their life to the fullest. As Artemisia curtly examined the Roman Commander’s profile, her being able to tell that he didn’t after all share his men’s elation, and that his expression was somewhat downcast instead upon now witnessing his knights and their merriment. It causing his heart to sink due to the news he in the end had been duty bound to come to inform his men about, but as he now watched his long time comrades looking so joyous and free of any grievance other than the running out of drink and food, he didn’t find it in himself to do bestow such inquity on them. But just as Arthur was about to give in to his lost courage, to turn around and walk away as if he never had been there, Vanora’s singing came to an end and Artemisia saw Arthur’s right-hand man to look up to notice his Lord. Calling out to him, making the rest aware of his presence, which Artemisia reckoned to me most unfortunate to Arthur she’d been able to tell to wish to sneak off without getting detected. The man very reluctantly paying heed to the several voices now shouting his name in joy, Artemisia observing how he faced his knights and leisurely walked towards them once all six left the tavern grounds to receive their Commander.

“Arthur! You’re not completely Roman yet, right?” Galahad, the young knight who’d offered to share his horse for Artemisia to ride on asked as Jols, Arthur’s squire handed the man a chalice filled with wine to join it for a toast with his men. Arthur’s expression however not changing at all from mere grim as he returned his knights stares, silent. Bors striding forth from amongst his comrades and raising an arm for Arthur as a sign of comradery, shouting something Artemisia couldn’t understand, but remembered to have heard the man to utter during the battle with the Woads. Arthur not saying anything and his eyes had been cast down as his knights gathered now in front of him, after a long silence him finally finding the resolve to say the words that after all couldn’t be withhold from these fine men whose bravery and loyalty he was once more to trust in…Even if he knew what he was about to ask was too much.

“Knights”, he started, silence descending amongst the clientel of the tavern as well as the nearby Legionnaires, as all waited for Arthur to speak. The anticipation however turning into dismay as the Commander continued. “Brothers in arms…Your courage has been tested beyond all limits. But I must ask you now for one further trial.”

Not all payed enough heed to Arthur’s serious voice to realize what he was saying was indeed grave, simply gesturing him to down his wine as the rest of them simply kept on eating and drinking themselves, not understanding the true nature behind Arthur’s words. Them dealing a far greater blow just because of that as the truth finally came out, causing all smiles to fade from the men’s lips and their gaiety turned into absolute bewilderment at the sound of Arthur’s following remark.

“We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted. Above the Wall, far in the North, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety.”

The fleeting laugh of the knights had ended and mere disbelief was written all over their faces now as they stared back at their Commander, stunned for him to say something so ridiculous and at the same time outrageous. Gawain waving a dismissive hand at his announcement as turned away, Galahad shaking his head at Arthur in utmost puzzlement where Bors shot the man a indifferent look. His voice but adamant, stern and equally unheeding.

“Let the Romans take care of their own.”

“Above the Wall is Woad territory”, Gawain stated the obvious, causing Arthur’s suggestion to sound even further insane, and also he made it clear by letting his incredulity reflect upon his voice. Galahad what else but sharing their sentiments and signifying that with his own voiced out disagreement, where the other three men remained quiet.

“Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done”, Galahad remarked, his years harbored contempt over the mentioned requirement to serve those who’d oppressed their people for decades and enslaved their children to forced service only emphasized by the amount of alcohol he’d ingested, and his expression was downright angry as his eyes lastly latched onto deadpan Arthur. The level of acrimony Artemisia could hear from the young man’s delivery causing her compassion to resurface again, even more so when she overheard the rest of the ongoing exchange.

“Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?” Bors demanded, pointing at Arthur bitterly, his own ire starting to rise the longer the knights were given time to come in terms with this apparent new mission Rome had decided to send them to instead of setting them free as agreed on at the end of their service. The fact that the man who’d stood by their side and knew how important this day was to the six of them had actually agreed to it insulting them, Artemisia not helping but frowning in pity as she saw those defeated looks on the men’s faces now. Especially Galahad, whose head sunk then, in indescribable disappointment and vexation as Bors’ voice echoed in the air loud and outraged.

“Bors! These are our orders”, Arthur replied simply, bringing an end to Bors’ tirade for the man’s further dismay, him indeed then only gazing away as his Commander continued. “We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honor.”

“I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!” Bors exclaimed, twirling around, and his voice reflected actual pain when he said those words he for the past couple of hours had believed in from the bottom of his heart. Voicing out the thoughts of each of his comrades, actual tears in his eyes as he faced his Commander who not only him felt to have betrayed them by having the nerve to request something like this of them on the night they’d been supposed to earn their freedom. Tristan however choosing to simply resign to the situation without any lashing out or displays of his inner dissatisfaction, simply tipping an impassive head at Bors before bringing a slice of an apple to his lips. His response infuriating Galahad.

“Yeah yeah, we’re all going to die someday. If it’s a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home.”

“Listen, if you’re so eager to die, you can die right now!” Galahad retorted in anger, vaulting towards Tristan in his ire, but the hands of his comrades stopped their youngest fellow knight to start an actual fisticuffs, who always became quite hot blooded while inebriated. Lancelot stepping between them as Galahad’s fuming eyes were now in turn directed to Arthur. “I’ve got something to live for!”

“The Romans have broken their word”, Dagonet, the most level-headed out of the six and the only one of them who hadn’t let his emotions take over his reason stated, and earned the attention of his comrades. Leveling soothing gazes at the others before confronted Arthur as well, most understanding of them all. “We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I’ll prepare.”

Dagonet was the first to head for their quarters, him coming to only a brief halt by pacing Bors to urge him to follow. The burly man flashing an annoyed glare at his friend upon hearing him ask whether he was after all going to join his comrades on this mission or not.

“Of course I’m coming! Can’t let you go on your own! You’ll all get killed! I’m just saying what you’re all thinking!” the man growled, him turning to stare after Dagonet and Tristan who both were now walking away from the square, his temper however fading as a quick expression of actual concern visited his moment ago so enraged features, and Artemisia heard him mumble something about his lover when he brushed past her. So quickly that she had to practically jump out of the way for not to get trampled by the exasperated Sarmatian man, her eyes then returning back to the four others still standing in middle of the square as Arthur inquired of Gawain’s stand in the matter. The knight simply finishing his drink after a heavy sigh, clearly not happy to say the words that next left his lips, but like so many times before felt indeed duty bound to agree to Arthur’s request. Also realizing that their Commander had no choice but to do as Rome expected of him…Of them.

“I’m with you. Galahad as well”, Gawain promised, his statement however not making the youngest knight happy, as although Gawain knew him inside out and was convinced he would join his comrades as well, Galahad couldn’t help but leer at his friend upon hearing that. After watching Gawain to as well walk away from Arthur him eventually breaking into another incredulous laughter, searching the ground with his eyes before looked up to his Commander in frustration. Emptying the remaining contents of his jug of wine at his feet and throwing it lastly to the ground before it was his turn to stalk off, so agitated he however was because of this unforseen development of the evening, that he accidentally almost followed Bors’ suite in running Artemisia over by accident during his intention to catch up with his closest brother in arms. All anger vanishing from his face the moment his arms automatically shot forth to take hold of the pregnant woman, by the time she’d already distanced herself from the young man with a couple of steps, her eyes wide for surprise. Somewhat surprised briefly, as it took a moment for Galahad to actually recognize the girl who looked tremendously different her hair open like that and dressed in different clothes from those pure white robes she’d been wearing, him eyeing back at her and her blue dress for a moment until tilted an apologetic head at Artemisia. Her simply casting her eyes down meekly as stepped out of the way, leveling a brief look up to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I…I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there”, Galahad replied, trying to keep his evident signs of intoxication at bay as had noticed his state to clearly unsettle the girl, who hadn’t been surrounded by such behavior much in her so far sheltered life mostly spend within the walls of the Vestal temple. For a moment him forgetting all about what had happened just a moment ago, focusing his eyes to Artemisia. After a brief sweep performed over the vicinity finding her to by herself, not any sign of that pompous young Legionnaire anywhere. “You’re here alone?”

“Accius needed fresh air, so I’ve been walking around in search of him…Have you seen him?” Artemisia asked, hopefully, as indeed had spent ages in trying to locate him from any of the taverns since remembering him to have mentioned to need something to eat. But just as Galahad was about to tell the truth, that he in fact had not seen a single glimpse of the young man since they all had retired to their own quarters after their arrival earlier that day, sudden movement far behind the girl woke his attention and he looked up. Only to see the very same blonde haired Legionnaire to exit from one of the horse stalls edging the passageway leading towards the main residence, his hands busying themselves to secure his hurriedly put on clothes after separating from the waist of a red haired girl Galahad saw follow right behind him. The young knight blinking in astonishment as he took in the hay that covered each of them, and saw the smiles they were giving one another before the Legionnaire gave one more lustful look at the girl’s half exposed, large bosom before the pair of them walked over to the nearest table of the tavern to claim the young man a pint from one of the patrons already sitting by the table. Just as Artemisia took notice of Galahad’s stare and frowned at him, about to turn around herself to witness the cause to Galahad’s dismay.

“What is it?”

“Nothing”, Galahad stated, flashing the girl a reassuring smile as raised a fast hand to touch Artemisia’s forearm to stop her from seeing her lover with the scantily clad girl currently clutching to him in a fit of giggles as the young man’s arm draped around her. Running out of words to actually respond to the question that was displayed on Artemisia’s face then, but to save himself from even coming up with a suitable answer his eyes then fell to take in the bulge of her huge midriff. Even slightly gentle smile rising to his lips then as he nodded at her stomach on a whim, halfly not even knowing why he was acting so upon this time lifting a tentative hand towards it before locked gazes with wondering Artemisia.

“May I?”

But puzzled by the knight’s question Artemisia simply stared back at Galahad for a while until took notice of his hands that hovered just by her torso, arriving to a conclusion her then blinking unsurely until made a slight, confused nod. Her smile but shy and curious as she indeed allowed Galahad to place his palms against her belly, just in time to feel the wriggling of the child soon to be born, that had commenced not that long ago again after notable amount of time of absence.

“He’s a very restless child”, she stated quietly, looking down at Galahad’s fingers that moved just slightly to take in the baby’s movements, until she was partly taken over by embarrassment. Not being really sure why she had let this stranger to do what not even Accius had been willing to do much as the baby’s future father, yet alone knowing why had Galahad wanted to feel her stomach. The answer to that however coming soon enough as Galahad now let out a concurring snort, raising his eyebrows.

“Lively one, definitely. It will be a handful once its finally out and about.”

Artemisia released a sound that reminded of a laugh, but it also was not. Her shadow of a smile giving room to a strange expression which the young knight couldn’t quite understand but which kind he’d previously seen the girl to display. After marveling at the feel of the baby to move about right under his palms, him eyeing at the mother questionably. Taking upon something he’d just heard her say.

“You hope it will be a boy?”

“Accius does. There’s been but sons in his family for the past decades, so…Where myself I don’t quite…I haven’t given it much…It’s just so overwhelming to even think…”

“That the baby is coming?”

Artemisia let out a deep sigh before locked gazes with Galahad who seemed to understand exactly how she was feeling, which was curious, as she wasn’t all that certain neither what she was or was supposed to feel at the present. Her however not needing to voice out these ponders for the man to read it from that curt stare that lasted between them, until the girl simply gazed at her stomach again, indeed overwhelmed. Galahad however then once more absorbing into his own musings and soon discovered himself to be smiling from ear to ear, perhaps looking like a fool, but he was too drunk to even care how he must’ve come off to others probably watching him with this girl he’d met but today. It still somehow not feeling at all odd for him to be behaving so towards her, as he was now feeling her midriff as granted by the girl herself and could map out the exact position of the baby growing inside her, the experience filling him with sentiments he had never before felt in his life. Perhaps the very uniqueness of the situation making the act of touching her so familiarily more miraculous than inappropriate.

“It’s astounding…Beautiful and breathtaking”, he found himself murmur in awe, naturally speaking of Artemisia’s pregnancy, but since the girl couldn’t see into his mind and know what exactly he had meant by those words she simply blinked at him with slightly heated cheeks. Somewhat captivated by him however as eyed at him but puzzled.

“What is?”

“All of this, as you said. I’ve…never felt a child before like this. Neither hold one”, Galahad replied, surprising Artemisia, who however then came to have doubts about the young knight’s following remark. “It’s simply miraculous.”

“Is it truly? Then why am I but scared of it all and fail to see the miracle this child supposedly is?” Artemisia stated, somewhat quietly and hesitant, and her tone caused Galahad to wonder as he now measured the considerably more disheartened girl from before. Him thinking a moment until he pulled his hands back, to now land them briefly on both of the girl’s forearms to claim her attention. In his mind going back to the distant time in the past when he’d first became one of Arthur’s knights.

“I remember the day of my first battle. I was barely a man, but fourteen at the time, and scared stiff of that what I’d long known to have been waiting at my future, and it was the fear of something atrocious I also knew I was about to commit…But what you have ahead of you…is something that is natural and therefore beautiful. Something only you have been bestowed a chance to do. To turn this world a better place with that bundle of joy you’re so terrified of. Just in much more rightful and wonderful way than us with our swords that take lives….Not give birth to them like you will to this child inside you.”

Everyhting Galahad had just said had come straight from heart, and somehow Artemisia knew it as she eyed at this man in front of her. A man he knew not, but who still was offering her such an enlightening outlook of her situation, and which caused her compassion to arise yet again once she next saw the shadow that crossed Galahad’s face when his hands once more resumed their touch of her baby belly. His features now appearing a tad grim as he spoke, not looking at her.

“Aren’t you afraid of me? Most girls like you would be after seeing a bunch of savage men slaughter people without constraint right in front of them, drenched in their blood.”

Artemisia couldn’t deny that she hadn’t had her reservations about him and his comrades, but right at that moment when she thought about the kindness he’d showed her so far despite of the fact tat they were mere stangers, she discovered herself less afraid than she perhaps should’ve been for her own good. With a fleeting frown her now noticing to slide her own fingers over the glum Galahad’s momentarily, in turn gaining his surprised attention as she replied, sincere herself.

“Perhaps I’m not like those other girls…Good, decent girls who wouldn’t either incur themselves to this state before marriage…”

Galahad stared at Artemisia, in honest bafflement of her yet another peculiar remark that spoke of something dispiriting that was bothering her considering the baby. Her words now as well as previously however being direct references to the night the child had been conceived unbeknownst to the knight, who was left but to wonder about what she had exactly spoken about, as he now watched her turn briefly upset. By the distasteful and frightening memory of the night that had also brought forth such musings about the child she was more and more hesitant every day of having, after withstanding the tear inducing recollections Artemisia simply sighing as she looked down at her hands that had been in turn been covered by the knight’s. Consolingly, her blinking away any sign of discomfort as she then slid her palms free, just as Galahad took notice of Accius who finally as well pinpointed his lover from his company some distance away from him. Him immediately disregarding any thought of the young woman he’d just before been evidently rolling in the literal hay with as his handsome face was distorted by actual rage, after a curt taken aback glance directed to the young man currently marching straight towards them, Galahad shifting his attention back to Artemisia who was aware of to have perhaps allowed herself to become too worked up by her thoughts again for the knight to perhaps come to question it. But before she could escape her mistake by leaving, Galahad couldn’t ward off his curiosity and indeed stopped her intentions with one particular question.

“I…I should probably…”

“What is your name?”

Artemisia was possibly even more stunned by this inquiry for some reason, but recovered from it in less of a time as cast a quizzical look up to the knight who was returning her gaze with such gentle eyes unlike she realized to have never come upon in anyone she’d met. Her actually finding it rather easy to lock gazes with him while still marveling over the fact that a soldier, knight whose life had indeed consisted of endless battles and killings done for Rome could possess such caring eyes, although some time ago she’d been downright terrified to meet any man’s eye more than a few fleeting seconds yet alone give her name to them without knowing them properly…But with Galahad she also somehow knew it to be perfectly safe, that the question had been perfectly innocent, and that he had no intentions of using it in anything other than finally giving an actual name to a face. Her therefore being able to bring herself to offer a small smile along with her reply.

“Artemisia.”

“Like the Greek Goddess of the Moon and Hunt?”

“Yes.”

“I’m Galahad. Named only after my grandfather, but…It’s a fine name.”

Galahad smiled, at his previous comment as well as the discovery of this girl to be in fact Greek, although she had seemingly hailed from Rome. Them however having not more time to reflect on the current state of their conversation, as it was now when Accius had finally closed the distance between himself and them. Jerking Artemisia around and indeed starting to speak to her in what Galahad recognized as Greek from a few familiar words he heard slip the young man’s lips as he addressed the bemused girl, who was equally fazed by Accius’ forceful conduct as well as the abrupt use of her mother tongue as was the Sarmatian knight observing the pair of them from the side. Although he couldn’t quite understand what was going on, the young Legionnaire’s tone being enough to make Galahad regard his behavior as most unbecoming of him.

 _“Didn’t I tell you to stay away from them, Artemisia? They’re pagans, bloodthirsty murderers!”_ Accius stated vehemently, pulling Artemisia closer as leveled a hard look into her eyes that told her her to have disappointed him greatly, his eyes narrowing as he cast a disapproving glance at the knight he’d yet again caught to be in the presence of his woman, which he wasn’t the type of man to tolerate and was to make himself clear to her. _“What were you doing with him?What are you doing here, you should be in our room?!”_

 _“I’m sorry Accius, I…I was looking for you”,_ Artemisia answered, flinching as Accius tightened his grip of her arms curtly. Galahad simply being able to simply follow as the young man then pulled the girl after himself and started to lead her back towards the house they were lodging in. The knight being able to well disregard the look of utmost distrust he’d gained from the Legionnaire, but he would’ve been lying if he claimed not to have been bothered deep within him by the way he watched the young man to treat his pregnant lover just now.

 _“Didn’t I say to go just to get something to eat and be right back? What if he would’ve taken you somewhere and taken advantage of you should I have not come and rescued you from him? You cannot trust these men Artemisia, nor be alone with them”,_ Accius snapped back, causing the girl to frown apologetically until she attempted to place a soothing hand to his cheek, the young man nevertheless avoiding her touch as simply raised his chin exasperated. Artemisia casting unsure eyes down as withdrew her hand, it setting onto her stomach again, before she glanced over her shoulder at Galahad who was staring after them.

_“I’m sorry, I…He was just so kind to me before, and I…”_

_“Enough, just come with me. We’re leaving with Arthur and his men at dawn and need to sleep.”_

_“Leaving with them?”_

_“Rome has ordered Arthur to travel to my uncle’s estate to evacuate them from the invading Saxon army approaching from North. So as our heading has now joined with theirs, it is but convenient of us to join them and reach my family under the protection of his knights.”_

_“If what you say is true, shouldn’t we rather stay here and allow Arthur to rescue your family and bring them here to safety? If it’s true that Saxons have invaded Britain, I don’t think it’s safe for us to go with them…”_

_“I will not abandon my family to death. I will go to my uncle’s estate, and you are coming with me.”_

_“But Accius…”_

_“Enough.”_

Artemisia could feel knot of terror to form in her gut at the daunting mention of Saxons to be apparently making their way to the very place they’d spent months in reaching, but soon enough she got hersef together. Like before trusting Accius and his resolve, and if Arthur and his knights were also coming to Honorious estate with them…Their journey would indeed be far less perilous than it would’ve been just the two of us traveling and possibly coming upon those belligerent barbarians all on their own. Her therefore now making an understanding nod as hooked her hand through Accius’ once he slowed down his pace, considerably more calm now.

_“Alright.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Precisely at the early hours of sunrise Arthur and his company were ready to depart from the outpost, naturally consisting of his knights, but upon sitting on the back of the new horse Accius had purchased from one of the locals in wait of them Artemisia discovered also the Bishop’s secretary, Horton, to be accompanying them. No doubt due to a command of the Holy man, but the man in question didn’t look all that pleased of his commission of having to follow these Sarmatian knights and their leader to dangers yet unimaginable…Since Artemisia could tell from all of the arrived men’s exteriors that this journey to the North side of the Hadrian Wall would prove to be an excursion far from pleasant…For even if they wouldn’t come across many Pikts or other natives inhabiting those lands by thousands or see a single glimpse of the murderous Saxons, they were headed to mere wilderness. Having to face the harsh conditions of the wild that was on the brink of winter, with no chance of enjoying any form of commodities such as coming upon any inns or other taverns to rest in. The only sign of any civilization being the Honorius estate, which was still too far away for anyone of the company to even cast a longing thought for. Just like Artemisia, who already before they had even set out was feeling herself more than discontent about journeying across the unknown territories in difficult terrain on horseback for days without stopping for a proper rest…But fortunately for her not only Arthur was considerate enough of her state after learning her to be actually coming along to their mission, and all of the knights refrained from too fast-paced riding all for her comfort, and took it into consideration her to need moments of rest during their journey…Despite of their urgency of arriving to the Honorius estate before the Saxons would get there first. So although Artemisia was partly relieved for not having to cope with the total strains of the journey, she still couldn’t stop herself from regretting to be imposing herself onto these men, who were enough aggravated by their given orders as they were.

For three days Arthur’s company had ridden across the wild with nothing but a few short stops, their steeds flying over the vast moorland and indeed coming upon nothing out of the ordinary except for the absolute desertedness that all of them had known to expect after leaving the safety of the Roman territory. All of them still finding themselves being on the constant edge precisely because of this, the fact that although they had not yet come in contact with any Woads or other enemies still didn’t signify them to be safe by a long shot. For this reason Arthur having not to order his men to push on without much delay, as every one of his knights were more than eager to continue their journey and reach their destination rather than putting themselves in danger of getting waylaid by any possible foe by dawdling. Although as had been said, Artemisia’s presence came with its own challenges, and quite frankly none of the men saw any reason of her to have been dragged away from the safety of the outpost to here in middle of nowhere and close to certain death.

Galahad tried the edge of his blade before balanced his old, inherited weapon in his hand, testing whether it still remained a proper extend of his arm, and proven indeed so the young knight smiled down at the engravings on the blade and handle before his eyes looked past the fireplace and all the way to the other side of the small meadow they’d made temporary camp at about an hour past. Light supper cooking in the scarce flames Dagonet had been able to spring to life out of the moist twigs the men had gathered, while everyone and not only the pregnant woman were getting their much yearned moment of rest. Speaking of the girl Galahad’s attention shifting fully on Artemisia and he found his eyebrows wrinkling yet again as he eyed at the girl in pity upon seeing her settle herself on the ground laboriously once again after pacing about in discomfort, all the while either holding her enormous midriff or her back as waddled about the meadow in search for a relief to her affliction, not either finding it during the moments when she finally got to sit down instead of bouncing about on her lover’s horse in the rapid pace they’d insisted on since that morning. When Galahad now spend a moment to take in her inconvenience the soon to be born child undoubtedly brought her like so many times before since leaving the outpost, him still not coming in terms with the reasons that had driven the young Legionnaire to take her along with him to this journey, nor was able to imagine them. Himself regarding such rashness and downright stupidity mere insanity that endangered both his lover’s as well as their child’s health and possibly even lives taken the all manner of dangers that surrounded them, and yet again puzzled by this fact Galahad decided to point out these wonders to the young man once he then saw Accius walk over to the fire to claim his and Artemisia’s share of the cooking rabbit. But one question written all over Galahad’s face as he measured the runaway Legionnaire who didn’t seem to share his concerns over the expecting girl even to the tiniest degree, this baffling the knight beyond anything when the young man was supposed to value her wellbeing beyond anything.

“Was it truly all that wise to bring her along?”

Galahad could tell the young man’s mood to swoop down the moment that inquiry had left his lips in such a skeptical manner, Accius clearly not appreciating his critical delivery and therefore all Galahad got in return was a somewhat hard stare back. Accius not at first saying anything in response as straightened from his hunched position, in turn sizing up the Sarmatian knight sitting but a feet away from him, and whose eyes that were far too worried for his good then flickered to Artemisia’s direction. Accius making his lack of deference over this pagan’s words clear by raising his chin before glancing down at his sword remarkably, to also elucidate that should the man’s unwanted savor in Artemisia’s affairs not cease, him to be more than prepared to use it once Galahad continued. His voice even graver from before, outraged even.

“She would be in great peril even without the child she is carrying. Your child. She should’ve stayed behind at the outpost.”

“The safest she is when she’s with me. My sword will keep her safe”, Accius answered curtly, definitely not in the mood of submitting himself into an argument over a matter that was none of this knight’s business, but still he insisted on getting his own inane point across for his chagrin. Causing the young Legionnaire to indeed withhold an urge to draw out his blade to silence Galahad’s nagging remarks that were of no importance nor significance to him.

“And yet I must argue that the pace of the travel ails not either her or the child. She needs rest, as close as she is the delivery, and journeying across the wilderness in constant fear of being attacked by Pikts does little to ease her state”, Galahad continued, unfazed by the severe looks given by the young man, which were starting to border closer and closer to actual scowls. Him in fact now receiving one as Accius faced Galahad fully, his head tilting just slightly as a warning before his eyebrows rose sternly, the young man staring down at the Sarmatian knight the least beseeched to think the better of Artemisia’s delicate situation simply because _he_ requested that of him with his disapproval.

“And I suggest that when and _if_ the time ever comes for you to have one of your own, till then you shall withhold your concerns over other men’s women and focus solely in what should be the centre of your attention…This mission and how will you survive it to perhaps ever attain such.”

With that said the young man wasted not any more of his time in trying to prove Galahad him to be throwing away his by daring to tell him how to care for his woman, questioning his consideration, since he had taken Artemisia with him precisely for the sake of protecting her. Him to have rather brought her along that left her behind all alone, unguarded at that outpost, where she could be easily prayed on by any man that would’ve come across her there and in their moment of torrid weakness looked past the to many inescapable stymie that was the unborn child…Since it wasn’t for nothing that Artemisia had once caught his eye as well upon first meeting her with his elder brother in Rome, any even a bit of similar effect of her looks on other men being enough to put her in favor of far more many individuals such as this aggravating knight that couldn’t stop stealing glances at her whenever he could…And that if anything vexed Accius. For Artemisia was his, and no one else’s, least of all to be shared even in a sultry thought. That much was obvious by the very baby that grew inside her, and for the Sarmatian man, this mere a slave, to think himself to have any right to have a word over either of their wellbeing…Well he definitely didn’t. Any more than lusting over her so openly.

Galahad, who naturally had no such intentions to his knowledge, was left to stare after the ired Legionnaire as he swiftly marched away from the fire and closed the distance between himself and Artemisia. Galahad deterring an urge to raise actually surprised eyebrows when he in fact saw him smile down at the girl rather gently before taking a seat by her. Still not convinced Galahad watching the pair to share the small portion fetched by the young man, his sword falling on the ground as he observed Accius’ arm to drape around Artemisia’s shoulders, before with a sweet smile and a slight sigh she leaned into his touch. Utterly trusting, content and considerably more relaxed now that the only man she seemed to put her faith in amongst this group was with her, where Galahad couldn’t stop himself from this time around quirking distasteful eyebrows. Remembering well what had transpired back at the outpost on the eve of their departure, that made that very arm that enveloped the girl so adoringly but deceptive, since not too many nights ago it had been busy embracing a totally different woman besides the one currently expecting his child simply for the sake of momentary, unrestrained lust.

“She’s fine. Enough easy on the eyes I suppose to please a man...But a mere child.”

Taken aback by Gawain’s unexpected remark Galahad’s gaze now shot up to look to his right, to indeed see his fellow knight standing not too far from him, eyeing at him before his curious, knowing irises briefly returned back to the couple some distance away as Galahad simply tilted his head at his appraising notions.

“Not child enough for him”, he mused back, not quite being able to tell did he see Artemisia quite so childlike as Gawain seemed to regard her, although it was as clear as day to him as to all her to be young. Very much so.

“Still, you could do better.”

“I have every intention of doing so…Since it’s not like she in particular is pleasing my eye all that much you seem to suppose. I’ve barely even spoken to her”, Galahad replied dismissively, truthful.

“Then why are you busying yourself in catching a glance of her whenever that guard dog of a Legionnaire gives you a chance for it? Galahad, there are plenty of women in whose charms to lose yourself, so waste not your thoughts on a girl like her…Especially one who comes with a price of two, and thus a charge no person wants for themselves...Mistakes of another man.”

“Three”, Galahad laughed, motioning towards unquestionably possessive Accius with the tip of his weapon and caused Gawain to smirk at him. “Even if I dared to have any thoughts about gaining even a fraction of her affection, he would be sure to be there to share them…But you’re right Gawain. She’s just a girl.”

“And very taken one. Keep that in mind before you wake one night impaled by Roman steel.”

Galahad decided not to say anything to that but just sent another incredulous smile to his comrade’s way, releasing a concurring sigh before fell back into his own musings. The following command of Arthur for them to prepare to continue their journey however snapping him out of them, and upon finishing his own swiftly consumed portion of the meat he stood and went over to his horse to reattach the saddle. Him then considering that perhaps Gawain had been right about saying him to be possibly too absorbed into his worries about the girl as he once more found himself gazing to her way, watching how with great difficulty she settled herself onto the saddle of her lover’s steed, while it was obvious how uncomfortable it was for her. Galahad acknowledging it was not his place to advice the young man how to care for the two in his charge, but it was true that although he hadn’t known Artemisia more than a few days, and knowing in this case meant simple traveling in the same company without all that many words exchanged, Galahad had discovered to very quickly having ever growing concerns over the girl in her delicate state. Which wasn’t at all aided by her lover’s what Galahad perceived as greatly unheeding attitude to that very fact, this outlook only amplified by that despite of already traveling with a girl he had gotten pregnant he was carelessly throwing himself on other women, where Artemisia and the child inevitably waiting for its time to be born would’ve needed all of his attention. So seeing how fragile and downright frightened deep within the girl seemed to Galahad, how she recoiled at almost every glance given to her by his brothers in arms and the slightest rustle from the surrounding wild, appearing so vulnerable and helpless while sitting mostly apart from the others with no one but the young man accompanying her, the knight came to wonder who wouldn’t want to concern themselves with a lass so helpless like that who wouldn’t make it on her own out here without anyone paying heed to her?

In less than a few minutes they were ready to push on, continuing their journey as quickly as the outer accompany allowed them, and after hours of long and exhausting ride they came upon a grand forest. Finding no way around it having to risk entering the woods, despite of the evident threat of all kinds of enemies lurking within it, Arthur being the most disinclined to lead his entourage into a possible and highly probable deadly pitfalls that laid in wait there. But having no choice he urged his men to follow, obediently and also aware of them lacking any passage around the forest the knights and the two other wayfarers dared themselves to follow the murky paths of the woods. Daylight diminishing by every passing moment they spent scouring the forested avenues long since forgotten to find the one to lead them across the woodland, all of their senses swiftly becoming heightened by the feeling of not being alone in those woods. Although there was no evidence of it more than the hairs on their skin that kept prickling the deeper they ventured, each of them sensing something bad to be in store for them due to the decision to enter the forest, that something were it but their overactive imagination that prowled them in the dark putting them on high alert of anything suspicious...And after some time of calm riding through the tree trunks and overgrown vegetation their gut feeling was proven to be more than a fancy created by the bustling mind, the inauspicious inkling turning into an actual foreboding rustle in the dead of night. Audible even in the tumult of the slight storm that had broken out and was currently ravaging the treetops above them, but their focus shifting from the swaying canopy of leaves swerving in the wind they began to search their surroundings with even more careful of an eye. Slowing the trot of their horses as the feel of the eyes of the invisible observers grew by each pace made along the forest trail, eventually after withstanding the unnerving sensation for a few hours Arthur finally stopping his horse as cast his eyes to the nearby thickets. Tristan voicing out the thought rising from the back of Arthur’s mind as he tried to decide whether there was actual threat keeping watch of their journey across the woods or he was simply imagining so.

“Woads. They’re tracking us.”

Arthur frowned at this revelation as his eyes roamed about in the vivid shadows that made everything seem like moving, not pinpointing anything that would’ve signalled them not being alone. Therefore giving in him wilfully turning towards his knight who seemed to see what he and the rest of the entourage had been only able to sense till that point...Which was given, taken that as a people Pikts lived their lives in the wild, their homes residing in forests like this which made them practically part of nature itself and therefore very skillful in following them while becoming one with the surroundings trees and moving across the terrain silently like ghosts...Nearly undetected. His knights were after all also too experienced by years of battles and familiar with their ways to be completely caught unawares, especially after knowingly entering Woad territory. “Where?”

“Everywhere.”

Artemisia’s gaze flickered about the forest uneasily upon hearing Tristan’s response, her fingers curling around the edge of the saddle as Accius brought his arms closer to her, to perhaps soothe the nervousness radiating from the girl, but was too busy himself searching every tree and bush for any possible pagan hiding there in watch of them. Unsheathing his sword slowly as in not to cause the screech of metal to alert their trackers of being discovered, the rest of Arthur’s knights gathering around their Commander into a group. After made aware of the reason for their continuous restlessness ever since entering this forest all men now spending a moment in perusing their vicinity, neither seeing a single glimpse of the said Woads, and how could’ve they? This was Pikt land, and there was no doubt about them to have perfected the art of blending in with the scenery until they would decide to show themselves to their quarry, none of the knights knowing whether or not they would’ve stood in fact right beside them while using the cover of twilight as their most prominent ally to mask themselves from the skittish travellers. After a while of simply waiting for the first Woad to perhaps appear from the surrounding wild Arthur making the decision of pushing on, as the first lightning stroke as a prelude to the incoming deluge him encouraging his horse forward, with ever growing disinclination without knowing the whereabouts of the enemy his knights and Accius following. The young Legionnaire making a point of remaining surrounded by the Sarmatian knights and sticking right behind Arthur, in case of any surprise attack of the pagans. For he was not going to throw his life away here, as his fundamental reason of joining this entourage being gaining protection from these men who despite of being of lowliest heritage and therefore just slaves, they were also warriors. Warriors bathed in the blood of numerous Pikts and other enemies of Rome, and because of this hardened by battle. Which made them dangerous, and the safest bet for Accius to reach his uncle’s estate unharmed.

Even the horses seemed to notice something to be amiss as the animals grew more and more unsettled by the minute, soon making it difficult for the men to curb them forward, and reason for that was revealed when just as Arthur was about to ride between two sturdy oaks a trap was set off. Ropes that had been carefully buried into the soil getting strained by the misstep of the jittery steed, number of them now crisscrossing from one tree to another and blocking their passage further along the path, which immediately caused the entourage to double back at the instant realization of to have been set up. Arrows starting to dart across the air as the Woads finally made themselves known, shooting at them from their hiding and forcing Arthur and his companions to retreat after the short moment of confusion had caused the men to gather back together to find the archers currently firing at them. More ropes appearing between the other nearby trees, which took out any other possible exits out of this unexpected ambush aside for the road they had just taken to get here, and having no other choice Arthur led his horse to that same path. Accius digging his heels to his horse’s sides to swiftly follow after him as the Roman Commander led the others along the same route, despite of the expected the arrows continuing to fly the whole time it took for the knights to escape the trap and ride after Arthur once he abandoned the trail and chose a new route through the woods to shake off the Pikt archers stationed in the trees. However not long after similar trap blocked their path, Arthur’s horse rearing to its hind legs for fright as the ropes shot out of the soil. Lancelot and Bors telling their following comrades to turn back around, just as new set of arrows cut through the air. Miraculously missing them, and perhaps they were to thank this darkness that made it hard for the Woads as well to find their target...Even this had been proven to be an apparent beforehand planned attack against them, taken the traps and volitionally stationed archers that had now successfully driven them into a momentary disarray to take them out.

Despite of their efforts to elude the Woads they ended up riding but haphazardly along every trail they came upon in hopes of finding a way out of this snare, but every nook of the woods seemed to be now crawling with the enemy, and their carefully prepared booby traps kept on cutting the group’s escape short. Them barely avoiding to be ensnared by the sharpened spikes of wood that sprung from the leaf covered ground to stop their advancement and the continuous volleys of arrows until Arthur finally pinpointed a yet untried route amongst the bushes. Ordering his men to follow, as now all of them could distinctly see the shadowy figures of Pikts concealed by the nearby thornbushes, and by this time ignoring the arrows whizzing past their heads the knights and the Legionnaire drove their horses into a quick gallop to trail Arthur. Only to be met with a great number of Woads stepping out of the cover of the forest and instead of another trap forced them to come to an instant halt by swiftly surrounding them. Riddling the trail and all of their flanks with their own warriors, and as Galahad and his brothers turned around in hopes of retreating again, they only saw more Pikts to have emerged from the bushes and to be now standing in their way. Spears in hand beginning to thrust them at their horses, to corner them further closer to each other to render them defenceless, Artemisia staring at the painted pagans in utmost terror, but was denied further lulling into her fear as Accius swatted a couple of the spears away and broke free of the Woads’ siege of them. Kicking his horse with a commanding utterance and the animal leaped past the swarming Pikts with a scared neigh, toppling enough of them over for the rest of the entourage to follow, but even the knights were able to flee they soon discovered to have been driven to the exact same spot as where they had left. The same traps blocking their path to anywhere in the forest, and instead of letting them go or remaining in hiding the Woads had followed close behind them, more of them awaiting at the other side of the traps so that the group of nine were now completely cornered, with no means of escape. Now the rest of the knights also bearing their weapons as saw the Pikt archers to finally drop down from their lookout spots and level their bows at them, approaching, prepared to fire. Accius letting out a curse as Artemisia’s frightened yelp alerted him of the danger ahead and with a bitter regret of to have lost his shield back at Germania he turned his horse around, to shelter the frantic girl from the incoming arrows, but just as the entourage prepared for quick death abrupt sound of a lonely horn echoing through the vast woodland caused the Woads to halt. Arthur and his men following in this time around confusion as instead of slaughtering them here and there as had been their clear intent they simply stood there, their weapons remaining positioned at them without however striking

“What are you fighting for?” Gawain called out, scowling at the Pikts that still lingered at the trees in wait of piercing the skulls of him and his comrades with their arrows. Accius leering at the pagans in distaste and spat to the ground, twirling his weapon before thrust it forward to point at the closest archer, due to his hatred oblivious to the actual weight of his daunting should these Woads have not demonstrated such temperance as they just had.

“Fight, you curs!”

Another clang of the horn sounded in the forest, for the following bemusement and the eventual shock of the travelers furthering the Pikts’ hesitation to kill them, until the archers were the first to drop their weapons. Close behind the spears keeping them from moving getting withdrawn and slowly the Woads started to disappear, Galahad allowing his own sword to drop against his thigh as in utter bafflement that was shared by his brothers he watched the Woads to retreat, slipping back to the shadows from which they had emerged and vanish amongst the trees. Soon only one of the archers who seemed to be the commander of this faction of Pikts remaining, until also he stepped back into the thickets after exchanging a long, tense stare with Arthur. The Roman Commander not helping but thinking there to have been something about that man just now when their gazes had met, which made him consider that perhaps this had not been indeed a mere trap set for the allies of Rome...But of something completely else and less unremarkable as he perhaps should’ve perceived this attack. One last look around their surroundings telling each and every Pikt to have made a swift retreat, disappearing into thin air.

“ _Inish_ ”, Dagonet spat, his jumpy eyes also scouring the treetops and other spots the Woads had just occupied before glanced at his comrades, Artemisia to have not been able to agree more to what he said next as the abrupt ambush had left her in a rather frantic state, in the eerie light of the just risen moon the pagan warriors to have looked indeed like demons while hunting them in the dark of this forest they never should’ve entered. “Devil ghosts.”

“They were mere pagans, nothing more. Ghosts don’t exist but in overanxious minds of fools who know not the difference between an apparition of one’s fears and a mere cut-throat barbarian”, Accius remarked, not receiving nor as much as acknowledging the sharp glances he was given by the Sarmatian knights as shoved his sword back to its scabbard. Pressing his head against Artemisia’s as felt her hand to grasp his forearm that had moved back from sheathing his blade, his lips lingering soothingly at her hairline as Galahad’s focus shifted from the two and mainly from the arrogant Legionnaire back to the forest.

“Why would they not attack?” he questioned, the same question swirling in all of their minds, and none of them had the answer, except for Arthur who then arrived to the only suitable conclusion after a moment of thought. His mien turning even more serious at the puzzling mystery of what he said next, although he’d come to realize the probable reason for the Woads letting them go it still not explaining itself any further, the purpose behind such reason remaining unknown to him as well.

“Merlin doesn’t want us dead.”

They all spared a moment to dwell on that thought, none however understanding it any more than Arthur did, but as for Accius, he didn’t even care. Simply wanting to get out that wretched place as quickly as possible, making his desires known for others by then ending the ensued silence with a new neigh of his horse as he pulled the steed’s reins tightly. Turning the animal around to go around the traps that had been close to become their downfall, the young man’s manner of acting as if he was the leader of this troupe instead of Arthur, which the knights could only assumed to come natural for him due to his commonplace Roman upbringing centering around mainly self-awareness in all of its forms in addition to his natural born conceit, causing the others to level squints at him as followed him begin to make a trail of his own past the traps.

“Let us go. We have to get out of this blasted forest, so let’s leave it to the ghosts and find a way out before midnight.”

* * *

“He’s one cocky little bastard, isn’t he?” Bors observed as measured the Legionnaire who was riding in front of him a stone’s throw away. Causing the burly man to scoff at his gall to conduct himself like a grand general of Rome while on saddle and siding Arthur, who out of all of them was the only one worthy of such prestige and stature, unlike pathetic deserter fuckers like this young man in their company. The very look on his stuck up face telling of an lineage that undoubtedly was one of the most revered in Rome, which gave Bors everything he needed to hate the very sight of him...And the fact how the young man had the gall to perceive him and his fellow knights as lowly as worms, even he himself had brought ultimate shame to his ancestry by fleeing the army without discharge. Devilish smirk then rising to Bors’ lips as he tipped a jeering head to Dagonet’s direction, nodding towards the Legionnaire before released a low gale of laughter.

“Sure has sucked too much of his mother’s tit to make him such a pompous shit of a Roman, hasn’t he?”

“You do know Bors that Romans do not actually bring up their own children? They have number of slaves to do it for them aside all the other things for which they keep themselves surrounded with an army of servants”, Lancelot cut in, answering for Dagonet who’d done as little as looked over at Accius with a slightly tense stare. Bors’ smile only widening for a moment as he slapped his knee in concur, now openly beckoning at Accius, which Artemisia happened to notice upon letting her eyes wander, lastly her glancing back at the knights riding behind her and Accius’ horse.

“Well that sure explains it. Because if he had, he would’ve received a number of good slaps too to beat such high and mighty airs out of him! Although that arrogant mouth of his must’ve been nurtured by plenty of women despite of his age hardly justifying him as a man, he’s after all a true Roman!”

Galahad shifted his gaze from his subtly chuckling comrades to Artemisia whom he noticed to gasp at the sound of Bors’ crude remarks, which perhaps but in every way true as he himself had laid witness back at the outpost only unsettled the girl who most likely believed the Legionnaire to have eyes only for her and her alone. Her seemingly however not dwelling on the made insinuations, and Galahad watched her to turn her own attention back to the scenery ahead. The agreed on slower ride for the entourage to gain a moment of rest after finally exiting the forest at the death of night and galloping as far from it as they’d found necessary despite of being spared by those Woads who’d attacked them allowing her to have a chance to look around the land of Britannia with a more careful eye, and quickly Artemisia found herself captivated by the lavish green that gave an impression of an enchanting, fertile land regardless of the dangers it kept buried under its beauty. After calming down since yesterday’s surprise attack and gaining a break from worrying over whatever would happen next, Artemisia thinking not much of anything as she then scoured the wilderness around them. Her explorations however coming to an end by the reproving voice of Accius who brought her back from the rapture she’d fallen into. Her watching the Legionnaire to let go of the reins with his left hand to set it upon the bandages wrapped around her own left forearm.

“You should’ve said to have been hurt by those mongrels.”

Artemisia glanced down at the now covered wound which the lucky scrape of one of the Woad spears had made at some point of their struggle during the ambush, her shaking her head dismissively as smiled at the young man’s concern. Placing her fingers on his scarred knuckles, before trailed the lines of the numerous healed cuts caused by the slices of enemy swords from some battles she knew nothing of. “I didn’t even realize it myself before we were out of the forest...I was too scared to notice.”

Accius sighed as next moved his arm to envelope Artemisia into a loose embrace, however the uncomfortable position her large midsection swiftly rendered him in causing his hand to settle onto the bulge of her stomach, and for the first time realizing how large it actually was the young man looked down at Artemisia’s belly. With some reserve as others would’ve noticed, and it wasn’t long when with a suddenly much more unnerved look given down at his future offspring still dwelling in its mother’s womb Artemisia was disappointed to notice how he almost immediately slid his palm away after feeling the slight movement of the child that had woken from its slumber some time before, kicking and shifting against her so distinctly again that it had briefly turned the girl’s thoughts back to the dawning time of childbirth. Artemisia’s gaze dropping from the sky to take in the road visible between the steed’s twitching ears at the retreat of Accius’ hand, but her disenchanted expression was cast away by surprise as she and Accius then saw Galahad’s horse to push forward from the corners of their eyes. Galahad siding his horse with the Legionnaire’s as looked down at Artemisia, glancing at her wound, among others to have laid witness of the young man to have hastily bound a cut she had apparently received during the attack while on horseback.

“How’s your arm?”

“It’s fine, as well as she. No need to worry over her”, Accius was quick to respond, his arm resuming its tighter grip around the pregnant girl, who met Galahad’s eyes after casting a quelling look up to the Legionnaire at the sound of his flaring temper. Accius trying to chase the knight away with his hard stare, but wasn’t successful as it was Artemisia herself who encouraged Galahad to linger a moment longer before riding ahead of them with his comrade Gawain, to have a private conversation of their own.

“It’s not serious. Just a flesh wound, which shall heal in a manner of days”, Artemisia replied, offering the young knight a smile despite of Accius’ clear disinclination to grant him even a proper response. Galahad nodding while once more looking down at the bandage covered ulcer, which he knew for a fact to have not been cleaned. Him lastly but casting a remarkable look up to the young man until shared one more look with Artemisia.

“Be sure to properly tend it once we stop. To leave it untended might become perilous for you if it develops an infection.”

Artemisia sent him off with another smile, where Accius simply hold back an urge to glare at the man. It had been distinct to him the knight to have referred his words to him despite of addressing Artemisia, and not only that but the insolence of him to have actually reprimanded him in the guise of that mere prompt, _again_. For this reason once Galahad was out of earshot Artemisia hearing him scoff in irritation, or as she was yet to fathom, slight anger.

“Why does he keep bothering you?”

“He’s not bothering me”, Artemisia argued, confused by Accius’ yet another display of such distrust to this particular knight who’d been nothing but thoughtful of her. Without her realizing it the problem lying precisely in that, as Accius couldn’t stand even a single compassionate look of Galahad’s cast to Artemisia’s way, as rather swiftly he’d come to view it as personal insult made at his way of caring for this woman in his care, which this slave had no business in appraising. Without actually hearing what Artemisia said Accius simply staring at Galahad’s back, determined to remind the man of his notably lowlier class that should’ve been more derived to the manner he was addressing him.

“Be as it may, I won’t let him keep on fawning over you. I need you to tell me immediately if he ever acts beyond his right or causes you discomfort. Understood?”

Accius then raised Artemisia’s chin so that she was looking at him, his horse stopping for the time it took for the two of them to exchange a stare, and what Bors and Dagonet then overheard him say to the girl caused the former knight’s previous claims made about the Legionnaire only to be further proven for the amusement of the man. Despite of the softness of Accius’ irises as they hold Artemisia’s, her seeing certain type of hardness on his mien as well when he now looked upon her, searching her face in a way that made it clear to whom she belonged.

“You are mine, Artemisia. Mine to look at and mine to adore, and mine alone. Remember that.”

Artemisia sighed, but after a moment of thought came to see Accius to be only worried about her and knew he hadn’t meant his last words as a claim of actual ownership as if she were his personal slave. Ignoring the jab of quilt however lurching her heart at the sound of them her then giving him a nod before smiled at him, after receiving a fleeting kiss from him leaning her head against his neck as Accius flipped the reins. Sweeping her hand over his guiding the horse forward, settling it on his wrist.

“Yes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Galahad stoked the embers of the campfire, invoking the flames that had threatened to die out during the long moment the fire had been left unattended by him while he’d been too occupied with his musings to notice, until the chill of the night had begun to creep upon him through the layered clothes due to the weakening source of warmth. The fire now once more burning brightly the young knight claiming a couple of pieces of wood and dropped them into the tiny pyre, the flames instantly feasting upon them and soon enough flared up into a strong blaze. Content with the results Galahad then dropping the stick as in turn of the wooden poker claimed his weapon back to his hands, resuming his tending of the blade after spending a brief amount of time in listening to their surroundings in case of any alarming sounds as the risen sparks danced in the air, their brief glow fading and returning the knight’s attention back to the work of his hands. The hours of the solitary watch to have grown too tedious for he had decided to entertain himself with the only past-time he usually had; cleaning and caring for his effects. Indeed the scraping sound of the stone moving across the blade being the sole sound heard in the dark for a while as he continued to sit there, unbothered by even a single rustle of the surrounding wild. Galahad looking up at times to only give his sleeping comrades or resting horses fleeting observing glances for any sight of unrest, after going through the familiar act of polishing and sharpening all of his knives and whatnot and checking their condition the mere sitting by the fire grew so tiresome again that he came close to even wish for an unexpected attack of Pikts to enliven this beyond peaceful passing of the time.

With a sudden shudder Galahad rose to his feet and wrapped the extra cloak he’d previously found from his saddlebags around himself more tightly upon walking away from the fire, to go stare at the moon lit wilderness reaching far beyond their campsite, however straying not too far to remain within close distance with his sword in case something unexpected would occur. Finding himself marveling at the thought of there still to be places like this that were completely untouched by man, mere wild beyond the reach of the Roman Empire and ruled by nothing but the laws of nature…But once he came to remember the danger that resided behind that delusively tranquil scenery and ambled back to his seat after rounding the fireplace a couple of times to dispel the chill from his limbs, abrupt moans coming from behind him caused his oversensitive instincts to kick in and whip around. Drawn sword in his hand, but despite of him facing anything perilous he discovered to be greeted by nothing but further stillness of the night, which was stirred soon after only by a new series of restless wails he then learned to be uttered by Artemisia. Galahad giving the asleep girl a quizzical look as sheathed his sword, sitting back down with a relaxed sigh upon realizing nothing to be amiss despite of her to have spooked him by simply suffering from a nightmare it seemed. The young knight returning his focus back to the fire but soon spied her to continue to squirm in the arms of the Legionnaire, quick inspection performed over them telling him the girl to be more bothered by the young man’s embrace than reassured by it, and it didn’t take long for Galahad to understand Artemisia to be in a state of utter panic upon clearly fighting against the heavy limb secured around her, until she suddenly snapped out of her terrifying dream. The frightened scream that slipped her lips to have finally also woken Accius when her furious trashing about hadn’t, and with a confused look given to the rattled girl he propelled himself to a half sitting position after blinking the heavy dream he’d himself been under from his eyes. Galahad watching how Artemisia backed away from him, rising to her feet surprisingly nimbly as her jumpy, widened eyes looked about wildly until finally fixating onto the bewildered young man at her feet.

“What’s wrong?” she heard Accius ask, seeing his questionable eyes to sweep over her concernedly, but as she then returned his gaze for a moment and although it had clearly been his voice that had addressed her, it wasn’t him she was looking at…It wasn’t him who was calling her name but someone entirely else, Artemisia feeling herself begin to quiver as she fearfully behold the scene currently unfolding in front of her, terrified by what those arms that just previously had hold her had felt while around her, craving for intimacy. How they trapped her and kept her from moving while her eyes roamed on the face of the man looking back at her, with a scared lurch of her heart her taking in his deceitfully handsome features, the very sight of him filling her with absolute dread as she now watched him rise from the bed to throw an arm towards her. To grab her wrist and haul her back to him, to keep her from running as ordered her to stay still, to not to resist him. Artemisia not finding her voice despite of the horror the touch of him placed her under, but as an immediate response to that fear coursing through her veins she then proceeded to struggle, to escape him, the hands of the Legionnaire that then locked her head between them bringing the frantic girl back to reality and she realized to be far away from those horrors she’s just relived. Completely safe, just seeing things… That she was indeed looking into the familiar eyes of Accius, which however reminded so much of the irises she’d gazed into a brief instant ago that as a response to that foul insight she flinched away from him once his voice finally shattered her terrifying reverie. The Legionnaire as well as the woken knights giving her puzzled looks once she shot back to her feet despite of the young man’s successful act of bringing her back to her knees to quell her, Artemisia blinking in realization as returned Accius’ stare, despite of her efforts however the fear not leaving her fully and as his hand made a move to settle onto her cheek, re-inflicting the nightmarish vision she turned away from him. Too ashamed and too unsettled by the panic induced emotions the previous remembrance had let loose in her to face him, to give him a chance to witness her jar and to earn an explanation.

“Artemisia, what is wrong with you? Don’t you know who I am?” Accius demanded. Irritated even due to the few near punches he’d received from the skittish girl once he’d but tried to snap her out of the dream she’d been under. Following her example by standing, but after eyeing at her jittery profile for a while he sighed. Still but confused as were the other now awake spectators observing the two of them him bringing a careful hand up, to this time more successfully smooth Artemisia’s neck. “What is it?”

“Nothing”, Artemisia replied, lied more like as it was obvious to Galahad who saw her jolt while under the Legionnaire’s touch, and she turned further away from him after offering the young man a nervous smile that seemed to be enough to deceive him. Therefore the young man allowing her to further hide her true state from him by trying to appear calm, although her hands that then clasped around her clothes and the wary, fearful looks she was giving to the other men currently staring at her told a different story to Galahad. Wanted she or not right at that moment him seeing right through her pretences even if her lover didn’t, and because of this he simply frowned at Artemisia while followed her now cast a curt helpless look down at her stomach. Her arms soon settling upon it as she ended the befallen silence, squeezing her eyes shut when she thought no one could see her. “I’m fine…I just…was having terrible nightmares.”

Galahad saw how she winced at the mention of that, but as often he was, Accius was too oblivious to take notice himself and only released another sigh. After eyeing at the girl from behind simply retreating back to their shared tressle, laying down. Artemisia giving him a subtle glance to see whether or not he’d come to suspect anything as felt the horrendous memory plaguing her to cause her heart to squeeze again, Accius’ gentle voice not whisking away the sense of once more returned quilt as many times before, but this time only made it worse. His rather unheeding reaction this time around but furthering her agitation, making it impossible for her to do as he then bid her.

“They were just dreams. It’s over now, come. Let us sleep”, he mused, settling back under the covers while hold out an expectant arm. His eyes to have already closed and he was half asleep when after a moment of hesitation Artemisia finally joined him, gingerly resuming her position by the young man’s side, calming herself by reminding her anxious heart that the man with him to be Accius and not the one who had brought her such discomfort while in his arms…Once her eyes had also closed in an attempt to fall back asleep, them however snapping back open the moment Accius’ arm dropped down and his palm stationed itself on her waist, and with a flicker of instant unease she rose again at the ghostly feel of the same detestable fingers... The same bloodcurdling breath on her skin that brought upon a subtle quiver once the knights observed her to give unbothered Accius an odd look, until she soon begun to walk back and forth restlessly. The men soon reaching a consensus that it must’ve been the child keeping her awake once they noticed her to land a hand to the side of her belly like they’d often see her do these days, and which probably had caused her to wake them as well.

“I already thought Galahad to have dozed off and something dangerous to be upon us”, Lancelot mused as tossed his own weapon on the ground he’d snatched it from the minute he’d heard Artemisia scream. Releasing a sigh as his fleeting smile was replaced by frustration and he shook his head upon looking over to the unnerved young woman, rolling onto his back. “But it was just her.”

“She never should’ve come here...The wild is no place for timid girls like her, so I hope getting woken up in middle of the night by her skittish antics doesn’t become a constant peeve to us who are trying to catch a moment’s rest”, Bors murmured ill-humoredly upon to have been freed from his guarding duty but a couple of hours ago and laid back down himself, turning his back to his comrades. Arthur tilting a head at his words as himself gave Artemisia a look, knowing one.

“She can hardly be blamed. She’s lived a very sheltered life until now, so she must be more afraid than we can imagine of being suddenly thrust in middle of such perils. And unborn children are often highly active during nighttime, so it is no wonder she is having such hard time resting peacefully, it all resulting in nightmares. I understand this must be difficult for her and won’t hold it against her, taken her circumstances.”

“What do you mean?” Gawain questioned, measuring Arthur until cast a fleeting look at Artemisia, in brief peak of interest. “Do you know something that we don’t?”

“Aside for the fact that the man she’s with is a lowly deserter?” Bors commented, still not sleeping, and the others heard him release an entertained snort. “The pompous bastard surely put up an amusing show in trying to hide it.”

“I cannot sleep when you keep pacing like that…Just come here, settle down”, Accius’ annoyed voice interrupted the knights’ conversation, and they silenced to hear Artemisia’s response. The girl halting to meet the curt stare of the palled Legionnaire who oblivious to the knights’ conversation about them peered up to her until beckoned her to lay down next to him impatiently, Artemisia however only shaking her head. Having no intention of doing so and unsettling herself even further, needing to quell her rapidly throbbing heart first.

“No…I’m going to stay up for awhile…I don’t feel like sleeping”, she stated, it being true that she didn’t want to close her eyes again only for the nightmares to return, but also Arthur had been correct about the baby to have started its usual wriggling like most nights and she felt herself quite shaken in her current state. Her not looking at Accius upon speaking, but she could hear his vexation from that sigh that escaped his lips then as he turned on his back. Claiming the space previously reserved for Artemisia, giving in.

“Do what you want. I’m going to if you won’t…”

And so he did. After a brief moment even the knights hearing him begin to snore quietly, leaving Artemisia to give him a wistful look upon sighing herself. Grimacing at the uncomfortable weight of her stomach that made her every movement feel slow and laborious, like often these days her feeling her whole body to be ailed by some form of impediment, were it the swelling in her ankles or the mere ache of her back. Not any position proving comfortable enough for her to ease the ailments, was she awake or asleep. With this time around a frustrated sigh her exchanging brief looks with the still staring knights until trudged across the clearing, to go over to the small stream she remembered to have spotted a small distance away from their camp to go wash her face. Hoping that perhaps rinsing her face with some cold water would help in ridding the terrible recollections from her head.

“She must’ve come from a Vestal temple. Her robes sure look like belonging to a woman living as a Vestal, but she must’ve run away from her temple”, Arthur revealed once Artemisia was out of earshot, returning Gawain’s questionable stare while attracted the interest of the other knights.

“That Legionnaire did say them to have hailed from Rome”, Tristan reminded, supporting Arthur’s theory, Lancelot however finding this revelation but amusing once he reviewed all that little he’d come to know about the girl.

“And we all know why…For I hear Vestals are priestesses freed from the binds of marriage and other common expectations of women, and at the beginning of their decades long service are obliged to give an oath of absolute chastity…Which seemingly wasn’t an option for her, and certainly the lad wasn’t after the much coveted honor or fortune marrying a former Vestal is considered to bring a man in Rome”, Lancelot remarked, cheeky smile playing on his lips briefly and his words were supported by the brief look he directed at Artemisia’s baby belly, no word more needing to be said to indicate why she had ended up the way she was. “Not to mention the substantial pension he forsook by claiming her virtue straight out instead of biding his time like any extortionate man would...”

“We cannot know what circumstances brought those two together and caused her to desert her oath in order to run away with him…All we know is that she is here, and it is not our business to castigate the reasons that have brought her here”, Arthur reminded, bringing his men slight laughter to naught. Although his knights’ usual jeering comments weren’t anything he hadn’t heard before, him however finding this particular matter to be handled with more discretion, as they indeed didn’t know almost anything about this young couple…And taken the fact of what he suspected Artemisia’s background to be, it added only more sensitivity to her relationship to the young man accompanying him, undoubtedly the child that she was expecting partially playing a part in the lad deserting from the army and them fleeing from Rome together. The situation altogether more delicate for his men to be so openly joking about their circumstances, and after hearing Arthur’s remark the men did seem like understanding his point. Some of them however not being able to deter themselves from not viewing the situation so tactfully.

“I bet it’s the Roman. He simply couldn’t resist the temptation of conquering a sacred virgin like any common whore usually frequented by him, so forced his manly virtues upon her…And here they are, the fallen son of an esteemed General and defiled Priestess, on the run like a little happy family they are, in wait of their little bastard to be born.”

“I think you’re absolutely right, Bors. Why else would she have ended up here amongst the dangers of the world with a child, unless she was forced to? You saw her just now…She was afraid of him.”

“What are they, Arthur? Vestals?” Galahad suddenly asked, to have chosen not to take part in his comrades’ taunting simply for the fact that he knew much more about Artemisia than they did, and therefore didn’t simply have a heart to make such jests about her he in other circumstances perhaps would’ve found equally amusing. Instead more curious about her background him looking over to his Commander in honest interest, to have never heard of a mention of a Vestal temple before, Arthur re-opening his eyes to math his gaze.

“They are commonly known as servants of Vesta, Goddess of the hearth and home. Acting as her Priestesses and tasked with the duty of guarding her sacred flame through the undergoing of rituals, to maintain her holy fire which is considered the source of the very household fire of the Emperor’s himself, since any Roman could receive fire from their temple to their own use. Vestals are very respected in Rome, and their temple has been even given the privilege of preservation of numerous sacred artifacts and wills of important figures such as Emperors and their inner circle. The Vestals are usually chosen to serve the Goddess at a very young age and are taken from their families, forbidden to leave the temple grounds until their eventual retirement unless summoned to take part in ceremonies or other gatherings where their presence is required…But often only longer served Vestals have such right.”

Galahad only nodded his head in understanding, upon not receiving any more inquiries from him or the other knights also Arthur resuming his slumber. And so did the rest of the men, leaving Galahad once more on his own to guard the campsite with nothing but himself to keep him company. Soon enough upon thinking over Gawain’s earlier words them causing him to think, and once everyone else were once again sleeping soundly in their prospective spots, he considered whether there could’ve been any truth to what had just been discussed about Artemisia…That judging by the way she’d just behaved she was actually afraid of the Legionnaire? Which would mean that she hadn’t come all this way out of her own volition, and only in fear of him? But on the other hand, from everything he’d witnessed Galahad was quite certain Artemisia to truly have feelings for the lad…But about his true intentions he couldn’t be sure of.


	6. Chapter 6

The following days of travel passed uneventfully. Them gaining much ground as they continued to distant themselves from the more familiar lands upon pushing on, riding across the untamable wild in haste. Taking but few necessary breaks for the horses to recover and for them to catch a few hours of sleep every now and then…But the expeditation of their journey had proven quite painstaking to Artemisia.

During the passed two days she’d begun to feel even more uncomfortable. The countless hours spent on horseback only adding to her discomfort as she could’ve been only able to handle a notably shorter distance at a time, and such sedulous travel had made her fear for the child’s health as well…As big as she was now at the peak of her pregnancy her beginning to feel like she was to pop at any time like a grape, and the other strains from the extensive swelling to the regular, only increased aches in her body weren’t at all alleviated by the constant jiggling on the saddle. Her realizing to be a real burden to the knights and their commander who’d allowed her and Accius to join them on their quest taken that it was Accius’ uncle they were sent to save from the invading Saxons, and who needed to get to the estate as fast as they could and not make any more stops than was needed just because they had a pregnant woman with them, but as she had already come this far there was no helping it. She could not wish away her state…no matter if she would’ve wanted to.

Artemisia released an audible huff as she practically flopped down to a rock she’d wobbled over to take seat on, thankful for the break Arthur had ordered their entourage to take since their departure from their previous campsite before the break of dawn. Her feeling herself particularly awful then as she suffered from not only the usual aches but she was extremely tired…Her mind all fuzzy, the sleep weighing down on her so heavily that she’d already thought to fall off the horse if they hadn’t stopped for rest. And she was dirty. At least she felt like it, to have not had a chance to wash herself properly since they’d left the outpost almost two weeks prior, since the short stops nor other conditions hadn’t provided a chance for it. Upon unloading some of their effects from the horses some of the knights leveling concerned glances at her. Galahad dropping a saddlebag to his feet as he watched her now to stretch down awkwardly to remove her shoes, despite of the notable chill that had chased away most of the day’s warmth her looking but relieved as she placed her bare feet on the grass. It not being hard to imagine that simple act to have eased her altogether grievance tremendously…one only had to see the utmost delighted smile she then offered to the Legionnaire who arrived to her side then. Offering her a quick peck on her lips before handed her a water-skin, them exchanging a few words until the lad sat down next to her. Giving her stomach a gentle rub.

“She looks even worse than this blasted weather”, Bors mused, in grave disbelief as knelt to the ground, continuing to put together a fire from the wood Gawain and Lancelot had just provided him with. Him continuing after letting out a disapproving scoff. “She’s not up going ahead with this journey. She and her lover boy should’ve just stayed behind…They’re slowing us down, and it’s a pain to keep a knocked up little girl like her around who’s scared of the slightest crackle. One of us only need to fart and she’s ready to scream her lungs out, and that’s when we get ourselves killed if any Pikts happen to be nearby…I’m telling you, she’s bad news.”

“I don’t think she had much choice in the matter”, Lancelot remarked, one look directed at Accius getting his point across, and others only raised their eyebrows at that as Galahad crouched to dig out his own water-skin. Taking a couple of good gulps before handing it over to the awaiting hand of Gawain, who naturally had already emptied his long ago. “But despite of what would’ve been safe for her and the child, she still agreed to follow him here. Upon knowing it probably will be the death of her.”

“Well, at least she’s got some spunk, even if she doesn’t look like it. I’ll give her that.”

“I don’t still understand what was Arthur thinking…letting those two tag along, no matter is the Legionnaire the nephew of the man we’re supposed to fetch from this hellhole”, Gawain spoke, after also staring down at the young couple in similar sentiments to Bors him shifting his gaze to their Commander. Indeed not agreeing with his made decision. “Bors is right. It shouldn’t be up to us to uphold their safety when we are already in as hot water as it is in sustaining our own lives…on the expense of our earned freedom, which concession depends on whether we live or end up taking a sword through our gut while saving either of them.”

“That damned bishop. I should’ve cut off his little head right when I saw that traitorous mug of his”, Bors grunted, however so quietly that Arthur wasn’t able to hear him, even should he have he would’ve thought exactly the same thing about the devious man who’d practically extorted him into taking upon this mission.

“Either way, it was not her doing. She didn’t choose to come with us, and whatever Arthur’s reasons were, we should settle for his informed decisions”, Galahad noted, his comrades turning to him quizzically, but it was Gawain who called him out on his words. Eyeing at him surprised.

“Then are you saying that you’d be happy to throw yourself in front of a Woad sword in order to save her, even she isn’t but an inconvenience to us? We are warriors, Galahad. Our only concern so far has been keeping ourselves from dying in the hands of the stray bands of savages Rome has ordered us to curb till the day of our freedom, but now we not only have to possibly offer our lives gladly in fulfillment of this suicide mission, but are forced to take upon a spare burden such as her and that Roman. It’s not what I agreed to.”

“Is there truly a problem of having them here?” Galahad replied, locking in turn questionable gazes with Gawain as faced him with a quirked eyebrow. Shaking his head in disagreement. “The Legionnaire is apt in combat and even if she would not be, I don’t think keeping her around changes much.”

“Do you now?” Bors stated, rising upon managing to light the firewood after several tries, confronting the young knight while Gawain wrinkled his eyebrows at him confused. Where Bors looked less baffled and his expression was but grim as he leant lower to direct a strict look into Galahad’s eyes, lastly beckoning to Artemisia remarkably. “And have you considered what the good old Bishop will do with us if we fail to save that dandy ass Senator and his family because of her? Because instead of covering more ground to get to that pompous bastard’s uncle’s house we have to waste time in stopping for her to rest, when we could be days closer to the estate than we are now? Well I tell you, he’ll shackle us like the dogs he thinks we are and sends us to Rome to be made a spectacle out of at the arena before slaughtering us for the sport of _his_ people. That is what awaits us Galahad, if the Saxons get ahead of us and there’ll be nothing but decapitated corpses for us to save shall we continue to be slowed down by that girl and her dastardly lover…I don’t trust him. Nor his sword you seem to put such faith in, even if he wasn’t a lowly deserter but a common weasel of a Roman like his friend the Bishop.”

“Enough”, Arthur’s voice cut in then, their conversation to have carried to his ears before Galahad had had the chance to respond, but as the others then followed Arthur to level a serious look at them Galahad’s eyes traveled over to Artemisia. To see her return his stare after roaming upon his comrades’ faces until she lastly turned to look at Arthur, Galahad releasing a small sigh upon to have not being able to tell had she heard everything they’d said…But if so then the Legionnaire to have must also overheard their exchange, but who didn’t seem at all aggravated to make it seem he had. The knights then scattering from the fire as Tristan now arrived from his brief scouting trip, his hawk swooping past his head to fly over to the fireplace and landed to the other side of it. Galahad giving the winged animal a hardly surprised gaze but then noticed Artemisia to begin to stare at the bird in awe, to have never seen it before or such an animal in general.

“The area is secure. No signs of Woads. Just animal prints”, Tristan informed their Commander, Arthur nodding, but the words they then exchanged was inaudible to the rest of them. Tristan next dismounting his own horse and claiming a spot by the fire after taking a familiar looking rolled up animal skin out of his own effects. Alerted the falcon jumping into the air and flying to a nearby tree at the sight of it, and not but shortly Artemisia watched in surprise as the bird took off to his wings again to catch something Tristan had thrown in the air. After a brief moment of wonder her realizing it to be meat as the bird returned back to his perch on the tree branch, just before her attention was claimed by Arthur who then walked over to her and Accius. Smiling down at her as soon cast a look to the nearby thicket that edged a low hill behind it.

“I’m told there is a small pond nearby. If you wish you can take this opportunity to wash up. There should still be a few days’ journey until we reach your uncle’s estate”, Arthur told her, until he lastly turned to acknowledge Accius who gave the man a confirmative nod, to have traveled to uncle Marius’ lands before as a little boy even he didn’t remember much of the said visit nor journey…Only that it had been much safer, as back then the area had still been in the control of the Romans and hadn’t been reclaimed by the barbarians of the north. Artemisia returning Arthur’s smile in gratitude upon to have been delighted of the news which made it seem like the Commander had read her mind about the prospects of a bath, and with a nod she made an attempt at standing. The Legionnaire supporting her when it proved a bit difficult after she’d sat there for a rather long while. Once Arthur had instructed Accius to simply walk Artemisia down the hill and beyond a sparse group of trees to find the pond Arthur returning his focus back to his knights.

“Take as much rest as you can and eat up. Water the horses and be ready to depart in an hour.”

* * *

“Keep this close. Don’t stray far from it, there can be anything in these woods”, Accius said as swiftly drew his sword from his belt, returning taken aback Artemisia’s gaze before placed the weapon on the ground right beside the edge of the pond. The girl giving the blade an unsure glance as despite of his attempt at not leaving her defenseless while bathing, it apparently didn’t occur to him her to have never hold a sword in her life, therefore making her but clueless of how to use it to protect herself…in addition to the fact that it was far too heavy for her to wield. But she said nothing as simply smiled in understanding, letting Accius to help her sit down. The young man seeing her gasp as she pulled back the hem of her dress to dip her feet into the water, finding it rather cold.

“Fall comes early here”, Artemisia remarked with a silent amused utterance, Accius simply glancing at her profile silently before begun to unlace the top side of her robe. Even he wouldn’t have had to, helping her undress.

“Just don’t catch yourself a cold”, Accius replied eventually, Artemisia turning her head around to level a look of consent at him, just in time to spot his eyes lingering on her grown bosom a hint of passing lust in them but he content himself in smiling down at her in a sultry manner before bending down to press a kiss just above her right breast. Artemisia gasping again as his lips swiftly trailed up her neck before the lad claimed her lips shortly, standing with a final sign of intimacy as his lips brushed across her ear. This time the girl flinching, but not due to what the Legionnaire then mistakenly perceived as pleasure, but something that made Artemisia but relieved when he then retreated from her. Bending then down only to place his hands on her shoulders, giving them a few rubs.

“Do you need anything?”

“No. Just privacy”, Artemisia said, peering at Accius and shared his smile, until he then took off to the direction of the camp. Artemisia following him walk away for awhile until saw him vanish behind the trees that grew at the base of that hill they’d just descended, her then sighing for absolute satisfaction at the very thought of being able to wash herself. Commencing to remove her under dress, but then thought the better of it. Even if the undergarment was as filthy as was she, her however reminding herself there to be several strange men close by, and although she hadn’t come to fear any of them trying to take advantage of the situation of having a young woman like her around, her still deciding to be careful…Her never knowing if some of them would happen to wander here in search of more firewood perhaps…But nevertheless, Arthur had made it clear their break to be just long enough for her to wash up and the others to regain their strength, so she needed to be quick.

Despite of what Accius had made her promise, Artemisia soon forgot all about the sword as she slowly waded into the pond. It was shallow, and it took awhile for her to adjust to the coldness of the water, which she hadn’t been accustomed. To have naturally taken baths without a chance for heated water before, but to have not bathed in so cold either…The feel of approaching winter truly making itself present then as she finally dared herself to plunge into the pond and gazed at her surroundings. Seeing the leaves that had fallen from the trees, and which now twirled on the surface of the water in the passing breeze, which itself had belt quite biting once she’d removed the layers of her clothing and stripped to near naked…which had been one of the reasons she hadn’t wanted to remove it all, as neither did she want to catch her death before they’d made it safely to their destination…If that was even possible taken how delicate her whole constitution had become thanks to the pregnancy. Even she wasn’t at all eager of the day this baby would be born, Artemisia still then sighing at the thought in frustration. She hated to be this weak and vulnerable, even more than she usually was. She after all wasn’t but a country girl who’d lived a secluded life as a Vestal, knowing of close to nothing of the dangers and temptations of the outside world…not before that day.

Artemisia refused to let her thoughts circle back to that which always came to torment her so, then simply focusing on getting herself cleaned. Without the luxury of soaps her having to do with the nature water, but as soon as she was finished and she begun to climb out of the pond she was struck with the ever so sudden need to relieve herself…Which continued to be one of the several peeves she had to deal with, which didn’t make the hours of riding any easier. Artemisia this time around releasing an annoyed utterance as she made it back to the dry ground, after scouring the vicinity for a suitable spot for her to ease nature stretching a hand to grab the bag she’d brought with her. One that contained the little spare clothes she had, fishing out a dry under dress. Letting out a strained breath for the effort of that simple action. Yes, she after all would count days till this grievance of just trying to do things normally without a need to admit she couldn’t would end.

However just after she’d managed to take off the wet undergarment and replaced it with the clean one, she suddenly heard a loud rustling sound coming from somewhere behind her. Accompanied by an abrupt shrill wailing of an animal as she then turned and found herself surprised by something that in that following moment rushed out of the bushes. Scampering straight towards her and startling her to death as she could but take a panicked step back. The animal that then revealed to be a wild boar coming to a brief halt at the as sudden sight of her, its loud, clearly scared screams quieting down briefly as it stared back at equally frightened Artemisia until the boar took off to the direction of the bushes at the opposing side of the pond. Artemisia crying out as she felt the sharp tusk of the boar to scrape her thigh as it fled, Artemisia struggling to keep her balance and grabbed onto the closest tree to stay on her feet as she stared after the disappeared boar. The trail of blood that led to the spot it had vanished explaining the frenzy the animal had been in, as it apparently was wounded. Artemisia only wondering why as she then sighed in relief, feeling her heart to still throb against her chest as she straightened, waddling over to the bag to examine its contents. To find something to bind the wound with, as despite of the boar’s tusk to have not left a big wound, it bled a lot.

“Is everything alright?” Artemisia heard one of Arthur’s knights exclaim, Gawain probably by the sound of the voice she assumed, Artemisia curtly glancing to the direction of the camp as finally her fingers discovered the hem of her one remaining spare dress. Her standing up against stiffly with a huff before answered, Accius’ voice soon after calling out to her as she didn’t respond right away. The sound of branches snapping preventing her then from doing so, after a brief instant of listening her however deeming it to be the boar roaming about somewhere nearby.

“Artemisia?” Accius called loudly, now drawing the attention of the rest of the knights whose eyes traveled over to the young Legionnaire standing at the top of the hill. Several seconds ticking by without the young woman responding and sudden tension had time to build up as the knights exchanged looks with each other, suspicious. Until finally they all heard Artemisia’s voice shout up to them.

“I’m alright! It was just just an animal!”

“You don’t say”, Lancelot mused, despite of his declarative tone saying this out of amusement. Galahad shaking his head at him before stood up, as his intention to go to his horse to check that the saddle and the rest of the bags were secured.

“Better a rabbit than a woad”, Bors stated, his comrades chuckling to his comment, but Accius wasn’t very amused by the man once Bors then beckoned to him and his empty sheath. Stating out exactly what Artemisia had been thinking. “A lot of good that sword does for her when she isn’t even strong enough to lift it!”

“Well if your comrade there did his job properly, she will not need it”, Accius retorted, not very civily obviously and his stare bordering close to a scowl then moved over to Galahad who finally spoke up again. His gaze equally grim.

“And despite of your confidence in that you left her down there with one anyway.”

Artemisia took out the last clean dress she had, with a curt chagrined frown about to rip the hem to get the bandages she needed for she didn’t want to worry Accius by returning wounded, even if just slightly. However thinking the better of it as looked down at her under dress, realizing it to be less waste to get a few strips from it than from one of the three sole gowns she owned. But just as she took it in her hand she suddenly heard a distinct growling sound from the same bushes the boar had appeared earlier, in following confusion her turning around again only to petrify as she noticed a couple of wolves to have appeared by the pond. Big ones, her to have never seen such animals this huge…As she then came to understand them to be after their apparent quarry which had just startled her by scampering out of the forest in fear, only now her understanding fully why after remembering the wounds she’d spotted on the boar. These wolves to have chased it here after injuring it in middle of an apparent hunt, as Artemisia then watched the wolves begin to approach and round the pond at the sight of her, her filling with terror as she immediately backed away. The growling of the animals intensifying as they saw her move, not long after Artemisia following them to expose their teeth at her, her voice getting caught in her throat and prevented her from calling for help her as the wolves came now spread out more to what she only assumed surround her. Artemisia hurrying back into the pond as quickly as she could, the other of the wolves who’d noticed her clumsy movements probably assuming her as suitable prey as it naturally could smell the blood that had dripped from her wound and tried to take a bite out of her ankle. Artemisia running to the other side of the pond, not turning her back to the approaching predators as then stared at them horrified, which she then noticed to have wounds on their bodies as well, made perhaps by the boar’s tusks. Her not however dwelling much on the fact and only leveling panicked glances towards the nearby camp as felt herself begin to tremble all over once that same wolf then continued to round the pond. Letting out a frightening bark before it morphed into another horrendous growl, the second one setting her into a full panic as she now watched it enter the pond. About to cross it to get to her, her then scrambling to locate something to protect herself with after casting a fearful look at Accius’ sword which was far beyond her reach, the wolves blocking her way, her castigating herself for to have not done as Accius had said by remaining beside it. Artemisia’s fingers squeezing around the block of wood she’d managed to find somewhere, her breaths coming out shuddered.

“Do you have a problem with me, _knight_?” Accius questioned, after a moment of silence confronting Galahad by walking over to him after considering the knight previous comment. Galahad simply returning the Legionnaire’s gaze stoically as his comrades all then focused on their exchange.

“Not any more than you have with calling me by my name”, Galahad mused, not attempting to appear as mordant as he felt, but it nevertheless came out that way. It however not being a secret that during these past weeks none of the knights had come to even remotely like the young man, and all of them had come to question how exactly Artemisia had chosen to run off with an arrogant brat like him, who didn’t display any less uncouth conduct now with his following responses.

“I have no need for your name, nor to any of your fellow knights names. You may as well be what remains of the famed Sarmatian auxiliary cavalry highly praised all the way in Rome, but that doesn’t give me any more cause to regard you any more highly. I am grateful to your Commander for providing me and the mother of my child with a safe passage, but although you were sent to this mission as the invincible warriors of Artorius Castus in regards of that giving you some form of right to withspeak me, you are wrong, _Sarmatian_. Because you are nothing but a slave, to Rome, and to me. And as long as you are yet to return back to the outpost to receive your release papers, you are nothing but _that_ to me. Remember that.”

Galahad returned the young man’s glare, the contemptuous tone which the Legionnaire had used to talk down on him however not being what angered Galahad, but the manner Accius was staring at him. With eyes that for that brief moment hold but the very look Galahad had seen many times before on other Romans who considered themselves better than him, the utter disregard he felt for him…for a slave, for someone he apparently saw so beneath him despite of all the merits of Galahad and his fellow knights that apparently were well known even in Rome that he had the audacity to slander him so openly in front of his comrades…and even without much cause. Which only spoke of his distasteful character all of them had so far become familiar with, which was why Galahad said nothing to Accius’ previous remark, nor did any of the other knights who however had been visibly taken aback by the Legionnaire’s so bluntly voiced out disdain. Simply stared right back at him speechless, until Artemisia’s this time around terrified voice ended their slight feud.

“Help me!” Artemisia screamed, not even knowing did her voice rise above a mere whisper as so scared she was while she locked gazes with those wolves, her outcry however perhaps spooking the other wolf and it attacked first. Jumping at her from the other side of the pond, and before Artemisia even realized what she’d done she whacked the animal with the branch. The heavy built of the wolf however bumping into her once the animal was hit midair and Artemisia tried to avoid it once it fell to the ground and rolled down the hill that laid behind the pond. Artemisia collapsing into the pond herself, the sudden tumble frightening her even more as she lost her grip of the branch and she was briefly denied the knowledge of the second wolf’s location, but once she hastily surfaced she only had to whip around to see the animal to stand right beside her. After witnessing the other animal to manage to bring her down now about to jump at her throat, Artemisia having time but to freeze as it watched the wolf’s claws dig into the soil in preparation of the leap. Her scream of horror however dying on her lips as she then could hear the shouts of Accius and Tristan, who were the first ones to arrive after hearing her cries for help. Artemisia watching Accius to direct a shocked lock at her cowered form in the pond before his eyes fixated onto the wolf, the lad shouting at the animal to get it away from her as ran to the scene, his eyes fixating onto is sword.

Artemisia dared to come out of the water as she saw the wolf to turn, however her short-lived relief disappearing instantly as she saw it attack Accius just as he was about to slide over to his sword at the end of his short run to kill the beast. The wolf managing to tackle him, its jaws inching towards his neck to kill him, the sight of Accius battling the ferocious wolf almost luring Artemisia completely out of the pond, but Tristan’s cautionary outcry stopped her. Her just barely managing to see how Galahad and Gawain who were soon followed by their Commander and the rest of the knights now arrived by their comrade, who raised a bow and leveled it straight at her, prompting her to twirl her head around. To see the second wolf re-appear and try to attack her from behind, Artemisia blinking as one of Tristan’s carefully aimed arrows then flew past her face and sank into the animal’s shoulder as it prepared to jump at her. The arrow however doing nothing but give the expecting woman enough time to dive under the water this time voluntarily with a frightened holler as only angered by this newest injury the animal attacked nevertheless. Despite of the second arrow Tristan fired to finish the beast, the formed splash of water affecting his aim enough for the wolf to survive, Arthur ordering his men to aid in killing the animals and getting Artemisia out of the pond as himself landed a strike at the wolf currently fighting against the vice like grip the Legionnaire had of its jaws. Saving him, once freed of the wolf’s weight on him as it concentrated on killing Arthur, Accius flinging himself forward to reach his weapon, only succeeding in taking a hold of it, as Tristan collided with him during his attempt to dodge the incoming attack of the wolf he was battling with. The resurfaced Artemisia watching the men to topple over each other, only for Accius to lose his sword again once it was trampled by the leaping wolf as it turned around to face them to counter its failed attack. Artemisia seeing the blade drop into the pond, and before she could properly think she was already running towards it. Gawain’s obstructing hand however stopping her, and she turned around startled, to see the knight to have a tight hold of her arm.

“Leave it!” he exclaimed, beginning to drag her out of the water. The agonized whimper that then filled the air telling them Arthur together with Bors and Lancelot to have managed to wound the other wolf, but the gained lacerations of the blades didn’t seem to scare them as they should’ve. The men to have expected the animals to have already ran off by now especially due to the fact of the wolves to be outnumbered, but they hadn’t. Gawain managing to walk Artemisia to the edge where Galahad stood, extending a hand to pull her from the pond, but Gawain’s warning informed them of the wolf that had escaped Arthur and Lancelot. Even further angered the animal fixating onto Galahad and charged at the knight, Gawain acting fast and grabbed his comrade to get him out of the way, shoving both him and Artemisia to the side as received the incoming animal. Finally killing it by letting the jumping animal pierce itself to his swiftly raised blade, Artemisia only hearing a loud splash as the animal dropped into the water behind her while she briefly remained flung over Galahad, who’d scooped her into his arms to be the first one to fall into the pond. Galahad coughing out the water he’d accidentally swallowed before his eyes focused on the fallen beast just an inch away from him, but Artemisia’s attention was now fully on Accius again whom he saw struggle with the last remaining wolf together with the rest of their entourage. Them to have managed to circle the animal, and it growled at the men savagely, taking bites of the air to threaten them from approaching. At times making lunges at the armed men, which resulted into the wolf receiving several new slices to its already bleeding sides and head. The knights however not being able to approach the wolf enough to put an end to it, for the animal was too guarded and aware of them to let them. After the wolf continued to circle around trying to find an opening to jump at the men oppressing it, Accius finally deciding to kill it.

Accius strode forth in an attempt to stab the wolf as it was momentarily distracted by Arthur, Lancelot and Tristan poking at it from the other side, the lad however not realizing the wolf to hear him, and even before he’d managed to outstretch his hand to run the animal through it had doubled back. With a feral snarl attacking Accius, Artemisia releasing a startled schriek as she followed Accius to fall back once the wolf leapt, his reclaimed sword once more prying from his hold as he was taken down by the animal. Now weaponless as the wolf rose at the same time as he, about to finish him by charging at him and sinking its fangs into his now fully exposed jugular, however abrupt arrow bringing the animal’s charge to a halt and as suddenly as it had been close to kill the Legionnaire it dropped to the ground dead. The wolf’s head collapsing onto Accius’ lap and he saw the animal’s jaws to close as it took a few more struggling breaths before dying, his eyes trailing upward on its torso to stare at the arrow that stuck out of its chest, and once they all turned to the direction the unexpected arrow had come from, they discovered one of Tristan’s fallen crossbows to have been discovered by Artemisia…who was currently half laying in the pond next to the befuddled Galahad while the weapon she hold had been positioned to point at the raging wolf, which with a surprising accuracy, had been shot by her. The knights as well as Accius not helping but gape at Artemisia in bewilderment as she now released a relieved breath, putting the bow down until flopped to the ground. Taking support from the edge of the pond as her eyes sought out the Legionnaire, her heart still aflutter from the attack even it was now over. Her not noticing the sincerely confused looks she was receiving from Galahad who was eyeing at her and the bow in turns, perhaps most surprised out of all of them at least by the look on his face until his wonder was brought to an end by arriving Accius who raced over to Artemisia. Hauling her to her feet and out of the cold water before anyone got the chance to question what had just taken place.

“Are you alright? _Are you hurt?_ ” he demanded, his eyes scanning her for injuries until they hit on the reddish smudge that colored her soaked under dress, Artemisia shaking her head as a response as took hold of his hand that instantly attempted to move away the fabric to see the wound as then only leaned against him, suddenly much more exhausted than she’d been before.

“I’m fine.”

“How the hell did this happen? Wasn’t your knight supposed to check there to be nothing dangerous to be concerned of around here?” Accius asked as cast a strict look at Arthur before his eyes turned to Tristan, very much like his fellow knights him only returning the Legionnaire’s leer like stare deadpan. Even if the young man was aggravating him not letting it show.

“There were animal trails found around our campsite. So it’s not surprising to encounter a couple of wolves. These lands are probably crawling with them”, Lancelot stated, sheathing his own sword as leveled a matter-of-fact look at the ticked off Legionnaire who was too angry to listen to self-evidences such as that. Too fazed still by the danger Artemisia had been put under.

“But these were strange ones…Usually animals flee from a threat too great for them to face. Even predators like these wolves”, Tristan mused, examining the corpse of the dead wolf until everyone followed him to yank his arrow apart from its torso. “Especially while hunting in such small numbers.”

“They were probably strays. Driven out of their pack and were roaming about these parts in search of food”, Arthur said, also giving the deceased beasts a thoughtful look over until took notice of the wounds on the nearby wolf’s torso that hadn’t been inflicted by them. Kneeling down to give them a second look, Bors noticing the same and joined his Commander, giving the wolf a slight kick to the side.

“They were chasing an injured boar…it frightened me when it appeared from the woods…not long before the wolves”, Artemisia informed them, herself now giving the animals a nervous look. Bors tilting a head at the one at his feet and placed a booted leg on top of it, causing the girl to gasp as he plunged his sword into the carcass.

“The mutt seemed rather battered even before we had the chance to hack at it ourselves.”

“It’s possible the wolves met with a Pikt hunting party somewhere near here…as lone strays hunting without a pack trying to find easy quarry and crossed paths with Woad hunters, stealing their prey”, Arthur surmised, such explanation sounding the most reasonable to him.

“And they tried to chase the wolves away”, Gawain filled in, scoffing. “So that’s why they didn’t back down and kept on attacking…The run in with the Woads left the fleabags wounded and bilious until they found her and decided on a more defenseless pray…The Pikts should’ve killed them while they were at it.”

“So there _are_ Woads close by?” Accius cut in, sharply as locked gazes with Arthur.

“They are always close. This is their territory.”

“Well, this certainly proved my point”, Bors cut in again, all eyes now shifting over to him as he pulled his sword free from the wolf’s torso. Artemisia giving the bloody weapon a weary look as Bors used it to gesture towards her and Accius remarkably, his expression but somber as he then exchanged a stare with the pregnant girl. Her not helping but feel guilty although what the knight then said was for the most part, uncalled of, and the man received a few sideways glances from his fellow knights because of it even they had more or less agreed with him before. “We’re lucky to survive this seething nest of demons to see even a single Saxon as long as we have girls like her around getting themselves eaten by wildlife…if a band of Woads won’t cut our throats first while we sleep.”

* * *

“Accius please…I don’t feel like doing this.”

Artemisia let out a breath as Accius pushed on with his advances, pushing her against the boulder of rock to keep her still as he ran his hands down her ribcage after passing her shoulders. In so doing exposing more of her bare skin while his lips slid down from sucking her earlobe to her neck, giving the spot he stopped a slight nip before avariciously sucked the soft flesh above her collarbone, something she wasn’t accustomed of him doing, and with a confused frown she found herself disliking this new side in Accius that she’d just recently been introduced to. Parts of his current behavior reminding her of someone else entirely, and she closed her eyes once he now tried to lay her down under himself while his hands continued to roam. To persuade her to give into him, and Artemisia discovered herself to be losing the fight against his truculent caresses.

“Please…I’m so tired”, she pleaded, only hearing him shush her before tipped his head upward, to give her a brief coaxing look before kissed her to silence. Stopping just shortly to press his forehead against hers until went ahead with his fondles, turning more aggressive with his touches.

“Just relax. All you have to do is stay still and let me have you... I’ve been waiting weeks for a chance to do this”, Accius replied against her skin, missing the new sigh that left Artemisia’s lips. Her now glancing at the flickering light of the fireplace that could be seen from the campsite they’d left some time before to get some privacy, although once Accius had told her to follow him so that they could be alone, she hadn’t expected him to have meant this.

“No, Accius…they could hear us”, she reminded him, well aware how close Arthur and his men were despite of them to have walked father than a stone’s throw away from the rest of the entourage. The Legionnaire however not sharing her concern as simply concentrated on undressing her, running a teasing hand across her right thigh, suddenly finding it rather difficult to have his way with her like he usually did due to her baby belly him then separating from her to move closer. Lifting her so that she was sitting on top of him.

“Let them. It’s fine, it’s not like it would come as a surprise to them…”

For a moment Artemisia tried to do as he asked. To relax, to let him run his hands all over her body and love her like he’d done many times before, but right then it just felt wrong. Her indeed feeling herself exhausted, smarting all over, still shaken by the incident at the pond, and as a reminder of that she then could sense everything that felt out of place in her body down to the tiniest crevice. The aches of her back and muscles added to the mental strain making her overly sensitive to everything, making it hard for her to handle even as little as getting touched by her lover…and once she then could feel the child inside her shift restlessly again, as if reminding her of their existence bringing the reluctance to any intimacy back to the surface and she raised her hands to stop Accius as he continued to make his way under her dress…As his intention to remove it completely.

“Accius, I mean it. I don’t want to do this.”

Artemisia didn’t hear it, but she could feel a sigh against her skin as Accius indeed stopped working with the laces of her dress. Straightening himself to give the girl a quizzical look, although Artemisia could tell him to be annoyed by her resistance. For this reason his own hands remaining on her hips where they’d stationed after she’d pushed him apart of herself.

“What’s wrong now?” he asked, giving her a swift look-over. “You were fine with doing this the last time.”

“I wasn’t like this the last time”, Artemisia replied, with a new sigh of her own as leveled a quelling look at the vexed young man. Now raising her own hand to place it to the side of his face shortly. “It’s just too much…The days of travel on horseback and everything that happened today…I just want to have some rest before we leave in the morning…And I don’t want to bring any more harm to the child.”

“Do you think I’m not tired too?” Accius responded, Artemisia blinking at him as Accius then grasped her hand, bringing it out of the way so that he could come closer to her face. His eyes roaming about her and they weren’t as warm as they used to…Or perhaps it was just the lack of proper light that made it hard for her to see his current expression. “I’ve been on this journey too. I’ve fended myself against savages and today I had to battle ferocious wolves and almost died…I understand you need to rest and worry about the baby, but don’t I deserve a little comfort too from my woman? Besides, surely a little intimacy won’t be harmful to either of you…”

After saying that Accius landed a significant, hungry kiss to the bend of Artemisia’s neck once she said nothing to that. Taking that as her consent ignoring her hands that automatically rose to push him back, them after all remaining between them useless as the Legionnaire insisted on continuing with his advances. The following pleads of Artemisia for him to stop falling on deaf ears, and only when they heard someone to clear out their throat loudly somewhere close by they broke apart. Artemisia looking to her right and feeling her face to flush as she saw Galahad stand there, not even slightly as embarrassed as she was to have walked in on her and Accius, and instead didn’t look a bit apologetic as he stared at them with an earnest expression. Artemisia hurrying to cover herself from any further gaze of the arrived knight where Accius only released a deep sigh of frustration this time and returned Galahad’s stare with hard eyes. Expecting the man to explain why in the hell had he interrupted them, and indeed after eyeing at the young Legionnaire a moment with barely hold back disapproval Galahad nodded towards the campsite. Walking over to the river that ran across the forest next to them, crouching down to wash up the wooden bowl in his hand…Although the real reason he’d decided to leave the camp was that he’d been able to hear majority of their previous exchange after walking over to his saddlebags to fetch his water-skin, and after given the chance spying on the girl with the Legionnaire and not only overhearing her reluctance to submit to his desires but witnessing it…Convenient interruption therefore feeling like a right thing to orchestrate at the moment, despite of Accius currently glowering at him from the corner of his eye because of it.

“Your watch will begin in two hours. Arthur’s orders…So I’d get some sleep now if I were you”, Galahad informed him, gazing back at Accius for a moment more until turned his eyes were cast down to the bowl he was rinsing. With an irritated scoff the Legionnaire then rising to his feet, leaving abashed and somewhat baffled Artemisia sit alone by the cluster or rocks. Galahad letting out a deep breath as then turned to gaze after the Legionnaire whom he then indeed witnessed to lay down next to his horse, the knight’s eyes however then drifting to Artemisia who only briefly returned his stare until looked away shyly. Understanding fully why Galahad then tilting his head in slight embarrassment as well upon admitting to have indeed seen her partly undressed, so not blaming the girl for not being able to look at him he rose and walked over to her. Putting out the small fire the Legionnaire had lit with the bowlful of water until offered Artemisia a small smile, beckoning towards the camp.

“You shouldn’t stay here too long. It’s warmer by the fire.”

Despite of it not being Galahad’s turn to keep watch, instead of heading for his own berth he walked back to the fire, not feeling like sleeping yet sitting beside it after exchanging a nod with Lancelot who was standing some distance away. Leaning against a tree trunk, but although his weapon had been placed right next to him, he didn’t appear all that alert to the younger knight. Him then at times wondering if Lancelot had fallen asleep even when Galahad didn’t see him move at all for a long period of times eventually the slight turn of his head or twitch of his leg informing the younger man that not to be the case…Lancelot keeping a careful watch of the surrounding darkness. It was always a risk to light a fire within hostile territory, but as cold as the nights could become at this time of the year, they’d rather signal their exact position to the enemy than freeze. For this reason always having someone keeping watch while others slept.

After some time Galahad saw Artemisia walk out of the woods, quick glance directed her way telling him her to have gotten over the previous embarrassment of getting discovered with Accius by him, but she still was swift to evade his gaze once he welcomed her with a new fleeting smile. Him spying her to come to a dithering halt beside the spot her lover was sleeping at until thought the better of following his example. Instead walking over to the fire herself, taking a seat next to Galahad, or she tried as her stomach made it very challenging for her to find a comfortable position. The knight giving her midriff a compassionate glance until observed her to content herself in the one she was in now, them both then simply staring into the flames for a moment, until Galahad took hold of his sword. Driven by suddenly surfaced memories making him thoughtful his full focus then getting drawn to the weapon in his lap. Lured by his silent demeanor soon Artemisia looking up to him, watching him to run his fingers across the detailing of the sheath and the weapon’s handle, kind of which she’d never seen on any of the Roman swords worn by Roman soldiers like Accius. Homesickness suddenly hitting against her like a tidal wave as she then came to recall the temple and the peaceful life she’d led there, her mind going even further and faintly remembering her years spent in Greece with her family as she watched Galahad to caress his weapon under similar kind of reverie she was in…Yearning evident in the motions of his hands that then gripped to the sheath, Artemisia following him to draw out the blade, to reveal more detailed, strange engravings on the steel which she could only assume to be native to where he was from…Galahad however soon taking notice of her interest in his most trusted weapon and he took her aback by next extending the sword to her after re-sheathing it.

“Do you want to hold it?”

In spite of her clear fascination Galahad could see Artemisia to hesitate although she didn’t refuse his offer, finally accepting the sword he was offering to her. However just before her fingers grasped the weapon’s hilt Galahad noticing her hand to jerk back a bit, a telltale of clear reluctance after all, and his smile then turned gloomy as he figured to know why that was. Unknowingly reading too much into Artemisia’s behavior at the moment, but now only mistaking simple uncertainty with actual fright he cast his eyes down momentarily.

“I thought you said you weren’t afraid of me”, he mused. Coming to remember the careful looks he’d received from her mostly whenever he’d allowed himself to get more close to her in means of pure kindness like coming over to hand her a extra blanket whenever she’d stayed up like this due to her ailments or helped her either mount or dismount from the horse…Him therefore figuring the reserved bearing she’d often displayed during whenever he’d tried to engage into a full conversation with her during their so far journey to signal her to find his presence unnerving…as if she was really scared of him. And she was acting exactly like so now. However her then surprising the knight by looking at him in protest, until her gaze then dropped as the took the sword, her current expression getting then shadowed by doubt after all when she replied. Galahad nevertheless not being able to think ill of her due to her honesty as frankly he could perfectly understand why she then said what she said…as had often wondered something similar himself during nights such as this…While kept awake by his reminiscing thoughts of the faraway past…and somewhat unsettling musings of the present.

“I’m not…But rather the person you become when you wield this sword”, she admitted, after a short surprise earning a smile of consent from the knight. But it was also a sad smile, and she could clearly see sorrow deep within his eyes as he spoke.

“You’re right. It’s true that I am but a murderer when I use that sword, and throughout the years it has been hardened by cutting of many throats and endless spilling of blood…But now in your hand it almost looks like a mere instrument of divine peace and prosperity…As if while wielded by you it couldn’t hurt a soul”, Galahad agreed after taking Artemisia in with his blade. Even if speaking perhaps boldly deciding to be honest himself, having no reason to try to change how he already knew Artemisia to see him and his brothers in arms after but learning to know them as mere warriors, as it was but true. Without a doubt him must’ve appeared like a cold blooded killer to her without a question since it was all the more difficult for him as well to view himself as anything but that, so it wouldn’t be no wonder if she actually feared to be with him alone like this despite of claiming otherwise…However instead of any indication of such fear, this time around him now seeing but understanding and wonder to occupy her mien after a fleeting, givenly unnerved expression. Her eyes then remaining cast down to examine the decorations imbedded into the blade, curious her also running her fingers along the unfamiliar symbols until after awhile she handed the sword back to him. Smiling at him.

“It’s beautiful…for a sword that only cuts throats and takes lives.”

“It was my father’s. The only thing he has really ever given me”, Galahad revealed, waking more of Artemisia’s already sparked interest about his origin.

“Where is your family?” she asked, and although Galahad appeared genuinely happy about talking about his roots, she still spotted a shade of that same wistfulness to cast a shadow over the sincere joy the remembering of his family brought to him.

“Far away. In a land that isn’t even considered as one anymore, referred to with its old name only by those who’ve endured the dividing of its people and abolishment of its right to be perceived as a country…Sarmatia. Although I do not know whether my father or the rest of my family even live…There weren’t many of us left when they came to collect me.”

Artemisia was confused by this, frowning as leveled a quizzical look at Galahad. “Who?”

“The Romans. It’s been generations since they came and enslaved my people... Declaring that each boy born into the families of our survived clan had to be assigned to the service of the Roman army at the age of ten as dictated by the law ordained by our opressers, who once conquered our land and defeated our warriors before merging what was left of our home with the rest of their conquests. Making them our masters, and to express our good will and obedience to Rome…our people has been forced to part with their sons for the sake of Roman glory ever since”, Galahad explained. His story shocking Artemisia, although something like that wasn’t unheard of to her, as she had lived as a citizen of Rome her whole life and had heard of the many atrocities the Emperors had committed in order to expand their Empire…However as she now saw Galahad and realized the anguish he was under due to the distress his people had to face day by day even now, Artemisia feeling pity for him. Not being able to imagine how terrible it must’ve felt to know the land his ancestors had been born into to have been completely wiped out…Leaving behind but stories to relay the idea of what had been their home, which Galahad himself hadn’t even been alive to witness.


	7. Chapter 7

“I was only eight when they took me”, Galahad continued, not to have expected himself to keep on talking, but for some reason he found it then rather easy…Before he realized him to have told Artemisia a lot more than he ever shared with close to anyone…except for his fellow knights who were like brothers to him, if not by blood...but by trial.

“They’d come for the older boys like my brother. But he had died some time before, so they decided on me in his stead. My mother…she tried to stop the soldiers from taking me but once she went as far as picking up a sword to protect me, a grief-stricken mother who just had lost her firstborn and who wanted to keep me with her just for a couple years more…she was slain and crucified outside our village to remind others not to defy the Roman army…Rome. Me and all of us Arthur’s remaining men…we were all robbed of a chance to make our land our own…until now. Now we are free.”

“Do you miss home?” Artemisia asked then, gotten over of the remorse that single confession had awoken in her, due to the joyous smile she now nevertheless saw on the knight’s lips not questioning him…Despite of him and the rest of the knights to have been forced to abandon all thoughts of freedom until Accius’ family had been saved. His warm words causing another sting of homesickness to remind her how adrift and far from her own birthplace she currently was as well, but she bypassed it as waited for Galahad’s response. Not looking at him this time around upon to have shortly fallen into her own ponders, the saddening story of his causing her naturally to remember her own parents.

“I would be a fool not to…But for some reason I have trouble remembering it…Aside for all the bad things that I still have occasional nightmares about”, Galahad said. After turning to gaze at him again Artemisia seeing then bitter, long left unshed tears to creep behind those eyes of his that were now intently staring into the fire to distract the man from the tragedy of his past, which still hurt like a long festered wound in his heart. No ailment turning out greater than his inborn desire to see the Sarmatia he hadn’t been alive to see, and would never be able to see as long as he lived...For Rome, at least from its own point of view, was eternal.

Artemisia felt such compassion for the knight that she couldn’t speak, his story only causing any words of consolation to escape her tongue, and she couldn’t help but tearing up at the sound of his heartfelt yearning of home that resonated with hers, which not alone could’ve been heard in his adoring delivery, but also felt while one now sat beside him and heard him speak of his homeland. This however also forcing her to cast a thought to the savages these men called Woads…and who despite appearing but mere bloodthirsty barbarians who hated Rome, were only trying to claim their own homeland back from the ones who’d taken it, wanting the exact same as these knights under Arthur’s authority. Freedom from oppression. Her however keeping her toughts to herself, Galahad only taking her ensued silence as a compliment, and he after all didn’t see any shed tears either as he then looked at Artemisia, letting out a laugh that ended the ensued quiet.

“Good that you didn’t say it. How sorry you are for such a fate we’ve been given…For pity would do little to change what has been done for decades and will continue to be long after I’m dead.”

”But I am. I really am, and…I’m sorry for fearing you”, Artemisia told him then, meaning every word as locked fleeting gazes with the man. Such sincere condolence on her mien that it briefly took the knight aback until he simply nodded in gratitude once she placed a momentary hand on his forearm. Them sharing a slight smile until spent a moment in another silence, which was however then cut by Artemisia’s soft groan of frustration. Galahad watching her then to once more remove her shoes, stretching fer feet closer to the fire to chase away the cold as then tried to make herself comfortable by laying on her side, soon however discovering it to be the absolute opposite.

”What of your family then?” Galahad questioned, curious as well. Following Artemisia to direct a briefly vacant look into the flames after sitting upright again with a strenuous huff. Clear longing coloring her face curtly blue again until she let out a sigh, putting on a happier expression as begun to rub her ankles.

“I have not heard of them since I entered the temple. I was but a little girl when I was sent to Rome…and I was too young to even remember them clearly. Or at least I’ve begun to feel not to remember what they look like”, Artemisia told him, hiding her gaze briefly to her lap, Galahad’s following inquiry however taking her aback, and it confused her how he could know about what he then asked her about.

“They sent you to a Vestal temple?”

“Yes…My family was dependent on hunting, but when there was not much game we struggled to survive…which was why I was sent away to Rome. To live a better life as a Vestal at the capitol, where every opportunity would be open to me once I’d fulfill my 30 year pledge to the Goddess, and like my mother used to tell me find a rich husband and never live in need again…but things didn’t quite go as planned.”

Artemisia suddenly fell silent, as if she had let something slip she hadn’t meant to say. Galahad observing her now to stare at her midriff an unreadable look on her face, her hands rising to caress the large bump, until he claimed her attention again once he realized something.

“So that’s why you knew how to use a bow”, he stated, Artemisia nodding.

“I learned it from my father. Even I was barely old enough to hold one. He probably made me learn that even before I could walk.”

They shared a small gale of laughter, Galahad nodding as it was exactly what had been done to him…Taught to fight even before he’d learned how to be a carefree boy…But taken his future neither he would’ve done anything differently if he had been in the place of his parents.

“And your people? They are made to suffer a life under Roman rule as well…how do they fare?” Galahad queried, looking thoughtful then himself as looked at Artemisia now more earnestly. Only receiving a clueless shake of a head from her.

“I know not. I’ve spent most of my life in Rome, and even before that I was but a citizen of Rome. My roots may lay in Greece, but I’m as Roman as any person living within the Empire. And my home... is as Roman as any of the countries within its borders. But to me…There’ll never be a more beautiful place than the island I grew up in. I will always hold it my heart, and no glory of Rome will ever shine brighter than the memory of it.”

“No you’re not. You definitely aren’t like him”, Galahad protested, surprising Artemisia, who looked to him questionably until she saw him nod towards sleeping Accius before continued. “From simply what you said just now, I can tell. You’re just like us. Someone trying to live as who you are despite of having to pretend otherwise…Oppressed and forced to bow down to a superior rule which you recognize only on the surface, while your heart longs for the freedom of being who you were born to be.”

Artemisia was stunned, to have never thought of it that way during any of the times she’d felt herself false by living her life as a Roman although she’d never considered herself as one. It being true that she’d always seen herself as Greek, not Roman…despite of what her father had used to always say even before sending her to the capitol to become a Vestal upon warning her from demurring the prevailing regime. Galahad not either then saying anything as he also witnessed the yearning the girl had been put under, breaking free of her stare to cast another look at Lancelot.

“Thank you…for not saying how sorry _you_ are, because not any amount of pity will reunite me with my parents. Only gods can make that happen should I be fortunate enough to receive such blessing…which I doubt, since they seemed to have already forsaken me”, Artemisia spoke then, however during the last part her voice quieting down to close to a whisper. Galahad still picking up her desolate words and looked back to her in confusion.

“You’re with the man you love. Is that not a blessing great enough?” he asked, not quite agreeing with that, since that Legionnaire had come to prove more day by day how unworthy of Artemisia’s affection he truly seemed to be. Artemisia looking rather odd then instead of anything about her current expression confirming his previous statement, but he couldn’t go telling what was bothering her exactly as she took a moment to answer. Galahad not being able to tell did her strange reaction have anything to do with how Accius had treated her earlier.

”Perhaps it should be…but then why am I feeling uncertain?”

Indeed making his own conclusions from that very sincere response Galahad then turned serious as eyed at Artemisia. His eyes eventually shifting to stare at Accius’ asleep form before he voiced out the question that had surfaced even before he’d laid witness to the coarse way he’d acted towards her…Meaning then a lot more than he said.

“Are you really sure you’re alright to continue? Isn’t this journey too strenuous for the child?”

Artemisia looked at her stomach, giving it an unsure caress. “What can I do? I just have to bare with it until we arrive to Accius’ family estate…I’ll manage till then.”

“I just…can’t help but worry. Such quick-paced travel can’t be harder to any of us than it is to you…And quite frankly I don’t understand why he brought you along to such a dangerous place. Even if you are to meet his family.”

Galahad saw Artemisia blink at his response, until she gazed away with a brisk twitch of her head that couldn’t quite be interpreted as a nod. Him then knowing he’d said too much and he sighed, settling for her silence. But something about her face then told him her to agree at least to some degree, even if she didn’t say it. It was all in her eyes that then looked so troubled to him…and he couldn’t help but wonder why, but this time stopped himself from asking. Feeling himself now rather tired rising to his feet for the surprise of Artemisia, the knight however taking her aback then even more by then unbinding a pouch of herbs from his belt. Handing them to her.

“I found these some time ago. My mother used to chew on them whenever she was expecting…She said them to aid in the fatigue and all manner of ailments of the body during pregnancy…and they should lessen the swelling. They’re not the same as which grow in my homeland, but they should help nonetheless.”

Artemisia saw Galahad to glance down at her puffy ankles until he placed a fleeting hand on her shoulder. Smiling down at her bafflement until was quick to depart, Artemisia gazing after him in stupefaction and missing how Lancelot gave the two of them a wondering raise of his eyebrows, until opened the pouch and looked upon the contents. Belated smile however curving up the corners of her lips as she watched the youngest of Arthur’s knights to assume his position on his berth after swatting returned Dagonet’s arm away, who’d rolled a bit much out of his own resting place. Grateful for his ever shown kindness, which only proved what she’d already known the first time she’d seen him…that Galahad was a far better man than he viewed himself to be. Which she however was able to see clearly, as battle-ridden as he may have been. This small benevolent gesture of his giving her then enough resolve to face the following day with less concerns from before, with a resigned sigh putting her shoes back on before rose. Following Galahad’s example by going to sleep.

* * *

“Sorry you missed out all the fun, Dag. But then you shouldn’t have gone looking for trouble elsewhere.”

Galahad glanced at Dagonet, seeing him to simply level a fleeting glance at Bors but as was his habit remained quiet. Not replying to his comment, to have already heard all about the wolf attack from his comrades after returning from his scouting mission. Artemisia to have never seen him speak much during these weeks, but despite of his apparent silent character it didn’t seem to affect to the bond that along the years had formed between these knights, and the others didn’t appear to regard him any different than the more talkative ones in their group. Her hearing him break that thus far lasted silence once Gawain cut into the conversation, inquiring about his yesterday’s patrol.

“Did you come upon any Woads up ahead?”

“No. I found some tracks of scattered Woad companies, but they disappeared about half a day’s travel from here. I didn’t see a glimpse of them as I made my way back”, Dagonet said, confusing his comrades, but mostly Arthur. Also Artemisia wondering about the knights’ following exchange when she’d so often heard them speak about how dangerous territory this was.

“Strange for them to allow us travel so freely through their lands”, Lancelot remarked, Galahad frowning at that as cast a quizzical look at his fellow knights.

“Then why did they plant an ambush for us not but three days into their territory?” he questioned, baffled as well. “If they wanted us dead, why are they now letting us fare forward without any resistance?”

“He’s right. After the failure of that trap they should’ve chased us down and tried to kill us many times over”, Gawain agreed. Despite of his grim expression not sounding quite so glum as Lancelot answered, tipping his head.

“Maybe they’re as worried about the invading Saxons as is Rome.”

“You think them to know about the Saxons this far out in the wilderness?” Galahad wondered, earning a remarkable browlifting from Gawain.

“They’re coming from the north. The Woads must know us not to be the greatest threat to them at the moment now that even Rome has fully withdrawn behind its borders”, he stated.

“Fled you mean”, Bors snapped. “Cowards. Ran away squealing and left us cleaning up their mess, those pigs.”

“Which is why they’ve let us be”, Lancelot continued, thinking a moment as tightened his hold of his horse’s reins. “Which could explain why they didn’t either attack us yesterday after certainly knowing us to be nearby.”

“Or our ghastly reputation made the bloody Pikts quail in their boots!” Bors exclaimed, boisterous laugh following his comment. “Our legendary grandeur was too much for the feral dogs!”

“I hope you’re not including yourself?” Gawain remarked, rousing more laughter from amongst their comrades, Bors flashing him a sullen smile as narrowed his eyes at the blonde haired knight. But as the only one who wasn’t laughing Dagonet then looked but contemplative, voicing out his troubled ponders.

“It is indeed strange how they didn’t kill us back then. Since we were led right into their trap.”

All knights went silent then as they thought about that, also their Commander leveling a wondering look at Dagonet after hearing his previous comment, although he already thought to know why that was…that the Woad leader, Merlin, hadn’t ordered his men to kill them…Despite of commanding them to be ambushed right after entering that forest.

“So I wonder…If what Arthur said was true, why did Merlin want to spare the emissaries of their sworn enemy?” Lancelot questioned, having a valid point, but not knowing any more than a moment ago no one said anything to that. Even longer silence descending then as everyone fell into their own musings…Concerning their yet to be fulfilled mission and the mystery of the Woads disappearing from the face of the earth, even their company was closing in on the heart of their reclaimed kingdom…It indeed feeling beyond out of place for them to not have undergone any new surprise attacks from the Pikts, even it must’ve been true them to remain not too far behind…Because despite of the Woads not showing themselves to the knights to perhaps avoid open confrontation by the order of their leader, they still must’ve been keeping an eye on them to find out what their goal was to wander this far beyond the Hadrian wall. Past which any Roman hadn’t dared to cross ever since leaving these lands in fear of the said savages.

Artemisia straightened from her relaxed position against Accius as abrupt ache shot up her belly. A mild one at first, but making her feel uncomfortable enough to straighten up, after awhile another wave of pain erupting. Soon followed by a third one, her not being able to hold in a quiet whimper as the smarting did not cease after a few spasms like it had the previous night. Artemisia placing a hand to the side of her stomach baffled as released a deep breath, but even she then tried to hide her indisposition from the Legionnaire he had noticed her flinch. Accius looking down at the girl and seeing one of her hands to be clasping to her belly while the other one had squeezed around the saddle. Him eyeing at Artemisia in confusion of his own as watched her then to bend her head, her breathing quickening into a slight pant soon enough as she tried to get the sudden pain under control, failing.

“What’s wrong?” the knights heard Accius ask, Galahad picking up a following new moan of Artemisia’s and he turned his head around to see the Legionnaire to stop his horse. Galahad also pulling back the reins to halt his, seeing the pregnant girl slouched forward on the Legionnaire’s steed while the lad’s hands moved over to her arms. Artemisia’s own shifting to hold onto her midriff, the look on her face signaling her to be in clear pain.

“I’m alright”, she claimed. But despite of the reassuring exterior she put on her voice betrayed her. The words coming out partly breathless as she struggled against the cramps, not to cry out as they were fluctuating…some of the spasms more painful than others. The rest of the group now also stopping to see what was going on, staring at the Legionnaire who placed his own hand on Artemisia’s stomach, frowning in disagreement once her breaths continued to come out as mere gasps.

“No you’re not”, Accius stated, Artemisia sighing as she closed her eyes briefly. Deterring a grimace, Accius and the rest watching her to fight against the pain for a moment until the same thought occurred to all of them. Accius casting a startled look at the girl before his eyes were riveted to her stomach, in incredulous realization. His following statement nevertheless sounding somewhat chagrined as in a moment he faced the knights. “We’ll have to stop.”

“We can’t. You told us the estate is but a day’s ride from here, so we should head there straight away”, Gawain said, locking gazes with Accius.

“He’s right. It would be too risky to stay. And we’re so close to our destination to stop now”, Tristan mused, but he didn’t look at the young Legionnaire as said that and addressed only Arthur. His Commander giving him and then the girl a stern, but soon after a hesitating look, where Accius eyed at the knights in surprise until looked but put out.

“She’s in pain!”

“Is the baby due?” Arthur asked then, his voice rising above the others’ as he peered at Artemisia and matched her gaze, the girl giving him a nonplussed look back because she had no answer to that. The pains she was experiencing not feeling quite normal, some of the spasms quite sharp and long-lasting compared to the previous throes she’d undergone...These pains differing from the ones from last night too, and it frightened her…For she didn’t know were these cramps normal, or was the wait finally over and her body was beginning to show signs of the delivery...which in that moment she dreaded to be true.

“She can’t give birth here. We’re in middle of the wild and we don’t have time to linger. It’s not safe”, Lancelot agreed, despite of displaying actual concern over the girl upon seeing her to be in true agony and fully aware how she could be but minutes away from delivering, his expression turning to earnest as he also glanced at Arthur. Also aware that they knew not what laid between their current location and the estate besides unexplored nature, despite of them to have not had to fear a surprise attack of the Woads so far, them still not knowing where there any of them close by or if the foe would abruptly decide to waylay them when they least expected it.

Another louder bemoan of Artemisia’s silenced them, even the knights who’d voiced out their objections about stopping then starting to have a change of heart as they saw her fingers to clasp around the fabric of her dress, and even she did her best she couldn’t keep it from them how uneasy she felt. Accius giving Lancelot a dirty look from under his lashes, but didn’t have a chance to answer as Artemisia did it for him, despite of the smarting getting herself together enough to look at the knights while her hand set onto the young man’s. Her lastly leveling a quelling look at him.

“I’m fine. Let us go”, she said, Galahad looking at her in disbelief, as even he agreed it to be risky to stop before they’d scoured the area for any possible foes, he could see it to be very difficult for her to even stay on the saddle at the moment…And if her time had finally come to go in labor, which would’ve been the least surprising looking the size of her, continuing the journey would be downright impossible for her.

“She’s in no condition to push on. Knights, dismount. Make camp and search the area to ensure enemy can’t catch us unawares”, Arthur decided after beholding Artemisia’s writhing long enough. Bypassing the indifferent front she tried to keep up even under the keen and well-seeing eyes of him and his men.

“No Commander, your knights are right. We can’t stop”, Artemisia projected, astounding the men, as she then straightened in the saddle again. Biting down to her lip as another wave of pain rendered her speechless but she endured it, flashing then a fleeting smile. “It would be too perilous to remain here. Let us continue.”

“Are you sure?” now Galahad queried, locking concerned gazes with the pregnant girl, his attention however soon enough getting drawn to indignant looking Accius who raised his jaw. Placing a decisive hand on Artemisia’s arm before caught her palm, tilting his head at the young knight remarkably while glanced at Artemisia. Supporting her.

“You heard her. We shall carry on.”

“Alright. We shall ride on for now, but we will search for a suitable place to make camp as soon as we can”, Arthur complied, Artemisia nodding at him thankfully until her eyes moved over to incredulous looking Galahad who was eyeing at her questionably, skeptical of her made compulsion to move forward. However once she offered him a small smile, which was reassuring even if a little feeble, he gave in with a sigh although she looked everything but well to his eye. Once he saw her nod at him as well as a sign to trust in her own judgment Galahad turning his own horse around and led it after the others. The Legionnaire and Artemisia’s following exchange reaching his ears faintly even they took a moment to trail after the rest of the company.

“The estate is just one day ahead. Just hold the baby in until we reach the house…You can hold on for that long, can’t you?” Accius asked, exchanging a look with Artemisia as then took the reins, curbing the horse into a slow canter. Artemisia eyeing at him unsurely, but despite of her evident doubts about that she withheld her fears, but to anyone who knew her well enough could hear clearly how she dreaded for the opposite from the way she answered…If her worry ridden mien wasn’t enough to contradict her reply as she then wrapped her arms around her torso again, pleading for the child not to be born just yet.

“Yes.”

* * *

As promised, a few hours later after sundown they stopped to a suitable place to make camp. Artemisia’s cramps to have settled down during the ride, but despite of her reassurances of being totally fine Arthur had still decided it to be wise to go along with the earlier plan and had them to stop for the night. Ordering them to move out the first thing in the following morning and head for the estate, assuming the aches wouldn’t indeed return and Artemisia would not go into labor later that night. After setting camp Accius to have helped her settle down near the fire, and regardless of hours of waiting nothing that would’ve signaled the child to be on the way hadn’t happened and the Legionnaire had fallen asleep by her side. Artemisia however not doing the same even it was already very late, so many things swarming in her mind, and she discovered herself rubbing anxious circles around her stomach while tried to chase away the distressing thoughts. For no avail them shifting inevitably towards the memories that always lurked at the back of her head during calm, quiet moments such as this, ready to well up and force her to remember that which she had to fight every day harder to keep locked in the dark corner of her heart…Because of that turning it heavier with each instant spent in this lie…Lie that she was about to welcome to this world as her child.

“How are you?”

Artemisia gasped at the sound of Galahad’s voice, her focus to have remained solely on sleeping Accius for so long that she hadn’t noticed the knight to have arrived. Her quickly hiding the upset look that undoubtedly had crept onto her face while she’d been wallowing in her guilt, turning her head to face Galahad who took a seat beside her on a tree trunk. Galahad leaning his elbows on his knees, his fingers entwining as he examined her, not seeing any signs of that previous endurance from before.

“Nothing’s changed. The pains stopped hours ago and the baby’s been rather quiet too”, Artemisia responded, casting a small smile down at herself. Content that the child had been so restful these days, at least in that aspect easing her at times unbearable feeling condition. Galahad nodding as watched her to tap her belly a couple of times, as he then gauged at her indeed finding her looking much better from before.

“And your other ailments?” he questioned, directing a remarkable glance at her at the present covered feet until his eyes shifted back to Artemisia’s face to see her smile at him.

“Better. Those herbs you gave me really helped.”

Galahad went silent then, him eyeing at Artemisia and she saw his expression harden a little. The man looking suddenly so earnest while fallen into his musings that she soon looked away to escape his perusing gaze, her own returning back to Accius who was still sprawled against that rock he’d settled against while monitoring the progression of her state. Galahad observing her now then in turn and seeing what he assumed as affinity to take over her features as her eyes took in the handsome Legionnaire’s mien. Studying him with such assumed fondness Galahad had never seen her express towards the lad before, and he then cast his own eyes down at the abrupt feeling of to be intruding with his own gaze while certain kind of heaviness settled into his chest…sense of culpability perhaps as he thought about the young man. However as he then noticed Artemisia to lever herself to a sitting position and his focus shifted to her hand that after slipping from under Accius’ own took his palm into hers the grown doubts taking the better of him once he’d come to review his outlook of the Legionnaire once more. Galahad eyeing at the asleep young man this time around in a calculative manner until his attention was fully on Artemisia again, his keen become eyes taking in even the least of her reactions to what he then said.

“Are you to you marry once we arrive to the estate?” he asked. The abruptness of such a direct question indeed taking Artemisia aback as she faced the knight briefly, not to have expected this kind of a shift in the conversation. Her now causing Galahad to frown at her once he heard her reply, although it was in support of what he’d just asked her.

“Yes. At least that’s what we intended once we’d arrived and he’d introduced me to his uncle’s family, told them about the child…But now as the things have changed…I suppose we’ll marry as soon as we are able.”

“Is that something you both agreed on? Or did he just tell you that?” Galahad inquired, his tone causing the pregnant girl to blink in confusion and she eyed at Galahad in honest puzzlement, addled by the sudden personal nature of their discussion.

“He told me so…Why?”

Galahad hesitated a moment, suddenly fazed by Artemisia’s counter question who was now staring at him so intently, even what she’d just told him had turned him but incredulous taken everything he’d come to learn about the Legionnaire so far and which she was totally unaware of…That true affection he’d just witnessed her to harbor for the boy stopping him then. But only shortly, as then he came to recollect all he’d witnessed between those two not only during this journey but ever since meeting them weeks prior. The strange behavior he’d often seen Artemisia exhibit while with Accius, and what he’d seen happen between them the night before especially forcing him to make his own conclusions about their relationship despite of her apparently truly caring for him. His following question however coming out much more blunt and insensitive as he’d meant after summing up the oddities he’d come to notice between those two and connected it to Artemisia’s at times clear distrust of men, as his eyes now dropped onto her baby belly significantly. In assumed realization as figured to have finally seen through her pretense, despite of her sustained display that hadn’t sat well with him from the minute he’d sensed something to be amiss.

“It’s just that the way he at times acts towards you…It doesn’t feel right. Did you consent to him? Or did he force himself on you and had you come with him?”

Artemisia was utterly shocked by that. Galahad’s question leaving her fully petrified as in that horrifying moment she realized him to have apparently come to see past her lies despite of her act that had fooled even Accius. The directness of his so bold inquiry however not dismaying her as much as the fact that he seemed to know the truth about her…Which is why she then only blinked, in horror of having those insisting eyes of the knight staring down at her in a try to coax her into revealing her greatest secret she’d so far managed to keep mostly buried under oblivion until now that he’d come this openly to ask about it. Artemisia feeling her chest to tighten as she was taken over by the similar sense of panic mixed with fear when terrifying flashbacks occupied her mind, her however forcing herself to deflect them enough to assume a confused expression as she now faced Galahad who was eyeing at her almost compassionately…Making it hard for her to hide her true feelings as she tried to seem calm despite of her distress that came near conquering her mustered self-control. Artemisia releasing a slight nervous laugh as her fingers secretly squeezed around the blanket she’d been tucked under as she returned the knight’s stare, shaking her head at him. Even attempting to look mortified by Galahad’s made query since if but misconstrued on his part it would’ve been downright offensive.

“Of course I did, why…How dare you? No. No, he would never do that to me!” Artemisia retorted, sizing up Galahad in indignation, but despite of her somewhat collected countenance and fitting piqued exterior he knew she wasn’t telling him the truth. Him having to only look into her eyes and see how afraid she actually was then…of him forcing the truth out of her even she now tried her best to hide it with her aggravation on the Legionnaire’s behalf. Galahad now leveling a briefly apologetic look at her for making her feel this threatened by his bluntness, but on the other hand he felt that he needed to clear things out now…instead of staying quiet and allowing things to escalate even further without knowing all the facts, and hence letting them trouble him ever further…Trouble her any further.

“Then who did?” he accosted, his voice not as strict as his mien once he now frowned at the dumbfounded young woman. With a following sigh him letting his features soften as behold Artemisia’s startled expression at the sound of that newest question which she wasn’t able to hide in time for him not to notice it. The way she cringed at his words only confirming that he hadn’t been wrong, now that her didn’t even need to admit it to him anymore when it was so clear by the fleeting, heart-wrenching look of contrition in her eyes, Galahad even partly regretting to have put her in the position of going through that feeling due to his desire to know. But he’d seen her struggle with this secret for so long to let it go now...even if he should’ve.

“I see from your eyes that I’m right…That that child isn’t his…So whose is it?” he asked, now sounding but gentle, as his pity for the poor girl had now replaced his anger over her past ordeal. Artemisia keeping up appearances a moment more until she couldn’t bare his so kind eyes that kept on studying her in hopes of a response, once his hand had settled onto her arm like hers had the night before onto his her losing the fight against the terrible truth barely hold back by her will to forget. After directing a panicked glance at still asleep Accius Artemisia breaking down with a long, shuddering breath as Galahad watched her squeeze her eyes shut. Long hold back tears forming when she then pulled her arm free from under his touch, a sob escaping Artemisia’s lips as she then turned her face away from Galahad to hide her expression from him which she knew to be but ugly then. Her face nothing but a mixture of misery and pain now that the man by her side knew the despicable side of her…had found out the sole thing she’d ached to hide and forget and which all now came rushing back to her. Tears continuing to fall as she trembled at the flashes of being forcefully pushed down and rendered defenseless while brutal fingers ripped through her clothing, re-living them, only Galahad’s hand bringing her back from the ghastly thralls of the memory once it landed on her shoulder then. Once she now turned around to face him and he saw the depth of the anguish now so openly displayed on her mien Galahad leaning back, shocked by her such visible torment that he could then only stare back at her speechless. As she then looked at him only pleadingly, her hands moving in a flash to take hold of his wrists as she shook her head, her voice that sounded but equally pitiful to strip away all that remained of Galahad’s previous animosity then begging him to do let it go…Galahad noticing her to look at the Legionnaire over her shoulder briefly as she spoke, him only casting her a sorry look back as after all didn’t find any further words to give her a reply. Her startlingly upset state taking away any thought of other action other than beholding her agony in silence.

“You…you can’t tell him…You can’t say anything, please…” she prayed, her hold of him tightening momentarily as she looked him square in the eye. Her own flooded with fearful tears as she beseeched him to remain quiet, not to let Accius know about what he’d uncovered. “I beg of you, please don’t tell him. He can’t know…He can’t ever know…”

Artemisia gasped then in fright as she heard Accius let out a sleepy utterance. Her raising her head that had dropped in her despair once she’d pleaded the young knight to keep her secret, and upon realizing the Legionnaire to be waking up after also picking up the sound of his body shifting from the position he’d fallen asleep in for the first time in an hour, she let go of stupefied Galahad and hurried to brush hasty fingers over her cheeks. However it being impossible to conceal the signs of her breakdown as Accius then awoke, after opening his eyes them immediately focusing on shaken Artemisia and even though her face was covered from him he had to but sit up then and turn her over to lay witness to her state. Before Artemisia could do anything about her deplorable expression the young man angled her face towards him, to see what was left of her tears and previous upheaval.

“What are you crying for? Is it the child? Is he safe?” Accius accosted, rising to a full sitting position as turned Artemisia over. Casting a confused look down at her once she then swooped down to settle her head against his shoulder briefly, nodding. Accius’ eyes then rising to Galahad for a fleeting moment to take in his own bizarre expression which he couldn’t interpret at all, until his focus went back to the girl in his arms, feeling the remnants of her quiver. Artemisia telling herself to calm down, to forget, as she concealed herself from Galahad whose eyes she could still feel on her…Scared that that alone would inform Accius of what had just been said between her and the knight. Her rather dying than letting the Legionnaire know what had happened that night at the temple, and should Galahad have kept on asking about it when he awoke...he probably would’ve.

“Everything’s…fine. All fine. I was just…having a bad dream”, she told him, lied, as wiped the last of her tears from her eyes. Accius frowning at her once he saw Galahad to level a sorry look at her until the knight avoided his gaze, baffling the Legionnaire who now couldn’t either miss how odd Artemisia seemed at the moment.

“Again?”

“I came over when I heard her scream…” Galahad said, despite of not agreeing to Artemisia’s made pleads after all deciding to comply to her heartfelt request with his own contribution to the lie she’d just told him. Exchanging a fleeting look with Accius until looked at Artemisia again, masking his confliction behind a collected expression even the grateful glance he then received from her caused his heart but to lurch…It feeling wrong to him. Despite of sympathizing with her and understanding her fear, it not agreeing with him to keep up the appearances when he now knew how in much pain she was because of it…Just to desperately hide how that child in her belly had truly come to be from the man who was supposed to be responsible of it…Which as it turned out, he apparently wasn’t. And Galahad couldn’t feel but distressed by that fact himself, therefore Artemisia’s regrettable state leaving him even more perturbed from before.

“And the baby? You think he’s coming?” Accius asked then, pretty much ignoring Galahad’s remark as cast a quizzical look at the girl. Her to have by this time managed to get hold of herself enough to give him a small smile, the misery however still there under that serene expression she’d by now practiced to put on to hide her true sentiments as she then leaned back. Striving to rise.

“No. But Accius, would he help me up? I need a moment for myself…”

Galahad watched Accius to aid Artemisia to her feet upon understanding what she meant, his eyes studying the girl’s face the whole time it took for her and the young man to leave the fire and walk to the edge of the clearing to enter the forest. Artemisia to have not even glanced at him once, her suddenly rather lifeless turned gaze to have remained cast down, and understandably so. Galahad leveling one more look after the pair with a pang of guilt upon realizing to have interfered with something dreadful and so selfishly perhaps made the matters even worse despite of it not being his place, until his attention was drawn by Gawain who then slumped next to him. Fully oblivious of the previous incident offering him wine, before took in his comrade’s unsettled countenance.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”, Galahad stated, after a moment of thought accepting the wine and taking a sip to soothe his own emotions. His brother in arms examining him and then turning but skeptical, as it was then also clear the young knight to be anxious about something by that flat delivery of his…What exactly it was at least not being hard to guess to Gawain, for he had seen his fellow knight to keep watch of the two lovers before his arrival.

“Fool me not Galahad…Is the girl still bringing you needless trouble?”

“And if she is?” Galahad admitted then surprisingly, his voice still sounding but humdrum once he then managed to withhold his upset state of mind from Gawain, who usually was able to read him like an open book…except now. Not anything on Galahad’s mien then aiding Gawain in trying to figure out what the cause for Galahad’s abrupt gloominess was other than assuming it to have something to do with the senseless fascination he seemed to have developed for the pregnant girl despite of his advice. Once silence descended and Galahad refused to tell him Gawain then taking the water-skin back to have some more of the wine before handed it back to Galahad, tipping an impassive head at his unexplained shift in mood…Although he did have his own qualms to go on.

“Well I’d once again tell you to not to dwell on it…but for you are a man of your urges so I only say it can’t be anything good wine can’t solve…Finish that and then be your more temerarious self again. Pining after a woman doesn’t suit you.”

Galahad made a half a smile at that, but he couldn’t help but ponder over what he’d just learned. Finding it too despicable and terrible to overcome it any time soon when he now even dared to think about what seemed to have happened to Artemisia…good wine or not it not bothering him any less.

“If it only were that…But I just found out about something that…I maybe shouldn’t have.”


	8. Chapter 8

Artemisia jerked to a sitting position, snapping fully awake as Accius brought their horse to a halt. After hardly sleeping a wink last night her to have been dozing off on the saddle all morning, however as Accius and the others now stopped at the edge of a high hillock a few hours later to have a look of the view opening beneath them at the bottom of the large valley that spread behind the surrounding woods and fields she now awoke to see their destination. The grand estate of Marius Honorius residing at the base of the mountains that rose just behind the manor, the house and the magnificent gardens by the yard both enclosed by a high wall that separated it from the edging arable lands and the residents of the slaves. Green pastures leading up to the estate from where the forest ended.

After eyeing at the Roman styled manor for a moment more Arthur drove his horse to gallop down the trail that led to the bottom, in no time their steeds carrying them all the way to the end of it and they headed for the plains to make their immediate way towards the gates of the estate. As Artemisia’s gaze wandered about the terrain when they neared the manor her spotting the people working at the fields and the others lingering a bit farther away around the estate to notice them, all abandoning their tasks at hand to race over to the gates to see the unexpected comers. More people running from the direction of the settlements of the servants as Arthur and his company crossed the valley and rode along the road over to the house, the gates that just a moment ago had been open for the servants to come and go as they pleased on their errands now closing as the Roman soldiers posted on the wall and outside the estate saw them approaching. The knights coming to an abrupt halt as the gates were shut in front of their noses, one of the guards standing on top of the wall coming over to cast a strict look at Arthur and his men, by the looks of him eyeing at them so suspiciously not recognizing him regardless of Arthur’s armor revealing him as Roman.

“Who are you?” he accosted, giving the arrived men one more gauging look until locked gazes with Arthur who then introduced himself, even from so far away Artemisia noticing recognition to finally ease the severity of the soldier’s bearing as he took in the knights surrounding the Roman officer while he spoke. Making the connection.

“I’m Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian knights and sent by Bishop Germanus of Rome. Open the gates.”

The soldier nodded at one of his fellow guards who then immediately left his post, disappearing from the wall as the soldier told them to wait. The knights giving the people uneasy glances who were currently flocking around them, to have perhaps never laid eyes on warriors like them, or maybe while aware of their reputation as the members of the undefeated infantry of Arthur Castus couldn’t believe to be now seeing them standing by their master’s gates in flesh. It taking a moment for the entrance to be opened as the soldier had apparently hurried over to the estate to inform of their arrival to their lord, who now accompanied the guards once the gates were unlocked and out walked a group of soldiers. Amongst them Marius Honorious himself who welcomed Arthur and his men with a bright smile.

“It is a wonder you have come!” the man remarked, walking over to the awaiting knights. His eyes skimming over the line of men in immediate recognition upon bringing his hands together as a sign of a prayer answered by the sudden appearance of these men at his doorstep, confronting Arthur politely with his thankful gaze. Unlike his men at first glance well aware of his and his men’s merits he as a celebrated citizen of Rome couldn’t have remained ignorant about, even while living at the far outskirts of the Empire. “Good Jesus! Arthur and his knights!”

As a welcoming, accommodating gesture Marius attempted to take hold of the reins of Galahad’s horse, but the animal backed away, the mounted knight curbing the animal as it winced away from the man whose hand was met with nothing but air. However not letting his abrupt surprise to show on his face the man swiftly turned his focus from grim looking Galahad to Arthur, offering him a commendable nod of reverence. Conducting himself but venerating while faced with the arrived Commander and his men.

“You’ve fought the Woads…vile creatures.”

“Our orders are to evacuate you immediately”, Arthur replied curtly, bypassing the pleasantries as faced the lord of the manor. Marius looking at him in confusion, however once his words sank in the man simply shaking his head, most disinclined to the idea.

“But that…that is impossible.”

“Which is Alecto?” Arthur asked, stunning the man even further with his disregard to his protest, as Arthur’s eyes then left him and begun to scour the faces of the people who’d followed the man from the estate. His gaze then getting drawn up on the wall again once a confident voice begun to speak, his focus finally fixating onto a young lad whom he assumed to be the boy Bishop Germanus had been so anxious to save from the Saxons. Indeed the son of Marius Honorious raising his jaw as confronted the Roman Commander, identifying himself while standing beside his mother, Marius’ wife.

“I am Alecto.”

“Alecto is my son”, Marius accentuated as looked to Arthur, briefly suspicious of why he would be asking about his only son specifically, before resumed his objection to the apparent given order of evacuating them. “And everything we have is here. In the land given to us by the Pope of Rome.”

“Well you’re about to give it to the Saxons”, Lancelot retorted, his matter-of-fact tone and the equally remarkable stare he leveled at the Roman confusing Marius before dismaying him. Marius eyeing at Lancelot in fleeting wonder, until Arthur elaborated his previous statement, his voice as grim that spoke volumes of the seriousness of the situation.

“They’re invading. From the north.”

“Then Rome will send an army”, Marius announced after a curt surprise. Also aware of not only his but especially his son’s importance to the Holy Father and therefore Rome, because of which he was certain such a threat these men had arrived to inform him about wouldn’t come to be a danger for them. Arthur’s significant raise of eyebrows however stunning him and giving evidence to the contrary, his following reply downright shocking the man for a moment.

“They have. Us. We will leave as soon as you’re packed.”

“I refuse to leave”, Marius stated, after giving Arthur’s men one more incredulous look-over at the astonishment of a mere handful of men to have been sent to secure his family’s safe passage to Rome facing their Commander with an adamant expression. His own stern become eyes then moving over to the knights to witness the astonishment they shared with their Commander over his expressed obstinacy, almost all of them regarding the man a mere fool to refuse to leave his property even after learning about the incoming Saxons, insisting on staying at the risk of not only his but his family’s lives. Alecto and his mother now arriving behind Marius, unlike the man himself both of them now simply looking at Arthur somewhat hesitant, anxious looks donning their faces which however were quickly replaced with severity…but not actual persistence as the lord’s, the suddenly rather vexed appearing Marius then shifting his attention to the people staring at them from the sidelines. Loudly ordering them to go back to work, and as soon as he said so his guards spread out. Beginning to chase the ogling slaves away, some even coercing them to leave the premises quite roughly, Artemisia and the knights watching some of them to be dealt a few swings of the spears’ hilts the guards were carrying, where some were simply shoved apart from the formed crowd. The crude manner the people were handled then perfectly mirroring the disposition of the lord governing over them, who’d turned more hostile the minute he’d been told to leave his home for something as trivial as safety.

Marius took a step back then as Arthur suddenly dismounted, the overall stature of the man and the air of authority he possessed perhaps intimidating the lord as the Commander approached him. His knights riding a bit closer once Arthur confronted the reluctant Roman, his voice gaining a more tense edge, in that moment also reflecting perfectly his current state of mind…His already taut mood not improving by the man’s insistence on not complying with his given orders, and the repercussions of him not living up to them only further tried his patience.

“If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land”, Arthur elaborated, deciding to be honest, although it must’ve meant little to the man and it was exactly so…Marius simply staring back at him with all the while tenser expression that at the end showed even a bit of anger for Arthur to address him in such way once the Commander was finished, his own countenance but unyielding, consisting of mere austerity that corresponded with Arthur’s baleful delivery. “So you are coming with me even if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian’s Wall myself…my lord.”

The men then exchanged a severe stare, but after simply following the ongoing exchange between the Commander and his uncle Accius then finally slid down from the saddle himself. Striding to view from amongst Arthur’s men to join the two, his voice that then broke the ensued silence claiming Marius’ attention, and easing the tension that had formed between the two men.

“Uncle, listen to him”, Accius urged, passing Galahad as his uncle’s eyes dropped down to look behind Arthur and then directly at him. Surprise written all over the man’s features until he recognized the young man and identified him as his second youngest nephew, instantly his previously displayed rigidity getting replaced by but a delighted expression. “Commander Castus speaks the truth. The Saxons are nearly here and you need to get to Rome where it is safe.”

“Nephew!” Marius greeted, at first bypassing Accius’ words as Artemisia now followed the man to leave Arthur’s side to hurry over to Accius in overjoyed elation, embracing him warmly with a gale of laugh. As she watched Accius to respond to his merry greeting with equal joy realizing it to have been long since the two had last seen each other, and once they then broke apart for Marius to place familiar hands on the young Legionnaire’s soldiers to have a better look at him she smiled. Happy for the young man to be reunited with his father’s side of the family again, even if it was under such dire circumstances.

“What are you doing here, so far from Rome?” Marius asked, gauging at Accius thoughtfully after taking in his uniform that peeked under his cloak. “Should you not be at the front with your assigned unit instead of wandering about this barbaric region I call home?”

“I was granted with some leave and decided to come to visit you, uncle. Commander Castus was generous enough to accommodate me to his outpost on the way, from where we then together departed by the request of Bishop Germanus, who informed us of the impending danger and asked us to save you before the invaders could get to you…But it is good to find you are in as good health as ever”, Accius replied, studying the man in front of him and finding nothing to have changed about him. Only the passed few years to have further greyed his hair and made him look givenly older, Marius laughing quietly at Accius’ response as examined him in turn, to see the evident resemblance he’d grown to share with many of the male members of Honorious clan with pride.

“You’ve become a man, Accius my boy! It’s been years since I last saw you and your brother Argus…Are the two of you proving yourself equally glorious champions for Rome as your father?” Marius inquired then, tapping his nephew on the arm approvingly as once more took in his uniform and sturdy become built that despite of his still a very young age made him look like a man not much different from his older brother. Them looking so similar, only difference in age and presented merits accumulated during the years of service separating the brothers from each other, which Marius came to find once he now gazed at the second born son of his dear brother. Tristan and Dagonet who’d remained at the back of the group upon arrival however now spotting Artemisia’s hand to slip once she abruptly gasped when the conversation took a turn to Accius’ family, Tristan swiftly dismounting to take hold of the pregnant girl who’d been in danger to fall while attempting to come down from the saddle on her own. This waking Galahad’s attention who turned to see briefly dazed Artemisia to cast a taken aback look at Tristan until her focus returned back to the Legionnaire conversing with his uncle, her expression then beyond strange until she cast her shortly fazed eyes down. Her hand not letting go of the saddle she was squeezing, perhaps unbeknownst to her as she continued to listen in to the discussion with the rest of them.

“Careful”, she heard Tristan tell her before letting her go, Artemisia avoiding looking at him aside for a fleeting glance given his way when she then observed Accius to nod at his uncle with a smile. Most poised as the knights had probably even seen him and therefore conducting himself but haughtily to their eye…Like a true Roman.

“Argus is verily following our father’s footsteps. His feats have already earned him the favor of the imperial family and aided him in strengthening our family’s position through a highly befitting choice in wife.”

“Ah, so Argus has found himself a worthy companion? I wonder is the girl truly deserving of him?”

Accius smirked at his uncle’s amused tone, something about what the two were now talking about sounding very displeasing to the hearkening knights. “There couldn’t be a more commendable match for my brother than Celaena. Her virtues do not end only in divine beauty gifted by the gods.”

“Senator Octavius’ daughter? My, my, it truly pleases me to hear that. But I would’ve greatly hoped to be present at your brother’s grand nuptials…How come you never sent a word of the celebration for us to attend?”

“I’m afraid it was a rather unexpected affair, and we thought it best not to bother you as much as have you travel all the way to Rome in such a short amount of time…Argus planned on visiting you as soon as he was able along with his wife to redress our rudeness in the matter, but after the withdrawal of our forces from Britain and the Emperor’s current focus to other campaigns his time has been mainly committed in living up to his new position as the commander of his cohort.”

“Well, all is well. I am but pleased to hear him to be doing his filial duty in maintaining the Honorious family name…And I trust you are not far behind in doing the same, Accius?”

“Yes uncle. I shall do my best to achieve what my brother has henceforth relinquished and will make it so that his previous feats shall be mine to claim in the near future.”

“Says the man who deserted the army to get here”, Bors stated quietly, only for the knights closest to him to hear, and managed to get a quiet chuckle out of them. Them then watching the Roman lord to indeed look at his nephew with notable stature, nodding contentedly.

“That’s my boy. Rome is proud to have you. You two honor your parents as much as the Empire…and me.”

Accius bowed his head in gratitude, the men sharing another smile as Marius’ wife then came forth with Alecto. The knights following the young Legionnaire to exchange courteous greetings with them as well, until Arthur brought the family reunion to an end by facing the lady of the house. Speaking up after getting fully ignored by the lord of the estate.

“Lady, my knights are hungry. They need proper sustenance to be ready to leave once you are prepared to depart”, he informed, nodding towards his still expecting, mounted men as locked gazes with the woman. Marius’ wife assuming a stoic expression as let go of Accius’ arms, placing her palms this time around onto her husband’s who soon turned to give her an approving glance after staring at Arthur in masked indignation. Marius urging the woman to follow Arthur’s request, and the woman then excused herself with a nod and left her son and husband with the arrived knights. Marius eyeing at the men a moment more in silence, exchanging tense gazes with those who happened to meet his eyes until turned his focus back to Accius. His earnest features again brightened by a warm smile, and he turned his back to Arthur with not a single indication of inviting him and his men inside.

“Come my boy, we shall discuss about this predicament more later. But now we eat, and you shall tell me how things are back in Rome!” he said, placing an arm behind Accius’ back to lead him towards the open gates until beckoned to Alecto, ordering him to follow. Artemisia observing them to leave and took a confused pace forward as saw Accius not to direct a single look to her way. The Legionnaire following his uncle through the gates as she then took off after them, not reaching farther than a couple of meters before she watched the doors to be closed by the signal of Accius’ uncle. Her having not time to raise her voice to call after the young man as she as well as the rest of the entourage was locked out, left to stand there in the drizzle that had commenced not long after their eventual arrival. Alecto, who’d decided against returning inside giving her a curious look as saw her try to reach the gates, noticing her gaze trailing after his just arrived elder cousin.

Galahad looked down at baffled Artemisia to see her dismay, and feeling the same way the knight turned his focus back to the gates as well. Not comprehending why had the young man just accompanied his uncle inside while leaving her behind…however robbed of more time to think on it Bors’ voice then cutting through his train of thought. Galahad’s gaze now rising to severe Arthur who was instead faced by spoken Bors, him urging his Commander to follow him and the others who were already making their way away from the shut gates. As the last to do so Galahad sighing as turned his steed around, about to go after his comrades until couldn’t help but look at Artemisia again who was still staring at the gates. Her current expression not telling the man of what she was exactly thinking, but he could tell she was as stunned as he’d been by the Legionnaire’s decision to leave her outside. After letting her wallow in her ponders him then jumping down from the saddle, placing a hand on her arm to claim her attention until nodded at the animal by his side remarkably. Artemisia however surprising him by shaking her head and shifting from under his touch, while her eyes that had a hint of that same emotion he’d seen in them last night were now cast to the ground.

“No thank you. I can manage, so you should join your comrades.”

Galahad frowned after her as she then left, regardless of how strenuous walking seemed to be for her, her waddling along herself towards the settlements of the slaves despite of his offer of a ride. With a new, deeper sigh Galahad however complying as she after all was free to do as she desired, there being no use in him trying to insist his kindness on her when she’d so directly rejected it. Still feeling conflicted about it nevertheless and wondering did her such behavior have anything to do about him finding out her secret Galahad taking his horse’s reins and walking it to where his fellow knights had bound their steeds. While he was occupied tying up his own the others casting wondering glances at Artemisia as well, who’d seated herself beside the fence that went around the few cottages built there.

“You saw that? The minute the little shit gets to his family he leaves her behind like a mangy rat”, Bors stated in disdain, but quite frankly not surprising anyone by saying so…Not even Galahad in all honesty, his attention in the end shifting back to Artemisia who despite of her efforts to appear unbothered seemed but dispirited while sitting there now…Her arms once more wrapped around her belly as if she was sheltering the child from something that currently plagued her mind, making her this uneasy and clueless…downright sad to his eye.

“He came to his uncle’s door with a bastard child in tow, Bors…He probably took this chance to explain her presence to him before having them all welcome her to the family”, Lancelot responded, earning a doubtful scoff from Gawain, although not either anything in Lancelot’s voice had indicated him to fully believe in what he’d said.

“So you’re defending him now? He didn’t as much as look at her when he left…or told her to wait for him until he’d come fetch her.”

“That sure isn’t the way I’d treat a mother of my child…bastard or not”, Lancelot mused, everyone giving him silent looks of wordless agreement until their eyes also visited Artemisia again. Bors then breaking into a tantalizing grin as faced the handsomest of Arthur’s knights.

“Look who’s saying something noteworthy for a change.”

“Sir, you’re famous! You’re Arthur, aren’t you?”

The knights turned their heads to level a quizzical look at their Commander then, alerted by the inquiry of one of the men working for the Honorious estate who’d previously arrived to behold their meeting with his lord and who now had hurried to catch up with Arthur. The knights following how he proceeded to introduce himself to their Commander who instead was marching towards a small number of cottages some distance away, at the sidelines of the settlement…next to one the men then noticing an old, battered, and visibly starved man to have been tied. His arms bound to a wooden frame to which his unconscious form was hanging from, fully unaware of the approaching Roman Commander who was walking towards him with his drawn sword in his hand. The people beginning to gather once more as now also Artemisia took notice of him and raised her head, to follow him to close the distance between himself and the bound elderly man. The words of the one following him falling on deaf ears, as then some of the other men of the estate also turned their sights on the knights, approaching them.

“Are you from Rome?” one asked from Bors, the burly man narrowing his eyes at him and he was driven back by the knight’s ominous, grumpy tone. The question not flattering at all to the man who hated almost nothing more than the Empire that had enslaved his people.

“From hell”, he told him, the man giving him a slightly alarmed look back before Bors was the first to push past him and the formed cluster of men in front of them to approach his Commander. The rest of the knights following suite as they then heard Arthur speak, his voice but outraged. Several sighs erupting from the lips of the knights as they also saw the tied up man, already aware of what was to take place once they soon witnessed Arthur’s aggravation the explanation to that man’s state created once it was given to him.

“Who is this man?”

“He’s our village elder”, the same man who’d followed him replied, running to get to Arthur’s side once he then stopped. To gaze at the helpless, battered man who seemed to have hung out here in the cold for hours…for days even, wearing barely any clothing.

“What is this punishment for?” Arthur accosted, pointing at the binds with his sword until turned to face the man who’d identified himself as Ganish, his so hard eyes at first startling the man when they looked into his and he flinched as Arthur continued with an impatient snap, but quickly recovered. Looking at the elderly man himself, in pity. “Answer me!”

“He defied our master Marius. Most of the food we grow is sent out by sea to be sold. He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves, that’s all”, Ganish explained, in disbelief Artemisia standing and walking over to the group of people currently surrounding Arthur and the bound old man. Her mind instantly flashing back to times she’d often seen men like him shackled at the town’s square next to her temple back at Rome. Slaves and beggars punished severely for something as little as speaking a word against their masters or infringing the rich by merely existing…But when she now saw this man and witnessed what had been done to him for simply looking after the welfare of his village, she couldn’t believe the cruelty of it…especially when the one who’d commanded it was Accius’ uncle. What she then heard Ganish say proving exactly what was natural in Rome…that the weak had no business standing against those with even an ounce more power than them, having but to withstand their repression.

“My ass has been snapping at the grass, for I’m so hungry! You’re from Rome. Is it true that Marius is a spokesman for God? And that it’s a sin to defy him?”

Artemisia looked at the spoken man incredulously, the sheer unfairness of such statement that Accius’ uncle had apparently used to scare his slaves from revolting saddening her, for she had been fortunate enough to have been born free and to not to have been forced to live as someone’s property with nothing to her name, even she was one of the underprivileged. Her glancing at the poor people around her in pity as Arthur then replied, nothing in either his voice or mien signaling of him even partly agreeing to such absurdity Marius had had the villagers believe as truth to control them. Making it clear that he was in absolute disagreement with this kind of injustice. Alecto, who so far had remained at the sidelines now walking forth himself, coming to stand by Artemisia’s side as locked fleeting gazes with the Roman Commander. Lastly also the boy’s attention shifting to the poor man his father had ordered tied to that post several days past, unlike his father then seeing the wisdom in Arthur’s following words...even if they cravenly clashed not only with the principles of his father’s but also the beliefs of Rome itself, Arthur having no qualms about speaking what he knew to be true in his heart then, even if the son of the man he was so openly slandering was standing right behind him.

“I tell you now…Marius is not of God. And you, all of you, were free from your first breath!”

Arthur’s such declaration even shocked Artemisia. Her to have before heard men question the norms and common conviction of Rome while deeming them fallacious, but she had never witnessed anyone to outright defy them so openly. Her then coming to admire this man simply due to his just expressed courage of going against Rome by only saying what he believed was right, the power and stress the Commander put in his words causing them to linger in the wind as everyone listened to him speak mesmerized. Without realizing it that remark alone encouraging them to for the first time question their inferiority in the eyes of their master, Rome, even if for just a moment while they now behold the famous Roman Commander with their own eyes. Them leaving a lasting impact in Alecto as well, who then followed in shared sense of astonishment with Artemisia as Arthur cut the chains that had kept the elderly man trapped to the frame of wood. Him collapsing to the ground on his side, Arthur beckoning towards him with his blade as turned to face the taken aback villagers.

“Help this man. Help him!”

Swiftly a few people hurried over to come aid the old man, Arthur following him to be carried within one of the cottages until his focus returned back to the people around him who were still listening to him. As if waiting for him to speak, which he did. Obliged to inform them of the approaching threat, finding them beyond worthy to be warned about the invading Saxons.

“Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spear no one. Those of you who are able should gather your things and begin to move south towards the Hadrian’s Wall. Those unable, shall come with us.”

Arthur’s men were flabbergasted by this announcement, regardless of knowing their Commander and his possession of a compassionate heart such promise however but bewildering them. Them to have hardly come to agree with taking a pregnant woman and the Legionnaire with them, only to hear their Commander now to be prepared to have a whole crowd of civilians with them while they would be making their escape from the approaching Saxons. However as it hardly was surprising to hear Arthur say so, taken he’d never been the kind of man to leave behind a single man, woman or a child in need no matter how disastrous the consequences, the knights simply either rolled their eyes or bit back their protests. Even more so complying with his decision after seeing the hopeful faces of the villagers who’d been frightened by the news of the invading Saxons bearing down on them and their homes.

“You, serve me now, and get these people ready”, Arthur ordered then. Facing Ganish who instantly nodded in compliance. Despite of Marius’ guards watching their every move from a small distance away following Arthur’s command and begun to urge his fellow villagers to start to prepare. Advising them to gather food and water for the journey, Arthur not giving Marius’ guards a single look of acknowledgement despite of them staring at him with hard, despising eyes once he walked past them. Artemisia turning to look after the Commander, discovering herself to revere him much more than she already had before, realizing then why had his knights come to trust him so…Despite of him being a Roman like Marius.

“You came here with my cousin?”

Artemisia blinked as Alecto’s voice cut through her reverie, her facing the boy in surprise of him to have arrived to such conclusion, but once he then took a look at her and his slightly widening eyes settled onto her huge midriff in instant understanding she returned his stare but uneasily. Alecto’s question then sounding more like a statement, as then one look of hers directed down at her baby belly gave him the answer. The boy turning in turn baffled as he saw Artemisia to glance away meekly until she nodded, visibly more ashamed now of the fact to be carrying a child conceived out of wedlock, when what she’d heard Lancelot say earlier about her and Accius surfaced in her mind…Therefore her realizing it to have not been at all strange for Accius to have entered the house without her, for had he introduced her to his uncle and his family before telling them about the child she was expecting which in fact was but a bastard since she was not yet wed to him, there then would’ve been a chance them to never accept her or the baby…Because even if Accius wouldn’t have been born into such a honorable family, it would nevertheless still be difficult to take in someone of such questionable background such as her for any family. For that reason her to have feared how matters would be settled with Accius’ uncle once he’d told him about the child, but since he’d promised to take care of everything she decided to trust him like she’d done so far. Remembering she wasn’t alone, which is why she then matched Alecto’s perceptive remark with a shy smile.

“Yes.”

“I’ll ask father to allow you inside the house. It’s safer there”, Alecto promised her, the concerning thought of nearing Saxons causing the boy to think it best to bring his cousin’s apparent lover inside instead of leaving her out here, vulnerable to a possible surprise attack. His kind offer indeed causing her then to think him and Accius to be in fact related, but she refused. Very much like when Galahad had previously offered to help her being content the way she was, wishing to respect Accius’ made decision to let his family know about her first before allowing them to meet her.

“Thank you, but you don’t need to…I’ll wait until Accius comes for me.”

“Are you certain?”

“Alecto! Your father has need of you!” Marius’ wife abruptly called out, Artemisia and Alecto both turning to see her to have exited the manor and to be now standing at the outskirts of the village. Eyeing at his son surrounded by Arthur’s knights a bit nervously after noticing the elderly man to have been freed by them, until her eyes fixated only to her son. The woman waving at him to come to her, Artemisia nodding at the boy to go with her as he cast her a dithering look. Her instead directing her slow steps towards the spot where Galahad and the rest of his comrades had settled, despite of her initial desire to keep her distance from them now that they’d finally arrived to their destination feeling herself however calmer if she stayed close to them…at least as long as it would take Accius to come for her. For she had already gotten used to having them around, and undoubtedly the safest she was with them.

Artemisia stopped in middle of her walk as then suddenly felt the child to shift notably, right before a spasm manifested from the bottom of her belly. Her sighing in frustration as closed her eyes tiredly, having not the energy to battle against the cramps again, especially when she thought back how fatigued they’d left her yesterday. This being not the time for her to be under the weather in any way, as if what Arthur had made it seem with his speech to the villagers, it was more than possible that they weren’t able to stay at the estate as long as she’d previously hoped…The wishes of them to have enough time to settle down and for her to have the baby here after she and Accius had married with the blessing of his uncle to have now become but wishful thinking, but not letting herself to be any further discouraged Artemisia took in a deep breath. Placing a supporting hand to the side of her stomach, her fingers soon starting to draw the same soothing circles onto it as she continued her walk, stubbornly bypassing the cramps. But after but a few paces she was then met with worried looking Galahad, taken aback by his abrupt appearance after she’d failed to see him arrive upon standing there her eyes closed for so long Artemisia faltering, Galahad steadying her by taking a hold of her arms.

“I’m alright”, she told him again before he could ask her, that dismissive statement he’d already heard too many times to believe in when he wasn’t blind nor dimwitted not convincing him. Galahad simply tipping disagreeing head at her, nodding to the direction of the estate.

“No, you’re not. You should’ve gone to the manor with the boy where it’s warm and more comfortable.”

“No. Accius doesn’t want me there.”

“And why is that? How could he have not wanted you to accompany him? How could he leave you out here all on your own?” Galahad questioned skeptically with a frown, Artemisia’s assent of the Legionnaire’s negligence of her astounding him more than what he soon heard the girl tell him. Him eyeing at Artemisia in utmost disbelief, although what she said coincided with what the other knights had mentioned before.

“He couldn’t. It wasn’t possible for him to simply bring me with him and let his family discover my state until he’d had the chance to tell them about me.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. You’re in no condition to be out here in the cold, and he should’ve considered that.”

“He’s not a bad man. Not at least as bad as you seem to make of him…And I understand his reasons”, Artemisia said. This time around visibly annoyed as she after all had overheard the acrid comments he and his fellow knights had been making about Accius ever since leaving the outpost, as now faced Galahad. Confused as to why he continued to speak ill of the lad she was with, despite of her looking back at him with now rather miffed eyes him not backing down. Matching her stare with equally earnest eyes to have her understand his standpoint…for her to see how clouded by her emotions she continued to be to see beyond the false image she’d build of the Legionnaire.

“You shouldn’t. Affection can take us but so far, and is it really love he feels for you if he’s that ashamed of you and your child he was also responsible of bringing to the world…even if but seemingly?” he questioned, feeling a sting of regret as he noticed Artemisia to flinch at his words.

“You know nothing of him. How can you belittle him so when you don’t know what lies in his heart?” Artemisia demanded, in dismay. Galahad holding back his desire to scoff, and instead only looked back at Artemisia knowingly.

“Perhaps, but I’ve known enough men like him to tell you not know either…To not so blindly entrust your life to him. Because the one you’ve come to place your hopes in may not be all that there is, especially when he’s been deceived into believing to be the father of the child you carry, which if uncovered you know to not sit at all well with him.”

Galahad then sighed as he behold Artemisia’s shocked expression that soon enough morphed into doubt and downright fear. Once she then looked but nervous, fazed by his previous warning she was utmost hesitant to place any faith in him giving in to the pregnant girl’s insistent belief in the lad’s character despite of knowing better. For her following surprise him unclasping his cape and draping it around her, once her eyes gingerly rose to meet his him then locking earnest gazes with her.

“I don’t know what happened to you…But if he truly cares for you, you wouldn’t be this afraid of telling him the truth about that child.”

Artemisia shook her head then, Galahad’s previous remark upsetting her and quickly enough she found herself unable to push back the misery it brought up. The same harrowing agony he’d born witness last night taking over her, and wanted she or not she then broke down like back then in front of him…Withstanding the daunting image of the outcome to Galahad’s made suggestion enough to not fully succumb to the panic that was beginning to well up, but she couldn’t remain calm either as she came to reject the idea adamantly. The same pleading eyes then looking into Galahad’s to beg him not to ask that of her…Anything but that, the man once again not helping but wondering why.

“No…No I can never tell him”, she whispered, her dropping her gaze then as Galahad looked at her quizzically, trying to understand.

“Doesn’t he deserve to know whose child he has agreed to raise as his own?”

“No, you don’t understand! It…it would destroy him…” Artemisia said, miserable now, as she then begun to tremble. Her warding off the familiar, nightmarish images of the night she’d been sleeping alone in her room at the temple…Defenseless, helpless…Unwitting of the man who’d slipped inside at the dead of the night and attacked her. Oblivious to the reverie she was currently going through Galahad grasping her arms again to calm her down, Artemisia recalling the horrible events until then bend over due to the horror of the thought Accius finding out what kind of a despicable woman she actually was…and why. “No, I can’t…”

“Who was it? Artemisia, who did this to you?” Galahad demanded. Artemisia taking a moment to answer, but after some time he heard her release a desolate breath. Her not exactly knowing why she did then tell him, not even noticing herself to speak until the terrible truth had already been released from her lips. Perhaps the comfort she got from the knight’s hands that let her remain pressed against him then causing her to trust in the man enough to let him know what she’d been scared to death Accius to discover in fear of him detesting her for it…Her not knowing the reason why she then stated the name of the man who’d left her pregnant as a tearful whisper, hating herself for it and the horror that then instantly dug its claws into her chest, disgusted by it overwhelming her so.

“It was…it was…Argus. It was Argus.”

* * *

During the following hours Galahad eyed at Artemisia from time to time, not discovering any change in her melancholic bearing. No one, least of all Accius, to have come to collect her to take her inside the manor despite of her own beliefs and Alecto’s given word, her to have sat there looking like that ever since finally confessing to how her baby had come to be to Galahad. And neither he had gotten over the revelation of the Legionnaire’s older brother to have seemingly assaulted her back in Rome…Becoming the sole reason why she’d guarded this secret with all she had, knowing how Accius idolized his brother, who was not only his blood but a celebrated, highly esteemed Roman soldier. Her to have dreaded her lover to find out of her to have been spoiled by Argus…leaving her with a child she’d in her terror and shame lied to be his brother’s.

Anger flared hot in Galahad as he thought about the bastard. Now understanding much better his younger brother’s character while aware of Argus to have laid hands on Artemisia for nothing but mere lust, her to have not had to specify what had happened for him to fill in the blanks well enough to assume what must have led to the poor girl’s current pitiable state. Hence proving like any Romans the brothers to be both inclined to frolicking with women despite of it not being their right or place, regardless of these women being willing or not to give themselves to them…And while Galahad now regarded Accius’ duplicitous way of going behind Artemisia’s back to spend a night with some insignificant trollop instead of remaining faithful to the girl he’d promised to marry, he didn’t agree to Artemisia’s wish to still keep the truth from him for not to offend him…But as he then came to recall the jealousy the young man had always displayed whenever he’d caught him to even look at Artemisia the wrong way, he instantly realized it to be more than possible for the Legionnaire to be but enraged instead of distressed should she tell him the child to be his brother’s instead of his. Galahad fathoming then why she’d wanted to hide the truth for so long at all cost, and still would, for she didn’t want to hurt him…Or herself by thinking about the assault, preferring to believe Accius to be the father instead of his brute of a brother who’d forced himself on her…and in so doing forced her to leave the only place she’d had left of resembling home…Like Galahad had once been.

“What are you daydreaming about again?”

Galahad gasped out of his broody ponders and he looked over to his comrades. To see them all to be eyeing at him curiously, where only Gawain seemed to have an inkling of his thoughts as many times he did. The question he’d just made needing not to be said for him to already know what was pestering the young knight, and Galahad only shook his head as gazed away…However as heedless as he wanted to appear to avoid any more unwanted questions he couldn’t stop himself from soon enough gazing over to Artemisia’s direction again, which gave the other knights a good enough answer.

“I realize there has been no other women to treat your inner cravings with, but she hardly is even one yet”, Lancelot remarked, tipping a significant head towards the pregnant girl before measured Galahad for a moment, after all realizing long before hearing the young man’s reply the reason to his sudden murkiness not to lie in something as simple as pent up needs. “So unlike the Roman shouldn’t _you_ dedicate your reveries to someone much more worthy of your admiration? Otherwise girls with yet to be born babies would seem like a very odd fixation to develop...Even for a man deprived of a real woman’s company for months.”

“I’ve been telling him that…but I suppose heart wants what it wants, or rather the other equally sentient part does”, Gawain said, obviously as a tease, and indeed the knights chuckled some more at that after laughing at Lancelot’s allusive words since not only them had taken notice of the way Galahad had been paying a rather lot attention to the girl lately. Galahad simply angling his jaw, the least amused by his fellow knights’ daring banter.

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it? You’ve never been this particular gloomy, is it over a woman or not”, Gawain told him bemused, staring at his blood brother in utter bafflement. “I nor any of us have ever seen you this occupied by anything other than mere desire to stay alive.”

“For the duration of the journey she’s been acting strangely around that Legionnaire…and now I know why”, Galahad revealed, partly not even realizing to be talking then as once again begun to mull over everything he’d just been told by Artemisia, had she meant to tell him or not…But she had, and it made him feel terrible…Wanted _he_ or not. Pitying her far more than he would’ve thought for after all he did not know her…Just enough to admit to hold great compassion over her fate, which was the kind he wouldn’t wish for any young girl such as her…and yet which wasn’t at all uncommon in a cruel, unfair world such as theirs.

“ _She_ has?” Lancelot questioned, exchanging a skeptical look with Dagonet, until in turn glanced at Artemisia in disbelief. For he as well as the others had been there to witness her little _private_ moments with the Legionnaire, which would’ve suggested everything to be more than well between them.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?” Gawain said, leveling a remarkable look at Lancelot who faced him.

“It’s not like I have paid particular attention to her…but I haven’t had to to find something to be indeed off between them”, Lancelot admitted, also to have been able to pick up the few occasions that the girl’s relationship to the young Roman had seemed more than it appeared…Him to have been lying should he have claimed not to have spent a thought or two in trying to figure it out himself as the weeks had went on.

“Aye. Especially the last few days”, Bors said, in agreement, his following remark only supported by the way Artemisia had been so readily abandoned by the Legionnaire after their arrival to his uncle’s estate. “I’m telling ye…The Roman isn’t any more smitten with her than I would be to my horse and has dragged her all the way here to simply attend to his loins until he finds himself a suitable replacement...Or until the little bundle of sin makes it appearance.”

“She’s not to blame for it“, Galahad answered tersely, suddenly irritated by his companions remarks which some truly neared the regrettable truth, and the ensued flared up annoyance in his voice indeed then earned the undiverted attention of Arthur’s knights. Them all staring at Galahad quizzically, in wait of him to finish whatever he’d been in mind of saying before stopping himself with another hesitant look cast up to Artemisia.

“Indeed not I assume…But tell us then, Galahad…What is it you found about her that makes you this afflicted over her relation to the Roman?” Gawain asked then, Galahad finding himself momentarily dazed by the so far concealed truth then as he raised his dithering eyes up to the pregnant girl again, not indeed knowing should he answer to Gawain’s latest inquiry. For what they wanted to know was something she’d agonized over letting anyone know for a very long time, the recollection of her teary, frantic reaction of him demanding the same truth out of her then causing his heart to squeeze for guilt as he broke into a deep sigh. Closing his eyes, damning himself to have ever coerced her to tell something that horrible to him to satisfy his own curiosity.

“The baby she’s carrying…is not his”, Galahad reveled, taking the present knights aback, as although they’d all had taken notice of the oddities concerning the relationship of the young couple, they still had assumed them as mere soon to be parents on the run…However now proven wrong by what Galahad had told them, it even shocking some of the knights who could’ve sworn to see how enamored the girl was of Accius…Making it hard for them to believe someone else to be the father of her child when even the Legionnaire seemed to think so.

“What? You’re saying the brat she’s forever stuck with is not the Roman’s?” Bors questioned in honest surprise, until an amused grin spread on his lips and he slapped his knee knowingly. The man letting out a bark of a laugh, but the grim, silencing look Galahad then leveled at him caused his mirth to die down and he hold back the words of ridicule that had been about to leave his lips. The way Galahad had looked at him tipping the men off of him indeed knowing something distressing, and enticed by this the knights now leant closer to their younger companion. Gawain most curious out of them all, once he could see the way whatever Galahad had discovered was troubling him…greatly.

“Galahad, what is it that you know?”

“The baby she’s having isn’t the Roman’s...But his brother’s. His brother raped her”, Galahad informed them, his voice lowering at the end in pity and his gaze was shortly stuck to his joint hands that then squeezed around each other more tightly as long as it took for the anger of his such said words to wear off and he realized what he was doing. Him trying to calm himself with another long sigh as straightened, placing his unclenched fingers on his own knees, while the knights mulled over the told truth until exchanged a few stares. Them all soon enough returning back to Galahad after visiting the girl in question.

“Well, that explains…some things”, Lancelot mused, looking at Artemisia shortly from the corner of his eyes as indeed what Galahad had revealed made sense concerning the way the girl had many times behaved…Fearing them and any other men who’d come near her aside for Accius, who’d been the only one she’d been fully comfortable around with ever since they’d come upon him and his fellow knights near the outpost.

“She begged me not to tell him. She practically vouched for me to keep her secret”, Galahad said. Partially only thinking out loud, but then the anger set foot in him again. Turning into plain disgust when he givenly was led to think about the swine who was to thank for Artemisia’s trauma…and the misery caused by it. “…But the fact that she’s afraid to tell him simply over fear of hurting him…That she would blame herself for causing him pain when it was she who was hurt by someone so important to the man she loves…it sickens me.”

“It is regrettable…But not anything which wouldn’t have happened to any other girl before”, Lancelot stated, although compassionate over Artemisia not displaying much of his pity on his mien then as only looked at Galahad dismissively. Seeing him frown at his attempt to tell him to let it go.

“So you’re saying what happened to her is but trivial? That it is something of no significance I shouldn’t be bothered by?"

“To you, yes. There’s nothing we can do about it. It has already happened, and it is none of our business…as lamentable as it is for her. For no matter how upset you may become over her fate it will not wish away that child.”

Lancelot was right by saying so, and as Galahad then relinquished his welled up hatred and hold the elder knight’s gaze he could tell him to in fact feel the same way about this as did he…All of them men having similar looks on their faces as they then briefly met Galahad’s gaze until they all then went silent. As said by Lancelot the matter of Artemisia and the secret surrounding the identity of her baby’s real father having nothing to do with them, and therefore there was nothing else to be said about it. Galahad then nodding in agreement, as naturally he knew this, although it didn’t make him feel any easier. Despite of now indeed telling himself to forget about it finding himself unable, too kindhearted for his own good to simply cast aside the girl’s withheld torment to fully forget the way she had looked earlier…when she’d showed a part of herself to him she’d guarded strictly even from the lad she had decided to built a life with….It to have not left only her shaken, but for Galahad’s bewilderment, him as well.

“It is as Lancelot says…So pay no heed to it, Galahad”, Gawain spoke then, catching Galahad’s attention as then came to stand beside him. Proceeding to divert it over to the slaves who’d begun to crowd the terrain near the estate with a beckon of his hand, busy packing their belongings and other provisions to a number of few carts as instructed by Ganish after the news of the invading Saxons had been broken to them. “Come. Let us prepare ourselves for the departure.”


	9. Chapter 9

Artemisia wrapped her arms around herself as the passing gust of rather chilly wind caused her to shiver for cold. Her eyes then once again rising to eye at the patch of silhouette visible of the Honorius manor behind the gates in as she now had come to suspect in futile wait, in conflicted wonder, until her gaze begun to move about her vicinity aimlessly. Latching onto close to nothing for far too long, only briefly settling onto the impoverished, malnourished slaves bustling about the premises in haste while preparing for the announced evacuation, gathering together their smaller livestock and the little belongings they had and without which they couldn’t do. As Artemisia tried to bypass the concerns and doubts that were nibbling her away by watching the people getting ready for departure, her eyes soon finding Galahad as she moved to observe Arthur’s knights who were helping the people load their property and provisions into a selection of a few wagons. Long, shuddering sigh escaping from between her lips then as she felt her heart to drop to her stomach once the misery took hold of her again by the sight of him stealing a few glances at her…whenever she was quick enough to look elsewhere.

Why had she told him? Why had she revealed her greatest secret to that knight, when she hadn’t even had the courage to confess it to Accius, who was more entitled to know than that man was? Artemisia could only continue to ask that of herself, but no matter how many times she tried to understand why she couldn’t…She didn’t know. She just didn’t. She had believed to have been able to rebuff the knight’s previous inquiries concerning the child without giving any reason to suspect her, but now that he had asked her of the baby again so straightforwardly, apparently to have already made his assumptions and only sought confirmation to them, she’d just…let it slip. Without thinking due to the oppression of Galahad’s questioning to have simply told him…and now that decision made her feel unbearable. Foul, despicable. Like the absolute harlot she’d considered herself ever since getting violated. Especially now when someone knew… _He_ knew.

Artemisia now released a helpless sigh that was reminiscent to a comfortless cry…Her hiding her eyes from Galahad once again who turned her way just then by squeezing them shut, however cloaking her actual distress by burying her face fully into her palms briefly in fitting lassitude that took over her again. The fact that out of all of people it was him who knew of her secret making this whole affair feel somehow even worse, although Artemisia didn’t either know why it was so…But she simply knew that she couldn’t anymore look the knight in the eye without being ashamed of her whole being, and perhaps…Perhaps the reason why she felt to terrible about Galahad knowing about her and Accius’ brother was due to the fact that he’d ever been so kind to her…So kind that it had always felt undeserved, which was why she’d unconsciously sought solace from his such compassion and relied on it…Enough to reveal what kind of a woman she truly was.

_You just wanted someone to listen. Someone to know what had happened…For the burden of keeping the truth was too grave to bear alone._

Artemisia didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at that notion which had popped up from somewhere amongst her thoughts. That inner voice which had just given shape to the reason why she’d let those well guarded words to escape her during her previous discussion with the knight when it was the last thing she’d ever wanted…But perhaps she’d finally had enough. She had grown too tired to try to pretend everything was alright, when the truth was that Argus’ face was always haunting her, her never finding peace from his presence that continued to cling to her, especially in her dreams. Even whenever she was looking into Accius’ eyes and tried to wrap herself into the calming bliss of feelings she had for him she could most of the times only see Argus, and instantly was forced to live through the ordeal of him pinning her down to her bed and stripping her off her clothes, doing whatever he desired until he’d been done with her…Leaving her with a child that would ever be the reminder of how she’d been ravished by him…Even she’d never been with a man before. For he had not cared. And now she was but a liar…As big of a betrayer as Argus was for deceiving Accius...but much worse. A woman who not only lied about the origin of her child but came close recoiling every time the man she loved touched her, as if he had been the one to leave her this vulnerable and broken…

Artemisia’s eyes stuck to the swell of her stomach. The glaring indication of her fault and the source of her torment…As she now stared down at her midriff not quite knowing how to feel about the baby that dwelled there…At that moment her actually not feeling close to anything aside for the overwhelming shame and quilt that stormed inside her, and not even the thought of this child to be completely innocent to everything she was going through didn’t ease her sentiments…For the truth was that the longer she had to carry that baby and the more the closing in birth hence forced her to think about its real father, she was beginning to fail to let her trauma consume her…and fear for Accius to learn out about him. Especially now when Galahad had found her out, and either in his newly developed contempt of the likes of women she’d turned out to be or his abiding benevolence towards her would reveal the truth to Accius...Which she now dreaded more than ever before, and Artemisia knew then that she had to talk with the knight…As hard and shameful as it would be. But she had to make sure Galahad to say nothing to Accius. For this was the type of truth that was better left buried, and it if it would be known to Accius, Artemisia wouldn’t be able to take it. It would, finally, destroy her and whatever was left of her self-restraint.

In mind of doing just that Artemisia then rose, starting to walk closer to the Sarmatian knights who were now preparing themselves for the upcoming journey while tried to assume a collected exterior. Not knowing was she successful in chasing away the melancholy that had plagued her, but neither caring all that much as she was in such rush to speak to Galahad before Accius would finally arrive. To tell him to please keep what she’d said to himself and not say a word to the Legionnaire, but she was robbed of both her chance and resolve to walk over to the young knight as one of his comrades she hadn’t up till then noticed to have been missing rode past the small caravan that had begun to form along the road. The girl simply stilling to follow Tristan to stop his steed beside his Commander’s to deliver his report, Artemisia lifting the thin shawl wrapped around her upper torso onto her head to shield herself from the densing up snowfall that had accompanied the turn of the day to nearing dusk while overheard the men to converse…Tristan apparently bringing troubling tidings of the invaders, and whom apparently weren’t all that far now.

“They have flanked us to the east. They’re coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape”, Tristan informed Arthur, signaling towards the horizon and where he’d just ridden to have a look around in case of the approaching hoards of Saxons had reached them…which they had. “They’ll be here by nightfall.”

Artemisia’s blood ran cold. Then they had close to no time at all. The Saxons were almost here, and by what the returned knight had just said were almost at their heel…In given dread of this thought Artemisia’s hands rising to settle onto the large bump, her previous distressing ponders all forgotten now at the face of this threat that had finally reached them and was but a few short hours away from catching up with them.

“How many?” Arthur asked, as solemn expression on his face as Tristan’s.

“An entire army.”

“And the only way out is to the south?”

“East. There is a trail heading east across the mountains”, Tristan contested, Arthur’s brows creasing even further as he continued. “Which means we have to cross behind Saxon lines, but that’s the one we should take.”

There was a pause as both men then simply exchanged a tense gaze. Tristan however soon glancing about the people huddling themselves and their belongings into the wagons confounded, doubtful.

“Arthur, who are these people?”

“They’re coming with us”, his commander replied, heedless to his knight’s audible lack of belief in this fact, and only returned Tristan’s incredulous gaze until earned a gloomy laugh as an initial response. The knight’s tone equally grim as was his words that he then spoke.

“Then we’ll never make it.”

Artemisia’s gaze fell, eventually finding its way back to the small colony of slaves readied to leave with Arthur and his knights. It was true. She’d seen herself a mere burden the moment she’d joined these men’s venture of coming here to rescue the Honorius family, but now that they were to travel with a group of other civilians consisting of not only men but more importantly women, children and elderly and their journey would be further hindered by having to cross the terrain with wagons in tow…their chances of running away from the Saxons seemed nonexistent. But Artemisia understood Arthur’s decision. Neither she would’ve seen it nor felt it just to abandon these people, would it mean the death of them all or not. And very much like all of these people serving the family set to be rescued, neither did she want to die. So realizing there to be no point in wallowing in such fear Artemisia embraced herself for the upcoming travel, approaching the caravan that was standing by in wait of the arrived Roman Commander’s order to depart. However despite of that her then freezing to her spot mid-step as sudden sound of drums reached her ears. The noise that echoed from the mountaintops claiming the attention of several others and eventually everyone, informing the people of the danger that lurked but a sundown away from them, Artemisia getting now caught by cold fear as she found herself unable to move for a moment. The simple realization of the actual peril they were in and how close their demise had come daunting her unlike it ever had till then, only the hand that then landed on her shoulder breaking her free of this terror and she looked at the ornamented bracer hovering by her face until her eyes focused to the rider. To meet with Lancelot’s calming gaze.

“It will be alright. We’ll get past them.”

Artemisia made a slight nod, hint of a passing smile signaling her concur, as Lancelot then curbed his horse forward. Passing her to get room for the animal to turn, the sound of the Roman soldiers barking in the befallen silence however then claiming both of their attention as well as the rest of the knights. Causing Artemisia to fail to see how the gates leading to the manor now opened and Accius along with his uncle, aunt and cousin and a handful of servants stepped through them. The servants carrying the fortune of the family towards the awaiting, yet empty wagons, while Accius rode out on a new, gifted white horse. To have discarded his so far worn disguise that had previously covered his armor, and now sat mounted on the animal in his fully exposed uniform. His eyes seeking out Artemisia whose gaze was then riveted to a small annex that had been built within one of the walls surrounding the estate, and which was rapidly being sealed shut with boulders by a couple of priests. Rushed by the soldiers who were overseeing them work, clearly desperate to seal off the annex before the moment of departure would come, or any one of Arthur’s company would notice…However too late as now everyone were eyeing at the men laboring secretly at the more secluded area by the wall, only alerted by the impatient commands of the soldiers.

Artemisia saw Arthur stare at the men suspiciously before drew his sword and dismouted, only drawn in by their underhand hurry of finishing laying those bricks now when no one supposedly was watching, even there should have been more pressing matters to weigh down their minds other than such strange insistence of masoning at this hour of distress. Therefore Arthur wishing to know what was the cause behind these priests’ such folly actions he then approached the annex, his men soon following him their weapons bared when the soldiers failed to obey their Commander’s order to move aside along with Artemisia who was still to notice returned Accius. Her attention transfixed by the men working to seal off the annex.

“Move!” Arthur repeated, now leveling his weapon straight at the pair of soldiers looking back at him in hesitation, until Artemisia noticed the way they glanced to the direction of Accius’ uncle. The girl watching in confusion as one of them was taken aback by arriving Lancelot’s steed which flicked its head to his direction, him and the other knights forcing the soldiers to back down, while the priests were now faced by Arthur. Each pierced by his grim gaze as the Commander now motioned towards the annex, even further misgiving by the manner these men continued to refuse to step away from it. “What is this?”

“You cannot go in there”, one of the priests said, stepping closer to Arthur with a warning look on his face that was to underline his adamant words, while the older priest now settled himself against the boulders. Shielding them with his body with a similar determined look on his face. “No one goes in there. This place is forbidden.”

Artemisia’s baffled examinations over the pair of men came to an end as she was startled by Accius’ hand that then in turn grabbed her from behind, securing itself onto her arm as the girl whipped around to face him. Despite of her effort of welcoming him with a smile, the somber expression that had taken over his features chased away her delight of seeing him. The girl simply blinking back at the Legionnaire as he now proceeded to give her arm a guiding tug without a single word of greeting.

“Accius…”

“Come. Let us leave.”

“Wait…why?” Artemisia said, even further confused as she saw the way Accius then shot an earnest look at the annex and the priests guarding it, until tried to compel Artemisia to follow. Ignorant to her inquiry. “Accius, why…”

“What are you doing? Stop this!” Marius’ voice suddenly cried out, his authoritative and appalled delivery drawing majority of the attention and the group turned to see him approach the annex himself. Arthur’s grim gaze however never leaving the priests and step by step he forced the men to back away from the annex at the behest of his brandished sword, the Commander paying no mind to the lord of the manor who was then denied passage through the line of men by Bors, who turned his horse around to confront the approaching Roman. At the sight of his arrived uncle Accius once more tugging at Artemisia, telling her to follow.

“Leave it be, Artemisia. This is none of your concern.”

“What is? Accius, what’s in there?”

“Arthur, we have no time!” Lancelot exclaimed then, reminded his Commander of the ever diminishing daylight and nearing danger. Indeed the sound of the Saxon drums to have now grown stronger, but ignoring his knight’s warning Arthur continued to examine the wall that had been built in front of the annex and noticed how the torch placed on its wall flickered from time to time…And not due to the wind blowing outside, but by apparent flow of air coming from the other side. “Do you not hear the drums?”

The knights were all giving their Commander anxious looks that urged him to get back on his horse so that they could be on their way, Accius once more pulling at Artemisia and after gaining a slightly sharp look from the young man she gave in. Drawing her arm free, with a nod Artemisia signaling him for her to follow as Accius did then take off to the direction of his horse. The raise of his jaw and one content gaze leveled at her telling her resignation to satisfy him, but just as she was about to go after him Arthur’s voice stopped her.

“Dagonet”, Arthur called, motioning towards the wall with a tip of his head for the vexation of his men, but despite of them regarding Arthur to be simply wasting their time in insisting to find out what laid behind that wall they said nothing as watched Dagonet to abandon his horse to go over to the annex. Snatching his long battle axe from its sheath by his saddle and brushed past Artemisia who stepped away from him once with a fleeting glance cast at Arthur he swung the weapon at the inlaid stones. The nose of Galahad’s horse tapping Artemisia to her back, and she gave the steed a surprised glance until her eyes trailed upward to see how Galahad met her gaze with what else but expected compassionate look that reached down to his emerging smile. The girl breaking their eye-contact by moving the horse’s head between them as smoothed the animal’s muzzle, enjoying the warmth coming from its body as Dagonet’s outcries of effort filled the air. With only a few powerful blows the knight managing to bring down the boulder wall, revealing a door, which the man then tried to open. However not succeeding.

“Key”, Arthur said then, commanded more like as he turned to stare at the pair of soldiers.

“It is locked”, one of them answered, stating the obvious, nevertheless then nodding towards the bolted entrance significantly. “…from the inside.”

Arthur gave a nod of his own to Dagonet who then proceeded to kick down the door, taking support from the wooden frame, until with the third most vigorous kick the door flied off its hinges. Artemisia walking a bit closer to see pitch black nothingness that awaited at the other side, after a while outlines of what looked like a staircase coming to sight once Arthur removed the torch from the wall and he along with Dagonet and Lancelot approached the door-opening. Gawain soon joining them and coerced the priests to go after his Commander and fellow knight once the men entered the annex, Artemisia not realizing it but also she then found herself lured towards the revealed entrance once Galahad, Bors and Tristan positioned themselves beside the annex. To prevent any of the surrounding soldiers from approaching. And it was then when Accius noticed Artemisia to have stayed behind, Galahad raising his gaze to the Legionnaire who dropped the reins of his borrowed horse in vexation at the sight of Artemisia halting just outside the door. The foul, inhuman stench that was coming from the dark, strange passage that led downward causing the girl to halt. Artemisia not helping but retching at the odious smell that was so rich and thick that she couldn’t tell exactly what was it composed of, as her hand flew to cover her mouth and nose. In instinctive try to block out the strong odor that in fact made her a bit lightheaded then, at the sound of the Legionnaire’s call of her name Galahad turning to see how Artemisia hung to the doorframe briefly, dazed.

“Artemisia?” he called as well, noticing the evident nausea the girl was under while she stared into the blackness into which his fellow knights had just previously disappeared. As Accius’ calls of the girl’s name became then more frequent and demanding neither Galahad feeling quite right of letting Artemisia go in there, as he then saw the girl to straighten up and step inside courageously. That place even giving him the creeps, especially after the way he’d seen the soldiers and those priests try to keep them away from it…

Artemisia didn’t either listen to Galahad as she did indeed walk though the narrow entrance, instantly getting enveloped not only by the dark, but the lower she traced the steps she found herself surrounded by the terrible coldness that dominated the underground chamber. Artemisia gasping as something equally frigid and metallic hit her in the head, and the ensuing jingling informed her it to be shackles. The stench intensifying the deeper she ventured, and once or twice she had to stop and press against the wall in true threat of fainting, the smell overcoming her, and by then she could identify some of it as feces…and blood.

The moment she realized that she could feel her skin to crawl, with now more tensed up steps her descending the rest of the winding stairs as now spoken words reached her ears from within the chamber once she got over the most recent rush of nausea. It getting replaced with creeping dread as she strained her hearing to know what the knights currently scouring the insides of the chamber were saying, eventually her seeing the light of the torch to reflect onto the stone floor of what it then was revealed to be…a prison. By the sound of the conversation she could soon pick up her understanding the eerie chant she’d earlier heard amongst the whispers and echoes coming from the hidden chamber had been prayers.

“The work of your god. Is this how he answers to your prayers?” Artemisia heard Lancelot ask, his voice derisive and filled with contempt as the man gazed at his Commander in outrage. Not yet knowing what they spoke of her glancing about the dank, stuffy, filthy dungeon in alarm until her eyes trailed over to the group of men she now could see standing by the entrance of the farthest room of the chamber. Accompanied by another man whom the girl assumed to be a priest as well, and who by the looks of things…had been sealed within this place by the time Arthur and his knights forced themselves in. However as she then heard Arthur respond her walk almost halting once more at the daunting sound of it.

“See if there’s any still alive.”

Artemisia watched the knights to disperse, beginning to rummage through the room they were in which was yet covered from her view by the wall that separated it from the other large room beside it. Her seeing nothing but signs of miscellaneous collection of manacles and number of strange devices and other manner of restraints that weren’t at all familiar to her until she now finally reached the last chamber herself and saw the cells that had been crafted within the crevices excavated into the stone walls. Her then fully understanding the purpose of those machines as she stopped by the door-opening and her eyes latched onto the gaunt, bloodied and squalid form of a man she could see locked behind one of such bars right in front of her. Long since dead, his ashen, lifeless flesh nibbled by rats, looking like nothing more than a skeleton and dressed in mere rags that gave no warmth against the coldness of the room which Artemisia now realized to be not a mere prison…but a torture chamber. For naught Lancelot cutting through the chains that hold up the doors of the cells to check the people hold within them, for they were all dead. Rotting corpses left for the vermin riddling the dungeon to feast upon.

Horrified outcry left Artemisia’s lips, her eyes remaining glued to the corpse Lancelot was inspecting, and all the men now turned to see her stand there beside the fully serene looking priest who was leveling murderous looks at the blasphemers scouring the prison he had referred to as “god’s temple”. A hand once more stuck on her mouth as Artemisia stared at the dead man until her focus flew over to the other cells to see the rest of the shackled, dead prisoners. To witness the equally gruesome ways they’d died mostly due to the marks of prolonged torture left on their bodies that had been carelessly left to lie within the cells, and feeling now actually something to be making its way up to her throat once her stomach made an unpleasant turn another hand was clasped over her mouth. Tears of horror and absolute disgust welling up as Lancelot faced her, in vain trying to block the view of the corpses from the girl who had already seen it all, Gawain casting a jaded look at her upon realizing her to have actually followed them.

“Take her out of here!” Artemisia only hazily heard him say, however no one doing so, as one of the priests then grabbed Lancelot in rage, his riled gaze fixated onto him.

“How dare you set foot into this holy place!?” the priest accosted, clinging to the knight in indignation, but only earned himself a sword right into his midriff as a response. Despite of his anger and hatred infused expression Lancelot giving the shaken Artemisia a brief regretful glance once the deceased priest slid off his sword and fell right at her feet, Artemisia looking down at the slain man with wide eyes, not even registering the blood that had smeared her hem as Lancelot glared at him venomously.

“There was a man of god”, the other, still alive priest said accusingly. Staring at Lancelot in such scorn as if he’d just killed the manifestation of the Lord Almighty himself, which was why Lancelot’s but frantic eyes next riveted to the man as he pointed an opposing finger at him.

“Not my god!”

“This one’s dead”, informed Dagonet, searching through the smallest of the nooks these despicable people had been keeping these poor people…by the looks of them pagans, Pikts mostly.

“By the smell they’re all dead”, Gawain cut in, whipping then around and jabbed the torch he was holding towards the priest, his own gaze but a leer as he briefly glanced down at the deceased one. “And you…even move and you join him.”

“Arthur!” Dagonet cried out then, leaning over one of the smaller cells, out of which Artemisia then saw him pull out a young boy. One who still lived, and by the looks of him to have not been kept in that place all that long since he was thankfully far from the condition of the rest of the already dead prisoners. However the sight of the knight finding an innocent, young child from that tiniest of cells he’d been stuffed into becoming too much for the girl. Gawain seeing all the remaining color to drain from her face and he only had time to stretch a hand towards her as she recoiled, stumbling back, accidentally bumping into the priest, but the minute she felt herself touch him she twirled around and jumped back.

Now openly crying she stared at the man she naturally assumed to have been down here as his sole, supposedly holy, purpose of torturing these people…even children, planning on dooming them to death by mooring them and himself within this chamber, just because they were different from him. Not of the same faith, pagans. Hence her feeling sick to her stomach to be even touching such a foul man, her head quivering as a sign of a incredulous shake of a head when she eyed at the man in shock, the way he then smiled at her causing her to flinch and for a brief instant all horror was set aside in place of anger. However only manifesting in form of her grasping the collar of the priest’s robe and yanking it off violently for the surprise of Gawain who’d moved over to support her, to stop her from collapsing, but he couldn’t get a solid hold of her as then the shock struck her again and she was driven out of the chamber. The disgust and disbelief of a man being capable of such monstrous deeds leading her as she ran out of the prison, in hair prickling terror Artemisia stumbling her way across the rooms to the staircase, even in the dark ignoring her much heavier and slower built as scurried towards the diminishing daylight that loomed ahead in a frenzy, until finally reached the doorway. Practically collapsing out of it, only kept on her feet by the relieving notion of her to have left the horrifying place and that she was once again breathing in the crisp, clean outside air….

But then the mere terror of what she’d just witnessed crashed onto her like a weight, her eyes that had briefly shot upward to meet with baffled Galahad’s now drifting down as she herself was beginning to sink. Artemisia slowly backing away against the wall until finally after a couple of new retches she finally couldn’t hold herself back any longer and vomited, still able to feel the stench of what she now knew as death in her nose. The terrifying images of the tortured, dead people chained to the walls and locked in cells coursing through her mind as she continued to regurgitate until there was nothing left to churn out. Artemisia settling another shaking hand on her lips as she sought support for her equally trembling body from the wall, failing, slipping all the way to her knees as alarmed by her shaken up state Galahad had quickly dropped from the saddle. Accius however beating him to it as Artemisia now hunched over, her arms stretched out in front of her on top of her stomach, crying, as the Legionnaire knelt in front of her. Clasping her head for a slight moment, until took hold of her and tried to have her stand, however the girl being too upset to do other than cry out her horror.

“I told you to leave it be” Accius stated, totally serenely and matter-of-factly, to Galahad sounding like someone who’d clearly been aware of whatever it was down at that annex that had shocked Artemisia so. His words even appearing like a scold of some sort to his ears, even though the young man was trying to calm her down by holding her. In the end Galahad simply casting the girl a pitying look before looked at the revealed entrance to the annex somberly. Having even worse feeling about what it was even the lord of the manor had wanted to keep a secret from them.

“How…something so dreadful…How could they do that?” Artemisia asked, silently, in disbelief until she looked up to Accius who didn’t seem all that taken with what she asked him. Simply looked back at her the moment their stare lasted, Artemisia’s teary eyes searching his for an explanation, even though she truly didn’t expect to receive any. She was simply so appalled by what the knights had discovered down at that chamber that she couldn’t believe how any god could allow it.

“Never mind that. It’s over now, you can forget it”, Accius told her dismissively, brushing a consoling hand past her locks, which had been revealed from under the fallen shawl as he did then take hold of Artemisia and brought her back to her feet. Despite of the slight stagger of her not letting her back down as wiped away some of her tears, however before the girl could answer them seeing how Arthur suddenly burst out of the annex. Carrying a woman in his arms, Artemisia being able to put aside her previous shock enough to herself separate from Accius as followed the Commander to take the second yet living prisoner farther from the annex, as Dagonet, Gawain and Lancelot followed right after him with the little boy.

In full understanding Galahad now gave the injured woman in Arthur’s hold a grim look. Artemisia’s distraught state now making sense taken that the place these priests had tried to seal away seemed to be a prison cell, and by the state of this woman his fellow knights had rescued from that morbid place Galahad knew nothing the girl could’ve seen down there to have been pleasant. Lancelot throwing his own torch into the formed coat of snow as Arthur demanded someone to bring him water, putting the woman on the ground just as the three knights who’d stayed behind gathered around them. To gaze upon the mistreated, greatly abused woman as Bishop Germanus’ servant rushed over, unfastening his waterskin from his belt before handed it to Arthur. Artemisia watching as Gawain shoved the two priests to their knees as the last one to exit, until her focus was drawn to the woman who begun to take greedy sips from the waterskin Arthur was offering her, but soon coughed out the liquid. Too weak to even such action, where the knights around them now realized who she was. Giving her and their Commander tense gazes, where Marius’ wife hurried over to the salvaged prisoners as well. While Dagonet was giving some water for the boy the Bishop’s servant observing the child, realizing the state of him in askance.

“His arm is broken”, he mused, his eyes remaining on the poor child until his eyes rose to silent Dagonet whom he saw then but shake his head. “And his family?”

“She’s a Woad”, Tristan stated, thrusting his sword back to his sheath as exchanged a look with Bors, where Arthur introduced himself to the woman, assuring her to be now safe. As Artemisia watched in pity how she extended her mangled and gravely bruised fingers towards him in gratitude, her failing to see how Accius then took hold of his own weapon. Instinctively perhaps, but the blade had been drawn out but an inch until her hand shot out to stop the young man, Artemisia leveling a inhibitory look at him, where Accius’ gaze was but grim as it eventually traveled back to the Pikt that laid on the ground. Her face and form mostly covered by Arthur’s back.

“Stop what you’re doing!” Marius shouted then, furious, and after simply watching everything to unfold from the sidelines now marched over to Arthur in anger. Arthur rising and greeting him with a somber expression that didn’t stray far from similar anger as he gazed back at the Roman man, aghast.

“What is this madness?” he demanded, earning but a seething look back from the nobleman.

“They are all pagans here!” Marius exclaimed, seemingly like his priests that had overseen the torture of those people no doubt according to his orders, seeing no wrong in what had just been uncovered to occur at that annex and the chambers it contained.

“So are we”, spat Galahad, exchanging a fleeting look with Marius who faced him and received his hateful stare. Artemisia hearing the depth of his disdain from that single remark as the young knight stared at the man in ire, however heedless to this the lord of the manor simply shifting his own ired eyes back to Arthur. Alecto watching intently his father’s confrontation with the Roman Commander who’d freed a couple of the prisoners he hadn’t even known his father to have been keeping at that place that had always as said, been forbidden to him.

“They refuse to do the task God has set for them!” Marius shouted biliously, Artemisia leveling an astounded look at him, until joined Arthurs’ knights in sneering at everything he then said…no matter if the man was the uncle of Accius. “They must die as an example!”

“You mean they refused to be your serfs!” roared Arthur in response, rendering the Roman speechless for a moment, and it was now when Accius left Artemisia’s side. Siding with his uncle as faced Arthur.

“I’d implore you to remember to whom you are speaking to, Commander! Accius snapped, sizing up Arthur equally grimly before beckoned to the manor and the whole estate remarkably, to get his point across while took a step closer to the man. “You are standing within lands Rome has given to my uncle, and as a mere guest to these lands you ought to consider carefully whether to place yourself above him…For such arrogance might yet prove ill-advised, for here he _is_ your lord. And you will honor him.”

Arthur matched Accius’ gaze, studying the young man and suddenly during that short examination could very well see the resemblance…For right then he hold the same kind of anger in his eyes that his uncle’s did, as Bors answered for Arthur. Leaning down a little in his saddle as his somber eyes latched onto the Legionnaire.

“Is that a threat?”

“You may consider it as one. For I do not suffer any word spoken against my family in my presence.”

Accius had once again grasped the hilt of his sword and this time decidedly drawn it out halfway, to stress his words, but although the men around them did understand what he was going for Marius then hold his nephew back by placing a quelling hand on his shoulder. Gesturing him to relax and Accius did release his sword and stepped aside at the behest of his uncle’s guiding arm that moved him aside, Artemisia now looking at Accius in slight outrage of her own.

“You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian!” Marius spoke then, in an exaggerated manner as addressed Arthur, with whom he now exchanged a remarkable look after giving his uniform a matter-of-fact look-over. Trying to connect with that side of the Commander that undoubtedly must’ve agreed with him, for they were both from Rome and therefore must’ve had the same values when it came to treating and handling of slaves and whatnot. Thinking wrong however, as unlike him Arthur’s knights and Arthur himself knew that to be far from the supposed truth the nobleman tried to appeal to. And when Marius was met with nothing but silence on Arthur’s part his anger flared, his flaming eyes settling onto his wife who was currently knelt beside the injured Woad. “And you! You kept them alive!”

Artemisia watched in further horror as Marius slapped his wife hard across the face, the poor woman falling to the ground, but before the girl could as much as rush over to Accius to tell him to stop his uncle any further strike perhaps intented by the Roman was prevented by Arthur who punched the man. Causing Marius to fall onto his back while in his own anger Arthur drew out his sword, positioning the blade’s tip just below the bewildered nobleman’s chin, until he glanced at the approaching guards who were rushing to his aid.

“No! No, stop”, the man commanded, also meaning Accius who’d taken out his own weapon the moment he’d seen his uncle to be stricken down, confounded Artemisia watching him to be halfway leveling his sword at Arthur who didn’t grant him a single look. Marius telling Accius to stand down with a curt nod of his head, but Accius didn’t move while Marius’ infuriated eyes fixated onto Arthur. His voice but scornful as he then continued. “When we get to the Wall, you will be punished...for this heresy.”

“Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate”, Arthur replied earnestly as grabbed Marius by the collar, driving his blade closer to his exposed jaw, but Accius sword flashed to action and it swiftly slid under Arthur’s neck. Causing now the knights to turn tense and they all fumbled their weapons while observed the three men.

“Do that…and nothing keeps me from using this blade to do it for you”, Accius hissed, ignoring Artemisia who was trying to pull him away from the men. The Legionnaire simply shrugging her obstructing hands off while exchanged a stare with Arthur, narrowing his eyes.

“And we will bring upon yours, boy”, said Bors, somberly, but there was certain elation in his voice as well as Gawain then rode over, placing the tip of his sword lightly onto Accius shoulder. Spooking away Artemisia who moved away from them, to a safe distance while Accius glared at the Sarmatian knight in now fully unmasked disdain. Indeed proving him and his uncle to come from the same family, Artemisia glancing about the men unsurely, until helped Alecto to lift his mother from the ground. “Just give us cause to do so.”

“I was willing to die with them”, the priest spoke up suddenly, claiming all the attention to himself as gazed at his lord adoringly. Blissful, like a deluded man of faith blinded by his distorted beliefs was, seeing an act of dying together with people they’d tortured for god as martyrdom. “Yes…To lead them to their rightful place. It is God’s wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved.”

The priest had now indeed claimed Arthur’s attention, and the man was staring at the Commander adamantly, believing in his words and taking them as the sole truth, were Artemisia was only horrified by such talk. Her now realizing to be still holding the torn off piece of the priest’s robe and in a new fit of anger tossed it at the man, just as Arthur ended the befallen silence and replied to him once he released Marius and straightened, Accius’ sword also shifting away from his neck. Concur in his voice as Arthur gazed back at the priest stoically, only his knights being able to see the hatred that still burned in his eyes.

“Then I shall grant His wish.”

This confused the priest, as well as Artemisia, who now followed Arthur to turn away from the man to give his men a significant look. Lastly beckoning towards the priests and the annex.

“Wall them back up.”

“Arthur”, Tristan said, trying to remind their Commander of the even further approaching time limit, but in his infused anger Arthur paid no heed to such as his voice then rose in rage. One that rivarled Marius’ as he matched his knights’ gazes.

“I said wall them up!”

Resigned the knights came down from their horses, some of them striding over to the three priests, while the rest took it upon themselves to fulfill their Commander’s command. Beginning to gather the boulders as their brothers-in-arms lead the priests towards the annex. Artemisia watching this all to happen with mixed feelings, for on one hand she wished nothing more than to see such vile men to get what they deserved, but also the mere barbarity of condemning them to the death they’d almost given to the yet alive prisoners also horrifying her…were they sinful men or not.

“Don’t you see it is the will of God that these sinners be sacrificed?” the lastly spoken priest cried out, causing the knights forcing him and the others to stumble further backwards to halt to give them hateful glances, but it was now the people working for Marius’ estate that arrived to the scene. Grabbing the priests and dragging them over to the annex by force before shoved them through the doorway, ignorant to their objections as with the help of Arthur’s knights sealed them inside, beginning to form a wall in front of the bolted door.

Artemisia turned her gaze away from the annex, the shouts of the priests getting more and more faint the more stones were laid by the entrance, and instead her eyes moved over to the young Pikt woman. The girl eyeing at her visible injuries compassionately, the tears of pity still stinging the corners of her eyes as she behold what evil man was capable of. However as she continued to gaze at her and thought back on the horrors that she’d seen first hand at that torture chamber, it was Accius who brought her our of her musings.

“Come, Artemisia. Let us leave.”

With now somewhat grim eyes herself Artemisia turned to face him, averting his hand that had made an attempt of grasping her again as gazed at him incredulously. Quizzically. However keeping all the questions to herself for now as once she didn’t respond Accius sighed and turned fully around, extending his hand that just previously had hold the handle of his sword to her.

“Artemisia, leave the pagan. She has nothing to do with you.”

“You’re wrong.”

Accius was taken aback by this, as well as the sudden seriousness of the girl, and after eyeing at Artemisia in wonder his hand that she after all didn’t take dropped. Once again settling onto his weapon as the Legionnaire continued to gaze at her curiously, but still not much affected by her abrupt demur.

“I am?”

“Aren’t you at all affected…by what was done to her? To that boy? What your uncle has done to them?”

There had now been a slight remarkable edge to her voice, furtive accusation as Artemisia was reflecting on Accius’ previous involvement with Arthur’s confrontation with his uncle...When the Commander had charged the man of the same she was now impugning Accius, the young man however not expressing whether or not he picked it up aside for the mild frustration that then took over him. Accius only sighing at her.

“She’s just a Woad. A pagan. There’s nothing to be affected by.”

Artemisia blinked. Astounded, perhaps even a bit shocked at the sound of this as she then glanced at the young woman before her focus went back to deadpan looking Accius, remembering when he had slain that Pikt man once they’d first crossed paths with Arthur and his men...Killing him mercilessly, as unfeelingly as he’d just regarded this woman’s fate. Therefore her following words coming out as skeptical, hesitant. “Because she’s not a Roman?”

Accius, who’d by then begun to walk back to his horse stopped, eventually turning around as Artemisia continued after a small break. The silence that had ensued her previous query signaling of much she should’ve by then realized, but which she refused to see as she continued to gauge at Accius.

“I’m not a Roman. And yet you wouldn’t allow them to string me up to such machines to be tortured, would you?” she asked, succeeding in bringing the young man around, but as Accius didn’t respond to her she eventually frowned. Doubtful. _“Would you?”_

“You are a Roman”, Accius said then, bypassing her earlier words as mere nonsense by that statement as he then closed the distance between them, leveling a significant look into the distressed girl’s eyes…his however then failing to hide the jaded look from them as they measured Artemisia, for not her relief nor further concern either. The girl’s gaze falling as she of course agreed, but still disagreed as living within Roman Empire as one of its citizens didn’t change the fact that she had been born in Greece and would always remain Greek…But still she didn’t turn down such notion as Accius then brought her closer, his fingers brushing her jawline as he smiled at her. “You are the mother of my soon to be born son. And as long as you are carrying my child, I won’t allow anything like that to happen to you.”

His words were sweet, but still Artemisia couldn’t stop herself from close to flinching at them once the Legionnaire then placed a kiss at her hairline, his fingers briefly playing with her tied down wisps of hair until he along with his hand drew away and he was about to go after his family. Nevertheless Artemisia still not receiving an answer to her question, and unnerved by his previous remark and its effect on her she stayed. Not intending of following him, in fact angry with him.

“What are you doing?” Accius asked, the lack of his dwindling patience evident in his speech as he soon continued while he watched Artemisia to head for the wagons at the end of the caravan instead of his horse without a response. Ignoring him, waking Galahad’s attention who was helping Arthur to load the injured Woad into one of the wagons reserved for the Honorius family at the behest of the Lady. “Artemisia, come here! Now, I’m not asking!”

“I think she would be better off not riding”, Galahad cut he young man off, spinning around and leaving the side of the wagon to meet with the Legionnaire who tried to reach Artemisia, whom his aunt had gestured to come over. To join her, Alecto and the prisoners at the wagon, and frankly, Galahad viewed it as a smart idea. Making it clear to the annoyed young man giving him sideways glances while keeping on gazing at Artemisia who didn’t as much as look at him.

“It’s alright, Accius. It does her good to continue the journey more comfortably”, Marius’ wife told Accius, giving Galahad a concurring glance until smiled at his husband’s nephew reassuringly. In response Accius simply letting out a drawn out breath, but nodded. Despite of what Galahad expected not granting him a single look as then turned and went over to his horse, however it being clear to Galahad him to be angry…and not because of the incident between his uncle and Arthur.


	10. Chapter 10

“ _Please_ …Settle down.”

Artemisia clenched her fingers into a fist above her stomach as the baby continued to be restless. Her not knowing was it the continuous jerking first on the saddle and later the wagon ride that caused the child to be this ill at ease, but despite of her pleas the baby didn’t calm down. Leaving her cramping and juddering all over once hours went by and she couldn’t find release from the uncomfortable state the unborn child was putting her under. Hence now feeling herself far more tired out than she should’ve as someone who had been spared from continuing the journey on horseback Artemisia letting out a deep, fatigued sigh…Gazing down at her midriff pleadingly, dearly wishing the child to doze off, but for naught her palms once more begun to smooth the surface of her belly as the baby kept on moving. In addition to realizing the baby to have noticeably dropped lower during the past week, like many times before her being able to tell the exact position of the child as it continued its fidgety trajectory that this time around seemed as wild to her as if he was doing cartwheels even in the cramped space of her womb…For how long he would still remain there a total mystery, although she knew enough to understand such erratic behavior of the baby was probably a sign for him to be soon born.

“Water?”

Artemisia’s head twirled upward, to see the curtain that covered the entrance of the wagon and kept the cold brumal air outside to have been moved aside and Galahad was staring down at her through the formed slit. A water skin in his hand that had been extended to her, the girl soon accepting it with another bemoan the shift in her own position brought out, her taking hold of the curtain and pinned it to the opening of the wagon so that Galahad could lean back and properly sit on his horse.

“I don’t think water is going to help right now”, she stated, the truth, as frankly nothing could fully ease all the maladies she had going for her at the present. Galahad smiling at her slightly amused tone.

“Maybe something stronger then?” Lancelot suddenly jested, cutting into their conversation from the sidelines with a smirk as then threw a second flask to his taken aback younger companion who was yet to get the joke until the offered beverage was in his hand. Earning himself a gentle snort in return as Artemisia glanced at the flask in immediate denial, the very thought of alcohol repulsing her.

“If you wish to make me ill then yes, I might have a go.”

She shared a new small smile with Galahad. Galahad’s a tad wider as he then instead took the opportunity and gulped down some of Lancelot’s wine before returning the flash back to him, next watching the girl’s gaze as it dropped as she closed the cork of his own water skin after taking a sip from it. Moaning again under her breath as she had to straighten up in order to return the object back to the man, the unborn child not liking the motion and Artemisia closed her eyes in frustration as the baby landed an agitated kick against her palm in response. The girl slumping back down in defeat.

“I can’t sleep. He’s keeping me awake and nothing I do seems to help to calm him down”, she complained, partly not even noticing herself saying her thoughts out loud, but she needed to unburden herself…at least that much. And Galahad was the only one there to listen, since after nightfall and hours of journeying Marius’ wife and her son along with the injured Woad woman had all fallen asleep ages ago…But not her.

“And so if he terrorizes his dear mother so, I am only convinced that he’ll become quite a rascal…Something to look forward to”, Galahad mused, in amusement that however wasn’t at least visibly shared by the young future mother who shot him a worn look, leaning her head to the side of the wagon again.

“Then you raise him. Deliver him too while you’re at it.”

Galahad smiled at this, him then thinking a moment as his eyes also settled onto Artemisia’s bulging stomach in wonder. However at first prevented from replying by Lancelot who once more took part in their exchange.

“That certainly is something none of us would think of”, he mused, in mirth what else as then leveled a wondering and yet still sarcastic look at Gawain riding on his right side, just behind Galahad. “Galahad as a parent…I doubt he’d ever make a decent one so don’t make requests of him that are so ill-advised.”

“I know you told me him to wish for a boy”, Galahad begun, choosing not to respond to Lancelot’s slight tease and only shook his head at his companions’ laughter, referring to Accius as then reflected onto one of his earlier exchanges with the girl from weeks back, his eyes now rising to eye at Artemisia quizzically. “How do you know it _will_ be a boy?”

“You said it yourself. I doubt such a restless imp can be anything other than that”, Artemisia breathed, her eyes closing due to another cramp after she’d shot a slightly mirthful look herself at Lancelot.

“Are you alright?” Galahad asked, suddenly worried as saw the way Artemisia continued to stiffen at times, uneasily caressing her midriff in evident discomfort, which made him thank the stars that he never had to go through such a ordeal as to bring life to this world…For from that little he’d laid witness to during his time of knowing Artemisia he knew what she was going through wasn’t enviable…Especially with her circumstances taken into consideration.

“No. I’m not”, Artemisia answered. Surprisingly honestly as she released another deep breath, Galahad bypassing the brief surge of compassion that took him over at the thought of Artemisia’s past with the Legionnaire’s brother as he next followed the girl to close her eyes this time willingly. “Quite frankly…I haven’t felt this bad probably ever in my life…even I should probably be thankful of it.”

Artemisia’s brows then creased a tad. For melancholy that then also caused her to bite her lower lip briefly, but she then said nothing of what she had vicariously brought up. Galahad however understanding perfectly and he neither said anything, simply eyed at the girl in similar sentiments as when he’d first learned of her true affliction…Although he knew it to do little to spear her from any of the pain she was under, still feeling sorry for her.

“This feels so unreal. I didn’t want any of this, I…I did think of some day having a child. But when I’d be ready, when I’d decide to have a family, and…not now…Not like this. This secret that this child is…it’s eating me alive. Every passing day consuming my very soul and I…can’t bear this much longer. As I feel I that can’t bear this child either.”

Artemisia took a break as she went silent, her eyes once more shut but for desperation this time that she no longer had any reason to mask from the knight listening to her. After awhile her however continuing, despite of the uplifting words them turning her even gloomier, her overall tone renounced.

“But I have to…Even still the worst thing about this is that the baby is innocent to all that has happened…But I can’t be sure that won’t I end up blaming him…Especially if…he looks just like him.”

“You can’t think that. Give him that much power over you”, Galahad finally spoke up, casting a demuring look down at the girl who just shook her head at his reply.

“I know it is wrong. I know that in so doing I’d be terrible mother to a child who doesn’t deserve it…But if that happened, what else would be expected of me when this child wasn’t made out of love but of violence and misery?”

Galahad was about to protest, but then again only sighed. For he realized her to be right…That if her trauma would take the best of her motherly instincts and lead her to detest the child she was carrying simply thanks to the man who’d cursed her with such burden, she would have every right to behave so. Was it right or wrong, for she above everything was a victim…Victim of that despicable man’s sordidness and vileness. So it was natural for her to think so.

“Why am I talking to you about these things?” Artemisia wondered then, letting out a light laugh as first searched the floor of the wagon for answers to that question until looked up to the young knight for one. Galahad meeting her gaze as she then gauged at him in disbelief, soon leveling an apologetic look to his way. “You don’t even know me. My sorrows are none of your concern and I shouldn’t be bothering you with my grievances when you have enough of your own.”

“Because you don’t have to fear for my reaction…For I know that there is no reason for anger to be harbored against you in this matter. Only him.”

Artemisia was somewhat stunned. Galahad’s rigid delivery when he’d directly pointed to Argus with his condemning words leaving her speechless, but at the same time she soon realized to be strangely calmed by them…Them giving her actual comfort. Her heart suddenly swelling for this unfamiliar feeling she hadn’t properly experienced even once after her assault, especially from the boy who would’ve expected to bring her such solace in her time of suffering in silence, and therefore she perhaps wasn’t able to hide how her eyes actually turned moist at the sound of the knight’s supporting commentary. But Artemisia was only able to exchange a stare with Galahad as the wagon abruptly came to a halt, Artemisia watching the knight to soon vanish from sight as he rode ahead to see what was the reason for their stop. The tug of the wagon causing Accius’ aunt and Alecto to gasp awake as the girl tried to inch closer to the edge of the wagon to hear the words spoken between Arthur’s knights, however learning of the reason to the curt delay only when Galahad soon came back. Exchanging a reassuring look with each of the now awake passengers.

“There’s a tree trunk blocking our path. It takes a moment for us to move it”, he informed, soothing the agitated turned hearts of the three. Artemisia looking at him quizzically after her eyes had roamed on the faces of a few of Galahad’s comrades who slid from the saddle. Passing the wagon.

“How long till we can take a rest?”

“We can’t stop. Not for a while when the Saxons remain so close. We’ll have to keep on moving throughout the night to try to get some distance between us and them before we can even plan on camping”, Galahad told her, despite of his earnest expression his voice regretful as he knew what the girl was thinking while asking him such. The look she then gave to her baby belly confirming it, but he then looked at her encouragingly. Beckoning her to join the other passengers in laying down as Alecto and his mother settled back under their covers. “Try to get some sleep, Artemisia. We’ll soon be on our way again.”

Artemisia nodded. Realizing the knight’s attempt to tell her not to worry as then watched Galahad to drop the curtain, the inside of the wagon once again filling with more warmth again when the wind was blocked from blowing in. Begrudgingly the girl doing as the knight had suggested and laid down on her back, however already knowing it to be futile, as the baby had robbed her of any chance of that and probably would continue to do so for who knew how long. Hence Artemisia only submitting to at least pretend to be sleeping and closed her eyes, however soon getting alerted from her ponders by a rustling sound, and as she leaned up a bit she saw how a vambraced forearm pushed through the curtain, holding onto an extra blanket. The girl smiling as stretched out a hand to receive it, with a tilt of her head her spotting a fraction of Galahad’s smile from the small slit of the curtain as she received the item until the man disappeared from her sight. Leaving her whisper her thanks to the howling wind, before she spread the endowed blanket over herself, however noticing how small snow crystals begun to float inside the wagon. The girl wondering that perhaps the brisk wind had entailed a possible snowstorm.

* * *

Artemisia found herself surprisingly gasp awake as she felt someone brush past her in the cramped space of the wagon, taking a moment to stir from the daze she was in after seemingly managing to fall asleep at some point, but her rest had been far from pleasant and proper. The shy light filtering through the canvas covering the wagon however telling her a few hours to have passed as it was already morning, but as she rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes she peeked outside. Noticing the quite dense snowfall until a very crisp gust of wind shook the curtain, blowing against her face, and Artemisia buried herself deeper under the multilayered covers that she now noticed to have increased with an addition of a small fur coat someone had placed on her. Her thoughts instantly shifting to Accius’ aunt as she recalled to have seen the fur on her, but once she shifted her head to cast a thankful look at her the explanation to her arousal was given in a form of Arthur she now noticed to have entered the wagon. In addition to one of his knights who’d apparently also come there at some point of her slumber, tending for the small boy, while Arthur had gone to the back of the wagon and knelt beside the Woad woman…Who was also awake surprisingly, despite of her rather frail state. Artemisia however not picking up the hushed words exchanged between them and her attention swiftly turned to Dagonet and the boy. One look at him telling her he was plagued with a high fever, Accius’ aunt along with Alecto to have apparently left the wagon, to get some air probably after hours of remaining cooped up inside the wagon.

“Is his state serious?” Artemisia asked, ending the close to unbothered silence and gained Dagonet’s attention as she heaved herself upward, the fur pooling into her lap along with the collection of blankets as she met the man’s gaze. The rather gentle and worried look in his eyes surprising her a bit as he then gazed down at the feverish child again, running a wet rag over his face until took hold of his injured arm. Artemisia making a compassionate frown as she behold the ugly bruising coloring his skin from the spot the bone had been broken, reminding her of how good things actually were with her while compared to this poor boy.

“His fever isn’t relieving…But he fights”, Dagonet answered, looking truly concerned over the boy’s fate as then wiped his wounded arm. Causing him to flinch in pain but he didn’t wake up, so worn out by the fever burning him that Artemisia figured he wouldn’t be opening his eyes any time soon…Unless something was to be done with his state.

“You’ve given him medicine?” she inquired, rising arduously on her knees as joined the man by the boy’s berth, eyeing at him. Dagonet casting a concurring glance at her.

“The fever still burns him.”

“That is good. He just needs to endure it”, Artemisia remarked, stretching out a hand to snatch the fur coat until spread it over the boy. Lastly placing her palm on top of his forehead, feeling his cheeks with the back of her hand until shifted to inch towards her bag. However failing and Dagonet had to help her, as an enormous man however needing but to take one arm to reach it before handed it over to the girl. Artemisia smiling at him shortly until pushed a hand inside to feel the contents, but once her fingers discovered the neck of the small bottle she was searching for she took it out, abandoning the bag next to her as revealed it to the knight who gave it an odd look.

“We used to brew out own medicine at the temple. This is for severe shifts in temperature. It’s not as effective as we have no means of heating it up, but it should elevate his fever for a bit until finally bringing it down”, Artemisia told him, removing the cork before motioned the knight to lift the boy up. Dagonet doing so as followed the girl to take a whiff of the odor coming form the bottle, making sure it was the right one, until bent forward. Ignoring the limitations her midriff caused for her as she brought the bottle to the boy’s lips, upon seeing him to swallow giving him a couple of more portions.

As expected the foul taste of the compound caused the boy to cough, Dagonet leveling one more wondering look at the bottle in Artemisia’s grasp until cast his doubtful eyes up to her, in the end not knowing what exactly had she just given him.

“What is that?”

“I don’t know what’s in it. Only that people used to come to us and buy this for conditions like this, and that myself I was given it whenever I was ailed by such symptoms.”

There was a short silence as true to his character Dagonet opted not to respond and simply nodded, drifting back to his wordless tending of the boy, while Artemisia watched the man care for him. Finding herself more taken aback the longer she watched the knight, to have indeed gotten such an impression of his overall quite reserved, composed demeanor that seeing him care for someone this diligently amazed her…Proving that she had been wrong to regard him as intimidating as he’d at first seemed with his tight-lipped and subdued manner of interacting with people. And which only gave evidence to a fact that none of Arthur’s knights must’ve been as terrifying as the tales of them gave reason to believe…Just like Galahad wasn’t. Despite of looking as scary and dangerous as their reputation implied, they were just normal men…Men with no possibility to live by other than the claims made of them, as who they truly were.

“What of his parents?” Artemisia queried then, although she could’ve pretty much pieced the answer together herself as someone who’d gone down to the prison he’d been rescued from. Dagonet’s already earnest expression turning more grim as he didn’t look up to her, keeping his gaze on the boy.

“Dead. No one came to claim him once we brought him out of the dungeon”, Dagonet mused, and his indeed somber tone caused Artemisia’s eyes to drop as well as she sighed. Although she hadn’t gone through the loss of losing her parents to death but knew the pain of not having them in her life, and she then simply cast a pitying look at the boy until tucked his hand under the fur coat. Sudden outcry of agony however alerting her and Dagonet, and their attention was drawn to Arthur and the Woad woman. To see her to have risen up to his level so that Arthur could’ve taken hold of one of her injured hands, apparently re-adjusting her disjointed fingers.

There was a determined look on the young woman’s face as she scowled through the pain, enduring it the best to her ability until Arthur took her other hand and wasted no time in forcing the last of her fingers in place with his own firm grip. This time around the agony growing too intense for her to bear and even louder bemoan escaped her lips then, Artemisia watching with a sad frown as she collapsed against the Commander’s chest, gasping for air as drew her hands against her own bosom. For her surprise Artemisia then seeing how with a pitying glance of his own Arthur actually wrapped an arm around the woman’s frame and brought her close, just for a moment as she then examined her gravely bruised but once more amended fingers. However just as Arthur next tried to leave her, her grasping to him, preventing him from leaving, and the utmost look of horror and disbelief then took over her mien. Artemisia to have never behold such fear in her life, and she was instantly reminded of her own horror of witnessing the terrible things back at that hidden chamber as she did overhear the woman’s following words…Spoken with such dread that it caused Artemisia’s heart to sink.

“They tortured me…with machines.”

Artemisia studied the shaken young woman, the glaring signs of abuse and malnourishment evident and inflicting fear onto her as well…Fear of humanity’s capacity to carry out such evil as hurting other people so badly without an ounce of restraint, moral or otherwise, instead masking such deeds under supposed mercy from god…Even it was mere torture performed out of one’s own anger and malice that had led them developing such terrifying tools to achieve it. Brushing it off as something meaningless and only just, not worth to be horrified by no matter the depth of cruelty of the said misdeed, just like Accius’ uncle had by claiming those innocent people mere pagans who deserved everything that had been done to them…Like Accius had. Telling her there to be no reason for her to be bothered to care for people like them…for this woman and this boy who would’ve both died at that horrible place had not Arthur saved them.

Sudden nausea took over her again as Artemisia thought back to the disgusting stench that had clung to the place, the terrifying images burnt to the back of her mind till eternity causing her to gasp as she then found herself shedding a tear for the dreadful ordeal that was currently torturing the Woad woman even more than it did her who hadn’t lived through it, only seen it, following how she next buried her face into Arthur’s safe chest again, her voice gaining now slightly dismayed tone.

“…made me tell them things…that I didn’t know the begin with…And then…I heard your voice in the dark.”

Artemisia saw her then to straighten, the young woman facing stern looking Arthur who also was moved by her circumstance, but the very horror of it had caused that stoic look to be plastered on his mien as he locked gazes with her next. Artemisia watching the woman to study the Roman Commander for a brief moment until spoke her name, until addressed him before he had the chance to identify himself.

“I’m Guinevere…And you’re Arthur…Of the knights from the Great Wall.”

“I am”, Arthur admitted. The woman who called herself Guinevere then gazing up to him somewhat sharply as her voice also gained a more scornful tint, condemning the man for it as then continued. A few tears also then trickling down her face as her expression soon softened, was it due to fatigue or relief, but she couldn’t hold onto her hostility longer than an instant…Clearly not embracing it despite of expressing it.

“The famous Briton who kills his own people.”

Dagonet and Artemisia turned to look at Arthur taken aback at the sound of this, but Artemisia’s thoughts were diverted from this baffling piece of information once a painful twinge slit across her midriff then. Conjuring up an agonized bemoan of her own as the medicine bottle slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor, shattering and splattering the remaining contents all over the wagon, as the girl instead found herself leaning heavily against her arm not to collapse herself. Dagonet and the others watching as her hand shot up to settle onto her bulging stomach until soon enough her fingers gripped around the fabric of her dress, in visible pain as the first of the greatest spasms yet left her immobile.

Artemisia squeezed her eyes shut and she pressed her head against her elbow, very much like Guinevere simply trying to get through the pain, but she couldn’t hold back her voice. Somehow Artemisia managing to move over to the spot she’d previously laid, groaning all the while, until with great effort she finally flopped down. The cramps however taking long to cease this time around, longer than usually, and once they didn’t even after a while it set her into a slight panic, soon the low outcries of hers luring Dagonet over. Artemisia not noticing him hovering just beside her as she let out a tired breath at the end of one of the painful spasms, but the minute the next began her hand that previously had grabbed onto her stomach now rose up. To grip onto anything, and before she realized it she had actually taken hold of the knight’s wrist, but before she could do more than cast an apologetic look up to the taken aback man Accius’ aunt rushed inside the wagon. Accompanied by Alecto, who however remained outside, just standing by the slit left by the curtain as his mother rushed over to the girl.

“What is happening? Why isn’t it stopping?” Artemisia asked, now even a little scared as met the woman’s quelling eyes. Getting surprised then however as after releasing her hold of Dagonet he actually placed his had on top of hers soothingly, perhaps also trying to calm her down upon seeing her become so abruptly flustered. Marius’ wife quickly wiping away the remains of the spilled medicine until sat beside the girl, taking her other hand into hers. Swiftly recognizing the signs of upcoming childbirth from the time she herself had been in the similar state before her time of delivery.

“Are you having cramps?” she asked, her eyes flickering down to Artemisia’s belly. “Surging pains in your abdomen?”

Another spasm then manifested and left Artemisia able but to nod at first until she caught her breath, locking gazes with the woman. “They’re longer than before…And they don’t stop. Why don’t they stop?”

Marius’ wife smiled, patting Artemisia’s hand gently until settled her own palm onto her midriff. To feel the resumed movement of the child, until also took notice the low positioning of it…Everything pointing to the sole thing the girl so much dreaded.

“When the time comes it is normal for the cramps not to cease until the child is due”, she explained, running her hand a couple of times around Artemisia’s baby belly until her alarmed eyes riveted to her. “It is a painful and long process, but that is the price we as mothers must pay for the chance to bring life to this world.”

“The baby…Is it…coming? No, it can’t happen. Not now”, Artemisia protested, in fear of the idea until another cramp robbed her of a chance to continue and she shut her eyes again. Calming down only after the woman gave her stomach a few more soothing rubs and then leant closer, her smile warm and kind.

“I don’t know…We’ll have to wait and see”, she replied, although she didn’t spell it out clearly, however answering to the very suspicions of Artemisia until she then turned her attention to the pair of men within the wagon. Giving them a respectable, but remarkable nod.

“We are going to need some privacy.”

With a nod of his own Arthur then left Guinevere’s side, climbing out of the wagon and went to his horse Galahad was walking alongside his own, where Dagonet backed away before taking one of the blankets at the beckon of the woman and placed it to hang between himself and the pair of women. Accius’ aunt lastly gesturing Alecto to move away from the opening and the lad did, closing the curtain so neither the others outside could see what was going on within the wagon as the woman then moved over to the side of the girl’s feet. Raising the hem of her gown a little until spread her legs, leveling a reassuring look at her.

“Let’s have a quick look, shall we?”

* * *

By the following day they were still on the move, not daring to set up camp even for a short while until they’d gained enough ground to truly distance themselves from the incoming Saxons, who undoubtedly had by then taken upon a chase and were tracking them down after coming across the evacuated manor. The snowfall that had begun the previous day to have stopped for the night but had started again that morning, swiftly cloaking the surrounding green scenery with fresh cover of snow, and for the past day they’d been pushing on in that same light blizzard.

Artemisia was plagued with similar episodes as before, the spasms resuming at first right in the early morning until coming back again around late afternoon. In time the girl getting somewhat used to it, but each time it happened it increased her fear of the closing in moment of birth, as even she hadn’t asked about it from Accius’ aunt, it still had been clarified that these cyclic cramps were caused by the very fact that she was perhaps only days away from giving birth…Not even the more experienced woman being able to tell exactly, but what Artemisia knew was that even if she was to give birth right then and there, they wouldn’t be able to stop…So if the baby would decide to present itself without another moment’s notice, she would have to go in labour right there in the wagon.

While enjoying a much appreciated break from her amplified signs of ever approaching motherhood Artemisia had began to eye at her fellow passengers, noticing that Guinevere had gained notable strength during the passed day and was now sitting at the head of the wagon. Buried into the fur covering her frame wile stared out in the vast plains of British wilderness despite of the cold wind blowing against her once the curtain had been moved aside to allow light within the space. Dagonet to have elected to continue his journey inside the wagon also, watching over the boy whose fever had luckily gone down, but who was still weak. Alecto and his mother to have dozed off and were sleeping soundly next to each other at the other side of the wagon, where Artemisia had stayed at the same spot since yesterday. Truly not feeling like moving much, as now more than ever she literally felt like bursting any minute…Although the thought of childbirth terrified her as much as before, especially after what Accius’ aunt had said, she would still be but relieved once this baby would be out of her.

“My father told me great tales of you.”

Guinevere’s words brought Artemisia out of her aimless ponders, the girl shifting her head to gaze over to where the young woman was sitting. Seeing her to be eyeing at Arthur with a rather sniding smile, as if she was trying to evaluate with a single look were those stories she’d been told true to his name or not.

“Really? And what did you hear?” Arthur questioned, not even looking over to the spoken up young woman as frankly had already heard it all…The mighty tales of Arthur and his knights, and wouldn’t necessarily have cared for to the recounted of them…However Guinevere having another outlook to these tales which initially coincided with his own view of all the lauded things spoken about him and his group of famed knights.

“Fairytales. The kind you hear of people so brave, so selfless, that they can’t be real”, Guinevere elaborated, indeed not buying the fantastical façade of the stories that most of Rome told about the Commander and his achievements. Her smile now turning but amused as she raised incredulous eyebrows at her own just spoken words…But soon her mien did turn back to more serious, her louder turning voice waking the attention of Galahad and his comrades within the earshot. “Arthur and his knights…A leader both Briton and Roman…and yet you chose your allegiance to Rome. To those who take what does not belong to them…That same Rome that took your men from their homeland.”

There had been a subtle accusation perhaps in Guinevere’s remark at the end, but Artemisia was only taken aback by her words. Casting a wondering look at Arthur who by then had turned to lock gazes with the young woman, Artemisia to have not had an inkling of the man to actually have Briton blood in him, and neither had Accius, who also was close enough to hear what Guinevere was saying. The young Legionnaire frowning in dismay of this revelation until his eyes narrowed as he next settled them onto the man in question, now understanding perfectly why was it that someone carrying Roman emblem on his armor would show such compassion to the very vermin he’d originally been sent out here to keep in check.

With a flicker of pity Artemisia then found herself reaching out a hand, moving aside the curtain a little to see Galahad who was riding just behind the wagon with Gawain and Bors. His eyes cast down to stare at the mane of his steed while his coupon was riddled with many emotions, them all however bordering to something the girl assumed as scorn…but also sadness. Regret of to have been indeed forced to lead his life far from the lands he regarded as his home, only for the sake of some greater power assuming it as their right to rob him and his comrades of it…Of everything that had mattered to them, their very identity, coercing them to live for the sake of Rome, and Rome alone…Not out of their own volition or for themselves. Now more than ever Artemisia feeling guilt to weigh down her heart at the thought of that…Guilt of being utterly ignorant to the plight many people like them had to endure while under the unforgiving rule of the Empire, which true nature she had been greatly spared in her own life…Unlike these men who’d been forced to put their lives at risk for the benefit of their oppressors yet again only to regain that which should’ve been every living being’s right…freedom.

“Listen, lady, do not pretend you know anything about me or my men”, Arthur retorted, aggravated by Guinevere’s inculpatory tone and stilled his horse to get a better look of the woman faulting him, before faced away. Guinevere however only peering up to him unfazed, by both his vexed tone and peeved exterior.

“How many Britons have you killed?” she demanded, but instead of making another accusation she seemed to be making more of a point with such inquiry. However irritating the man even further with her matter-of-fact remarks and Athur’s head snapped back to her direction, him countering with a solemn reply of his own, until was soon cut off by in turn angered Guinevere.

“As many as tried to kill me. It’s the natural state of any man to want to live.”

“Animals live! It’s the natural state of any man to want to live free…in their _own_ country.”

Oppressive silence descended after Guinevere’s snappish response, which in fact caused Arthur to admit defeat. Him not daring to say anything, as in truth what she’d just said was true, her accusing him of such misdeeds becoming then only eye-opening. Him however not admitting the success of her intentions to prove his so far convictions fallacious even if she had managed to make him feel guilty…Over his deeds and so far life which he himself had began to question, especially on the eve of his remaining knights release from the said tyranny, which then had been callously taken away from them in favor of the Empire he’d sworn allegiance to using their gratuitous power to bend their desire for freedom in accordance to their will…Benefitting from their inability to refuse yet again.

“I belong to this land…Where do you belong, Arthur?” Guinevere inquired then. Her words not as harsh this time but rather placid, reflecting the pride she felt over her own people and home that outsiders saw as nothing but savage land. And the sincerity in that particular question soon did strike a chord in Arthur, and although he had not an actual answer to reply with, he shifted his eyes back to Guinevere who had been studying him closely the whole time to see his reaction. Finding a sufficient response from his current demeanor that smoothed out some of her own severity as the Commander cast her a quizzical look, even conjuring up a smile on her lips.

“How are your hands?”

“I live, I promise you.”

After a moment of thought over the previous exchange Artemisia turned her own eyes away from the conversing pair, in new rush of guilt of her own, as Guinevere’s words that might’ve been addressed to Arthur still caused her to understand to have committed the exact same sin as the one she’d just berated the man of…Regarding her and her kind as mere savages who were not to be considered as people, at least on the same level as her and others living within the borders of the Empire…The girl feeling sick to her stomach as she realized that although she’d condemned all the wrongdoings of Rome against the natives she’d born witness here, she herself had bought into the supposed nature of them as mere barbarians and feared them…Even they were just like Galahad and his comrades…People who went against the tyranny of Rome and wished to fight for their own freedom. Right to live.

“Is there nothing about my land that appeals to your heart?” Artemisia heard Guinevere then ask from Arthur. Luring her then to move the curtain aside fully to take a peek at the sleet covered cliff sides edging the mountain pass they were taking, until she turned her eyes over to the large lea on their right as Guinevere continued. “Your own father married a Briton…Even he must’ve found something to his liking.”

Artemisia gasped as after inching closer to the wagon’s edge and sticking her head out she suddenly noticed a body to sprawl on the side of the path, several others also laying in the wet, long grass of the meadow. The corpses she then identified as Roman soldiers in fact riddling the vicinity within quarter of a mile as she craned her neck higher to peer farther, until the amount of gore and the mere brutality of the way those men had died caused her to retreat back inside the wagon…Arthur needing not to voice out who were responsible of such bloodbath as it couldn’t have been more obvious, however laying witness to the cruelty of Saxons not easing her already existing fears at all and she then sighed. Trying her best not to be overwhelmed by her concerns, as she then detached the curtain. To have something else to think about by trying to find Accius from amongst the riders, but her smile swiftly turned into a wondering pout as there was no sign of him. Only Galahad responding to her baffled glances cast about the people following the wagons, Artemisia then seeing the knight to nod toward the head of the caravan.

“He rode ahead”, Galahad specified, knowing who she was searching for, and exchanged a short stare with the girl until cast a fleeting look at the riding figure of Accius who had joined his uncle by his personal wagon, conversing with his guards. “Do you need him?”

Artemisia flashed him a faint, dismissive smile as then extended her hand towards his horse absent-mindedly. To lure the animal over and after a little coaxing the timid horse finally pressed his nose against the girl’s palm after throwing his head back, after all familiar enough with her not to be more cautious around her, for Artemisia to pet him as she answered. “No, it’s alright. It’s not necessary.”

“He should be here. You’re going through a lot just on your own”, Galahad mused, to have naturally found out about her episodes as hadn’t strayed far from the wagon not to notice, but Artemisia simply shook her head. Caressing his horse’s head.

“I don’t want to bother him…Besides this will soon be over.”

Galahad sighed, but didn’t say how much he disagreed with that. In this instance acknowledging the fact that it was not up to him to redress her debatable mindset and simply smiled at her. Also giving his horse a friendly tap to his neck until raised his gaze to the faraway mountains that were already fully covered with snow. The white colored peaks making him at least appreciate the wild beauty of this country at that moment. Him however then surprising Artemisia as he next suddenly threw the horse’s reins over to her, flashing her a wider smile in response to her confused expression.

“I close my eyes for a bit. You make sure he doesn’t wander off…And don’t let me sleep too long.”

Artemisia returned his smile as wrapped the reins around her palm, watching Galahad to tie himself to the saddle until hung his head, as silly as it seemed to the girl closing his eyes and in fact falling asleep rather quickly. Artemisia however not marveling over it, as he and his comrades had spent two days straight on the saddle with no actual rest, her spending the following hour watching over the asleep knight and making sure he didn’t fall off the horse. However staying there remarkably well, so she figured this not to be the first time he’d had to sleep in such fashion.


	11. Chapter 11

“I’m all done. Quickly put some clothes on before you’ll freeze.”

Artemisia gave Accius’ aunt, whose name she’d by then learned to be Fulcinia, a grateful nod once her hands withdrew from her back after wiping it clean. Finishing with washing her backside, while Artemisia placed her own cleaning rag to the floor after scrubbing off the grime that had caked onto her calves. Fulcinia steadying her as she stiffly shifted closer to the exit of the wagon, and upon turning once her hand reached for her spare dress she gave the kind woman a smile. Thankful of her help, as even she wasn’t injured like Guinevere was, simple movements brought even more difficulty to her now so close to childbirth. Artemisia then briefly dropping the gown into her lap as she gazed down at the prominent bulge before her fingers brushed over the stretched skin. The scare of the commencing birth to have by then subsided as it had turned out the increased spams to have not proceeded further than that, but Fulcinia had still warned her of the possibility the baby to be due shortly…Which the girl then however tried not to think about and slipped into her concise underdress, once her head popped out of the garment her casting her eyes back to the older woman who was now aiding Guinevere. Also washing her back, while just like Artemisia the young woman took care of her front side, together them continuing to clean all that dirt and dried traces of blood off of her, while Artemisia shifted her gaze away once the filth gave room to several gruesome bruises to come visible on her pale skin.

Artemisia finally squashed herself into her white gown until inched closer to the wagon’s edge, wrapping a robe around her shoulders until moved away the curtain and dropped down to the ground. Instantly regretting her desire to catch some air as the rather cold draught brushed back her damp hair, and to escape the cold feel of it she put on her hood. Re-attaching the curtain to keep the little accumulated warmth inside the small space before distanced herself from the wagon, taking note of Lancelot who then arrived from out of the shadows of the clearing they had found from a forest Arthur had ordered them to seek shelter from. Finally giving them time to rest their weary bones utterly worn out by their pressing flight from the Saxons. While enjoying his own time of repose Lancelot now locking gazes with Artemisia after he finally pried his eyes away from Marius and his guards conversing intently amongst themselves, casting her a quizzical look.

“Still in need of a sample of my wine? I can assure you the taste is very invigorating as it is terrible”, she heard him call out to her, that impish grin he was wearing for a moment proving him to be teasing her until he was simply eyeing at her in appraisal. Like many of his companions to have figured the three women to have closed themselves within the wagon due to the child being finally born, only to be now proven wrong by not only her refreshed appearance…but that same huge belly that was still as massive as it had been.

“I’m a whole new woman even without your elixir of life”, Artemisia replied, flashing him a curt, shy smile of her own which was also a tad addled as she wasn’t accustomed of this particular knight addressing her directly, as he’d never done so before aside for a side comment here and there during an ongoing exchange like earlier today. However not rejecting his gesture of geniality as abrupt as it was, and she simply returned his gaze politely. “But I thank you for your kindness, good knight.”

“There’s nothing good about me”, Lancelot stated, confusing Artemisia a bit further then as his expression took a turn to something darker and more profound. Perhaps reminding something affiliated to self-loathing until his lips spread into a new, this time a glum smile. “I’m just a man who sees goodness as something to aspire to…Not something I am liable to in this otherwise fell world I’ve found myself in.”

“Surely that isn’t so”, the girl argued, glancing behind herself at the wagon a small distance away from them until her eyes lastly landed onto the sleeping boy who was once more watched over by Dagonet. “Should you not hold such goodness in you, I don’t think you to be capable of condoning such kindness as to take all these people with you at the risk of your life, yet alone expressing it.”

“Our deeds derive from Arthur’s orders…Not so much from our conscience”, Lancelot replied curtly, him looking at Artemisia now somewhat sharply square in the eye, but although he perhaps tried to gallow her with such callous words she didn’t quite believe them…Like with Galahad at times being now able to see the pain that had shone through Lancelot’s remark that had aimed to be heartless, however only showcasing his inner struggle with himself…and the clear demons not only he but all of the knights must’ve been battling with.

“As terrible as your deeds may make yourself to appear in the eyes of others and yourself, there has to be more to you than the mere outlook of you…Either derived by your conscience or mere sense of fidelity, it’s still there…to what extent one can only wonder.”

“Do you think so of us all, or just Galahad?” Lancelot inquired then, stunning the girl shortly and she blinked at him in surprise once he decided to use his comrade’s shown consideration towards her to challenge her, and indeed managed to faze her with his following allusive remark. “After all he is the only one of us who has never regarded you as a mere burden on this journey.”

Artemisia returned Lancelot’s gaze pensively, unable to see through his supposedly brusque façade, although knew that behind that snide smirk laid something sensitive that he perhaps tried to avoid bringing upon in regard to himself. Addressing it only through indications made to it by hints at Galahad’s supposed true character. Therefore Artemisia then meeting the man’s eyes sternly although didn’t take him too seriously, as although she couldn’t quite read him, she knew him not to be doing this out of spite…But out of consideration he harbored for his brother in arms and perhaps, even her by deciding to forewarn her. “Do you mean to say I shouldn’t?”

“I’m simply stating that perhaps the indulgence he’s shown you has given you reason to believe him to be much better a man than he truly is…What any of us really are. He’s young and hence the most pure-minded out of all of us with all the naïve, childlike dreams remaining to adhere to it…But still a plain shadow of a man he could’ve grown to be should’ve life been more kind to him.”

Artemisia stopped herself from frowning, as without realizing it Lancelot’s notion had partly hit the nail directly on the head, but still in disbelief of his so bleak view of himself and his fellow knights she then only shook her head after a small silence. Smiling at the man, not any less discouraged by his subtle attempt of perhaps advice her not to come to care for his true essence so imprudently, as ultimately neither she nor the man in question was in the position of doing so…But despite of that she couldn’t stop herself from going against Lancelot’s conviction, was it similar childlike naivety that led her not to agree with it or not.

“I don’t blame you for considering me so since I know to be nothing but an excessive toil to you…although I am glad of his efforts for trying to make me think otherwise”, Artemisia replied cheerfully. Her smile turning more genuine at the fleeting mention of Galahad without whose occasional encouragement she figured to have been left at much more fretful state, especially after the stressful events of the past few days. No matter what kind of a man Lancelot was trying to make of Galahad to her, Artemisia knowing better than to rely on his perception of the man…For the side she’d seen in the young knight seemed to be way different than the one his comrade was trying to caution her of. “So if that indulgence makes me biased into thinking him better of a person than he really is, then I don’t mind…For whatever he is, I regard him just as he appears to me. In all of his possible wickedness and false virtue shared by you all in your joint life of hardship…That is what I think. And it doesn’t frighten me.”

Lancelot considered her words until eventually raised his eyebrows a tad, sighing upon leveling a more earnest look at the girl who he was downright surprised to have not been affected by his cautionary remark, although upon first coming across him and his fellow knights she’d been extremely skittish towards them...Although things had ever since been different with Galahad, as for some reason she’d always been very trusting of him…So upon then realizing it to be impossible to avert the girl from getting too attached to that sense of faith she had of him Lancelot now raised a hand to brush off the snowflakes that had coated his dark curls while tilted his head at Artemisia’s response, admitting defeat upon leant against a tree trunk. Where Artemisia then let her eyes wander about their campsite until they discovered Accius who was now chatting away with his uncle and his guards by their fire, them to have secluded themselves to the other side of the camp, where Arthur and his men along with the rest of the accompanying people had claimed the rest of the clearing to their use. Artemisia’s smile widening for a moment, for this was the first time in a long while that she’d truly seen Accius ever since leaving the Honorius estate, Lancelot however bringing her intentions to join him to naught with his following reply.

“Then you can ask that of him directly…But I’m certain that deep in his ever so hopeful, fledgling heart not yet fully corrupted by the depravity of our existence even he’s also come to realize this…As have we all during our years of mindless slaughter done to defend the glory of that which has never been ours to begin with…And that blood that shall forever stain us, the false honor we have accumulated by shedding it, will never be cleansed by any manner of remission…Through a sympathetic ear or otherwise.”

Artemisia turned her head, to look where Lancelot was beckoning to and did saw his fellow knight in question who was now sitting alone by the fire at the opposite side of the clearing. The rest of his comrades to have left to attend to their own needs after lounging there jesting and conversing as they’d done many a time during the journey and years before that, leaving now the lone Galahad to linger there. To what it appeared trim down his overgrown beard, the movement of his knife brisk and blunt as he cut through the thick tufts of his facial hair, but soon enough was done. After watching the man next to put away the knife and trying to chase the chill away by rubbing his palms together before stretching them out towards the hot flames Artemisia then leaving Lancelot on his own as went back to the wagon. Pushing an arm inside to feel her way around until located the blanket she’d folded next to her bag and took it out, instead of heading to the direction where Accius was going over to lone Galahad. Taking the contemplative man aback once she placed the blanket next to him onto the ground, earning a surprised look from him once Galahad’s head shot up to see Artemisia to join him by the fire. After a passing surprise him raising an immediate arm to help the girl down.

“You could be resting”, she pointed out. Settling into a more comfortable position before looked up to the knight in amusement as thought back to his unorthodox nap. “You should be resting.”

“And what of you? Is it good for you to be out here?” the man inquired, giving her an iffy look after his own initial confusion of seeing her arrive with her baby belly instead of a child, but then again he nor any of the others had come to hear any cries of a newborn during the passed hours, or hers for that matter. “We figured that since Lady Honorius requested Arthur to make camp so suddenly the baby was finally on its way.”

“No. But it’s good really. I don’t want to put all these people in danger of dying should we stop for me to deliver him…Risk you who would have to fight for our survival”, Artemisia answered, letting out a sigh until gazed over to the other Sarmatian knights, who seemed to be sending the pair of them curious glances, until once more minded their own business once Galahad also peered to their way. Him giving her a brisk nod in response before broke into a carefree smile after picking up her slight concerned expression, crossing his legs in front of himself as pushed a plateful of freshly roasted meat over to Artemisia. Fishing out a piece for himself.

“We rest a few hours and continue in the morning. Tristan said the Saxons have been left behind enough for them not being able to catch up to us as long as we keep on moving.”

“And us stopping won’t have them close the distance between us and them?” Artemisia asked, pausing in guiding the strip of the small bird in her mouth as faced Galahad. The knight biting into his own piece of paltry and shook his head, after finishing his meat next tossing the returned blanket over the girl’s knees after taking notice of the deficient way she was dressed before wrapped himself into his own cloak for warmth. However not being able to withhold the slight shiver that ran through him then, Artemisia also noticing this, and after a swift glance given to him she soon raised the blanket. Spreading the other end over the knight’s outstretched legs, and Galahad cast a new taken aback look up to her until just smiled as she thought nothing of it. Simply giving her own frosty fingers a rub until pushed them towards the fire, where Galahad picked up the plate and placed it into her lap.

“Eat. You need it more than I do.”

“Are you sure? It is you who has to keep up your energy in case of a sudden attack”, Artemisia said good-humoredly, sarcasm making an appearance in her eyes that then leveled an amused look at the grinning knight who beckoned to her stomach. His own reply even if amused still remarkable.

“I’m not the one eating for two.”

At that moment despite of her aim to protest Artemisia’s belly made an audible growl, one that caused the girl to blush where Galahad couldn’t help himself and chuckled at her flushed complexion. Next producing a pair of cups in which he then poured some water, handing the other to Artemisia who still avoided looking straight at him upon accepted it.

“There you have it. Human constitution doesn’t leave you room to be courteous.”

“Thank you”, Artemisia murmured sheepishly, glancing at her midriff once she noticed the knight to give it another amused look-over. Claiming a new piece of meat that she then washed down with a sip of the clear liquid that had bit of a bitter aftertaste, her assuming the flask to have previously contained wine before the knight had re-filled it with water.

“Don’t mention it. Just care for yourself.”

As she ate Artemisia came to observe Galahad. Watching him lounge beside her until after a while he dropped to a half prone position, although aware of her attention still but impassive to her stare as propped himself from the ground with his elbows. Gazing into the lively heart of the fire until their silence was cut by his following inquiry.

“Should we expect the little imp to make an appearance any time soon, or is he insisting on keeping us in suspense of his eventual birth?”

“I don’t know…I haven’t had any spasms since we stopped, but Fulcinia…lady Honorius said it could happen any time now”, Artemisia elaborated, giving the knight a slight smile as a result of his playful tone but pressed against her belly with her fingers, nervously, where Galahad’s mien was then shadowed by severity and his forehead creased accordingly. In worry, him however not stating out his arisen concerns, just nodding in understanding as plucked out a branch from a nearby young birch and placed it into the flames. Soon lifting it and watching the fire to spread along the sprig until cast it amongst the rest of the already burning firewood, the burning branch leaving behind a pleasant scent.

“I see.”

“Can I ask you something?” Artemisia queried suddenly, after another brief silence had gone by and she’d gathered enough courage to probe about what Lancelot had earlier incited her about…And what she’d been wondering about at times even before having the older knight to urge her to inquire about it from his comrade directly. Galahad locking friendly gazes with her, although was alerted by her sudden dithering countenance that still was more curious, signaling the next part of their exchange to not turn out as light-hearted and idle as it had been so far.

“Always”, Galahad granted, following the girl to wring her hands a little uneasily until she faced him. Compassion but also caution in her eyes that then looked deepest into his than ever before, in true desire to find out the answer to her question she then made…An act which in itself then left the young knight strangely a little shaken.

“Is it true that all your years serving Arthur, fighting in the name of Rome under the allegiance of the Empire, defending its borders have left you…unsure of yourself and who you’ve become during your service?”

“We have ever fought but in the name of Arthur”, Galahad stated sharply, causing the girl to at first think her to have insulted him from the manner he then scowled at the smoldering firewood until closed his eyes. Sighing deeply as ran a hand across his face, smoothing down his facial hair that had been left a bit disheveled by his rough cropping of it. “Our allegiance has ever been but to Arthur, and even it led us shedding blood for Rome we did so, as long as it was in service of our Commander who didn’t aspire to obliterate us unlike the Empire that enslaved us…Forcing us act as its tool for war…For Arthur is as bound to Rome as we are, and if it weren’t for him, all of us would’ve ran a blade through each Roman we came upon.”

Galahad regretted his a tad too harsh choice of words as he noticed Artemisia to gasp just slightly once she naturally came to think of Accius, her then swiftly turning her now more startled eyes away from him the minute his turned over to her. Artemisia focusing her attention to the sparks that were flying out of the fire, watching them dance in the air, in turn regretting of bringing the whole affair up.

“I’m sorry. It doesn’t concern me, so I shouldn’t have asked”, she apologized, but as she glanced over to Galahad she found him to be more sorry than irked. Therefore luring her to turn over to him as he next spoke, his tone this time mellow and devoid of that previous hatred.

“Don’t be. It’s just…I haven’t ever discussed this with anyone. Nor has anyone ever asked about it before”, Galahad said, sharing a meaningful look with the girl after offering her a passing, dejected smile. Artemisia gauging at him for a moment until inclined her head, meeting the knight’s gaze now a bit reproachfully.

“I simply reckoned that since you insisted on me revealing my secrets, I was owed some answers myself”, she mused, but despite of her annoyed tone she did then turn more amused and she did manage to make Galahad smile, even she could tell the shift in topic to have after all left him notably melancholic. The young knight casting an apologetic look up to the girl as sat up, new kind of severity taking over his pleasant features.

“You’re right.”

“So…it bothers you?” the girl surmised. Galahad letting out a gloomy snort of concur, his smile now far from joyful.

“I wouldn’t be human if it didn’t…So I suppose it is relieving to know there’s at least something humane about me still to acknowledge that.”

Artemisia didn’t say anything to that, just gazed at Galahad sorrowfully, feeling his pain through that single remark he’d yet said in response to her previous inquiry…Which indeed proved Lancelot to have been right. That like him and their other comrades there wasn’t much hope for him to escape the hideous self-image he deemed to have adopted along the years, in his mere attempt to survive…To see his home once again. Artemisia then not bearing to look at him for awhile as so sad his following words made her, the amount of contrition he was clearly under that practiced, unfeeling façade of a stonehearted warrior he’d had to assume to endure the time spent as a pawn for Rome.

“After enough time had gone by I figured all the things we’d done along the years of defending the Roman borders, all the lives we’d taken for the sake of fulfilling Rome’s ambition to pursue our own, would stop weighing on my conscience…That all the death begot by me would eventually turn me numb to the very horror that had been my life ever since I was a lad barely old enough to be regarded as a man…And yet I was. Forced to become one the moment this blade drew blood for the very first time…Making me the murderer I still am today”, Galahad said. His delivery so earnest and yet so saddening that Artemisia was then compelled to look at him. But not in fear that would’ve been expected by him, but in such condolence that it did do away some of the bleakness of his latest remark…Even enabling him to think that since his words weren’t terrifying this girl as much as they did him, perhaps she was able to see something in him which he’d long since lost sight of.

“I am a murderer…No matter what I would tell myself nothing would change the fact that all these years I’ve killed not only to live…but to appease the will of Rome that ruled our enemy their enemy, commanding us to commit acts that once had made us detest the Empire in the first place…Only to become as malign as those I vowed to do my best to destroy with my newfound freedom. And perhaps it wouldn’t be so harrowing if our crimes would’ve amounted to have a justified purpose, instead of Rome simply abandoning the lands we’ve practically damned ourselves to protect.”

Galahad turned even grimmer by each passing word and his attention was solely fixated to the forest in front of him as he spoke. One of his hands gripping around the hilt of his weapon as his solemn mien soon cracked once he turned more emotional by the end of his monologue, the barrage of all he’d held dammed inside him leaving him much more vulnerable than he’d intended or imagined, and yet he didn’t mind it so…As long as it was her hearing that which he’d ever kept even from his brothers in arms.

“So once the end of our service began to draw near I found myself pondering over the entitlement of our actions more and more often…Eventually coming to a realization that even if I was to be set free one day, allowed to go back to where I was born and forget everything that has happened after I left…I wouldn’t. For as much as my heart aches to return to that place I am not that boy anymore, and the lives I’ve taken will ever haunt me till my final breath …Which would make it an actual relief should I indeed die on a battlefield, atoning for my sins with my own blood, instead of facing a life spent in never ending penance over those I’ve slain...And that terrifies me more than whatever the past years have possibly made me.”

Galahad flinched as suddenly he felt how Artemisia’s hand darted out to take hold of his arm, him giving it a baffled glance until saw her fingers to clench around his vambrace before he could feel her eyes to study him. So cordially that it stroke a true chord in him, as he next locked gazes with her him feeling like none of that which he just had said mattered once she argued against his made argument by that stern look she gave him until her grasp loosened. Her mien morphing into more tender as she smiled at him once she’d gotten his attention, honestly stunned Galahad simply staring back at her once she soon replied. Neither condoning his attitude that deemed him more worthy of death by an enemy sword than to a life free of guilt he could achieve…only if he found it in himself to see past the man he had been forced to become in favor of holding onto that unspoiled, innocent boy he yearned to be.

“I don’t think it is a question of who we are…but how we act accordingly to who we want to be...And what we do to become it.”

Without further pondering over that Galahad was quick to endow Artemisia’s response with a genuine, appreciative smile. To have not indeed told such things to her for the girl to bemoan over his fate even if cruel, but to help her understand…And as he then came to realize help him understand, and thanks to her just said words Galahad found himself surprisingly less conflicted…Less burdened by his past misdeeds, and in awe of this be couldn’t help but revere Artemisia’s kindness. One if ever found in a woman even close to equally true as her, he would cherish till the end of his days…without question.

“Then you should do so also. Put the blame on the man who violated you instead of letting what he did take the best of you…Define how you see yourself”, Galahad said, at first smiling at Artemisia in an emboldening manner until the way her hand quickly drew away from him at the mention of Argus caused him to assume a new serious expression. The girl instantly reverting back to her subdued, meek self as she faced away from him while considered his words, naturally deeming them pointless.

“What he did…I can’t forget it. I will never get past it, not as long as this child exists to remind me of him”, Artemisia stated. Galahad leveling an incredulous look at her as sighed, surprising the girl in turn as he then suddenly placed his hand to the back of her previously withdraw wrist. To draw her gaze as he spoke, like her before not approving the way she was demeaning herself in favor of the ingrate who’d caused her to value herself the most poor out of all, despite of her seeing good even in a man like him…In someone who possibly was beyond saving, unlike her.

“The difference between you and me is that the deeds depraving me were done by me and me alone…Where you simply were a victim of someone else’s malice that had nothing to do with your actions”, he told her, taking the girl aback, and as he continued to speak his severity eventually mellowed down and he found himself smiling wistfully. Truly hoping for her to see that despite of the things she’d gone through and which brought her pain, she was lucky to have never faced the same terrors as he had… Letting it show on his current expression that Artemisia did soon see to be consumed by remorse, years of lament over the way he’d spent them, hint of dread even once he was finished. “So from the two us you are the redeemable one…Unlike I who is unfit for it with all the blood in my hands that will never be erased no matter how much I try to justify it all to have been done for the sake of even if not a good cause…but a personal one. Which makes my conviction of committing such depravity even worse, don’t you think? For who am I to ask for freedom, when to achieve it I’ve committed so much of that which I used to detest my captors for doing at the expense of the innocent?...Even if not really choosing any of it myself.”

Artemisia averted Galahad’s gaze, in pity as his words had resonated with that which Lancelot had previously said…That like him also Galahad had come to see himself unworthy of forgiveness due to everything that had made him hate himself so…Of understanding and compassion of the likes of her who didn’t truly know or understand the kind of men he and his comrades had turned into. But Artemisia believed that wasn’t true. That even if she wouldn’t have been able to fully grasp the nature of his true being, she still was able to reach out for that side of him that still existed within him…The side that Lancelot had called as hopeful and fledgling, naively believing to be made anew by the day he would be free to leave his current self behind once released under Rome’s rule...Even though everything Galahad had just told her left her uncertain did he still endorse such hopes, which then caused her to take in a deep breath, to consider her following reply.

“By saying so is your intention to have me fear you in the end?”

“You once said that you did…That whenever I wield this blade you begin to fear the man I am in battle”, Galahad mused then, dead serious suddenly as met the girl’s gaze. As if trying to find confirmation to his just said claim from her eyes that then looked straight at him after staring at his sword he’d then fully taken out for her to see, in similar and odd expectation to Lancelot’s to see her agree with his dismal viewpoint of what he initially was, although she’d already proven to find more in in him than the qualities he found so detestable…Which didn’t come to define him in her eyes as they did in his.

“Over the course of this journey I’ve come to think differently…That maybe I shouldn’t fear the man you are upon wielding that sword, but what it has made you…And whom you are now unable to distinct from the person you truly are under all that you dread so much to have changed by wishing to rather die than to face your true self”, Artemisia informed him. For her following surprise the young knight soon letting out a resigned sigh after returning her in turn stoic gaze and taking her words in, hanging his head in defeat.

“You are so lenient. It’s a mystery to me how anyone could reject the strength your sincere devotion brings to them”, he mused. Smiling as he said it after a curt dismay, although Artemisia didn’t seem to fully understand his meaning. But it well suited him, as he then came to realize to have perhaps never met a person this altruistic, and a wider smile quickly made its way on his lips once he reckoned to be more drawn by her amiability than he perhaps had come to admit himself…But the truth was that he was. More than he ever had been in company of any woman he’d shared similar private moment with, even this one was but a child while compared to him…And yet despite of this, the banter he’d endured from his fellow knights over this very fact, he couldn’t help but play with the idea of going along with that certain something that so often had enticed him to her company…As it had for ever growing instances over the course of the previous days.

“You comrade accused me of the same. Claiming me to give too much value to my impression of your similar disposition that may’ve been giving me false hopes”, Artemisia replied. In turn stunning Galahad who straightened slightly as she then glanced over to where Lancelot was sitting by the same tree she’d previously met him, and after casting a pensive look at his fellow knight he returned his attention to the girl by his side...Whose attention however had been next directed to the second campfire, to discover Accius to have disappeared. Artemisia searching for the young man with her gaze for awhile while Galahad mulled over her previous response, claiming his sword from where he’d shortly placed it and set in onto his knees. Leaning onto the scabbard as this time leveled an honestly curious look at the pregnant girl.

“And do you?”

Artemisia shifted her eyes back to Galahad, wondering how could his usually so bright blue eyes look so dark now in the cover of the night, before her briefly puzzled expression turned back to genial as she gave the knight a similar smile she’d offered to Lancelot earlier…A smile that reflected her stand in the matter perfectly, without her even needing to answer to him for him to understand…Which also then brought out a new smile from Galahad as well, a more relieved one if he was completely honest once the girl soon spoke, giving him such abrupt and profound sense of peace he never would’ve imagined to feel during that moment…Or any moment for that matter.

“I simply try to give value to people who deserve it…And you with your willingness to do the same can’t be any less deserving of my trust. No matter how terrible you try to make yourself seem to prove me wrong…”

Galahad let out an incredulous sigh. Soon enough upon looking at Artemisia and following her to finally lower her hood, at the sight of her uncombed tousle of locks flopping down to her shoulder thinking over her previous comment as she proceeded to rake through the knots in her washed hair. The slow rakes of her fingers and the soothing picture of her silhouette getting sprinkled by the snow crystals soon causing Galahad to endorse that if conditions would’ve been right…if there weren’t all those things standing in the way of him taking his own chance at losing himself to the feel of comfort she continued to give him by each day, and he would be free to do so he would’ve very much allowed himself to be led on by his emotions in that particular instance…That sensation he got while now sitting beside this girl he would’ve been wise not to regard as something more than a charge similar to all those other civilians currently in their company’s care, but right then he decided not to be so wise…For a brief moment imagining a possibility to do and say as he right then very much desired, despite of it going against everything he himself had so far considered proper…Therefore speaking without realizing it.

“If only…”

“What?” Artemisia asked, snapping her head to Galahad’s direction in confusion until saw the man to smile enigmatically, shaking a dismissive head at her. Next turning his gaze away from hers after eyeing at her for a while and picked up a dry leaf from the ground, throwing it into the fire.

“Nothing.”

In silent response Artemisia cast her eyes down. In shame upon coming to consider the things she’d just told him to make him feel better, and how they branded her a mere hypocrite, as naturally she then came to think of Accius…And like at times could then but doubt him in that regard, although like before all of her scruples were soon enough whisked away by her sworn devotion to the lad…The fact that he above anyone was deserving of her trust, as much as he was deserving of her love by caring for her despite of it perhaps costing him more than his military career…Even the stature of his family. But it was then that she spotted him, Accius, lounging in the dark of the rimming forest not far from where Lancelot was…Purposefully trying to remain in the shadows as he stared at the nearby wagon, his steady gaze that didn’t divert as much as to detect the baffled looks Artemisia sent his way once she now behold him to peer across the curtain of the wagon…To spy at the nude woman inside it.

The subtle smile she saw to curve up the corners of his lips then pierced her heart. The humiliating sight of him suddenly standing there bringing her emotional turmoil to a grinding halt as she now stared at her lover…Now clearly and painfully aware of his apparent transfixion with the Woad woman, which had remained a full mystery to her during her separation from the lad until now, whose state of belonging to a race of savages he and all of Rome had come to fear and therefore loathe didn’t seem to dim her bewitching beauty the least…Working its magic in the Legionnaire by having him take this time to covet a glimpse of her nakedness when he supposed no one was watching…Causing Artemisia to admit what she’d already perceived while spending the previous days with her…That she was truly beautiful. Rivarling the very mythical goddesses spoken of in tales and lore in looks and her stoic charm that was evident to win over any a man, and upon thinking this Artemisia couldn’t help but compare herself to her…Arriving to a swift conclusion that whatever she possessed wasn’t even remotely mirrored in her, for Accius had never gazed upon her like he now looked upon Guinevere…The very craving glances he cast to her way upon first watching her through the thin veil of the wagon and later following her step out of it signaling him to deem that woman as something Artemisia had always imagined to be for him; the most enchanting thing he’d ever laid eyes upon…Only that with an aching heart Artemisia now understood that despite of her beliefs in a single moment she’d been bested in everything by a random woman whom Accius didn’t know nor at first had even wished to save, only to now be so drawn by the mere allure of her comely appearance…Which in itself then caused Artemisia’s chest to tighten as she turned her eyes away once Galahad took notice of her stare, back to the flames of the fire to once more push back the uncomfortable, upsetting revelations that echoed very much the things she’d been informed of concerning her not so solid relationship with Accius, as well as the doubts she herself had come to harbor…Until Galahad soon caused it all to be overcome by plain woe with his soon to come question.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…” he began, eyeing at the glum looking girl for a bit until assumed a more tender expression. Brought upon by the compassion that instantly took over his quickly arisen anger over the person responsible of leaving her in such misery...as well as his brother who didn’t appear all that more commendable than the rest of his obnoxious family. “How did you first come upon him? The Legionnaire and…his brother.”

Galahad had previously followed Artemisia’s gaze, also catching the young man while he was openly spying on the rescued Pikt woman, although wasn’t himself aware of the reason why it had left Artemisia this visibly upset at first as the knight didn’t know of Guinevere to have been bathing inside the wagon. Him now watching the girl to make a chagrined mien, closing her eyes as once again her arms circled around her torso, in displeasure of having to recollect the things his inquiry brought up…Things that continued to give her waking nightmares…However despite of taking a long while her actually responding to him, even at first the knight had assumed her to refuse to pick up the topic with him after the way she had reacted to him finding out her secret…But after gazing into the flames in vivid variation of emotions that eventually scaled towards reluctance she spoke…Not as overwrought as she’d been before while first speaking of the horrible things done to her, but still not any happier, her blue tone conveying the way she next said each word with all the while heavier heart.

“My life…used to be very sheltered. I only ever remained within the temple grounds and was allowed to leave only if given permission by one of the higher ranked priestesses who at times sent us out on errands…And the very first time I met them I was fetching water from a well just outside the temple on the day their regiment returned from repressing a revolt of a joined host of Germanic tribes, and upon stopping for a wash at the nearby fountain Argus took notice of me…and came to talk to me.”

Galahad frowned. “What happened?”

“Once Argus grew too upfront with his advances I left…Until a few days later Accius came back alone, to see me. First twice a week, and then he came by almost every day…but so did Argus. He always arrived before Accius and every time tried his hardest to seduce me, have me fall for his advances and give into him, meet him alone outside the temple grounds…But when I didn’t, when I rejected him after telling him that I had grown to have feelings for Accius he…vanished. Until the night he came to the temple and…”

Artemisia couldn’t say it, her simply casting her desolate eyes to her hands that were squeezing the blanket as she did then finish her sentence, however knowingly not stating out that which the man beside her already knew. “…You know what.”

“Didn’t anyone hear you? You…did call for help?” Galahad asked. Doubtful as to how couldn’t have anyone heard her get attacked and not come to her aid, yet alone to have not discovered the man sneaking into the temple.

“I tried. But just after he woke me, first letting me think he was Accius until I heard his voice and realized who he was, he gagged me…I couldn’t move. He was on top of me and his hold was so tight that I…He was too strong”, Artemisia elaborated, now finally breaking into silent, anguished tears that caused now the young knight’s heart to sink as she then turned away. Too embarrassed and ashamed to look at him, to conceal the signs of her crying by wiping the tears away, and Galahad did then face the fire instead. Only after a while casting a quizzical look at the once more quiet Artemisia who’d had a small moment to get her emotions under control…but just barely.

“How did no one notice you were with child?” Galahad wondered, earning a fleeting glance from Artemisia.

“I managed to hide it until I ran away with Accius.”

“But how…were you able to convince him that the child was his?” Galahad asked then. Knowing that it was none of his business, that he had no right to get into such details despite of everything he’d already found out, but although Artemisia also realized this, she also knew him to be privy to many things about her circumstance that he shouldn’t have been…So what reason she would have to hide it?

“I didn’t leave the temple grounds within the next month, not even to meet Accius…But once I began to show signs of pregnancy I snuck out of the temple and went to visit a midwife…And after realizing what had happened I went back and asked one of my sister vestals to deliver a note to him…Asking him to see me”, Artemisia told him, looking at Galahad significantly and she didn’t need to continue for him to then understand once he saw her blush. Him replying with an uneasy nod as shifted his own eyes away, quite honestly not willingly considering her and the Legionnaire in that particular aspect taken the kind of womanizing scoundrel he seemed to be…Just like his rapist of a brother.

“At first I just wanted to tell him what Argus had done…But I couldn’t. I was afraid of hurting him, but I also feared that should he have told Argus he would’ve come back some other night…To keep me quiet”, Artemisia continued. Taking a break then as let out a shaky breath at the fearsome thought, licking her lips in an attempt to speak up, but after all required a moment more to find the right words…In the end her simply folding her arms across her stomach. “I waited for a little over a week until I told Accius about the child, just as his regiment was set to leave for a new post in the Germanic regions they’d previously recovered…and the rest you already know.”

Galahad looked at Artemisia in disbelief. “He didn’t suspect anything?”

Artemisia’s eyes now took on a more solemn look as they locked with Galahad’s. “Thank the gods he didn’t.”

She was met with another silence as Galahad this time opted not to say anything, not to voice out the numerous doubts and caveats he’d already come to have long since discovering the manner her intended was carrying his responsibility of taking care of her and their supposed child…Neither him then saying a word against his more than flawed way of fulfilling his role as a devoted parent, but then again…like Artemisia also he was nothing but a kid. A negligent brat with no sense of obligation to other than his manful urges and infantile intuition that drove him to disregard even the girl he claimed to care for in his conceited desire for gratification. As he pondered over this Galahad however missing the way Artemisia had began to watch him once more, eyeing at him with a countenance that reflected not much of that previous affliction, mellowed by an emotion that by then chased away the rest of her malaise. Finally claiming the knight’s attention as she smiled at him, looking next somewhat wistful as she did so after her eyes had briefly gazed over to where she’d last seen Accius, but like before finding him to have disappeared once Guinevere had met with Lancelot.

“Why I couldn’t fall in love with a man like you? Then…it all would’ve been so much easier. Less painful. Less…uncertain”, Artemisia stated, surprising Galahad, as although she was clearly looking at him…into his eyes, he still wasn’t sure was she actually addressing him or simply voicing out her private musings, but once her longing smile then faltered and she rose to her knees Galahad simply followed silently as she placed a hand on his shoulder to raise herself up. His arm once more accommodating her movements and he let her take support from him as his hand settled onto her waist to keep her upright, locking immediate gazes with her as she now distinctly spoke to him instead of herself.

“But the one who will in time…shall be a lucky woman. And I can’t help but envy her whoever she is.”

Galahad blinked, his eyebrows knitting slightly in surprise of her words until he soon found himself after all acting against what was wise of him the more he mulled over them. Before he realized it taking hold of Artemisia’s hand while it still lingered on his shoulder once she was about to leave the campfire, rising to his own feet as next leveled an earnest look at her.

“You should leave him. He’s not worthy of you.”

Artemisia stared at him in astonishment, in eventual confusion of the knight’s such straightforward compulsion. Giving him a skeptical look in return as found him then but ridiculous...Not making any sense. “How could I? I…I left everything to _be_ with him. If I did leave him what would be there left for _me_?”

“I know that. But at the same time I can see that this cannot be what you want…of life and for yourself”, Galahad replied, his staid delivery however not having the same impact on Artemisia this time around as she suddenly looked at him rather sharply. Her voice more callous once she responded, in swiftly flared up anger of his willingness to interfere with matters that he perhaps had been informed of, but definitely not approved to have a say in.

“You’re wrong.”

“How could I be?” Galahad argued, despite of his solemn demeanor striving not to be too harsh with her. Only finally wanting to prove there to be better things waiting for her…If she only would relinquish her feelings for the Legionnaire, along with all the bad that came with them. “How does it feel whenever he treats you with mere indifference, even you should be the center of his very life? Do you see it justified for him to dismiss you and your needs in place of his? He dragged you away from your home, not for your sake but his own, as he is a deserter from the army and would’ve faced death should he have stayed in Rome with you…And he didn’t even marry you. Despite of his given word.”

“I told you. There was no time. You know there wasn’t”, Artemisia countered, pulling herself free of the knight’s hold in irritation, but even though she had assumed a defiant expression Galahad could tell her to begin to hesitate as she said so. Therefore continuing to compel her to see his way, to see reason.

“Yes, he promised that you’d be wed once you’d arrive to his uncle’s estate…But instead he left you. When he himself went inside to feast with his family in the warmth of their home, he left you out in the cold to fend for your own. And has alienated you ever since.”

“Why are you saying this?” Artemisia asked, now a bit jadedly as confronted the knight’s somber gaze. Her words not as heated this time as she stared at him, demanding him to explain why he was so adamant of having her forsake Accius and all that he’d come to be for her.

“Because I can see that he’s not worthy of your affection. He may have claimed to love you, but he only truly cares for himself. He…is deceiving you, Artemisia”, Galahad told her. His words now more sincere than grievous, him however not further elaborating them, although he was fully aware of the lad cheating her with other girls. And indeed she had laid witness to the way Accius had been staring at Guinevere at length herself, enticed by her as if he was permitted to act so…But still after everything, how could she simply believe what Galahad was telling her?...Accept it as truth when everything she had built her hopes upon relyed on her faith in him…Therefore after a brief, new hesitation she shot the man an aggrieved look. Now truly taking offense of his slander of the lad, which in the end wasn’t all that surprising taken their earlier discussion that had more than clearly brought out Galahad’s hatred of Rome…And all those serving it.

“Because he’s a Roman?” she retorted, dismissively, although her voice was taut as she addressed him. “You are saying I shouldn’t trust him so simply because he was born a Roman?”

“Yes! You’ve seen first-hand how cold he can be…How ruthless. And has been even to you. The way he’s treated you is not the way a man should treat the one they love”, Galahad concurred, vexing the girl even further until she was once more left but conflicted by him. By her outlook of him knowing Galahad to be initially a good man who had no reason to deceive her, but then again neither could she believe Accius to have any either. Her next only coming to measure Galahad’s assertive features with dithering eyes until she soon let out a sigh and locked gazes with him at an abrupt loss…In unawareness of what to believe and what to do as she answered, confused…Even scared of what she was tardily starting to understand in her heart despite of her tries to ignore it, in dread of all that this man was now telling her turning out but true, where she simply didn’t want to accept it.

“And even if I wanted, how could I part with him? Whatever the reason he’s stayed with me, how could I even make it so that he would wish to leave me?” she asked. All of her outrage now gone as she held Galahad’s gaze, once more demanding an answer from him, as herself she was in no possession of one. Her current conversation with this knight to have finally left her trapped…with seemingly no way out that wouldn’t leave her in some form of pain. Galahad however not needing to respond now in turn as the mere look he then gave her said everything, Artemisia blinking in dismay until leveled but a horrified look at him. Shaking her head briskly.

“No. _I won’t.”_

“It is the truth. Why wouldn’t you tell him? Especially when it torments you so and concerns him as well”, Galahad said. More heatedly than he had intended, but in compassion nonetheless as tried to take Artemisia’s hand once more, but she instantly removed herself from within his reach.

“You know why! It…it would be unforgivable. The end of everything”, she answered, perplexed as gawked at the knight in bewilderment. Not believing he was actually suggesting her to inform her lover of the child’s real father.

“Why? If he cares for you and that child, how could it be the end of everything?...Unless I’m right about him. And you said yourself to be unsure of him.”

Artemisia was at first left in a loss of words as Galahad’s remark stirred in her already indecisive mind, until she once more lost her temper. However this time more due to the fact that Galahad’s claim had caused her to admit him to have been now completely right, which still conjured up mere demur as she refused to acknowledge that. Her now taking off and leaving the knight on his own by the fire, the ruckus they had been making now waking the attention of many people within earshot, including Galahad’s fellow knights whose eyes were instantly riveted back to the pregnant girl who was striding across the clearing rather swiftly taken her enormous size, until Galahad easily caught up with her. His try to grasp to her arm to bring her around earning him a slap once Artemisia did turn to face him, however after responding to his previous comment through a physical manifestation of her anger her breaking down. Heaving out a few upset breaths as she returned the unfazed knight’s gaze who said nothing, simply looked back at the girl in clear wait that then proved too much for her to take. Artemisia’s hand dropping along with her shoulders as she shook her head, pulling herself together the best she was able, although was still close losing her composure once she gazed into Galahad’s understanding eyes.

“You don’t understand! How could I stand in front of him and tell him something so horrible? How could I ever tell him the truth and think it to lessen my pain when it would only make it worse?” Artemisia told him, that very sentence then bringing her on the verge of crying again, and she did manage to bring down the knight’s resumed severity a tad. Him eyeing at the distressed girl in pity, once again coming to reconsider whether it had been best for him to meddle…But it was too late now.

“Artemisia”, he called, trying to place his hands onto her arms but she moved away from him.

“No! I will never do as you ask of me. For if he would know…If he would ever find out about the child…that I lied to him…I would die of shame. And I would rather do that than let him know that the child isn’t his!”

“What did you say?”


	12. Chapter 12

Artemisia flinched thoroughly as the Legionnaire’s voice broke the befallen silence. Galahad seeing her to turn pale as a sheet as she twirled around, to find the young man to be standing a few paces away from her. To have emerged from the bushes after listening in to their ongoing quarrel for a while along with the others until the last bit had forced him to show himself…To demand an explanation to the outrageous disclosure the girl had just exposed, Artemisia blinking in fear as then watched him walk towards her with tardy steps. Realizing him to have heard everything.

“What did you just say?” Accius repeated. Despite of his stoic mien and bemused tone her seeing his eyes to peer back at her sharply in an instant as he narrowed them. In suspicion, a small crowd starting to draw closer to them as Galahad shot the Legionnaire a chagrined, but also a cautious look after taking note the way the young man’s jaw clenched once he returned Artemisia’s stare. The knight however next giving the girl a regretful look as well, as neither he had known the boy to be so close to overhear their exchange.

“Nothing”, Artemisia hurried to say, trying to brush the matter off with that nervous smile she wore to mislead the lad, somber turned Accius however perusing her with that piercing gaze of his until all of a sudden took her by the arm to force her to respond once she didn’t. Gauging at Artemisia his eyes filled with doubt once he took in her unsettled state, being able to tell her to be lying, and before Galahad could do anything to stop him, for the shock of the girl he dragged her away from Galahad who was soon joined by his comrades as the dispute then intensified. This time the quiet of the clearing getting disrupted by Accius’ booming voice as it began to question Artemisia, harass her to speak.

“What did you just say to him? About our child”, Accius asked, although his question sounded more like an accusation. Artemisia giving his hand gripping to her arm tightly a flustered look as the lad then brought her closer, for no avail her trying to wriggle herself free of his strong hold which sole purpose was to keep her anchored to him…Not to let her get away. “ _My_ child?”

“You’re hurting me”, Artemisia wailed, trying to appease the lad, but her lack of a sufficient answer yet again only further aggravated him. Instead of letting go him giving her a firm shake once he grabbed her palm that had risen to ward off his manhandling, to coerce the truth out of her. In his growing ire utterly ignorant to the pain and dread he was placing the girl under with his all the while more baleful behavior.

“What did you say, Artemisia?! What lies did you just tell…about my child?” Accius bellowed, glancing down to Artemisia’s midriff as she simply looked back at him helplessly…In fear of the so abrupt change in his character unlike she’d never laid witness before, and which truthfully right then reminded her very much of Argus. As the Legionnaire didn’t after all release her Gawain and Lancelot trying to come forth to intervene, but were however stopped by Arthur once Marius’ guards swiftly rushed to the scene. To keep the knights at bay, along with Galahad, who by then had been forced to retreat from the youth, to simply follow from the sidelines how Artemisia was confronted with the young man’s all the while amassing rage.

“Accius”, she called him. Pleadingly as tried to beckon to his sweeter side, the side she’d once grown to care for, which was now nowhere to be found however as his eyes this time narrowed into vexed slits once he shook her again. More heatedly and caused the girl to cower in fright, as if his crass words would’ve been the fist that threatened to strike her when she didn’t admit to what he was suspecting her of.

“Am I not the father? Tell me!” he shouted. Terrifying the already frantic girl, who however was only rendered unable to answer at the face of his livid conduct. As she then only broke into distraught tears Accius’ mien contorting with unspeakable hatred after a brief look of understanding crossed his face once he arrived to the correct conclusion himself, his free hand clamping around her other arm. Artemisia wincing as his fingers dug into her skin, bruising her, her not helping but trembling at his infuriated tone as he lost all manner of composure and proceeded to yell at her. In such fury that it almost caused her knees to buckle, at the utter shock of seeing the boy she’d come to love to act so viciously.

“Who is it? Who is it that you opened your legs to when I wasn’t there to unveil your deceit?” Accius demanded, completely bypassing the look of rebuttal Artemisia gave him.

“Please…You don’t understand”, she breathed, in vain trying to bring down his anger, as he simply saw it as her attempt to downplay the betrayal he believed her to have committed. For the further throe of the girl him tightening his grip of her, forcing her to try to lean away once he drew her near, to sneer at her face angrily when she refused to confess.

“Oh _I understand_! Understand that aside for what you’ve made yourself appear, you are nothing but a conniving tart who went behind my back, fooling around with other men…Tricking me to become the father of that bastard you’re now carrying.”

“No! That’s not…true. Accius please…It hurts”, Artemisia beseeched him, desperate now, causing Acius’ forehead to crease in fury until it was now Fulcinia who rushed past the guards. Despite of continuing to keep a watchful eye on the knights overseeing the vehement argument allowing the woman to pass as she hurried to come stand next to her husband’s nephew, also trying to appeal to him.

“Please Accius, don’t do this. Let the girl go”, she urged him, however gasping herself once Accius turned his callous eyes over to her with no sign of relenting and simply next summoned the nearest guard over. Next beckoning to his aunt, and in spite of Artemisia sending alarmed looks after her, for her not to leave, the woman was removed by the guard. Only to be next hauled to the side by her own husband who shot her a look of anger himself for daring to get involved. Accius however then surprising the onlookers by finally letting Artemisia go, shoving her away forcefully after studying her in aversion. Contempt that then was the sole emotion left on his face, where his such outright hatred brought Artemisia closer to a final breaking point with each new pitiless word that then left Accius’ lips.

“He was right about you. Argus warned me that you were just like every other girl despite of being a vestal…and he was right”, he announced. Artemisia shaking her head in denial as tried to capture his gaze, to assure him that whatever he was now thinking of her wasn’t true, that he needed to believe her. The girl’s voice but desolate as she replied, extending an imploring hand towards the lad.

“No. Accius no, it’s not true…It…It was him who…He was lying. I didn’t want to, but he made me…He forced me.”

Artemisia tried to approach him, to go over to him, but was brought to a startled halt as Accius was only riled by her answer. Him bringing her intentions to naught by taking hold of her arms again, even further enraged.

“Enough! Who is the father, Artemisia! Say it!” he snapped, his fierce eyes drilling into Artemisia’s and she tried to escape him. To escape the situation she’d suddenly been placed in by a simple slip of a tongue and which now threatened to tear her whole world apart, and which caused her then to stay silent once more as she tried to fight against Accius’ hold. Leveling shaken glances at him, trying to understand why he was doing this to her, how could he accuse her of betraying him and manhandle her so roughly just to know the truth. In the end Accius’ imperative, terrifying demeanor succeeding in having her give in in a rush of overwhelming panic as the lad continued to pressure her, his latest behest causing her to jump for a scare. _“Say it!”_

“It’s Argus!” Artemisia cried out. Not being able to bear Accius badgering her any further, and she was then instantly freed of the young man’s steely grip. All anger draining from Accius’ face as he simply stared at the girl in shock of his own, taking in what she’d just said as she took a couple of stumbling steps away from him, eyes filled with tears as she then whispered the long concealed truth one more time…In spite of it herself, ignoring the familiar pain that then erupted at the pit of her stomach as she finally made her confession. “It’s Argus…”

“No… How dare you?” Accius mused. Making a slow headshake until his anger soon flared to a whole new level after he exchanged a look with forlorn Artemisia. His fuming gaze riveting to her as he began to approach her, not a shred of understanding in him, as for Artemisia’s further torment he was eyeing at her only shabbily. Nothing currently about him reminding her of the lad she knew as he then continued, his eyes turning but cold and unfeeling. “ _Don’t you_ _dare_ say that! My brother would _never_ do that to me. He would never betray me…Where you…You’re just the type of hussy he said you were. And I was too blind to see it…But have been woken to the truth, hearing it from your own lips.”

“No, Accius, please believe me! I didn’t want this to happen…I didn’t…I didn’t want to lie to you. I just couldn’t…tell you. Say anything. I was so scared. Ashamed and…after your brother sneaked into the temple and forced himself on me I…I knew I could never tell you, for I knew how much you love him. Please, Accius, forgive me…I didn’t want this to happen”, Artemisia pleaded, once more trying to come over to him with an entreating expression, but she could only gasp back in alarm once he countered with a virulent glare. Jabbing an accusing hand to her way to keep her at a distance.

“I will never forgive you for making a fool of me…For making me abandon a profitable career in the army because of your deception, for _daring_ to use my brother and lie that it was him who left you pregnant when it was you who went ahead and slept with some wretched cur…before claimed the bastard as mine, _you_ _whore._ ”

“Hey!” Galahad shouted. Once more trying to push past the guards who’d by then dropped their weapons, but instantly raised them as he tried to go over to the pair. The Legionnaire or Artemisia however paying no attention to him or to the rest of the spectators as the girl only returned Accius’ stare in outrage, gutted. Her tears resuming and although she now truly feared him she couldn’t help but stand there, to cast another pleading look into the lad’s eyes as he came to her instead. Her hands slowly rising to settle onto his chest, to beg him to listen.

“Accius, it’s true! I swear to you that I didn’t want this…He always tried to allure me but I refused him…Because I love you”, she told him, the truth, the Legionnaire however responding by only swatting her hands away.

“ _No_. You betrayed me. You played me for a fool and deceived me. You’re a slut.”

“Accius, please. Don’t do this, I love you and have always cared for you…I would never betray you…”

“Stop.”

“Accius, look at me.”

“Don’t.”

“Accius!”

_“Quiet!”_

Artemisia’s voice was stuck in her throat and all she could utter was a startled, stunted outcry as in a fit of absolute rage Accius suddenly revealed his sword and caused everyone within the clearing to stiffen as in a split of a second he pointed it at the girl. In an initial threat of cutting her, but the blade only brought her to an utter standstill as her eyes widened when the steel settled onto her neck. Artemisia not as much minding the danger that weapon was putting her in as much as the utter shock that then took over her, the fact that Accius had drawn that blade and seemed fully prepared to use it on her, placing her under such daunted stupor that she didn’t even notice how Galahad and his fellow knights then ran over to them. Galahad’s own bared sword rising to threaten the Legionnaire once he’d cleared a path for himself through the Roman soldiers, and after making their way through the guards Gawain, Bors and Lancelot also leveled their blades at the infuriated Accius. Arthur simply standing at the sidelines, showing no intention of interfering with his knights’ actions this time around despite of the outraged looks he then received from the young man’s uncle.

“Cut her and you die”, Galahad hissed. As a initiative for the lad to back off him pushing the tip of his sword closer so that it pressed against his ribs, enabling him a clean strike straight into his heart even through the thick leather of his uniform. Accius’ irreverent attention shifting from the petrified Artemisia to him and the men exchanged a death glare until after a moment his irises focused back to the girl. Causing her to gasp as she saw the way he next glowered at her, looking at her like a mere vermin, and she felt no relief when he drew the blade away from her neck. Visible quiver setting into her limbs once her nerves and another twinge of great pain cutting through her abdomen then caused her to snap, shoving her over the edge. Artemisia letting out a horrified, shocked breath as she stared after the lad who was striding away in anger, the sight of his distancing back only adding to her despair as she then realized what had come close to happen, and new stream of effusive tears instantly blurred her vision as she collapsed. So rapidly that Galahad almost failed to catch her in time as she flopped down, her briefly held back shock starting to unravel in form of intense, distraught snivels once despite of everything she still called after the boy. Twice, however gaining not a single look back from the lad who simply went along with his uncle…Paying no heed to her evident heartbreak.

After sending the Legionnaire off with equally scalding leers the knights turned to watch how the girl’s eyes searched the ground, in indescribable anguish, until she then only wept. The men exchanging pitying glances with one another until Galahad sheathed his blade while followed Artemisia to bend over, in unexpected not only emotional but physical ache that then briefly overcame her toil like before, even if the lad’s clinical apathy hadn’t left her in enough pain as it was. Galahad calling for her a couple of times, to bring an end to her ceaseless deplore, but by the time he managed to get through to her she shoved his comforting hand away. From amongst her anguished wails telling him to get away until a new, but this time notably more painful spasm brought out an outcry from her and Galahad watched Artemisia to clutch to her stomach. Her hands that previously had taken support from the cold, frosty ground now rising to cradle her midriff as her sobs then blended with frequent, agonized moans, and alarmed by this new change in her he instantly dropped to his knees. Brushing her hair out of the way to level a concerned look at her, to know what was wrong.

But even he could tell her not to be alright, that she was under great deal of pain she still refused his help, leaving Galahad no other option but to give in once she once more rejected his hands that had made an attempt of grasping her. With a distressed frown of his own the young knight stepping back once Gawain’s guiding palm had settled onto his shoulder and brought him to his feet, but once they then observed Marius’ wife to once more hasten to the frantic, weeping girl, they witnessed also her to be eventually driven away once the woman failed to coax her to stand up. Reluctantly Galahad then joining his fellow knights as they walked farther away, Artemisia’s intense sobbing turning more and more unbearable to listen by each step, as she was then left there to the freezing ground to cry out her heartache. Utterly devastated.

Now that the incident was over everyone had gone back to their respective resting places either by the fire or their prepared shelters. However after casting another sorrowful look at Artemisia’s hunched form Galahad’s anger flaring and he whipped his head around to cast a glare at the Legionnaire who was currently sharing a meal along with his uncle and his cousin, completely heedless to the torment he’d just but the poor girl through, and without thinking Galahad drew his sword again in a flash. Striding forth.

“I kill him”, he snapped, however with low enough voice for only his brothers in arms to hear him, and indeed before he’d managed to act on his fury fueled promise Bors and Gawain took hold of him. Preventing him from only getting himself slain by Marius’ guards as Lancelot came to stand in front of him, blocking his path.

“Do that. We’ll gladly watch you do it, help you. He deserves it. But not now. Don’t upset the girl any more than she already is”, Lancelot reminded him. Although his voice had reflected the same kind of contempt Galahad currently felt him now nodding towards Artemisia, and his young companion’s rage was then cleared once he fathomed him to be correct. As despicable as he was, killing the young man out of anger definitely not easing her sentiments, and once Lancelot and the others then next cast remarkable glances at the soldiers surrounding Marius and his nephew Galahad had to admit his short-sightedness…That his spite would not indeed serve him in any way other than have him killed should he raise his weapon against the lad, therefore with a bilious breath him shaking the men’s hands off of himself before slipped his weapon back to its scabbard. Simply opting to scowl at the Legionnaire murderously as next observed him to leave the campfire mid-dinner, to go attend to his horse.

“The bastard definitely deserves it”, Gawain agreed. Talking to no one in particular however as also cast a fleeting scowl at the lad until turned to eye at Galahad. To make sure he was no longer up to murdering him and putting their Commander into more unneeded trouble until took off, leaving him in the company of only Bors after Lancelot had also been quick to leave. The burly knight’s attention soon shifting over to Galahad as well once he noticed the young man’s knuckles to turn white as his fingers gripped around the hilt of his once more sheathed blade. Equally repulsed by the Roman boy Bors then offering to ease Galahad’s anger with his following contemptuous remark.

“If I were you I’d kill him. Stick a knife to him when he’s sleeping and feed his gonads to the dogs.”

Galahad raised his eyebrows. Watching Marius’ wife to return to her family and ignore something her husband said to her, instead going straight over to Accius who was now busy polishing his saddle. “I might as well still do that.”

“Do you love her?” Fulcinia demanded, coming to stand beside the nephew of her husband. Unimpressed and very much ashamed of how little she’d come to discover the lad to differ from the rest of his male relatives aside for her own son. Despite of the harsh expression the woman was wearing as she eyed at him in disapproval the young man not even lifting his eyes from his work. Proceeding to cleanse the harness.

“I never said I did. All I ever felt was simple attraction that any man would feel for a pretty woman…One that fades. And after this”, Accius replied, at first fully indifferently until his tone gained a mordant edge once he cast a sideways glance at Artemisia.”…it seems she wasn’t worth even that much.”

“You cannot be this heartless. She has some all this way from Rome under the impression of you making her your wife. You can’t just abandon her and blame her for what your brother has done”, Fulcinia argued, appalled, left almost speechless by his cruelty.

“Do not affront my family woman. For you were ever just married to it”, Accius snapped venomously, taking the woman aback as his vexed gaze finally darted up to her, but she did then simply frown at him in disbelief despite of his warning.

“Look at yourself, how disgracefully you’re behaving…If you were my son I would not suffer you treating that poor girl so poorly. So viciously even she had done nothing to deserve it”, she informed him. Gaining but an impassive quirk of an eyebrow from the lad.

“Then thankfully I am not.”

“She is not to blame for your brother’s brutality! Accius, you promised to care for her. So take responsibility for Argus’ misdeeds and fulfill your promise, marry her and do what is right by providing for this child. His child.”

Accius locked gazes with Fulcinia, his flaming eyes showing nothing but absolute refusal as they held hers. Leaving the woman only stunned with his following cold response. “I’ll have nothing further to do with that harlot. She and that bastard may as well rot in hell for all I care.”

Galahad gritted his teeth as he overheard Accius’ reply, but was surprised as he peered over to the pair and then saw how Marius’ wife did also slap the lad. However only incurring herself his hatred as Accius shot to his feet and grabbed the woman, despite of the plead of his younger cousin simply brushing Alecto’s deterring hand away until pushed his mother away in irritation. This time Galahad not being able to control himself, and although he had made an attempt to not be led on by his ire he now loped over to the disgruntled Legionnaire. The minute their eyes met it being too late for Gawain or any of the knights to interfere this time as Galahad confronted the lad in turn.

“You”, he spat. Receiving but a scornful leer from the Legionnaire who angled his jaw at the sight of his arrival, the least fazed by the clear animosity coming off of him. Galahad beckoning to Artemisia who was still on the ground, her face now buried into her palms until she underwent another contraction, forcing her to bend over again in agony. “She’s your responsibility…She loves you…Only you. And you’re all she has.”

“She should’ve thought of that before she involved herself with another man ”, Accius stated, Galahad narrowing his eyes.

“She isn’t at fault here. It was your cur of a brother who raped her and left her with that child that shall ever be but a constant reminder of what he did to her!”

“Am I supposed to regard your slander as proof? Her claims of my brother’s guilt?” Accius asked. Squinting as well as leant closer to the Sarmatian knight, raising his eyebrows conceitedly as his lips were then graced even by a derisive hint of a smile once he gauged at Galahad. “I don’t think so.”

“You can’t just leave her.”

“I will. But you are welcome to her. I bestow both her and that brat for you to deal with as you please…I certainly have no use for a deceitful whore like her, so this arrangement should suit you well taken the manner you’ve been coveting her for yourself all this time”, Accius told him. Galahad blinking in at first utter dismay until his fury finally took the best of him and he made an infuriated pout, punching the lad so that he crashed against the tree trunk his horse had been tied to. Scaring the animal, this time however it being Arthur who rushed forth to come stand between him and Accius once Marius immediately called out to his guards. The soldiers charging to shield the Legionnaire from Galahad’s further attacks, where Arthur forced him to back away from the stricken lad. Leveling a stern look at him.

“Enough”, he said. Galahad locking gazes with him at the sound of his domineering voice, but although he didn’t wish for nothing more than to endow the obnoxious Roman snot another hit once he saw the split lip he’d managed to scathe him with, Galahad yielded to Arthur’s voiceless command. Stepping back while his Commander turned over to furious Marius and his nephew, bending his head apologetically. “Forgive me, my lord. I apologize.”

“You should…For ever deciding to grant such barbarians an honor to become the champions of Rome”, Marius retorted, wrapping a guiding arm around Accius’ shoulders, while Arthur simply returned his baleful stare stoically once the man’s eyes then rounded the faces of his knights. Accius also casting the Roman Commander a slight leer while his fingers felt around his jaw until he spat blood from his mouth, at Arthur’s feet before was led away by his uncle back to the campfire. Galahad now casting a remorseful look at his Commander, finally realizing the error in his conduct, which he hadn’t come to consider until witnessing Marius’ even worsened attitude towards Arthur…All thanks to his impulsiveness.

“Arthur, I…”

“The girl”, Arthur spoke, cutting him off as faced the taken aback Galahad with a solemn expression and despite of his severity exchanged a remarkable look with him, until his gaze finally traveled over to Artemisia. What he said next however containing much more than what he actually let on, and Galahad couldn’t help but feel a sting of shame at the slight rebuke imbedded into is words as listened. Nodding meekly after Arthur left once finished with him, leaving him to his own ponders. “Once she’s calmed down make sure to get her back to the wagon. The night will turn frigid.”

“Yes.”

He said that, but once Arthur had gone on his way and Galahad turned around to look over to where Artemisia had remained, the earlier feel of ease and facility he’d experienced while sitting with her by the fire now only twisting into something unpleasant and harrowing in itself as he oversaw those bitter tears she continued to shed…Over a man who just like it had been clear to him from the beginning, was not worthy of her such woe.


	13. Chapter 13

Artemisia shot upright at the sound of abrupt scuffle. Or at least something she assumed as such taken the ensuing distinct grunts of men after she heard something to be dragged across the ground, everything to have been utterly quiet to that moment as she assumed to have been the only one awake. Robbed of any thought of sleep as the cramps had begun at some point during her already uneasy rest, and she’d been enduring it for the past hour or two. Massaging her belly once the spasms had started to turn more frequent with distinctly shorter pauses in between, first suffering only one within half an hour until new ones kept on coming within a five minute span or so. Despite of her foggy, melancholy mind mainly wandering around the virulent incident with Accius her full attention now getting drawn to the noise of men brawling not far from where she was. Artemisia straightening with difficulty as she turned her head to the direction of the ongoing commotion, her palm staying on the crown of her belly as she then came to recognize the voice groaning in anger to belong to Dagonet.

She shuffled towards the wagon’s edge as listened to the dull noise of fists colliding with muscle, her peering out of the wagon to watch the snow drizzle down in the pale morning light as instant bad feeling crept over her, until the sound of the little boy crying out in protest alerted her and she exited the wagon. Her this time ignoring the draining spasms as cradled her midriff, taking support from the wagon once she cast her eyes to the direction where Dagonet had been sleeping with him. Indeed to see how the knight was currently engaged in a tussle with Marius’ guards, who’d apparently sneaked upon him during his sleep, however despite of his efforts to fight back barehanded the disadvantaged man only then getting pummeled by the soldiers as he tried to defend himself. The guards soon seizing him while Marius appeared, causing the girl to stiffen in horror once he grabbed the child and quickly produced a knife once Dagonet managed to dispose of one of his captors and continued to ward off his second attacker. Finally managing to strike him until with a loud growl of ire he bend down to snag a dagger out of his boot, preparing to attack the other soldiers closing in on him, just as Marius leveled his own blade on the boy’s throat once the others also woken by the ruckus now hurried to the scene. Artemisia watching in terror as the man hauled the boy to the other side of the campsite, his wife and son climbing out of his private carriage to see him proceed to threaten Dagonet with his hostage. Bringing his resistance to an end.

“I have the boy!” Marius announced. Spiteful smile on his lips as he gripped to the struggling boy, him looking straight at scowling Dagonet once a few of his men grouped behind him. Artemisia’s panicked eyes shifting from the captured boy to the knight and next scoured the clearing to find the rest of his seemingly missing comrades, not seeing them or their Commander, until they finally darted back to Marius. The man now glaring back at the Sarmatian knight, who despite of being outnumbered still refused to put down his weapon, Artemisia casting a clueless look behind her instead. Searching the wagon for something to use, perhaps something to throw at that despicable man who was daring to threaten the life of an innocent child now that Arthur and most of his men seemed to have left the camp, perhaps to scout out the area and therefore were unable to intervene with the man’s plan, finding however nothing. Fulcinia and Alecto looking at Marius in outrage, while he paid no heed to the horrified stares he gained from his family, him then only beckoning to surrounded Dagonet.

“Kill him!”

Artemisia gasped as Fulcinia flung herself at her husband, crying out in protest of her own and tried to free the boy from Marius’ hold, however only ending up thrown back by the man and the girl followed her to fall at her son’s feet, while Marius repeated his command. Artemisia taking a startled step forward as the soldiers then moved in on Dagonet, Marius squeezing the boy’s jaw as pressed the blade closer to his neck, until everyone were frozen to their places by the sudden arrow that flew through the air. Piercing Marius, surprised murmur erupting from amongst the shaken people watching the incident to unfold as everyone then turned to gaze towards the edge of the forest. To see how Guinevere was striding across the camp with an armed bow in her hands, prepared to fire at the subdued man again, but shocked Marius could but cast a dismayed look up to the approaching Woad woman until keeled over. The boy breaking free of him and ran off, closer to Artemisia and Dagonet who told him to stay put as drew his sword, to drive back the agitated guards now pointing their weapons all around them. The girl rushing forth and pulled the jittery boy farther away from the wounded man and his equally stupefied soldiers, who then turned to stare at their master laying in his wife’s arms until their jumpy gazes settled back to Guinevere and Dagonet. The boy grabbing to Artemisia and pressed against her as the Woad woman next aimed her bow at the petrified soldiers, the girl raising the boy’s jaw to see had a mark been left on his skin until simply wrapped an arm around him at the missing sight of drawn blood. Raising her eyes to peer to the direction Guinevere had appeared, to see Arthur follow close behind her along with Lancelot. The latter strutting over to her casually, his twin blades resting on his shoulders while his grim eyes now shifted from the dying Roman over to her…Or to her bruised fingers gripping around the bow to be exact, him flashing her a mischievous smile.

“Your hands seem to be better.”

Guinevere granted him but a passing glance as an answer before the sound of horses cantering reached their ears and Artemisia saw Galahad and Gawain ride out of the woods as well. Drawing their own weapons just as Guinevere released a warning shot at the feet of Marius’ men once they tried to use the distraction caused by the knights’ arrival to attack, Bors’ bellowing scream next bringing the last of their will to fight to an end once he appeared right behind them. Charging over to them as brandished his heavy axe, calling out his Commander’s name to intimidate them, to make it clear how unwise fighting would be now that their lord was as good as dead. The knight fixating his grisly eyes to the trepid soldiers as towered over them, visibly causing them to cower at the face of his sullen mien. The guards flinching away from his steed as Bors brought the animal close to pester them, to drive them to surrender.

“Do we have a problem?”

“You have a choice. You help or you die”, Arthur spoke up, leveling his own weapon towards the now overrun Roman soldiers, who at first simply scowled back at him. Leering at the surrounding Sarmatians warily until after exchanging a few dithering glances with his subordinates the Commander of Marius’ guards ordered them to put down their swords. Once the men refused however the man casting a nervous look at Arthur and repeated himself. Artemisia watching Dagonet to support the man’s command with a spurring shout of his own, and one by one the rest of the soldiers finally relinquished their blades.

Arthur nodded to Jols who immediately hurried to gather the weapons. Everyone now shifting their focus back to Bors who brought his horse around, to watch Tristan gallop to sight along the path that led to the clearing. A group of men racing after him, who’d volunteered to join the knight for his scouting mission, and by the looks of them they seemed to have encountered something during their time away from the camp. Artemisia frowning anxiously once she heard the following words exchanged between the two knights, which informed her the Saxons to have after all caught up with them.

“How many did you kill?” Bors inquired, Tristan riding past him after locking stern gazes with his brawny companion.

“Four.”

“Not bad start for the day”, Bors chuckled, breaking into a glum laughter while fretful Artemisia followed Tristan to go over to Arthur. Her terror then only increasing as she saw him drop a crossbow to his Commander’s feet, his tense delivery not making the girl feel any easier anymore than what he then said did.

“Armor piercing. They’re close, we have no time.”

Artemisia hissed as a new contraction caused her to lean against the wagon. Her closing her eyes briefly as the following exchange at first between Tristan and Arthur and the Commander’s following commands to move out fell on deaf ears to her as she struggled to keep her composure. Once she exhaled sharply and pressed a hand against her midriff the boy casting her a quizzical look, a moan leaving her lips as there was no escaping the pain the spasm put her under. Galahad who was supposed to help his comrades to pack up their camp taking notice of her once she sent the boy away before she wiped some welled up beads of sweat from her forehead, but just as he was about to go over to her, to help her back in the wagon he saw how her suddenly incredulous eyes circled amongst the people present in the camp. Artemisia straightening as she searched all the faces she came upon, passing Fulcinia and Alecto who were trailing after the guards who were carrying Marius’ body over to his carriage, until finally with a confounded frown the girl’s eyes fixated to the tree Accius’ horse had been previously tied to. Finding it to have disappeared, along with the lad, and now that she thought of it she found it strange that she hadn’t seen him at all during the previous incident…Therefore Artemisia only blinking in bewilderment as she then also discovered his belongings to have vanished from outside his uncle’s wagon, leaving her confused.

“Where’s Accius?”

Galahad let his eyes round the clearing as well, but once he in turn saw the horse the Legionnaire had used to be nowhere in sight he instantly knew what had happened. Unlike Artemisia who now left the wagon’s side, once more bypassing the spams as trudged forward, in search of the lad, until her attention was drawn to Galahad who walked forth to meet her. Stopping at her expected question.

“Have you seen Accius?”

Galahad said nothing as only let out a low sigh. His silence and somber expression naturally soon giving the answer to Artemisia, but although she then didn’t need to be told what had become of her lover she only stared back at Galahad blankly for a moment. In disbelief, aghast by the truth his lack of a corroborative answer was advocating to and she stressed her words once she then continued. Not believing it, even one more glance directed at the currently vacant side of the wagon of the Honorious family proved otherwise.

_“Where is he?”_

“Gone.”

Artemisia’a whole face fell at the sound of that. Even it then made perfect sense after the foul altercation she’d had with Accius her still finding it but shocking that he had actually left during the night…Left her, without as much as saying so. For at that moment she would’ve rather experienced the pain of hearing him say to forsake her than have him slip away on the sly, which hurt much more. A look of distress equivalent to her last night’s anguish passing her eyes until they next dropped, her countenance riddled with unspeakable sorrow as she wrapped her arms around her frame. Failing to come in terms with the truth of him leaving her, as well as holding back the tears that still welled up, on the brink of spilling as a look of misery settled upon her features. After laying witness to this expected shift in her mood Galahad finding himself acting without realizing it and closed her into a loose embrace as her shoulders then slackened and for a moment she seemed like faltering. However not, as she then simply stood there, sustained by the knight’s comfort, although she didn’t cry after all. Simply stood there in his arms in silence, which somehow was even worse to him than having her bawl her eyes out over the apparent loss of the dastardly boy who’d abandoned her. Him having hard time himself to believe the lad to have actually taken off, even if it wasn’t in fact all that surprising taken the manner of a cur he ultimately had proven to be last night, but to think he had also ran from his family…It only angering him further, but Galahad strove not to show his sentiments much now that his hold was the sole source of solace for Artemisia, the call of his name however soon claiming his attention. Him spotting Gawain who was waving at him, telling him to hurry.

Galahad gave his companion a nod until separated from Artemisia and went to pick up the crossbow Tristan had dropped until returned to the girl, turning her around and walking her over to the wagon, but while doing so didn’t miss the way she seemed to be now constantly gripping to her midriff in evident pain that she wasn’t this time around able to conceal from outer eyes…Least of all his. The young man casting her a worried look, knowing what this shift in not only her mental state most likely meant, but having no other choice but to let it slide for the time being he helped Artemisia to climb back into the wagon. After she settled back to the same spot she’d previously laid him handing the bow to her, casting a remarkable nod at the quiver of arrows he’d spotted amongst the reserves as Artemisia instead forgot about her melancholy for a moment to look at him quizzically.

“Should you need it.”

The gravity of his words was enough to tell Artemisia what he was referring to, and frankly she was then more thankful than horrified of his gesture as the reality dawned on her once again. Since she knew how to handle such a weapon indeed feeling calmer to have some means of protecting herself now that the Saxons had drawn so near and the unannounced departure of Accius had left on her own devices, but even she did then nod in understanding she wasn’t any more comfortable of using it…For even if she had some experience in hunting, taking a human life was a whole other matter, even if her survival would come to depend on it later on. Should they fail to evade the Saxons and would be forced to engage them…Just as Galahad seemed to believe by giving that bow to her.

Other worries then consumed her fretting over the probable confrontation as she was engulfed by another surge of pain that claimed all her awareness, therefore perhaps even giving a welcome distraction to her wallowing in her general anguish. An audible exclamation escaping her lips as she removed the bow from her lap, her fingers resuming their earlier massaging of her stomach in futile attempt to rid herself of the spasms that nonetheless continued to plague her no matter how she tried to wish the pain away…Despite of the utmost inappropriate timing and her long harbored dread, her however knowing this to be it…The child to be due at any moment now.

Artemisia was startled as Fulcinia suddenly appeared. Alerted by Galahad who’d apparently asked her to join the girl, despite of the fact that the woman had just lost her husband. Witnessed his death, which was why Artemisia cast her a compassionate look as she settled next to her after taking in her clear signs of approaching labor. Claiming her hand as the girl spoke amongst a pair of audible gasps, in the end only grateful that despite of her evident, personal loss the woman had still decided to bypass her mourning in favor of her tribulations. Soon enough Alecto climbing inside the wagon as well, to have also left his father’s body to lay unattended in his own carriage to continue his journey with his mother.

“I’m sorry.”

“Never be sorry for becoming a mother. It is a miracle only us women can experience…Even if quite wearing at times”, Fulcinia spoke, giving Artemisia’s belly a remarkable look as she at first mistook her meaning, the girl leveling a kind look at the amused older woman.

“I meant your husband.”

“It was his time…And he will be fairly judged by his actions. We shall leave his further fate to the gods”, Fulcinia replied. Only casting her woeful eyes downward for a brief instant until offered a new smile to Artemisia, far more in peace with her husband’s passing than the girl would’ve expected, but when she then gave it a thought it wasn’t all that surprising taken the way how the man had been…and what had been the circumstances that had led to his death. So in agreement with her words Artemisia didn’t say a word, only to be reminded of her own concerns by the gentle palm Fulcinia placed onto her stomach. Her following remark laced with regret, even if it wasn’t her intention.

“I am sorry as well…I tried to change his mind.”

As their talk turned to Accius Artemisia gasped but quickly dropped her own gaze, voluntarily avoiding to witness that look of pity that had mellowed the older woman’s features and made her seem even more ruthful than she already felt. Artemisia only letting out a shuddery sigh as kept her eyes closed, not to cry, while tried to stop herself from mulling over the lad and his painfully distinct absence…Along with the aching pain that had began to nestle into her chest pretty much since the beginning of their journey to Honorius manor, for after their last night’s quarrel and his revealed flight from the camp she’d began to understand their relationship to have not been as genuine as she’d always assumed it to be…For it to be utterly destroyed by an act of malice that was not even of her doing, and yet the boy she’d imagined to have grown to love and whom she’d believed to love her in equal measure had blamed her for it, using his brother’s crime as a tool to accuse her…Even instead of supporting her, directing his anger to the person he trusted and who’d betrayed him, he himself had turned his back to her…Blaming her for everything. Her and the bastard child of his brother she was about to give birth to, only because he refused to accept someone of his blood to have deceived him…

In so doing he’d forgot all of his promises to care for her, to protect her, as if any of those nights of intimacy mostly inflicted by him nor words of endearment he’d so eagerly spoken didn’t anymore exist, all because Galahad had been right about him…Because the lad she’d abandoned her whole life for wasn’t but a scoundrel who was as cruel as his brother, as lowly and disingenuous as his whole family…And with an aching heart Artemisia now so much wished that she’d believed the warnings of not only Galahad’s but the very doubts of her own whenever she’d found her terms with Accius to have grown more and more distant. Now everything the knight had said about him making sense to her, and she did then blame herself as well for not seeing it until it was glaringly obvious by the lad rejecting her and everything they’d come to have and share…For refusing to see it, even though her dismissal had resulted in her only having her heart broken by the one whom she had believed to mean all of those vows of affection…Even she should’ve known long ago him to be simply lying, to have used those sweet words to only get his way with her…Him to have perhaps never cared for her in any other way aside for the sole thing that had also attracted his brother, in fact that alone making the two brothers frighteningly more identical from what Artemisia had previously perceived.

* * *

“That’s right, love. Breathe.”

Despite of Fulcinia’s advice Artemisia was finding it hard to keep her breathing even whenever a new spasm made it challenging, wearing her down by the hour as their journey continued and the weather had taken a turn for worse…Powerful snowsquall shaking the tarpaulin of the wagon as the company kept lumbering through the amassing snow, the piling up drifts small at first but after hours of walking their pass was becoming harder and harder to follow, slowing them down. Not all that long after departing their previous campsite the echoes of drums to have began to emanate from behind them, bouncing off of the mountains they were passing, indicating the Saxons to be right behind them. All the while Artemisia drawing closer and closer to labour with each passing contraction, the endless pain and spasming leaving her somewhat lightheaded at times. Making it difficult to focus on Fulcinia’s encouraging words, the woman trying to soothe her with some distracting conversation while held the girl’s hand, giving it a calming rub whenever she went through another painful cramp…However failing. Artemisia was far too anxious and beside herself to calm down, even for a moment.

Like everyone else she could hear the ominous drumming even in the howling wind and the fear of getting abruptly ambushed by the Saxons hence had resulted in her remaining on high alert at all times despite of her growing discomfort, the girl never letting go of the crossbow regardless of Fulcinia’s questioning of it. Even the woman didn’t know where she could’ve gotten hold of it nor found her handling such a weapon all that wise Fulcinia to have let it go, if it made Artemisia feel safer having nothing against her having it…As long as she wouldn’t be foolish enough to try to use it. She was in no condition to fight, much less to leave this wagon. It would only be a few hours at most until the baby would be born, she knew it by just looking at the girl.

“Breath Artemisia. Just keep breathing”, Fulcinia murmured gently, Artemisia releasing one more strained, prolonged breath between her pursed lips until she let out an annoyed sigh. Sounding a bit too harsh as she replied, trying to find a more comfortable position to sit in, although at that point there was no pose that could’ve made her feel less malaise.

“I am breathing!” she snapped. Instantly another wail slipping out of her and she bent forward, taking in the ache of her back, which wasn’t at all lessened by Alecto whom Fulcinia had ordered to rub it. In grown frustration Artemisia shaking the boy’s hand away, once more being able to focus on but to the spasms that continued without a moment’s peace. Naturally understanding her trials Fulcinia simply smiled at the girl as beckoned Alecto to move away from her, taking over his role of rubbing her back in large, comforting circles, while he went over to the small opening where the tarpaulin had been raised. After a while of lulling in her aches and pains Artemisia picking up the voices of the boy and Arthur, talking.

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“My father lost his way. He used to say the Church is there to help us stay on our path…It didn’t help those he made suffer.”

Suddenly her mind cleared from her toils Artemisia turned her sights onto the teenage boy, not but a couple of years younger than Accius, hearing his grim remark causing her to cast a rueful look at Alecto. Despite of his mother showing a more courageous and acceptive front when it came to her husband’s death him to have however lost a father…Which surely had affected him more profoundly, no matter what kind of a man Alecto viewed his father as during his final moments. That in spite of his contempt and perhaps even anger for the man, he still mourned for him as a lost parent.

“The path he chose was beyond from the reach of the Church, Alecto”, Arthur replied in a heartening manner. However as Artemisia continued to listen in to their exchange and laid witness to Alecto’s defeated, dreary become demeanor she realized him not to bring the lad much comfort, and was quick to see why.

“But not of Rome. What my father believed, so Rome believes”, Alecto demured, his doubtless response taking the Commander aback as he eyed at the boy…Lost to his such firm belief of his just spoken words that fully contradicted with his own views.

“What, that some men are born to be slaves?” Arthur questioned, stunned as to hear Alecto speak like his late father would’ve, hence doubtful shaking his head. “No, that isn’t true.”

This particular comment played into Artemisia’s own disbelief and she sighed, in grave disagreement. Figuring it to have been a long while since Arthur had last been to Rome if he indeed seemed to be this ignorant to the Empire’s outlooks despite of to have served Rome and the Church his whole life…Nonetheless with those previous skeptical and therefore clueless words the man proving to be much more blind to the Rome he had helped to create partially through his own actions, the true nature of the rule he’d so loyally bowed down to however much more perfidious than he’d come to understand…What had happened back at the Honorious estate being but a taste of all the atrocities Rome and especially the Church had allowed and even instigated throughout the Empire, and had done so for years, especially at the very heart of it…So much evil taking root and spawning from the renowned capitol, a place Artemisia had been partially glad to have left, but which this Roman Commander appeared to remember so fondly…When now it had become but a symbol of Rome’s oppression and cruelty to the outer colonies such as Britain, all suffocating under the Emperor and the Church’s ruthless rule. For after living under the very yoke of Rome Artemisia knew what kind of a false statement it was to call the reigning Emperor gracious, yet alone the Church that served but itself…Trampling the common people it ever vowed to endorse.

“It is so! He told me so”, Alecto said, a hint of confusion visible on his mien as he was equally surprised by the Commander’s refusal to take his words as truth. Indeed Arthur’s following response signaling him to be utterly clueless what had become of Rome during the past years, his voice but firm as he spoke.

“Pelagius, a man as close to me as many, is there now, teaching that all men are free. Equal…And that each of us have the right to choose his own destiny.”

Artemisia cringed. Of course recognizing the name, as it had been the talk of the town at a certain time around a year past…A day of many when a public execution had taken place, and even their head Vestals had been summoned to lay witness to the hanging of a man whom the Church had labeled as a heretic due to his much disputed lectures of social justice, teachings which while wildly spread amongst the townspeople Bishop Germanus had labeled as a direct onslaught against Rome and the Emperor himself, Artemisia still remembering the grotesque image of the man left suspended at the center of the city square, birds picking on his maimed body until three days later when his corpse had finally been taken down… The Church’s warning of any other free speakers with equally precarious opinions to keep quiet made more than clear. Artemisia to have been barely able to eat for days herself after that terrible incident…which as said hadn’t been the only one.

“Teach, how? They killed Pelagius a year past. Germanus and the others were damned by his teachings…They had him excommunicated and killed”, Alecto revealed. Although to have not been present to witness it to have heard so from his father, the silence that ensued only causing Artemisia to wonder the depth of Arthur’s shock as the man couldn’t bring himself to reply once it was then indeed exposed how wrong he’d been…How unaware he’d been about Rome’s true disposition now shown to him by these horrible tidings, but in which his men had believed in all these years. In that single passing moment it dawning on him that everything he’d believed in, along with his beloved mentor…was gone. If his ideal Rome had ever even exited to begin with…

Alecto as well as Artemisia then came to share his sentiments, after a moment of thought and considering Arthur’s previous remarks the boy’s expression turning downright woeful as he continued…His voice but despondent that matched with Arthur’s arising despair, despite of his but somber words.

“The Rome you talk of doesn’t exist…except in your dreams.”

The clatter of the hooves of Arthur’s horse ceased as the man probably brought the animal to a stunned stop, stupefied by Alecto’s announcement as the boy then dropped the curtain. Silence descending until it was but a moment later broken by Artemisia’s new agonized moan, bit by bit these spasms starting to irritate her more than frighten her, as she only wanted to be rid of the pain. Grown tired by them, like at a time equally dismal to this wishing this baby gone so that she wouldn’t have to endure this torment, nor even to be here. Part of her thinking that should she have only told the truth before leaving Rome at least she would still be there and not traveling through wintry wilderness on the run for murderous barbarians…Although it couldn’t be known if her sister Vestals wouldn’t have reported her and she wouldn’t have ended up living in squalor, or perhaps killed before this child would’ve even had time to grow. While such thoughts crossed her mind as she was once again overwhelmed by her own despair, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was just better for her to give in…For as of last night there was nothing left for her to truly care about.

The carriage came to a scrunching halt in the snow as something ahead caught the knights’ attention, after hours of travel them to have finally passed the mountains, and unbeknownst to even to Tristan they’d encountered a frozen lake that stood between them and the road that would eventually take them back to the outpost through the quickest route. Arthur riding past the caravan and took the lead as he and his knights all headed out, going forth to inspect the landscape that awaited them. The men stopping their steeds at the edge of the lake, that indeed seemed solid enough to walk on to the naked eye…But despite of a few truly cold nights winter wasn’t fully underway yet and they couldn’t know if the ice could carry them, especially when they had this many people with them. Not to mention a few horses, some cattle and the wagons that would all make crossing this lake dangerous.

“Is there no other way?” Arthur asked as faced Tristan, although all of them already knew there wasn’t. Them to have followed a path surrounded by mountaintops and impassable ravines for a few miles, and the Saxons had drawn too close for them to have time to go back to search an alternate route, one which none of them had seen on their way here. This cross across the ice being the fastest way to the Hadrian’s wall, and turning around would only have them walk right into the forefront of their pursuers.

“No. We have to cross the ice”, was Tristan’s taut answer. The men exchanging concerned looks as they could hear the ice sing even then, cracking while under no such pressure as people and animals passing over it, but they knew there to be nothing to be done. The Saxons hot on their tail, Arthur therefore dropping from his saddle and beckoned towards the caravan that awaited them to come up with a decision a small distance away.

“Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out”, Arthur instructed Jols, the man following his command and immediately rode off to inform the people to abandon their wagons to continue on foot. The news spreading quickly and not long after the orders carried to Artemisia’s ears, her, Alecto and Fulcinia hearing Jols’ voice as it shouted for the people to move on without the wagons. The reason for this however lost to them, until the ever increasing noise of the enemy drumming gave them a good idea for it now when they were yet unaware of the lake that they would have to venture over. Fulcinia and Alecto exiting the carriage after swiftly gathering some of their belongings until turned to help Artemisia, the girl groaning inwardly as the labor pains made walking very difficult. Her needing a long moment to find her steps, but with gritted teeth she ambled between Fulcinia and Alecto, moaning all the way. All the while gripping to her weapon that she by no means had left behind, the growing threat of the approaching Saxons keeping her still grounded to the danger at hand, although the commencing childbirth was a sufficient distraction when it soon became close to impossible to keep walking.

As they and the rest of the people at the back of the caravan went after the others Artemisia lost her footing, weariness eating away her vigor and she stumbled, feeling like not being able to go on further. Fulcinia hence making the decision for her once she spotted a couple of carriages to be in fact brought along and pulled towards the lake and she hounded her son to hurry, them escorting the pregnant girl over to the second one as alarmed by Artemisia’s worn out groans Guinevere moved aside the tarpaulin. To welcome the girl inside once the woman ushered Artemisia over to her, with a thankful sigh Artemisia not protesting once the carriage reached the outskirts of the lake and she was hauled inside by the young woman. Her breathing now reminding more of agonized huffs as Artemisia leant back, not believing how drained she’d become over such a small walk, but was instantly overwhelmed by it once a new cramp rendered her listless. Guinevere’s hand brushing past her forehead to feel the slight temperature that had risen, her exchanging a worried look with Fulcinia.

“Is she well?”

“She will be once we get that baby out of her…Sooner than later I think.”

The knights stood in wait for the rest of the people to gather their little effects and join them, after a few minutes the group starting their treacherous walk across the ice, all spread out throughout as Arthur had instructed. However despite of their caution and painstakingly slow steps the ice continuing to wail under their feet, the ominous cracks and that haunting singing of the frozen water stilling their breaths as they ventured forward, until the loudest crackling sounds yet soon forced them to come to a halt once Arthur raised his arm. Horses whinnying in fear while the people dreaded to move, petrified to their spots when visible cracks manifested on the ice, but they were all then more alarmed by the noise that rang out, coming from the pass they’d exited. The sound of the Saxons marching across the very path they’d just taken and their drums booming right behind them giving the people a new reason to stand there in fear when they realized the Saxons to be much closer than they’d thought...Any moment now them emerging from behind the mountainside.

Arthur and the knights made an attempt of pushing on, but by the time they’d reached the center of the lake Arthur suddenly stopped. His knights following suite, and soon enough no words needed to be said for the same thought to cross all of their minds, same realization. Arthur turning around to face his men who shared significant glances with one another, coming to a wordless agreement.

“Knights”, Arthur addressed them. Leaving the rest of his unvoiced phrase up to reasoning, and indeed knowing what he was going to say the knights each made a concurring nod just as Guinevere finally also exited the carriage. Lucan jumping down right after her, where Guinevere raised an arm to support Artemisia, as despite of the Woad woman’s protests she also decided it to be safer for her to get down, even she felt like barely staying on her feet. Also their attention then getting drawn to the knights once their words were carried over by the wind, heard even under the noise of the beating drums.

“Well, I’m tired of running…And these Saxons are so close behind my ass is hurting”, Bors spoke up gruffly. Laughter in his voice as he locked gazes with Arthur whose eyes then shifted to Tristan, the man leveling a resolute look at him.

“Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway.”

Artemisia looked at the gathered knights nervously. Forgetting about her discomfort for a moment as she eyed at the men in disbelief, not believing they were actually planning on facing their enemy and her eyes inadvertently trailed over to solemn looking Galahad. Suddenly frightened by the probability of these men staying behind and dying while Gawain and Galahad joined the exchange once their Commander’s quizzical eyes landed on them.

“Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket…”

“And finally to get a look at the bastards…”

“Here, now”, Dagonet stated with a daring smirk. His own expression but determined, none of them expressing any fear over the incoming face-off if they even felt any. Artemisia’s anxiety increasing as she behold the men to reach a mutual decision, choosing to fight rather than keeping on running, and Arthur next called out to Jols who ordered a couple of the nearest men to take possession of the knights’ horses. While they prepared to take the people to the opposite shore Arthur beckoning Ganish to come over to him.

“I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland, so if you track the coastline till you’re well south of the wall, you’ll be safe”, Arthur adviced him. Taking the man aback, as despite of his willingness to serve this man he hadn’t expected to be put in charge like this, hence hesitating once tasked with Arthur’s direct command…But dithering then more over the fact that worried Artemisia; the fact that Arthur and his handful of knights were about to stay behind and fight on their own.

“But you’re seven against two hundred!”

“Eight!” Guinevere cut in, walking forth with her bow in hand as left Artemisia and Lucan’s side. Surprising Arthur who followed the woman with his astounded gaze as she walked past the pair of men to join the ranks of his knights, likewise showing no fear for the upcoming battle that would definitely claim their lives. “You could use another bow.”

“I’d rather stay and fight”, Ganish argued. Exchanging a stern look with Arthur who however then allowed his severity to ease a little as he was impressed by this once a serf’s courage that even many gifted with a soldier’s rank lacked…His following words however not soothing Artemisia’s already rampant fears, since they very much mirrored the most likely outcome of their display of resistance.

“You’ll get your chance soon enough.”

Arthur ordered the Roman soldiers to regard Ganish as their captain, to follow his command until gained an understanding nod from them and sent them on their way. The Commander then refusing Alecto as well who stepped up to him, also prepared to stay and fight with them, but whom Arthur also told to go with the others…To live and relay what he’d laid witness during their journey once he’d reach Rome, soon enough the caravan resuming its course across the slippery ice while Jols was passing out sheafs of arrows for the knights and Guinevere who were all assuming their positions, preparing themselves. Artemisia eyeing at them in fear, her eyes casting an unnerved glance at the yet empty shore, until sent Lucan after Fulcinia and Alecto who’d already taken off along with the others after the boy had waved Dagonet goodbye. Only the pregnant girl remaining, mostly due to the pain that didn’t allow her to take another step until she forced herself to move. The girl’s gaze fixating onto Galahad who happened to be standing nearest to her, the young knight pausing in middle of trying out his rarely used bow once his eyes settled onto Artemisia who now arrived beside him, the man blinking in surprise as he had already thought her to have left with the rest of the people and yet there she was…Still holding onto the quiver and bow he’d given her, but her free hand was now clasping his arm. Her eyes pleading as they met his, asking him not to stay.

“You will all die”, she breathed. One glance given to her telling him her to be worn out by simply standing there, and Galahad cast half incredulous half sorry look over his shoulder. Seeing the others to have already come close reaching the opposite shore while Artemisia’s grasp of his sleeve tightened, the plea in her eyes causing the sternness of his own visage to mellow down as he realized her to be scared…over his life. Asking him to leave with her. “You can’t stay. There’s too many of them, you can’t fight them all on your own.”

Galahad sighed, dropping his bow as reached out a hand and placed it onto hers. Leveling a calming look at her, his smile although grim still reassuring. “We’ll buy you time to flee. The Saxons would’ve caught up with us either way…Now we can take at least a few of them out and help you get to safety.”

“But…” Artemisia argued, her sentence however getting cut as yet another spasm caused her to bend over, to groan. Galahad securing an arm around her shoulders, his features going back to earnest as he realized her needing to get far away from them before it was too late. Him steadying her after helping her to straighten, turning to face her.

“This is not a place you should linger at…There’s no time”, Galahad told her, glancing down at her stomach, until thought a moment and next flashed the girl a small smile. Pushing a hand under his cloak and soon produced a necklace for her to see, pushing it into her hand. “As long as you have this, I can’t die. It’s my mother’s and you need to return it to me or she’ll be very upset with me.”

Artemisia looked at Galahad taken aback, but despite of the softness of his smile his face was quick to harden then as he closed her fingers around the necklace and then pushed her past him. Gently shuffling her around him, casting one last look down at the crossbow as motioned for her to head after the rest of the refugees…His hand lingering on her shoulder for a brief instant, to tell her to hurry.

“Go. And keep that bow close.”

Artemisia nodded, although her heart couldn’t have felt heavier as she began to walk away from the knights. Galahad’s pendant practically burning her palm as she squeezed it, her wobbling forward as thought over Galahad’s words, but the farther she got the slower she found herself becoming. Lassitude dulling out the surges of pain, but only briefly which still were by then unbearable, the girl being unable to hold in her voice at all as the spasms had grown so strong and so close that once she finally had trudged all the way to the opposite shore without falling through the ice she had to stop. Too agonized to move and a pained outcry escaped her, her having to drop the crossbow as sought support from her knees. Ready to just give in, let her legs give in, in too much pain to actually care for anything else than that overbearing feeling of tearing open as the child was starting to finally force itself out of her. Her legs shaking for the effort standing up required, Artemisia losing herself to hopelessness then as she remained there, not anymore seeing any of the others as her eyes roamed about the forest that loomed right ahead of her…them to have already vanished into the thicket.

However after she’d found the willpower to go on, walking forward with all the while wearier steps Artemisia soon discovered herself to be stopped by a sudden twinge of guilt. Of hesitation once the marching of the Saxons then grew close and the girl turned around to see them to swarm the shore, until first of them ventured out onto the ice. Less cautious as the knights had been once their leader took notice of Arthur and his men standing at the center of the frozen lake, bows at the ready with arrows notched. Artemisia’s eyes scanning the terrifying mass of Saxon warriors until her gaze settled onto the lone eight figures laying there in wait of them, defying them. Despite of her just made wordless promise to Galahad Artemisia’s fearful expression morphing to a more steadfast then, some perhaps to have called it brave as she slipped the necklace around her neck and gathered her skirts. Pushing past the pain and hardship as plodded forward, while the knights and Guinevere waited for the Saxons to draw closer until they finally stopped, the girl heading for a nearby ridge she’d spotted just above the spot she’d been standing.

The Saxons fired a few arrows, to test their range, which indeed lacked. Their arrows dropping down and sliding the rest of the way to the knights along the ice, where at the command of Arthur they fired some arrows of their own. Their bows superior to theirs and a few of the Saxons fell to the ground wounded, this driving the Saxon Commander to lead his men into an attack. The man drawing his sword as his second in command ordered their men to move out, the Saxons beginning their march across the ice that was quick to creak under their brisk steps, and as the ice shook and wailed under their enemy’s boots an idea suddenly dawned to Arthur and not soon after his companions as they saw the ice continue to break under the advancing Saxons that seemed oblivious to this fact. Gaining ground fast, and they all then drew their bows. Releasing a volley of arrows onto the Saxons, who finally began to notice their precarious footing once Arthur ordered Guinevere and his knights to aim for their flanks…To keep them from scattering.

Artemisia huffed as she waded up the slippery slope that led to the ridge, her not knowing what was going down there as kept on walking as fast as her feet could carry her. Despite of her hurrying to get to the ridge on time it feeling like an eternity as she climbed up that hill, her shoes slipping on small rocks and frozen ground as the sound of ice breaking then rose above the agonized outcries of men. Indicating that she had not much time, and Artemisia pushed herself to the limit as she made the rest of the way up to the ridge. Out of breath, ready to collapse, but she refused to give under the pain and exhaustion, forcing her feet to carry her to the ridge’s edge, to get a vantage point of the events occurring down at the lake and what she then saw worried her. Despite of Arthur and the others firing endless arrows at the Saxons their ranks not diminishing much as they kept on marching forth, finally drawing too near for the girl’s liking and with a strained bemoan she sat herself down. Dropping the quiver to the ground next to her before raised the crossbow, arming it. Even determination was leading the movements of her fingers as regardless of the excruciating labor pains she prepared to support Arthur and his knights, other kind of anxiety still budding in her heart as she tried the weapon in her hands. Finding it far heavier than she’d assumed, Artemisia not knowing would either her range or accuracy be enough to be of any real help…Not to mention had she just doomed herself to die by going against Galahad’s wishes and staying, either way her knowing the knight not to like about it whether they would even live to address it.

But at last, the ice began to fail under the Saxons. Startled the enemy beginning to cluster even closer together, to escape the massive cracks that had appeared right under their feet along with the arrows that kept on raining on them. The Saxon Commander struggling to keep his men in control, for them to remain in the formation, shouting out orders in rage once a few of the warriors tried to slip away from the obvious danger their leader by then had simply decided to disregard in favor of getting to Arthur and his men. Them indeed coming far too near of them, and alarmed Artemisia tried to align her bow, failing however as the shaking of her arms and the pain made it hard to aim, and with a frustrated outcry she slumped down. The girl’s fist striking the ground in anger, understanding that should she do nothing the chances of the knights and Guinevere dying were greater, and if she didn’t found it in herself to help them they certainly would get killed. The ice in the end holding, not breaking completely and allowed the Saxons to soon engage with Arthur and his companions. All the while Artemisia would simply remain up there simply watching them all to get slaughtered…until it would be her turn.

“It’s not going to break!” Arthur exclaimed. Commanding his companions to pull back as rushed to his feet after inspecting the cracks in the ice. Him and his knights putting aside their bows, preparing to engage at the behest of Arthur’s warning. “Prepare for combat!”

Galahad narrowed his eyes at the advancing row of Saxons, cursing their luck that the ice had after all held instead of sending these barbarians to their watery grave. However a surprising arrow abruptly sinking into a crack in the ice a few meters away from the Saxons claiming his and his companions’ attention, and as the young knight allowed his focus to falter just enough to trace the trajectory of the fired, mysterious arrow his eyes locked onto Artemisia. Galahad sending the girl a horrified but soon also a somewhat impressed look as he watched her to balance the crossbow in her arms, clearly struggling to keep it in line with the target she was aiming at, but after a couple of more failed shots Galahad actually saw her manage to shoot and kill a Saxon who’d broken free of their ranks…Not a clean hit, but enough to bring the man down, Galahad however having no time to continue to cast shocked looks at the foolish girl as his attention was drawn back to the soon commencing battle when the Saxons released a war cry. Dagonet then surprising them all by letting out a bellowing shout of his own, snatching his axe from the ice and charged forth, running towards the equally taken aback Saxons before any of his fellow knights could stop him.

Bors’ voice reached Artemisia’s ears as he screamed after Dagonet, her bow dropping after she’d fired her previous arrow, once again not hitting on anything that would’ve made much of a difference. The Saxons to have not however realized where the shots were coming from and therefore she remained safe from any rogue arrows heading her way, as she watched in alarm Dagonet to rush to his death her ignoring the cramps as hurried to arm her bow, a little too late however as did the rest of the knights whom Arthur immediately ordered to cover for Dagonet. The Saxon archers running forth and taking aim as the knight finally stopped and with a bear like growl that even Artemisia could hear the man delved his axe into the ice, his companions arrows laying waste to the frontline of the Saxons and taking down a couple of the archers, while Artemisia aimed her own arrow at one of the crossbow wielding Saxons who prepared to shoot Dagonet. Hitting his arm, the arrow changing direction once the man’s grasp of his weapon slipped and he accidentally wounded one of his comrades.

Arthur and the others shot down a few more Saxons as Dagonet successfully continued to hack the ice, for the forthcoming horror of their enemy the already existing cracks indeed then finally beginning to spread and multiply as the Saxon Commander ordered his men to kill him once water seeped through the formed cracks. Artemisia shooting the man a startled glance as amidst reloading her bow she gazed up and saw one of the Saxons at the front take aim, only assuming him to go for Dagonet and rose to her feet to gain a cleaner shot. Quickly raising her weapon and releasing the hastily notched arrow, for her chagrin the arrow not flying straight despite of taking off, but for the dismay of the Saxon however her arrow hitting his weapon. Disturbing his own aim and the arrow he released failed his target, instead of plunging into the knight only crazing his side. Bors’ startled call of his name dying at the man’s lips once they realized Dagonet to have survived, until another archer emerged from the disoriented rows of Saxons. Artemisia losing perception of the events then as by standing she’d finally revealed her location to the Saxons, a pair of arrows flying her way, and distracted by her spasms Artemisia winced as one of them tore off a small chunk of her elbow upon hitting her. Sending her falling to her side, where she then stayed. Her bow knocked out of her grasp and her concentration now broken all of her focus going to the pain that shook her, crippling her, a new outcry of Dagonet’s name however soon breaking through the haze of her labor pains. Indicating the man to have been hit just after he had landed his axe down to the slivering ice, at last fully breaking it. The Saxons footing failing and large floes broke off from the once solid mass, tipping over and dropping some of their adversaries into the frigid waters below.

Artemisia panted. Crawling forward as with laborious breaths tried to get up, this time paying no need to the misplaced crossbow as she fought against the compelling desire to simply lay down and give in to the agony and difficulty to move. The girl this time around screaming as she somehow managed to prop herself to her knees and then upward, her arms gripping tightly to her midriff as she worked through the pain and resumed her steps. Starting to walk, her however only making it a few paces until the strongest contraction yet forced her to crash against a collection of large rocks and it happened…Her feeling how something wet suddenly seeped out of her, and once she dropped her widened eyes down she observed her hem to be utterly drenched, even without knowing what exactly was happening a horrified breath escaping her as she still realized what was to come next and she fell…Her feet no longer carrying her, and although her dread of finally arrived childbirth did then drive her to grovel forward, downward the frosty slope, she soon found no strength to continue. Without knowing what had become of Galahad and the rest of the knights Artemisia stopping her useless squirming that wasn’t getting her anywhere, her decision to head back instead of leaving hence dooming her to remain there, and at that moment the girl was too tired, too frightened and privy to the pain to care. Immeasurable time passing as she then stayed there, clutching to the boulder she’d collapsed against while her other hand had strayed to the bulge of her belly, certain that the child wouldn’t be allowed to be born now, and actually feeling rather oblivious to this fact Artemisia then closed her eyes. As the frost bit into her limbs and agony coursed through her as an endless cycle, figuring this to be the end anyway…There to be no reason to care.

Artemisia’s heart skipped a beat however as she then heard the sound of running footsteps, and despite of her previous apathy it then swelled at the relieving sight of Galahad. Artemisia raising her gaze up to the man as she saw him emerge, the girl giving him an addled look, where the appeared young man led by her earlier, loud outcries of pain only looked upon her in shock. After Arthur had managed to save Dagonet from drowning and they and the rest of them had managed to pull him back to safety once they’d used the last of their arrows to shoot the divided Saxons Galahad to have recalled Artemisia and taken off running, charging over to the ridge he’d spotted her at and midway up the slope discovered her huddled by the side of the hill. One look and Galahad realizing the girl to be unable to walk, but once he’d given her a worried look-over and her gaze had locked with his, his previously but relieved expression had turned only somber as he rushed over. Galahad grabbing Artemisia’s arm that had stretched out to reach out to him, in relief of knowing he was alive…that he was there.

“Are you mad?” he accosted, lifting the girl up as leveled a frantic look into her eyes. Frowning at the bloody scrape on her elbow as his hands squeezed her arms. “Why did you stay back? You could’ve been killed!”

Artemisia said nothing but under that joy of seeing him unhurt, of her joy of him coming for her, there was still something that to Galahad seemed like detachment…Disregard to his just spoken words and their meaning, the possibility of them to have become true, and as he then looked into her eyes she did appear but passive to his concern…Defeated even once she spoke, that hint of a smile she wore as she eyed at him not feeling quite as warm to him but rather empty in fact, like part of a façade as his gaze then drifted downward and he took notice of her wet skirt. With a chagrined sigh realizing her water to have finally broken.

“I just wanted...to make sure you get this back”, Artemisia said, while still balanced by Galahad’s hands planned to take off his necklace, but got only as far as touching it until Galahad’s palm shortly rose to cradle the side of her neck and she winced. This time truly screaming as the pain of a spasm pierced her midriff and she could no longer bear it, before she lost her footing however Galahad scooping her into his arms.

“Idiotic reason to put your life at risk”, Galahad replied eventually, his tone notably chiding as it addressed the girl. The young man’s indignation over her stupid recklessness however lessening as he felt Artemisia to gladly nestle against his chest once she was enveloped into the sudden safety of his embrace…A feeling she hadn’t known to miss since the last Accius had hold her like this…The last the knight had hold her like this, hence in her pain induced haze her next speaking before thinking, taking the knight aback.

“Not foolish to me…I miss my mother, and have nothing to remember her by...So I guess you must miss yours if you’ve kept her with you all this time while apart…Like me”, she told him. Wistfully now, and although her delivery had once more displayed actual emotion her words caused his already worry worn heart to lurch. Galahad gazing at the weary girl in his arms until they reached the bottom of the ridge and they were greeted with a sight of the knights along with Arthur and Guinevere gathered around unconscious Dagonet…Galahad halting in shock once his eyes fixated onto their injured comrade who despite of living just a moment ago apparently had just drawn his final breath, while he’d been away fetching the girl, guilt and sorrow instantly washing over him and leaving him deaf to any other aside for Bors’ voice as he pleaded with his closest comrade to stay strong. To not give in, even it was already too late…Their brother in arms to have died. Fighting like a true Sarmatian.


End file.
